The Golden Mask
by Kwannom
Summary: Year 3429 S.A. Middle Earth is at war. Elves and Men must form an alliance. Haldir has to prepare for the battle of his life and deal with the discovery of something that is going to change the future. Winner MEFA 2006 Honourable Mention for races: men
1. Prologue Smoke in the Sky

**Title:** The Golden Mask  
**Author:** Kwannom  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (chapters 1 - 6), Rainien (7 – 15 – ?) e Wenont (15 - ?)  
**WARNING:** Violence, strong language and sex  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. However, the original characters - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton and others - are mine, and don't you dare put your claws into them:D  
**Timeline:** Year 3429 of the Second Age, one year before the Last Alliance. A.U. Following book-verse and movie-verse.  
**Summary:** Sauron has the One Ring and Middle Earth is suffering in the hands of the Orcs' armies. Elves and Men decide to make an alliance against the Dark Lord, and they are searching for great warriors from both races to lead their armies. These warriors are the Chosen Ones and one of them is Haldir, the Captain of the Golden Wood. Haldir is then sent to watch a human warrior called Golden Mask and prove that the Man can be one of them. In the meanwhile, Haldir has to prepare for the battle of his life and deal with the discovery of something that is going to change the future.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello there! My story is situated at the end of the Second Age, one year before the Last Alliance and I don't know when it's going to end. There are many original characters and I tried to remain faithful to the original plot. However this is an A.U. I'll keep true to the actual dates, but some events will be changed.

Thanks so much to my beta **Winsome Elf** for challenging me to translate my original fic, in Portuguese, into English.

Thanks to **Rainien** for accepting to continue Winsome Elf's legacy of impeccable beta-reading.

Let's get to the story, shall we?

**NOTE:** the elves are near Caras Galadhon, that's why they got there so quickly. Elvish dialogue will be displayed like this 'dialogue', Westron dialogue like this "dialogue" and thoughts like this _dialogue_.

**PROLOGUE - SMOKE IN THE SKY**

A wall of dark smoke rose into the skies, near Lothlórien Forest. Eyes - very blue and fierce – watched behind the great mallorn trees, unnoticed by the rest of the world. They were trying to see what was happening miles ahead of them.

'I think the smoke comes from the Men's village near Rhovanion. What should we do?' The soft voice from one of the Elves was directed to his commander, who was positioned in a talan nearby

'We should wait. It has been a long time since we had contact with Men. And remember--their nine kings were the first ones to side with Sauron.' Haldir turned to gaze defiantly at his youngest brother while he spoke.

He was a March Warden, the commander of the group that protected LothLórien's borders. The last word was always his, so the other Elf resumed watching the battle that was being fought ahead of them without arguing. It seemed that the Orcs were giving the humans a hard time.

'Furthermore, I think that is the village where Haleth's army hides when they are not protecting Gondor's borders. But only Men and some Elves know this. If we go there,we will be showing, through our interest in help, that this village is important and Mordor would slaughter them all. We cannot act without a direct order from our rulers.'

'But if we do not, they will be killed anyway.' While challenging his commander, Orophin met Haldir's severe look. _He is too young to understand the implications of an intervention made too soon_, thought Haldir, who didn't reply to Orophin's statement.

Haleth was the son of Háma, one of the Men's leaders. His existence was surrounded by mystery. Little was known about the warrior and few had ever seen his face, for it was always covered by a golden mask made by the Dwarves of Khazâd Dûm. Some said that the artifact was in homage to the tragic human warrior Turin Turambar, and because of that mask, Haleth was also called Golden Mask. Háma had given the leadership of his army to this son before dying in battle.

While Hamá was still in charge, the Numenorians from Minas Ithil had noticed the strength of his little army of Men, and they decided to form an alliance with them against Mordor to protect their homes; for the Dark Lord Sauron had plunged Middle Earth into war once again. In his desire to rule all races, the Dark Lord wanted to end the enormous power of Gil-galad, the elven king of Ossiriand, and intended to pervert the easiest species to manipulate of all: the race of Men.

Many were the mortals who were deceived by Sauron. Háma's Men, in order to prevent his kin from becoming extinct, went to protect the border of Gondor, the kingdom ruled by Isildur and Anárion, sons of Elendil, the King of Men, while the Numenorians helped them to defend their homes. After the agreement and under the leadership of Hamá, the heroic acts of his son Haleth grew more frequent, and the men began to show more confidence in the son than in the father.

'Haldir, do you remember their language? I know you fought alongside them once.' The blue eyes of the commander went back to the Men's village. After thinking for a moment, as if he remembered a forgotten time, he made his imperious voice to be heard in the woods once more.

'That was ages ago, when we fought against the Haradrim. I have never spoken it again since then. I do not even remember what Men look like.' That was not true; he still remembered the humans, their language and culture. No matter how strange they still were to Haldir it was too painful for him to recall the friends he had lost in that battle, Men of value who had taught the commonwealth that courage was not limited to Ilúvatar's Firstborn.

Moments went by when none of them spoke as they watched the events unfold. Silence ruled among the trees until Rúmil, who was positioned on the top of a very tall mallorn some trees away, called them, pointing to the sky.

'Look! Gwaihir is coming from Lindon's direction! Gil-galad and King Amdír must have sent him to help the Men's army!'

Haldir looked at the sky and felt that familiar feeling of mingled fear and respect at the mighty eagle's presence. If Gwaihir had been sent by Gil-galad, the High King of the Noldor, in order to help the mortals, then that was a sign that something in the relationship between the kingdoms of Elves and Men had passed unnoticed by Haldir's eyes. The Elf looked at Orophin, with a smile on his lips.

'Now brother, we can maybe do something.'

The Elves ran through the forest, with Gwaihir above their heads, until they reached the elven city under the temporary rule of Celeborn and Galadriel. Amdír, the true King of those woods was in Lindon for a Council with Gil-Galad and his son, Prince Amroth was with Elrond in Rivendell, discussing secret matters. The three Elves stopped in front of Lady Galadriel.

They were not Haldir's true King and Queen, however he had learned to trust them as much as he trusted his true Lord. At first he had feared that Galadriel and Celeborn would take Lothlórien from its rightful ruler. After the first years of their stay in the Golden Wood, Haldir began to reproach himself for turning his warrior heart to those two high Elves that, he was sure, would be claimed by the Woods themselves as their new rulers.

Without needing any explanation, Galadriel knew the reason that had brought the three brothers there. Gwaihir landed graciously by her side, whispered something into the Lady's ear, and then left once more to his home. Galadriel spoke lowly to her husband Celeborn, who then turned to the three Galadhrim to tell what news was brought to the woods.

'Elendil, through Gil-galad, asks our help to save his human friends from death,' he said lowly, his voice unwavering. 'Haldir, take some of our best warriors with you to the Men's village. It will take one day of journey, so be quick.'

Haldir absorbed the orders in silence, his heart racing in anxiety for what was about to come. He could sense the slight changing in the world. No one needed to tell him that, for he heard the world weep. He stood quietly while his trained mind worked. The Elf already knew which warriors he would take. And none of them were his brothers. Orophin and Rúmil wouldn't accompany him. They should stay behind with a platoon to keep protecting 'Lórien's borders, for they were the most qualified for that task. Haldir stared right into the eyes of his Lord when he finally spoke.

'As you wish, my Lord' and left after that.

Haldir gathered sixty of the best archers and swordsmen, and the fastest horses from the kingdom. Then he went home, and performed his usual ritual before a battle. Haldir checked on his finest sword, noticing if the blade was polished and sharp enough. One by one he examined the feathers of his arrows, seeing if they were aligned correctly and putting them inside of his quiver.

His brothers had many times teased him about his near obsession with the readiness of his weapons. Everyone who knew Haldir was aware that he never allowed his weapons to fall into disrepair. Though he could not explain it, he only knew that he felt better once he had given his weapons this final inspection.

One feather out of place and the shot was entirely lost. One blunt blade and he could be killed.

His daggers were placed in his boots and they shone with a deadly light. When he finished with all the weapons, Haldir changed into his magnificent armor. It was made of a golden material so bright that it was capable of blinding the eyes of a mortal. It was then that he noticed the soft footsteps entering his talan. He turned to face the intruder and met the fair figure of the Lady of Light in front of him. Haldir bowed his head in a sign of respect.

'What do you need, my Lady?'

Galadriel's immortal blue eyes were fixed on Haldir, as if they were scanning the Elf's thoughts and desires. Then she spoke, her voice deep with the weight of the countless ages she had already lived, but with the grace of those who had seen the Undying Lands.

'My dear Haldir, you have sensed the world's cry also.' Her face was solemn and ethereal, but her eyes seemed to stab him in his heart. 'Do not be clouded by your doubts when your part in this changing comes. I've foreseen it. Be careful with your choices, Commander.' She paused, her gaze so intense that it was hard for him to keep looking into those blue orbs. 'Now go. Your soldiers are waiting and so are Men.'

Haldir was a little confused by the Lady's words, but he bowed silently and left. His magnificent horse Arthung was already ready for him, as was the army of Elves that shone like stars in the dark of the night. He mounted and in a few moments they were on their way to the Men's village, with the moon above their heads.

**H&H&H&H**

A/N: Reviews, comments or just a note to say that you are still reading this story is highly welcome.


	2. The Arrival of the Elves

**Title:** The Golden Mask  
**Author:** Kwannom  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (chapters 1 - 6), Rainien (7 – 15 – ?) e Wenont (15 - ?)  
**WARNING:** Violence, strong language and sex  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. However, the original characters - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton and others - are mine, and don't you dare put your claws into them:D  
**Timeline:** Year 3429 of the Second Age, one year before the Last Alliance. A.U. Following book-verse and movie-verse.  
**Summary:** Sauron has the One Ring and Middle Earth is suffering in the hands of the Orcs' armies. Elves and Men decide to make an alliance against the Dark Lord, and they are searching for great warriors from both races to lead their armies. These warriors are the Chosen Ones and one of them is Haldir, the Captain of the Golden Wood. Haldir is then sent to watch a human warrior called Golden Mask and prove that the Man can be one of them. In the meanwhile, Haldir has to prepare for the battle of his life and deal with the discovery of something that is going to change the future.

**THE ARRIVAL OF THE ELVES**

Finally, the much-needed help came for the few humans that were trying to stop the destruction of the village. Somehow, Haleth managed to contemplate the Elves' arrival from the middle of the battle chaos. _Thank you, Elbereth, for giving us another chance to live,_ the Man thought. He was amazed by the presence of the Elves. A light seemed to envelop them, and their hair shone like the sun itself. They were splendidly mounted on white horses, which they rode with great agility and speed. They shot their arrows with perfect accuracy in the direction of the Orcs, and the monsters soon began to panic. The Elves spread throughout the village very quickly, led by a warrior in magnificent armor.

_Who is he?_ Haleth's eyes followed him.

Haldir had recognized Haleth by the golden colored mask and by the proud bearing that always accompanied those destined to be leaders. The smell of death filled the air and he paused for a moment, looking around the human village. Women and children hadn't had time to run away and some of their bodies were spread all over the battle scene. _I curse you, Sauron for spreading such reckless hate._

Turning his attention back to the battle, Haldir ordered the Elves mounted on horses to disperse throughout the place and protect the people trapped in their houses. With another of his commands the Elven archers got in position, making a mortal rain of arrows fall over the Orcs. He himself mounted the savage Arthung and discharged his deadly arrows, fury the likes of which the mortals had never seen.

While the Elves mingled to the human warriors, a huge beast advanced toward the Golden Mask, along with two other monsters. Haleth crouched down, grabbing another sword with his left hand, and started to defend himself from the lunges that came from all sides. He could see among the fight that there were shining figures that went through black ones all around him, Elves and Orcs killing each other, until he felt an excruciating pain in his leg. Blood ran red and hot from a gash opened by the evil creature.

The pain blinded Haleth for a few moments, but his expertise with the blade allowed him to finish off the monsters. When he was done, he shouted orders to his Men to continue fighting and not to scatter. In that moment, another Orc tried to stab him from behind.

It was in that moment that the Elf saw the beast prepare to attack the commander of Men. _There is no way in Arda he can avoid this,_ the Elf thought. Haldir jumped off his horse and unsheathed his golden sword, killing two Orcs before reaching his target. The Elf's blow was too fast for a mortal eye to be able to follow.

With an outstanding agility, Haleth turned and mortally wounded his aggressor. However, he realized that his sword wasn't the only one to unleash the fatal strike that slashed the Orc in two. Behind the golden mask that covered his face, leaving only his brown eyes visible, he met the bright blue eyes of the Elf commander who had come to his aid. Time seemed to freeze and Haleth felt the weight of one thousand ages when he held the gaze of that imposing being.

Haldir was amazed. When his sword had been already at the point of killing the beast, the human warrior had executed a maneuver that he thought impossible for a mortal to do, making both of their weapons strike the monster at the same time. The Man's gaze was as terrifying as Lady Galadriel's at times. _Terrifying and full of pain and sorrow._ Haldir held that gaze and blamed himself for not having come in time to help Men; now, or in other ages.

But there was no time for further thoughts. Orcs surrounded them and both commanders went back to fighting. Haleth was now more confident in the help of the Elves and Haldir strove to follow the orders given in the common tongue and that ordered a joint attack. The beasts were still too numerous, but little by little they were being decimated.

Some Elves fell during the attack. Examples of beauty and perfection, their bodies were unrecognizable among the remains of Men and Orcs dirtied with blood and mud. However, it seemed that the human warriors had been filled with a strange power and fought more willingly than before, and that made the monsters become even more cruel.

Trapped by two monsters, a boy screamed for help. At first, Haleth couldn't distinguish where the shout had come from, and looked worriedly around. When he finally saw him, the boy was too far from the warrior and the sword that the Orc held was too close to the young neck. From the corner of his eye, Haleth realized that the horse of the Elven commander was running loose through the field. The warrior did not hesitate; he whistled and the animal came to his aid.

Haldir was astonished to see his magnificent horse, which had never let anybody ride him but the Elf himself, allow Haleth to do so. Only an extraordinary force or someone with elven blood would be capable of doing that. The Elf watched the Man mount Arthung with surpassing ability, sprint while catching a spear that had been left on his way and throw it through the Orc's heart. Haleth, still riding the Elven horse, put the boy on the animal's back and tried to get him out of danger. The youth cried and screamed even louder.

"What is wrong boy?" asked Haleth worriedly when they already were at a safe distance. The boy answered between sobs.

"Mommy is trapped inside! An Orc was in there when she put me out and told me to run!" The youth pointed in the direction of a house, sobbing.

Haleth looked to where the boy was pointing and noticed that the Elven commander had perceived what had happened somehow. Indeed, Haldir, through his keen eyesight, verified that there was a woman inside of the house. He called for another horse and left even faster than Haleth, invading the building made of stone while the human saved the boy.

The animal knocked the door down and his heavy breath, besides the now infrequent screams that come from the battlefield, were the only things that could be heard inside. Everything was dark and wrecked. _Come on, where are you?_ Haldir scanned every corner of that little house with all his senses driven to the edge. He noticed, just behind him, a black figure against the wall. The creature quietly advanced and the Elf prepared to attack. However, the monster now held the woman in his arms, blocking its body from the Elf's charge, and its strong hand was clamped roughly over her mouth, stopping her from shouting.

Distracted by the sight of the woman's face transfigured with horror, Haldir barely had time to jump off the horse when the sword of another Orc that was hidden in the darkness found the poor animal's neck and not his. The Elf's bow turned toward the monster that received the mortal arrow in his stomach. At the same time, Haldir's sensitive ears heard the sound of a neck being broken. The woman's body fell to the ground and another Orc charged against him to find certain death in the golden blade of the Elven commander's sword.

The terrible silence of battles that are won under a bitter price floated outside. The fight had ended and the Orcs had been banished. _So much loss…,_ Haldir wondered. He took the woman in his arms and left the house. At the other side of the door, he found the boy clinging to Haleth's waist, who's devastated but still proud gaze was now fixed upon him. Haldir softly lowered the woman's body to the ground. The youth refused to look at his dead mother. So, Haleth took him in his arms and spoke with Haldir for the first time.

'Why are you Elves always late?'

Haldir was surprised at the warrior's impertinence and by the fact that he knew the Elvish language. His accent was a little bit harsh to his ears, but it was perfect for a Man's. The Elf, who was kneeling down beside the woman's body, rose proudly to face Haleth. He understood the moments of pain and sorrow that the Men had just lived through, but the accusation in the warrior's voice profoundly irritated him. However, that irritation didn't last for too long. Both still confronted each other when Haleth spoke again and made Haldir's rage vanish.

'Thank you.'

There was something strange about his voice, an unexpected softness. Maybe that was a result of fatigue. Maybe that was the only demonstration of pain that the Man gave for the terrible wound in his leg. The blood ran freely through the gash because of the child's weight on his lap. The sight of the woman's body disturbed Haleth and he withdrew a little. Haldir realized what was going on with the human and followed him, worried about the physical state of the mortal warrior.

'You should gather your Men and take care of that wound. We do not know if Mordor plans another invasion and we need you fully recovered for the next fight.' An ironic look fell upon the Elf before the Man replied.

'I know what I must do, Commander. I see you're not a human from Minas Ithil.'

'I am Haldir of Lórien.'

Haleth held up his hand for the greeting that the humans used. Haldir took a few moments to remember that he should shake it, and that made the human smile softly.

'I realize you haven't seen Men for a long time too. My name is Haleth, son of Háma.'

The hand that Haldir held was firm, but oddly delicate.

'Well met, Commander Haleth.'

Haleth smiled once more, a sad and friendly smile, turning his attention back to where his men were gathering. He should look for someone who could take care of the child, but at the same time he didn't want to be parted from him. Instead, the warrior wanted to comfort him a little longer. Haleth knew the pain of losing a parent and knew that if the experience had already been so horrible for someone like him, _it would be even worse for a child so young_.

'Now, I think I must join my men and take care of my wound. You can follow me, if you wish, or you can go find your own people.'

Haldir nodded and accompanied Haleth as he started to limp through the battlefield that the village had been turned into, searching for what was left of his men. Haldir noticed that despite his limp, the Man walked tall and proudly. The surviving Elves, whose numbers were much greater than the Men's, started to follow their commander, waiting for the next order. Once in a while a distant cry could be heard, a lament that probably came from someone who had just discovered the death of a beloved one.

The remaining warriors from Haleth's army reunited in the middle of the village square. Donalbain was prostrated on the ground, silently crying besides his brother's body. Seyton showed a horrible gash on his left cheek. Siward, in his turn, followed his commander with bitter eyes, anger evident in his face. While Haleth strolled back to them, a scream broke the silence in a jarring and intrusive way, as if there was no place for it at that time.

"Victory!"

Haleth stopped and stared at the owner of the voice with a gaze that could be more devastating than the blade of a sword. _How can he think that this was a victory,_ he thought. Siward, however, didn't just look. He ran toward the impertinent soldier and his hands went upon him just like dangerous claws. One held him by his hair and the other by his arm, dragging him to where a child's body was. Siward pushed the young Man's face down toward the dead and haggard face.

"Look well you fool! Is this what you call victory?"

When Siward's rage sometimes appeared, Haleth was the only person that could cool his temper. _Losing your temper again, as usual,_ Haleth thought dryly. The commander put the boy he held down on the ground and walked up to his friend. Without thinking clearly, he took off his golden mask before pulling him away from the young Man.

"All these deaths are not enough for you, Siward? Leave the boy alone, he already learned his lesson."

Siward let the boy go and cried silently, but the vision of Haleth's beautiful face calmed him down. The reason why Haleth had taken a burden like that upon himself, leading a group of Men destined for extinction, Siward did not know. But he knew he would follow his commander wherever he went, helping him with this hard task, just like Háma had asked him to before he died. Suddenly a strange feeling came upon him. Siward then felt the gaze of the Elf who wore the star armor burn his back. _How confused the Elf's thoughts must be right now!_

_What in the name of the Valar is this?_ Haldir wondered in astonishment, without being able to hide his contradictory feelings. Frustration and admiration washed his heart when he finally saw the face of Golden Mask. _So Haleth, the one whose people called Golden Mask, the cleverest commander among Men, is a woman?_ His sensitive ears noticed the whispering around him, and he realized that only the Elves had not known that secret.

Amidst the wonder and amazement that swept through his warriors, Haldir saw three human soldiers approach, dragging someone with them. The prisoner seemed to be an extremely hurt Elf.

The realization that he could be a distant kin was enough for Haldir. _A woman and now this treachery! These mortals do not know what they have just done,_ he thought. With a simple gesture, Haldir made the Elves under his leadership point their bows to the Man who was nearest to them. An ocean of golden stars sparked by the shining of the Elven arrows swept over the village. Haldir himself wielded his bow. His eyes flashed hatred made of the purest blue, at the possibility of being betrayed by those he had been sent to help.

'You had better release that Elf if you do not want to die.' Haldir said in a cold voice as he pointed his arrow at a Man who had just kicked the prisoner. The other Men beseeched Haleth for help with their eyes, fearing that the fury of the Eldar lay upon them. From friends to foes in such little time, Haldir's absolute calm contrasted sharply with the danger that emanated from his entire being. It was as if the ancient Gods had walked again on the earth and had made their power be felt through the eyes of an Elf.

Haleth and Siward approached Haldir, without fearing the threat of the golden arrows.

'Don't waste your time, Elf, he's not one of you.' Siward said in harsh elvish, his gaze trying to rival Haldir's.

"Come on, Wilrog! What are you waiting for? Show your face!" The cold voice came from Haleth, whose attention was locked on the person in front of her.

Wilrog, who had had his face thrown against the ground, obeyed the commander's imperious voice. Lifting his head, he made all around them see the face of a very young Man, that despite being dirtied by mud, still showed an unmatched beauty. Haldir noticed the lack of pointy ears while Wilrog slowly rose from the ground with the pride of an ancient Elven Lord. However, the boy's green eyes didn't stare at Commander Haldir at any moment, but only at Haleth. If he had not been intercepted by his former comrades, Wilrog would have come to her, bringing with him the black shadow that floated around his being and that only Haldir and Haleth could now notice.

Haldir lowered his bow and made all of the others Elves do the same. What kind of creature was this that reminded him so much of an Elf and at the same time made Haldir remember the shadow that surrounded Mordor? But he was only a Man, a very young Man that brought in his gaze the weight of years much more vast than those he truly carried. Feeling confused, the Elf turned to Haleth. His voice sounded crystalline and no longer terrible.

'What creature is that?' His deep gaze visibly disturbed Haleth, who forced herself to look at him in the eye to answer his question.

'That, Commander, is the Man Wilrog, adopted son of Hamá, captain of this army…' She paused for a moment and shook her head, as if she somehow did not believe, or wish to believe, what she was about to say. 'He is also my husband.'

**H&H&H&H**

A/N: Reviews, comments or just a note to say that you are still reading this story is highly welcome.


	3. The Elf Man

**Title:** The Golden Mask  
**Author:** Kwannom  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (chapters 1 - 6), Rainien (7 – 15 – ?) e Wenont (16 - ?)  
**WARNING:** Violence, strong language and sex  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. However, the original characters - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton and others - are mine, and don't you dare put your claws into them:D  
**Timeline:** Year 3429 of the Second Age, one year before the Last Alliance. A.U. Following book-verse and movie-verse.  
**Summary:** Sauron has the One Ring and Middle Earth is suffering in the hands of the Orcs' armies. Elves and Men decide to make an alliance against the Dark Lord, and they are searching for great warriors from both races to lead their armies. These warriors are the Chosen Ones and one of them is Haldir, the Captain of the Golden Wood. Haldir is then sent to watch a human warrior called Golden Mask and prove that the Man can be one of them. In the meanwhile, Haldir has to prepare for the battle of his life and deal with the discovery of something that is going to change the future.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys!

I would like to say AGAIN that I am not going to leave this story unfinished. Period. If someone still has any doubts, they end here. I would also like to say that this is not a Mary Sue (I hope!).

Thanks to:

**RipperAngel:** Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it introduces my favorite character: Wilrog.

**THE ELF MAN**

Her husband.

She thought he was dead and forever lost--and now this happened. Haleth had dreamed of this day and when it finally came, his presence was like a ghost coming back from the dead to haunt her. Haleth's fists clenched. She wanted to hit him and make him pay for every pain he had caused her.

_Stupid boy!_ Her mind screamed at him.

His eyes were so distant, cold, and full of evil. Wilrog was lost indeed. Haleth looked at him, with a lump in her throat. _I wanted to feel hate for you, reckless boy, my husband,_ she thought. Though, that was not the feeling that was waking inside of her. Haleth let out a tired breath. _I am too tired of this, too tired._

The men approached his Commander, still holding Wilrog firmly by his arms. The lad didn't say anything; he just gazed obliquely at the woman.

"I'm sorry, Haleth, but it was he who betrayed us! We found Wilrog leading the Orcs!"

Haleth's face was tense, while Wilrog's didn't show any expression, as if he was an empty body. Suddenly, when he looked at Haldir's figure standing next to Haleth, Wilrog's face contorted in pain, and he diverted his gaze very quickly, shutting his eyes as if he had looked straight at the sun. The glow that the Elf's body emanated was too strong for him to bear.

"So, Wilrog, you came back after two years." Spoke Haleth, trying to remain calm. "It seems that ruin and treachery found you. Just like my father said would happen." She sighed before continuing, her voice steady but full of hidden sorrow. "It disgusts me to see you like this, Wilrog. Weak... Traitor..."

The lad gave a wicked smile that made a chill run down Haleth's spine.

"Wilrog... I remember him now." The boy said those words in a guttural voice that touched everyone there with the cold hand of fear. "Wilrog had promised to come back to you after he had brought Sauron's ring… At least that was what he told me. I thought I had gotten rid of him, but the stubborn fool is still in here, somewhere, thinking that he can fight me. He's afraid I might hurt you, woman. What would he do if I did... THIS!"

With a super human strength, Wilrog freed himself from the arms that held him captive and charged against Haleth, his hands searching for the woman's neck. Haleth gasped in shock when she saw Wilrog advance towards her. _This is not him! This can't be him,_ she told herself, in vain; the figure in front of her still had her beloved's face. Wilrog was getting closer and closer and Haleth froze. _I'm dead,_ she thought, but before he could reach her, Haldir's strong hands grabbed the boy and forced his head onto the ground, under Haleth's feet.

Minutes after that Siward hit Wilrog in the stomach with the handle of his sword, making the boy cough and lose his breath. Wilrog's mouth filled with blood, and he spat it on Haleth's boots, in disdain. _How could he do this to me,_ she asked herself in disbelief. Haleth was both infuriated and heart-broken. Her brown eyes filled with reluctant tears and Haleth brushed them brusquely away. She was so mad at herself for feeling _anything_ that she didn't notice the Elf staring at her at first.

Indeed, Haldir saw Haleth's tears and was puzzled by them. _I can feel her pain from here,_ he thought. When Haleth met his eyes, he couldn't restrain a flicker of compassion for her. _Poor woman…_ Some other Men came to help and took the boy from Haldir. Then, the Elf rose proudly, his brilliant gaze never leaving Haleth's shocked face.

'It is like Sauron himself is talking through the boy -- a perfect spy for his evil purposes. Your husband is nothing but Mordor's eyes and ears now, Commander Haleth.' Haldir told her now, a trace of compassion in his voice. 'He can not stay among you, or among any race. We would be in serious danger with him… this thing, around.'

"I agree with the Elf, Haleth." Said Siward hesitating to pronounce the words that would bring a tragic end to the history of those two together. "Wilrog cannot stay among us, he needs to be sacrificed. If he stays alive, all of Gondor's army's maneuvers will be made known to the Dark Lord and our defeat would be almost certain. Not even a party of one hundred thousand Elves and Dwarves would be able to win a lost battle."

The tension in the air was tangible, and Men started shouting, demanding Wilrog's head. He was a traitor and deserved to die the most painful of all deaths. Haleth felt something burn inside of her, it was the anger that she had courted and carefully hidden since Wilrog abandoned her. She couldn't control herself anymore. An evil whisper in her mind was all she needed to lose her temper. A moment later her voice boomed and all the Men feel silent.

"Enough!" All the eyes in the village square were set upon her. "So you think I'm not aware of this, Siward? I only find it odd that you should agree so calmly with Commander Haldir over the need to end so soon with Wilrog's life--the only person that is between you and the second highest position in command!"

Siward himself was filled with fury and exploded, screaming at Haleth.

"How dare you doubt my loyalty!"

Both Siward and Haleth were about to punch each other when Haldir motioned to two of his soldiers. They took hold of the humans while the Elven Commander forced them to drink the liquid from his water skin, the water from the Elven river Nimrodel. The faces of Haleth and Siward softened at the first cold and fresh touch from that pure liquid. It washed away any black thoughts from their minds and brought a peace so deep that made both of them come back to normal. The river was a little piece of the Elves' beloved Lorien, and held its magic power within it.

'See.' Haldir said with his crystalline voice. 'He could spread deceit among us also. If it were not for this water, nothing could have stopped you from killing each other just now. Sauron has many ways of destroying people and one of them is playing with our deepest fears.'

Wilrog smiled at the Elf's words, an ironic and malicious smile, his green eyes reflecting evil. Almost in a whisper, the boy spoke in perfect Elvish for the last time.

'Damn you, Elf, and the whore that lives in Caras Galadhon.'

All the elves trembled with rage, but Haldir made them calm down, because he knew that it was another of the boy's dirty tricks. The insult should be forgotten. That laugh, however, made Seyton, the huge soldier who was quiet and had not gotten involved in the discussion until then, be taken by a startling hate. Treachery was nothing compared to the fact that Wilrog had been responsible for it since the beginning, when he disobeyed Háma's orders and left, two years ago. With that terrible feeling, Seyton unsheathed his sword, still dirtied by the black blood that belonged to the Orcs, and advanced toward Wilrog.

"You deserve to die, son of a fucking whore!"

Before the sword could chop Wilrog's head off, Haleth put herself between the assailant and his prey. She grabbed the blade of Seyton's sword with her hands. When they locked gazes, the man almost cried when he saw the torment in Haleth's brown eyes. Her face was transformed by doubt, grief, hate and love. And the reason for all of those feelings was the boy in front of him. Still a boy, yes, Wilrog should be eighteen now. _He was too young...,_ he thought.

Despite that, for Seyton a traitor was a traitor no matter what age he was. The Man couldn't show him the same compassion that Haleth had. But Seyton could not withstand the distress in his beloved Commander's face. He sheathed his sword, his fists clenched, showing that his anger had not diminished. He knew he should obey her. She was wiser than him for sure. But Seyton couldn't do that.

"Commander, there's no other punishment for a traitor but death!"

"I hate him now, almost as much as you do, but I can't do it, Seyton, and you know that!"

"That's exactly the reason why you should let me bestow the penalty..."

"No!"

"But he betrayed us! He betrayed you most of all!"

"I said no!" she paused for a moment, thinking "Not yet. Keep him imprisoned under a strong guard in one of the houses. Go take care of your face. The others will bury the bodies and help the survivors. When you are done, rest. Tomorrow we will meet at Varin's house and talk about what we're going to do from here. Siward, I need you to help me with my leg. All of us need to rest in order to think clearly. Understood?"

Men nodded their heads and began to execute the orders. When Wilrog looked at her once more before being taken away from there, Haleth's heart hurt as if it had been stabbed. _What is that in his eyes? I must be imagining things!_ Well, she wasn't. Deep inside of those green orbs there was still a glimpse of love and regret. Haleth's heart beat faster.

_Oh Gods, tell me what to do now…_

She felt so impotent against that situation, but there was nothing she could do. The woman could only wait until the moment for ending his life came. She shook her head and sighed deeply. _Let that time come and I will deal with it,_ she thought.

One of the soldiers took the child that Haleth had saved from there. When she looked around and saw everything being taken care of, the woman finally succumbed to the pain in her leg. Her knees were unable to support her body's weight anymore and gave out. Haleth sank to the ground, but before she could reach it, a strong arm steadied her. Haleth looked up to thank Siward, but the brunet Man had turned into a blond Elf.

Haldir stared at her face, curious. He was sure that her eyes were brown minutes ago, but now they were entirely black. The Elf could feel the changing of the world in those black orbs. His gaze shifted to the rest of her, searching for the cause of her impossible strength, but he could not find it. The woman was covered with the putrid Orc's blood. Her dark curly hair had escaped her ponytail, the curls now shadowing her fair face. For the first time he noticed a long and faint scar on her cheek, probably made by a sword blade. Without that threatening golden mask she seemed so fragile… so young… so beautiful… _Who are you?_ He wondered, as he once again stared into her dark eyes.

Her fierce eyes glared at him.

'Thank you, m'lord.'

Haleth's voice was cold, but with a hint of confusion in its tone. She was disturbed by the imposing and ethereal Elf in front of her. She had never felt such a strong presence--or seen such penetrating eyes--before, not even among Elves. He was so pale, but there was something in his gaze, something deep and profoundly focused on her. Her body shivered against its will, sensing Haldir's powerful energy.

'I am sorry, my Lady. I was trying to understand how you could be so strong, when you look so...' His mind screamed feminine, fragile, but Haldir did not say those words out loud. He didn't want to offend her, she had suffered enough already. His arms tightened her waist unconsciously at that thought.

Haleth gazed directly into those dark blue eyes and smirked. The Elf seemed distant, but he was worried about her. The woman could feel it in his touch. She detached herself from his hands and gathered all the strength she had left to stay stand without any help.

'I know what you're thinking.'

Haldir was perplexed. _How could she stay standing with that terrible wound? And smirk like it was nothing at all? A grown Man would have fainted by now,_ he wondered. The black eyes were still fixed on him, demanding a reply.

'Really?' His voice sounded detached and emotionless, despite the curiosity that grew inside of him. 'And what is that?'

'A woman can't fight. Well, that's one of the reasons why I keep the fact that I am a woman a secret.' She sighed deeply, regretting the half life she had just told him while pain was washing through her, but she continued. 'I want you to say to your soldiers that they cannot tell this to anyone. I was reckless showing my face, I know. Like all humans, I'm too emotional and sometimes my heart controls me instead of my head. Can I have your word?'

Haldir touched his heart with his right fist and bowed his head, doing the most respectful Elven salute. The woman had proved her point and deserved that.

'Of course, my Lady.'

To his amazement, Haleth returned the gesture and smiled at him. A true and gentle one this time. Haldir's breath caught in his throat.

'You can camp next to Varin's house. I know the Elven skills in the art of healing are enormous, but if you need help with your wounded, ask Siward. He speaks Elvish and is our best healer.'

Haldir nodded and watched the Man called Siward come and introduce himself. After the short exchange of words between them, Haleth let the man help her walk. When she was about to leave, the rich voice of the Elf returned to her ears.

'What are you going to do with the boy?'

Haldir thought she should have let the huge Man named Seyton kill Wilrog. That was how the Elves dealt with Sauron's prisoners for ages. They all became Dark Lord's spies and lost the good in them. Because of that, they could no longer exist.

The woman stopped and turned her face to him.

'I still don't know.' Came the answer.

That was true, she didn't know. Who had asked for the Elves' help was also unexplained. Haleth needed to clarify a few things for certain. For that reason, she made the request.

'You, Commander Haldir, join us tomorrow for the meeting.'

Siward didn't like the idea. Just like most of the Men, he feared and envied the Elves, the Eldar, those who never aged and never knew suffering. For him, the ageless creatures lived in their perfect realms, not caring about what happened with the other people of Middle Earth. Sorceress and wizards, they attracted mortals to the woods with their magical powers and made them get lost.

'This concerns Men! Why should an elf take part in our decisions?'

Haleth met the Elf's blue eyes. Haldir didn't make a move, but she could sense the thin wave of anger that came from him. _How can he restrain his feelings like that?_ she wondered. Then, the woman returned her attention to the Man beside her. The aloof Elf had been insulted, so she decided to answer that provocation in Elvish.

'Because, Siward, it was Haldir who saved our lives today. He deserves to understand what is happening. Moreover, if this was Men's concern only, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to be included among you.'

Siward's face softened at Haleth's gentle irony, but he stiffened when he saw the Elf's lips curl in a hint of smile. _Arrogant bastard,_ he thought.

Haldir stood still. The woman had a sense of humor, one of man's qualities that he praised the most. An Elf could tell how amused he was, but the mortals in front of him could not.

'So, are you joining us tomorrow?'

Her voice was soft, but the recent humor had already been replaced by the sorrow the elf had sensed in her since the first time his eyes fell upon the woman. To his surprise, Haldir felt a pang of regret. Then he gave himself a mental shake and responded to her question.

'Yes, my Lady. I will see you tomorrow then.'

With those words Haldir left. He needed to attend to his army. Many Elves were wounded and did not understand Westron, which reminded him that he should remember that language as fast as possible to serve as an interpreter for them. His losses couldn't be compared to men's, though. The Elves healed faster and were stronger than humans, which made them hard to kill. A strange feeling of concern made him look back at the woman.

She had taken Siward's arm and had started to walk. Every man around looked at her with devotion and respect in their eyes. Haleth approached a Man that was kneeled down, crying. Haldir heard her call him Donalbain. It seemed that his brother had been killed and the body now lay down beside him. When she crouched down next to that Man, releasing a soft grunt of pain that only Haldir's sensitive ears could hear, he felt an urge to stop her, but he didn't. The Elf only observed. Haleth talked to Donalbain quietly, saying soft words that tried to ease his sorrow. Haldir then heard that the body needed to be buried. Before he realized what he was doing, he returned to her side and made the offer.

'It would be an honor for me to bury such a brave man. Now you really should go, before this wound opens again.'

Haleth stood, using Siward's arm for support. The woman felt a strange warm feeling cross her heart when she heard those words.

'This is a priceless offer and I'll never forget what you have done for him, my Lord.'

Neither she nor the Elf knew that this little exchange of words sealed the connection between them. Their part in the world's changing had begun.

Haldir smiled for the first time and he felt the warmth of his emotion invade her. She didn't notice when Siward's face became stern once more. He was furious with the Elf's interference, and couldn't keep his sharp tongue inside of his mouth any longer.

'You may have saved our asses, Elf, but my Commander knows what to do and doesn't need your advice.'

Haleth's eyes darted to Siward, and then back to the Elf. She saw Haldir arch his eyebrow at the Man, as if Siward was an insignificant insect. _Maybe the water from Nimrodel had not been enough for the man recover his normal senses,_ Haldir thought. _What a weakling and loathsome creature!_ The Elf towered in front of Siward who swallowed hard in the fact of that ferocious being.

'Are you still out of your mind, Man?'

Haldir spoke with a cold, impassive voice, but still he could not completely mask the hate that was hidden under the layers made of coldness.

_That was it,_ Siward thought. He was about to release Haleth and put a black eye on the Elf's perfect face when his Commander held him back.

"Siward, stop it now!" Embarrassed, she looked at Haldir, searching for understanding, but she found only hate in him. His feelings weren't directed to her, however. Haleth tried to solve the dangerous situation Siward had gotten himself into. I'm sorry, Haldir, I think he's not completely well yet. Now I must follow your wise advice before more people lose their temper again. 

Haleth finally got Siward away from there and when she thought the Elf's sensitive ears couldn't hear them anymore, she whispered into the warrior's human ear.

"If you don't control yourself, Siward, even after drinking from the Elves' water, I'll feed you to the Orcs myself! Hey!"

Siward, instead of arguing with Haleth, carried her to Varin's house, despite the woman's insistence that he put her down on the ground. After a certain point, she succumbed and let herself be carried without complaining. In a few moments she would be having a bath and her wound tended to. A warm bed would be waiting for her too.  
Haldir watched Haleth disappear inside of the house, without understanding why the woman had managed to divert his attention from his kin once more. He shook his head and walked toward his soldiers. The bloodied Elves stood proud in a perfect line, waiting for their Commander to speak. The horses had been gathered and waited patiently as well.

'The fact that Haleth is a woman cannot be told.' Haldir's deep voice filled the air. 'It is a secret and we will keep it that way. We will camp over there. Take the horses and the wounded. Report how many casualties we had to me as soon as possible. You are dismissed.'

The Elves bowed their heads to Haldir and went to fulfill their duties. Haldir came up to Arthung, who lowered his head for his master. The Elf caressed the stud's silver mane. Haldir's face tensed when he felt the presence behind him.

'Is something wrong, Saeros?'

Saeros, second in command of the Elven army, studied Haldir. He must say it. After a few seconds of indecision, his crystalline voice sounded.

'What was that, Haldir?'

Calmly, Haldir turned his face to stare at the elf in front of him. He seemed to grow a few feet taller when he replied.

'What was that what, Saeros?'

Saeros trembled against Haldir's deep gaze, but he continued.

'You and the woman. We were sent to help mortals, not to befriend them. I saw the way you looked at her. You even offered to bury one of her filthy Men! You, an Elven Commander! What were you thinking?'

Haldir closed the distance between them, his strong figure a few inches from the other Elf's slim body. He could see the fear flare in Saeros's eyes.

'What I was thinking,' Haldir said tonelessly, his eyes unreadable 'Is none of your business. Now go help your men before I release you from your post for insubordination.'

Saeros swallowed and lowered his head before he left.

'Yes, Commander.'

Haldir watched him leave, turned his attention back to Arthung and resumed patting the horse's mane. What Saeros told about him was true. He didn't know why he acted so friendly toward the humans. Toward her. When he had felt Haleth in his arms he could swear now that his skin burnt where it touched her. _Why?_ Her beauty was truly appealing to his male senses.

But she was only human.

There was only one explanation for his behavior: the effect she had on him was nothing but nature at work. His loins tightened when he remembered the feel of her fragile body in his arms, the way it had fitted so perfectly in them... He cleared his mind--that way of thinking was going to lead him nowhere. She was mortal, after all. Haldir strode away from Arthung, he still had a Man to bury.

The sun died in the horizon and the cold air of the night brought a black moon to the sky, sender of events as black as it. The evil from Mordor seemed to truly want to exterminate the humans, thought Haldir, while he had his soldiers finished burying Donalbain's brother. The Elves sang an Elvish song in his honor. Men did not understand the words but they felt the sadness through the Eldar's deep and clear voice. When they finished, Men had tears in their eyes. Donalbain thanked Haldir silently and the Elf nodded his head.

Haldir contemplated the sinister moon, while he returned to the Elves' campsite. He wouldn't sleep that night for sure.

**H&H&H&H**

FEEDBACK GREATLY APPRECIATED!


	4. Hard Decision

**Title:** The Golden Mask  
**Author:** Kwannom  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (chapters 1 - 6), Rainien (7 – 15 – ?) e Wenont (15 - ?)  
**WARNING:** Violence, strong language and sex  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. However, the original characters - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton and others - are mine, and don't you dare put your claws into them:D  
**Timeline:** Year 3429 of the Second Age, one year before the Last Alliance. A.U. Following book-verse and movie-verse.  
**Summary:** Sauron has the One Ring and Middle Earth is suffering in the hands of the Orcs' armies. Elves and Men decide to make an alliance against the Dark Lord, and they are searching for great warriors from both races to lead their armies. These warriors are the Chosen Ones and one of them is Haldir, the Captain of the Golden Wood. Haldir is then sent to watch a human warrior called Golden Mask and prove that the Man can be one of them. In the meanwhile, Haldir has to prepare for the battle of his life and deal with the discovery of something that is going to change the future.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys and gals!

I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but life has been hectic (two jobs – as a ballerina and as a journalist – and college) and I have been in a "beta transition" if it could be called that. My beta **Rainien**'s life also has been crazy lately and she couldn't go over my chapters. Yes, I said chapters :D There are six new ones already written. While Rainien is getting her life back together, please welcome the talented **Wenont**. She is going to beta read The Golden Mask (ex Haldir and Haleth) for the time being and will co-beta when Rainien returns.

For now, I will continue to re-post the chapters here at FF. net, but they won't have any changes anymore, until Wenont find time to go over the whole story. I'll try to post once a week.

**Special thanks to:**

**Sebstar: **Thanks for the compliments! Unfortunately, I have deleted the old chapters, including from my computer, so you won't be able to read them anymore. Sorry :(

**Ashes Kittyhawk: **Well, I didn't update as soon as you would have liked, but at least I did! I hope you still continue enjoying this story despite my erratic updates.

_Now on with the story…_

**HARD DECISION**

When they entered Varin's house, Haleth and Siward found the women from the village already inside. They had prepared the medicine that would help to heal the Commander. Soon after showing them the room where Siward could treat his friend without being disturbed, the women left them alone with the excuse that they were going to prepare more medicine for the wounded soldiers. They all knew that Haleth did not allow anybody but Siward to treat her wounds.

Haleth was physically and emotionally drained. She left herself fall into a chair, discarding the mask of determination that she had used to stop herself from crying in front of everyone. The sight of Wilrog that way, completely controlled by Sauron, had been too much for her. _Gods I still love you Wilrog…_ Staring into those green eyes had once more reminded her of that. Although less intense than before, her love and her ache for his touch were still there.

_After everything you did... I almost died from grief because of you, Wil!_ Haleth was confused. When he left her, she had become nothing, an empty vessel. Wilrog had made all her dreams turn into dust. Dreams of having a family of her own, with a Man that loved her by her side. She would never give up the army, but those were her dreams. And he had destroyed them. Part of her hated him for doing this. But now Haleth could only think about holding him in her arms again, kissing those tender lips and letting his long and beautiful hands touch her body.

Yet, surprisingly, her skin blushed at the memory of the Elf's touch, and not Wilrog's. _What is wrong with me, for Ilúvatar's sake?_

_Kill Wilrog,_ spoke the voice of reason. _Kill him and free yourself from this misery._

Haleth seriously considered that option for a while. It would be so much easier for them all, but she didn't have enough courage for that. Not while she was still desiring him so badly. Maybe if there were nothing of the real Wilrog left inside of that boy, she would have felt differently.

How she could decide Wilrog's fate? All the options that had been offered to her were equally painful. Either way, she would lose him forever. Was that what she wanted? She didn't know. _Being a Commander is truly... Hard._

"Hey, Hal, are you there or I am imagining things? I'm asking you to stretch your leg." Haleth was brought back from her reverie by Siward's impatient voice. He must have called her a few times.

The Man noticed the change in her face, but he controlled the urge to say something and stayed silent instead. _She is not even looking at me!_ he thought. Siward glanced at her fair face with an air of disapproval. Haleth's black eyes seemed to be staring into distance once more, despite her reply.

"I'm sorry, Siward."

Haleth stretched her leg and tried to empty her mind of all thoughts. Watching Siward's ministrations might entertain her at least for a while. He started with her boots and took them off. With the help of a knife, he ripped the blood-soaked fabric of her pants. After that, Siward took a good look at Haleth's wound. The skin was swollen and bruised around the gash made by the orc's blade. He washed his hands and touched it to see the extent of the internal damage.

Siward started to wash the wound. _Hell it hurts!_ Haleth thought, trembled with pain. Acting on reflex, she tried to take her leg out of Siward's hands. He delicately stopped her, continuing his task. Looking one more time at the now washed wound Siward, who was crouched until then, pulled a chair and sat down across from her. His face was grave when he spoke.

"I'm sorry for having to say that you have a very large piece of blade inside of your leg, but the wound is not poisoned. I think there's a rare immunity against Orc's poison in your blood."

The silence that fell upon his usually talkative friend disturbed Siward. It didn't matter how much she tried to conceal her sadness, he would always know what was going on through her mind. If Wilrog had affected her that deeply, she wouldn't be able to do what she had to do. Not by herself and not through the hands of others.

Haleth was exhausted and sad. She shook her head and closed her eyes. The way Siward was staring at her made her feel uncomfortable. Haleth should have known that she couldn't hide anything from him. Not after so many years together. Once she was loved by Siward, as a Man loves a woman, but she only had eyes for Wilrog. Now Siward was married to her sister Raihza; they had a beautiful four-years-old son. _And I am alone._

"I hate Orcs..." Haleth said in a tired voice, forcing herself to smirk.

Siward smiled, but his face didn't show any trace of joy. He resumed working on the leg that was stretched in front of him and continued his work, and removed the evil blade shard from the wound. _Damn! Is he pulling an entire sword out of my leg?_ Once in a while he felt Haleth's body jerk, but she didn't make any sound. When he finally removed the entire blade shard and began to cover the wound with a bandage, Siward could not restrain himself anymore and asked the question that had been worrying him until now.

"What are you going to do about Wilrog?"

After a long moment of silence, Haleth moved her face close to Siward's, stared right into his grey eyes, and replied.

"What do you think?" She lifted an elegant brow.

That question caught him by surprise. Despite what he truly felt, Siward wouldn't have the courage to say what he really wanted to openly. He thought a little more before answering her, trying not to avoid those disturbing black eyes.

"They want him dead and you heard what the Elf said." Siward paused, considering what he was going to say in order not to hurt the woman even more. "Haleth, you already knew that this would happen sooner or later on the day that Wilrog abandoned you." Siward took a deep breath. _I can't believe I said that! She's going to kill me!_ Now the only thing he could do was wait for her outburst.

Haleth trembled with rage, hardly controlling herself. Siward could be her friend, but he had no right to talk to her like that. _I will tell him what I really think once and for all!_

"Wilrog didn't abandon me. He only did what he thought that was right in that twisted mind of his." Siward tried to say something, but Haleth stopped him. "Besides, Siward, one thing is imagining that something will happen. Seeing it happening in front of your eyes is completely different. I never thought it would be this hard. It never crossed my mind that if I had to kill Wilrog, I couldn't do it. Never. But when I looked at his face, Siward, the face of the Man that loved me so much, everything I had planned turned into dust. I'm not going to deny that I still have hope that I can bring him back. If he had been completely dominated by Sauron's evil powers, I wouldn't have survived his attack."

The Man finished covering Haleth's wound and leaned back in his chair, staring at her. _How could she be so naïve? There was a reason why Wilrog, a boy much younger than she was, had attempted to seduce her._ Without meaning, the words that should have only remained in his thoughts spilled out from his mouth. In response, Siward received a hard slap that left his cheek red and burning.

After a few moments battling the desire to strike him again, Haleth calmed herself down. She desperately needed to know what he wanted. She put her hand delicately over Siward's hurt cheek, a caress that made the Man's body shiver. Her eyes asked for his forgiveness, but the question that came out of her mouth was dry and without any trace of emotion. She was the commander once again.

"Do you want me to kill him, Siward?"

Reluctantly, Siward pulled away the hand that kindly touched his face, trying to clear the thoughts that seemed to be a little out of focus.

"Yes, I want him to die. That's what a traitor like him deserves. It doesn't matter to me what happened between you two. What really matters is that many of my friend's bodies are out there because of him and you, as our Commander, should respect the law and punish him accordingly."

Siward rose abruptly, before he could say something he would regret later, but Haleth held his arm before he walked out the door.

"If he dies, I will need someone else to be my second in command, my Captain. Who do you think this person should be?"

Siward took less time than Haleth imagined answering to her question. He shot her an empty glance and spoke coldly.

"I don't know. I only hope that you choose better this time." And left the room, leaving Haleth alone.

**H&H&H&H&H**

Outside Varin's house, Haldir sat near a fire with his quiver by one side and his sword by another. He watched the village in silence, his deep blue eyes searching for any sign of trouble. He sent Saeros with some of the elven soldiers to do the night watch and after he finished with his duties, he sat there, watching and thinking about the events of the day.

Haldir had much to ponder. While victory had been achieved at a heavy cost, men had been saved, and the arrival of the Elves had proven decisive. There was no further reason for his army to stay in the village. So Haldir had sent an eagle to Lórien informing the Lord and Lady about the situation and asking for instruction. The fact that the request for aid had come from Gil-galad and not from Elendil himself was still on his mind. Something really serious was about to happen. He concluded that, finally, the king of Men and the king of Elves had realized that only by joining forces once more could they stop Sauron from enslaving all of Middle Earth. _Perhaps the old alliances between Men and Elves should be restored. Perhaps we should unite once again to fight our common enemy,_ Haldir thought, despite his prejudice against humans. And then, almost reluctantly, he acknowledged, _There is still valor and honor to be found in Men._ Or women, for he was thinking of Haleth…

Haldir rose and started to walk through the village. Haleth's face was dancing in his mind and he felt a desperate need to see her once more. He wouldn't admit it to himself yet, but the beautiful Commander both captivated and intrigued him. A female capable of leadership wasn't strange. His own Lady was one of them. But the strength Haleth had wasn't anything ordinary. He wasn't talking about physical strength, but something deeper. When he first approached her, Haldir could feel that extraordinary power emanating from her, something that was connected to the earth's own energy and that ran down his spine when he touched her. Her eyes reflected the changing of the world and shimmered with its unshed tears.

While he walked, Haldir noticed the curious looks of mortals fall upon him. That made the Elf remember the first time the Elven king Finröd discovered Men when he went out to hunt in Ossiriand, at the beginning of the ages. Mortals and Elves had little in common, and Haldir wondered how a race so weak could survive for so long. In his eyes, Men were like children lost in the world. Easily corrupted, rude and ignorant. However, Haldir himself had met some Men he could have called friends.

Haldir knew he would have to get involved with that minor race once again, even if that didn't please him. But he would have to, if an alliance between Elves and Men against Sauron was going to be formed. Maybe that would be an opportunity to understand those children, _to understand her,_ or he could show them the superior power of the Elves.

When the moon was high in the sky, slumber came for Elves and Men. Haldir sat once more, his head resting on a partially destroyed wall. The blue wide opened eyes fooled Men who thought he was awake. That was the way elves slept -- closing their eyes felt like dying. Haldir's last thought before drifting into sleep was Haleth's fair face looking right at him with that strange strength of hers. A while later, one hour maybe, Haldir heard something. A soft noise made by someone that was limping. His eyes focused again and his body became completely alert.

That walk could belong to any wounded Man, but Haldir was sure that it was Haleth's.

He pretended to be sleeping and watched her closely. The woman passed by him, her wild curly hair was unbound, dancing on her back at the touch of the wind, and the scent of flowers that it gave off almost caught his breath away. He was struck by a sudden longing to bury his fingers in those curls and test their softness. But another part of him remembered that any elleth was much more beautiful than that woman. Haleth was beneath him. He was, after all, the Great March Warden of the Golden Wood. Haldir's thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly stopped a few feet from where he was and turned her gaze to him. Haldir didn't move and sat still -- eyes pretending to be unfocused. Haleth's soft voice came to his ears and he almost flinched.

"I know you're awake. Don't interfere."

Haldir's vein pulsed in his forehead. _How did she know?_

Then she started to walk again. A few seconds later, Haldir's eyes blinked and he turned his face to where Haleth was going. _What insanity do you plan to do, woman?_ he wondered. Haleth went to where Wilrog was imprisoned. After her command, the sentinel at the house's door stepped away and left, leaving her free to enter the room. She locked the door behind her and Haldir could no longer see what she was doing. He wanted to follow her so badly, his mind screamed at him to do it but he decided not to. He would keep his distance, trusting that his sensitive ears would pick any strange noise inside of the house. The elf rose and searched for his bow and quiver; if Haleth did something stupid, they could all be killed before the sun rose again in the sky. Then, he readied himself. Haldir wouldn't interfere now. But if the boy touched her… _I would kill him._

Inside of the house, Haleth lowered her head against the door and took a deep breath. I can do it, she told herself without conviction. Haleth had tried in vain to sleep that night. Her mind was clouded by confused thoughts and feelings and at some point she had decided to see Wilrog. She wanted to look into his eyes and be certain that he was totally lost before she did it. _And the Elf..._ She didn't understand why he affected her so much. It was strange, unexpected… Haleth straightened up and entered the dark room. Everything was oddly silent. _Where is the guard that should be in here?_ she asked herself. The hair at the back of her neck rose, sensing the danger. Haleth scanned the room before walking slowly into it. Her heart raced in her chest and her body trembled at the sight of a contorted mass in the corner of the nearest wall. It vaguely reminded one of Wilrog's guards. He had been strangled. Haleth moved her hand to the handle of her sword, but an evil whisper made her change her mind. She shook her head, trying to focus, but it had become too hard.

A chill of fear ran down her spine when she noticed the empty chains lying on the floor. Before she could break the spell and grab her sword, a strong hand came out of the shadows and took a firmly hold of her hair while the cold blade of a knife touched her neck. The evil caress of that small weapon cut her tender flesh and made a fillet of hot blood run down through her clothes. Haleth felt the heavy breath of her aggressor burn her skin and her head hurt, such was the force with which Wilrog's fingers pulled the strands of her hair.

"Throw your sword as far as possible woman, I don't want any surprises." Wilrog said those words in an almost inaudible whisper. He didn't want any of those bastards elves showing up to stop his escape. He already had the woman to worry about, but she was only a woman. _I can end with her life very easily… maybe I could even have some fun._

If Haleth had stared at him she would have seen the malicious smile on his young face, a smile full of an unmatched evil.

Haleth hesitated for a while, but the stronger pressure of the blade against her neck made her obey. _Damn!_ She threw her sword at a distant corner of the room. She could have killed him in that insignificant second when she had her sword in her hands, but she didn't do it. Wilrog's strong spell was still working on her. Haleth cursed herself for wasting the opportunity and even more for being caught off guard. _I shouldn't have wavered._ Now Wilrog had her under his total control, with no chances for her to escape.

Wilrog, with his strong hands still tangled in Haleth's long black hair, turned her so she could face him. His great green eyes were filled with lust and they savagely stared into the black eyes that gazed at him. The fist that kept the knife on the woman's skin started lowing down in a sinuous way over Haleth's body, breaking some of the buttons in front of her male shirt and exposing her cleavage. His knife continued pushing aside the fabric until her breasts came into view. _Oh no, please, no…_ The impotent fury in her eyes excited him even more and the evil smile returned to his face. _Beautiful..._

"Now I see why the boy liked you, woman..." While he spoke, his fingers roamed her stomach and her breasts. Wilrog squeezed them so hard that Haleth's face contorted in pain. His hands left her, but she stood still, like a statue, feeling the cold nocturnal air touch her naked skin. _I have to fight him! Now!_

"If I scream or speak louder" said Haleth in a whisper. "I will wake up all the Elves and Men in this village and you'll die for this."

_What a fool,_ Wilrog had to stop himself from laughing out loud, his knife coming dangerously close to Haleth's neck once more.

"You would never do it, woman, no… You would never dare to hurt the boy. And if you scream, you'll be dead before the Elves come here and your death would be in vain, because then I would be far away from those bastards' clutches."

Haleth's head throbbed with the pressure of Wilrog's hand in her scalp. She was still immobilized, but he was right. If she wanted to kill him, she would have done it already. Gathering all strength that she had left, Haleth tried to scream, but Wilrog realized it and clamped her mouth with his own, suffocating her shout with a malevolent kiss. _Enough!_ The feel of his tongue disgusted her so deeply that it broke the mental spell. _Now I know you're not like Wilrog at all!_ She wouldn't restrain herself anymore. In an instant, Haleth closed her black eyes and when she reopened them, they were brown.

She twisted his arm hard, making the knife fall. The screeching sound of the blade hitting the floor broke the silence. The weapon was out of his reach. Haleth punched him in the stomach with such ferocity that Wilrog lost his breath and bent over in pain. She finished kicking his face and the boy fell almost unconscious to the ground. Haleth retrieved her sword and walked up to him. Her face was a mask of horror and hatred. This thing would pay. When she went back to him, she straddled the boy, grabbing his wrists over his head. A murderous look made her eyes spark. His body struggled against her powerful grip over his wrists and legs, as he tried to free himself once more. Wilrog looked at her with an intense ferocity, his gaze darting from Haleth's face and then back to the sword in her hand. It hovered menacingly over his body. The silence around the house started to be filled with the noise of people waking up and speaking loudly. _The bastards are awakening!_

Wilrog felt the clear energy of the Elves as they started to run toward the house, and he struggled even more. However, when he looked at Haleth's face once again, a strange, warm feeling of love washed over him and settled in his body. That thing inside of him was so deep that almost made him sick. But the evil presence inside of him was too strong and lodged too deep. _The fucking boy wants to surface…_

"You're the proof that Wilrog is dead, so there's nothing that can stop me from killing you now!"

Her threatening voice brought his attention back to the woman. Haleth held her sword over her head and was about to cut his head off. An unwanted tear threatened to fall from Wilrog's eyes. He wanted Elves to quicken their pace and take his life away. _Fucking boy!_ the thing inside him silently railed. Wilrog closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. It never came. Haleth had stopped the blade of her sword a few inches from his neck when she realized the sudden change in his look. It was something so fast, that she almost missed it. The flame of hope consumed her. _He is still in there, somewhere..._ But he wouldn't live long enough to prove it if the Elves and Men put their hands on him for what he almost did to her.

The footsteps from outside kept getting closer and closer, the voices ever louder, while Haleth rose and pointed her sword to the handsome boy in front of her. Now he looked terrified -- the lad didn't want to die. She motioned for him to stand up and he rose tall and slender. Wilrog looked at her in disbelief, his blond hair shadowing his green eyes. _What in the name of Mordor is she up to?_

"Go away and don't come back". Haleth spoke firmly, her voice cold and steely. Wilrog faced her for a few seconds, in a state of mental confusion that was taking too long to end. An unbelievable desire for killing her fought against a strange force that stopped him from doing it, as if his body didn't want to obey him. Wilrog could still feel the boy deep within his being that caused his heart to ache. If he didn't say anything, he would lose control and the boy would win. Then he spoke.

"Stupid woman." His voice trembled and he hated himself for that. _I should never have let her power overcome mine._

"I'm not more stupid than you." Haleth studied the expression in Wilrog's face and could see the reactions that her actions and words were provoking in him. _He hesitated._ That relieved her. Now only the imminent presence of the elves and men worried her, because she knew if he didn't get away in that moment, he wouldn't have another chance. "Are you deaf? I told you to leave!"

Wilrog wanted to answer, but an elven arrow went hissing through a crack in the wall and buried itself in a beam a few inches from his arm. With an ironic smile, he finally obeyed the woman's command and ran out of the house through a back door and left Haleth standing alone. A few seconds later the noise of a door being knocked down filled the air and Siward showed up inside, followed closely by Haldir.

The Elf's bow was still in his hands and Haldir's blue eyes blazed with fury toward Haleth -- for letting their prey escape. _How did I miss the shot? How?_ He was consumed with the need to know where Wilrog was so he could kill him, and he was blinded by hatred. Haldir passed by Haleth without even glancing at the woman. Siward saw the state of his Commander's clothes and his face darkened. The man approached her and offered his fur cloak, worried that the others wouldn't see her like that.

"Where is the boy?" Haldir, who had finished searching for the boy, came up to Haleth, and spoke in Westron. He was sure she knew where the boy was. _I can't believe she really did something that stupid!_ Moments earlier, when he had heard the noise of fighting inside of the house, his canny mind had already figured it out. Now his fierce eyes stared at her looking for answers. The woman wouldn't lie in the presence of her Men.

"I let him go." Haleth finally spoke. Her voice had a slight tremor in it.

A wave of disgusted murmurs followed her answer, but she didn't waver one single moment. Everybody's eyes stared at her filled with confusion and disbelief. While she sheathed her sword in her scabbard, Haleth spoke once more. Her eyes returned to Haldir, noting the arrogance and fury that emanated from him. _You can't judge me, Elf._

"I'm tired and hurt, so all the questions will be answered tomorrow. For now know one thing." Her voice was clear and firm, demanding respect. "I will never give up on any of my soldiers if I realize there's still hope. And, my friends, there's hope left, for all of us. If you excuse me, I'm going to sleep."

Keeping her head high, Haleth, who was followed by Siward, swept past her Men and the Elves who had filled the place, leaving them alone. Haldir looked at her with an expression of disappointment and, at the same time, respect. Haleth's little speech had such strength and nobility that he had never seen in a mortal before. However, he still believed her actions had been reckless. _So you are weak and worthy of my pity just like all the mortals._ Haldir returned his bow to his back and left the house to look for her, nevertheless. While he walked, he whispered under his breath.

'Stupid woman.'

**H&H&H&H&H**

Haldir is soooooooo sensitive, isn't he? Hahahahah see you!

REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!


	5. Regaining Consciousness

**Title:** The Golden Mask  
**Author:** Kwannom  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (chapters 1 - 6), Rainien (7 – 15 – ?) e Wenont (15 - ?)  
**WARNING:** Violence, strong language and sex  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. However, the original characters - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton and others - are mine, and don't you dare put your claws into them:D  
**Timeline:** Year 3429 of the Second Age, one year before the Last Alliance. A.U. Following book-verse and movie-verse.  
**Summary:** Sauron has the One Ring and Middle Earth is suffering in the hands of the Orcs' armies. Elves and Men decide to make an alliance against the Dark Lord, and they are searching for great warriors from both races to lead their armies. These warriors are the Chosen Ones and one of them is Haldir, the Captain of the Golden Wood. Haldir is then sent to watch a human warrior called Golden Mask and prove that the Man can be one of them. In the meanwhile, Haldir has to prepare for the battle of his life and deal with the discovery of something that is going to change the future.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Thanks for all of those who are reading my story and for those who have reviewed it! Now that I am writing chapter 21 of this fic I look back and think: "wow, that beginning was truly boring." I hope you don't mind they are boring, though, and keep reading hee hee. In this chapter I would like to say a few words about Wilrog: I love him so much that I have been writing another story derived from The Golden Mask (ex Haldir and Haleth) about his life, from the day he met Haleth till the day he is captured by Sauron's army. Unfortunately it is in Portuguese, but if you express any desire to read it, I'm going to translate it into English. It will have six or eight chapters, no more than that, and I'm already writing chapter five. In my opinion, O Começo do Fim (The beginning of the end) is much better than The Golden Mask, especially because I love to write about men and write about Wilrog's thoughts, desires and struggles has been bliss.

**Thanks to: **

My betas **Rainien** and **Wenont**.

**SadieSil: **I'm really glad you stopped by and dropped a review. It is an honor to receive any word come from such a talented writer as you. It is a shame that none of your wonderful fics is in English.

**Sebstar: **I know, but I lost the old ones when a worm attacked my pc after I had already deleted them from this site. But don't worry, there are way much better ones coming. Six of them, in fact lol Thanks for reviewing!

**_Back to the story…_**

**REGAINING CONSCIOUSNESS**

'Go away, Elf!'

Siward was already impatient with Haldir's insistence in talking to Haleth. _Does he never give up?_ He looked at the woman, who was limping a few steps in front of him, and his grey eyes darkened with concern. The gash in her leg had opened again, soaking her clothes with blood. That wasn't good. Siward narrowed his eyes when Haldir's dry answer came to his ears.

'I was not talking to you, mortal.'

Haldir's voice was cold and arrogant, just like Siward had already noticed the other times they had exchanged words. This time he didn't answer the elf and increased his pace to catch Haleth's, draping his arm protectively over his friend's shoulders. _Would the elf be so insensitive that he didn't realize what Wilrog had tried to do?_ Siward wondered. Anyone that had seen the state of Haleth's clothes would know that the boy had tried to rape her. _I wish I could put my hands on the boy and kill him for his audacity!_ Siward looked over his shoulder. The blond elf was still there, with a dangerous look on his face. That was not good at all.

Haldir was indeed furious. His unreadable expression belied the rage he felt. _Who does she think she is to ignore me like this, after what she just did?_ He blocked the human's path with his elven agility which and Siward spat a curse in Elvish that not even Haldir knew had existed. He ignored the mortal's outburst and went toward Haleth, who was covered by Siward's fur cloak. Her eyes didn't meet his and this disturbed Haldir for a second, making him halt. _Why does not she look at me? Where did all her strength go?_ One question after another crept into his mind and Haldir's face almost betrayed his feelings. He was worried about her. Haldir diverted his eyes from her face, his body tense, and when they went back to Haleth they were once again impassive. Haldir grabbed her arm so forcefully that she was compelled to look at him. When Haleth's black eyes finally stared into his blue ones, a powerful wave of exhaustion hit him. He could see no sign of the rationality and control he had felt in the woman's speech a few minutes earlier. Haldir hesitated for a moment and then spoke in a clear and menacing voice.

'Do you know what you just did!'

His hands were pulled away from Haleth's arm by an infuriated Siward. The man's eyes were full of rage and concern, and Haldir sensed those emotions very well. They made him feel confused. Something was not right. She didn't show any kind of reaction. Siward positioned himself between Haleth and Haldir, ready to call him into battle if he needed to.

'Let her go for Ilúvatar's sake!'

Siward was begging, and he _never_ begged.

_What…_ Haldir's eyes widened when the realization hit him. When Siward pulled him away from the woman, the cloak had slipped from Haleth's shoulders revealing the torn shirt and the woman's naked breasts. _No!_ Haldir felt like he had been speared in the stomach. He could not stop the pain that gripped his heart, nor the knot that formed in his throat. The depth of his emotion caught him completely by surprise. He couldn't understand it; he didn't even want to try. The elf watched Haleth cross her arms in front of her chest, trying to maintain some modesty. His expression was torn between shock and shame.

_How I did not see it?_

His mind screamed at him. He had been so eager to find Wilrog and kill the miserable boy that he hadn't even looked at her. And she was bleeding too. From a new wound on her neck and from the gash in her leg. Haldir was completely ashamed of his behavior now. After backing away a few steps from the two mortals, he turned his back to Haleth so she could rearrange her clothes. He stared at the ground trying to ignore his own raging feelings, his heart aching with hate and disgust, and it was with that deep emotion that he managed to speak again between clenched teeth.

'Did he...' Haldir forced out with as much composure as he could, unable to say the terrible word.

'No. He tried, but he didn't.'

A wave of relief washed through him like a blessing. He didn't know why he cared so much about it, but he did. While he took a deep breath and calmed himself once more, trying to regain some emotional distance, Haldir realized she was proud and serene again.

Haleth once more covered herself with Siward's cloak. She was astonished by all the emotions the elf had shown at her in that moment. _So he cares about me, why?_ The question danced in her thoughts but then was soon forgotten. After all, she finally had been able to see the spark of feelings inside of Wilrog's eyes. The spark of hope. It was this that she wanted, wasn't it? Haleth's body and heart were with him, hoping that her husband would find a way to come back to her. Wilrog was one of the fiercest fighters she had ever known and Haleth was sure he would make it. And yet, deep inside of her heart she was truly proud she had been able to awaken such profound emotions in an elf like Haldir. She walked to him and put her hand delicately on his shoulder. Despite her feelings for Wilrog, Haleth was unable to stop herself from blushing when she felt the muscles tense under the fabric of Haldir's clothes as she touched him.

'Look at me.' She said, her voice firm.

Haldir wasn't able to prevent his body from shuddering at the woman's touch. He slowly turned to face her and encountered Haleth's warm smile. His heart filled with deep respect for her. He didn't agree with her completely, but the woman had given a second chance to a man who had tried to kill her and then rape her. That wasn't anything easy to do. _Your heart is loyal to those you love, woman. I respect that._ Before Haldir realized what he was doing, he had knelt down in front of the woman, his bowed his head. _She's just a mortal woman and you're an elven commander, so get up! She should be the one kneeling down before you!_ Haldir ignored the voice of reason and did not move.

'Please, forgive my ignorance, my Lady.'

Haleth was disturbed by the sight of the handsome elf kneeling down in front of her. It must have been hard for him to do that before a mortal, and the gesture was more than she could have expected. The night was dark, but his body glowed with an inner light that made him seem even more surreal. Everything about him was flawless: his features, his voice, his restrained manners, his hidden ferocity. Every inch of him exuded a tremendous strength and authority but now the elf was at her mercy, asking for forgiveness. The action didn't suit this perfect being and she didn't want him to feel guilt. Haleth approached Haldir and touched his blond hair, smoothing the silky locks. It reminded her of Wilrog's but its texture was even softer. _You're so beautiful, so haughty..._ Then Haleth lowered her head, lifted Haldir's chin so he could face her and kissed his forehead.

'There's nothing to be forgiven, my dear Elf. You couldn't have guessed it.'

Haldir finally rose with his skin burning where she had touched him. _You have no idea what sweet torture you made me feel just now, woman._ Those physical reactions to her closeness were disconcerting, and so were her sweetness and strength. Haldir took Haleth's hands between his own, carefully veiling his thoughts, as his penetrating eyes gazed directly into hers.

'If he had done what he only tried, I would have given the brat a death for all Middle Earth to remember, my Lady.'

Haleth almost flinched at the power of that gaze and at the strength of those words, but she didn't back away. The soft touch of his hand made her even more conscious of her imperfect mortality, and she felt ashamed. She had thought that at least Haldir's hands would have flaws because of his work with the sword over many years. But, in fact, his skin was smoother than her own. Well she was human after all. Haleth retrieved her hands and laughed when a thought crossed her mind.

'What are you laughing about?' Haldir asked, a hint of mistrust in his voice. What he had said was no cause for laughing.

'You keep calling me that.'

'Calling you what?'

'A Lady. I'm a warrior with no relations to nobility.'

Now was the time for Haldir to laugh softly. That crystalline sound reminded her of wind chimes. He retrieved Haleth's hand and kissed it respectfully, her reluctant acceptance of his touch making him feel like he had won a battle.

'What a queen you would have made.'

Siward and Haldir exchanged knowing looks, recognizing the truth in the elf's melodious voice. Haleth noticed that and blushed. Her hand had lingered a few moments longer than she had intended in the elf's strong and soft hands. When they finally broke contact, she smiled at him. Haldir's blue eyes sparkled at her gesture. There was something in her expression that warmed his heart. With her beautiful smile imprinted in his memory the elf backed away toward the campsite, his golden hair floating in the wind, making his figure serve as a reminder of the time where the Gods still walked on Middle Earth.

**H&H&H&H&H**

The cold nighttime air condensed under Wilrog's heavy breathing. The boy was running through the dense Forest near the men village, fearing that the elves would reach him. His heart was racing and his chest ached with the attempt to put more air into his lungs. His legs began to tire and the stones in his way made him trip once in a while. Wilrog's body was covered with bloody cuts, little tokens from his furtive encounters with the tree's branches. 

"Why did she do that?"

That was one of the questions invading his mind since Haleth had released him. She was the enemy and enemies don't free their prisoners without a good reason.

"What is the bitch up to?"

When his legs finally gave up, Wilrog let himself fall near a big, old tree trunk. He was breathing heavily and his body was awash in sweat. His head spun and the beginnings of a huge migraine brought tears to his eyes.

"Bitch!" Wilrog screamed at the empty space, putting all the anger he felt for the woman in those words, confusion was already set deep in his mind against his will. Disconnected thoughts started to surface with a devastating intensity. Images that he couldn't recognize and situations that he was sure he hadn't lived joined the migraine to make him feel nauseated.

The lad clenched his teeth and closed his fists trying not to scream with the pain. His voice came out only after a great effort. It was almost inaudible.

"The boy..."

It was true. The boy, whose body had been given to that malignant being, was recovering his conscience. His mind had stayed dormant and obedient during all that time, but since he had seen Haleth, he had started to rebel. Wilrog restricted the actions of his body. Twice he had prevented the woman from being killed. He had prevented Haleth from being raped.

"You're strong, boy, but not strong enough to fight me!"

Despite the challenge contained in those words, the creature was invaded by a swarm of emotions when Wilrog's memory surfaced in its mind, each remembrance evoking a feeling that lacerated the malignant, being as if it was the fatal lunge of a sword.

Fear and loneliness when the ten years old boy saw his family killed and his village destroyed by an orc attack that had forced him to flee into the dark forest… _Alone_.   
"No..." The creature contorted in pain, it wanted the boy to stop. He _had_ to stop.

Mistrust and tenderness, when the sixteen years old girl with wild eyes found him wondering in the woods one year later and gave him shelter.

"Stop it!" The being had his face transformed by pain. He knew that his control was close to the edge.

Friendship and admiration, when he started to serve in the army under the command of the woman and her father.

"No, no, no..." He held his head with his hands while he rocked his body back and forth.

Love and passion when he had the audacity to kiss her, his beloved, his life, his heart… And was kissed in return.

"No!" He only muttered now, overcome by the terrible pain.

Guilt and sadness, when he had to leave the woman he loved and fulfill his destiny.

Suddenly, Wilrog lifted his head hard. His eyes, that were green seconds before, were now entirely black. A blackness that was vanishing while the boy was caught in the grips of his last memory...

_"Don't leave, please…"_

Wilrog was desolated by the tears in the eyes of the woman he held so tightly in his arms. Her body trembled, shaken by deep sobs, which made the boy swallow hard as he tried to fight his own tears. The last thing he wanted to do was make Haleth suffer. She was his reason for living, but his honor had been offended and he needed to restore it.

The boy slid his hands tenderly through the woman's hair. From time to time, the tips of his fingers got tangled in the long and smooth black curls that cascaded over Haleth's back. She was so beautiful, so strong... That woman's presence filled his entire being with an urge to live and with such great happiness that it scared him even now. Leaving her hurt so bad that it was almost impossible to do it. But he needed to. His pride had been hurt.

"A kid that can barely hold his sword right," they said "is going to enter Mordor, steal Sauron's ring and end the war?" 

The truth was that Wilrog had become a fighter as good as Haleth. His ability as a swordsman was unmatched and he had just turned the age of sixteen. He feared nothing and was willing to do anything that secured the victory on the battlefield. His thirst for victory was enormous and there was no place for defeat in his heart. He wanted to be the strongest. When a warrior more skillful got in his way, Wilrog thanked the Gods for the opportunity to test his strength once more. He gave no thought to battle tactics most of the time, or to his own safety. There was no preoccupation about getting out alive from a battle. Winning was the only thing that mattered. Haleth was the only opponent that could surpass him, but he didn't desire to defeat this adversary. Wilrog wanted to learn from her, serve her, admire her and love her.

"This reckless kid is going to be Haleth's downfall!" they said, and that was all it took to make Wilrog's terribly unstable temper explode. He never would let anybody offend him like that. So, he decided to show his power to all of those who did that to him. He would show to them how much he was worthy of that woman. He would bring the One Ring to her father and with it he would prove that he wasn't a boy anymore, but a man. A grown man who was worthy of the woman he loved.

The woman resting in his arms had finally calmed down. Wilrog pulled away a little from her and lifted Haleth's chin, facing the face that was watered with tears. She touched his face gently, parting the golden hair that insisted in covering his green eyes. Wilrog shivered against her soft touch and the warmth that he saw reflected in her big black eyes. That sight almost defeated his will to leave, but he didn't look away.

"Now I'm sure that you should've never fallen in love with a reckless kid, Lady Haleth." Wilrog smiled while he waited for Haleth's sharp tongue to challenge what he had said, but nothing happened. She just kept silent and that worried him very deeply. "Please, say something."

Wilrog's voice shook with uncertainty. After some minutes in absolute silence, Haleth decided to speak again.

_"You had never been a kid to me… Until now."_

The woman's words pierced Wilrog's heart. She pulled herself away from his embrace and stepped back a little. That insignificant distance was enough to fill the boy with an abyssal loneliness. He clenched his teeth in anger.

"What are you talking about?" His green eyes darkened in anticipation of her argument.

"Forget about the Ring, Wilrog. It's going to be your ruin. Don't behave like a stubborn child. Swallow stupid pride. I'm not going to leave you if you give up."

"No way!" Wilrog was full of rebellion. How could she say that his pride was stupid? Pride is what makes a man, a man, he thought. "You don't know anything! I had to fight to gain respect among the men while you never had to make any effort to be adored by them! And it didn't matter how hard I tried, it was never enough, I was always the stubborn and arrogant brat for them! You don't know what it is like to put up with their disdain!"

Haleth looked at Wilrog in disbelief, thinking that he had finally lost his sanity.

"Don't be an idiot, Wilrog! Men respect you!"

"They respect me because you ordered them to do so! When you turn your back, Siward and his gang do everything they can to humiliate me!"

"This is not true, Wilrog, and you know that! Besides, this is not the reason for your anger; this is only a bad excuse for your acts. You should be capable of coming up with a better idea."

A long silence stretched between them. Wilrog approached Haleth, who stood still in front of him, arms crossed over her chest in a sign of defiance.

"They want me to stay away from you only because they think I'm too young and unworthy…"

"What scares my father is not your age, but your acts. You could be the most valorous warrior, but even then he would be afraid that your thirst for power could destroy me. You don't want to go to Mordor to try to accomplish the impossible task of bringing the Ring to my father, so you could prove to be an excellent warrior. We already know this. It's not by any chance that you, a sixteen-year-old kid, are the captain of this army. The taste of power is what you want, being captain is not enough for you anymore. And power is what first corrupts Men."

Wilrog knew that she was right. He knew that Háma was right. The purpose for his trip to Mordor was to make them all see that he was ready to marry Haleth, but above all this, it was a demonstration of strength and power. They ended up getting married without Háma's permission anyway and Wilrog felt a masculine pride to see his beloved go against her father's will and marry him. The old man told him he was still a boy, a boy who didn't understand the meaning of the word marriage yet.

"You should have waited, but patience is not a virtue you possess, boy." Said Háma.

Wilrog fumed after hearing those words. He didn't feel like a boy, he felt like a man. And he was sure Haleth felt the same way, or else she wouldn't have agreed to marry him. But then he decided to do what he always did. Wilrog would show that he was capable of being Haleth's husband by a demonstration of brute force. So, he decided to do something that he thought was at the same rank as Haleth's. He would end the war.

And for that, he needed to leave.

Wilrog looked at the woman in front of him, his wife, and walked past by her without saying a word, because there was nothing to be said. It was a shame that they say their good byes like that, so coldly. He went toward the horse that was waiting for the boy patiently and started to mount. Before Wilrog could do it, Haleth approached him and spoke sadly.

"Treachery, pain and ruin is what you're going to bring to my father, Wil." 

Wilrog laughed at her words. With a quick movement, he went to the woman in front of him and imprisoned her in a deep and passionate kiss full of desire, passion and love. His tongue found hers for one last time, tasting every secret spot of her mouth and drowning in her sweet flavor. After he finally broke the kiss and left her almost breathless, Wilrog mounted his horse with an elven grace. A hint of a smile was still in his lips.

"No, my love, I'm going to bring power, fortune and glory!"

And that was how he left to Mordor, only to be captured, tortured and transformed into a host for an evil spirit. With this last memory Wilrog's eyes became green again. Only a little black spot was left, not noticeable unless you really looked for it. Almost no trace of Sauron's control was left in him. There was only a pain in his heart that would follow him until the day of his death. Then he screamed. If it was at the evil thing, or at Háma, or both, he didn't know.

"Who's the kid now!"

"What are you talking about, My Lord?"

The guttural voice of the orc startled Wilrog, who rapidly stood up to face the beast. In front of him there was a group of repugnant and loathsome creatures. He tried to hide the look of disgust in his face and masked that feeling by using some of the evil that was still within him. The malignant spirit had under his command an army of orcs and it seemed that some of them had survived the battle. _I wish I could run away from here now, find Haleth and have her in my arms again…_ But not yet. An ingenious idea came to Wilrog's mind.

"It's none of your business, you incompetent. Where are the others?" 

The orc stared at him, full of fear, but answered the boy.

"They are hiding in the forest waiting for your orders, Master. We thought you had been captured, Master."

Wilrog presented his best evil smile to the Orc. The creature trembled in fear, fearing for its life.

"If I still were captured, I wouldn't be here, you idiot."

"Of course, Master. What do I tell the army, Master?"

"Tell them to get ready to leave. We're going to ambush the army of those men in a few days, when they're camping in the Field of Celebrant. I want to end Haleth's life personally".

The orcs made a strange grunt, something that Wilrog took as their laugh.

"As you wish, My Lord." The monster answered and left with the other creatures.

When there was no sign of them anymore, Wilrog laid down on the grass near the trunk tree. His worries seemed to vanish, because he had already created a plan in his mind. Wilrog looked up trying to see the sky, but it was a shame that the tree canopy didn't let him contemplate the stars. The boy laughed softly. _Haleth will be really startled when she sees me._ Wilrog prayed to the Gods that she didn't kill him before he could explain what he had planned. She wouldn't approve it for sure and they would have an argument. Just like old times. It was with a roguish smile and with the expectation of a new day that the boy slept, wrapped by the forest's breeze.

**H&H&H&H&H**

FEEDBACK IS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!


	6. Losing Consciousness

**Title:** The Golden Mask  
**Author:** Kwannom  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (chapters 1 - 6), Rainien (7 – 15 – ?) e Wenont (15 - ?)  
**WARNING:** Violence, strong language and sex  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. However, the original characters - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton and others - are mine, and don't you dare put your claws into them:D  
**Timeline:** Year 3429 of the Second Age, one year before the Last Alliance. A.U. Following book-verse and movie-verse.  
**Summary:** Sauron has the One Ring and Middle Earth is suffering in the hands of the Orcs' armies. Elves and Men decide to make an alliance against the Dark Lord, and they are searching for great warriors from both races to lead their armies. These warriors are the Chosen Ones and one of them is Haldir, the Captain of the Golden Wood. Haldir is then sent to watch a human warrior called Golden Mask and prove that the Man can be one of them. In the meanwhile, Haldir has to prepare for the battle of his life and deal with the discovery of something that is going to change the future.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Another so so chapter, in my opinion. I hope you enjoy it anyway. I'm uploading the next one in a few minutes; it is much better than this one here.

**Special thanks to:**

My betas **Rainien **and **Wenont.**

**SadieSil: **Ok, I'll translate mine if you translate yours ;) And they ARE boring!

**Sebstar**: I'm glad you like it! Here are two more. Enjoy!

_Back to the story…_

**LOSING CONSCIOUSNESS**

Early the next morning, Haldir prepared for the meeting Haleth had invited him to. He changed into his ordinary March Warden clothes – a shadowy grey garb. Then he read the missive in his hands. Celeborn's orders, written in his unique script, greatly disturbed him. Haldir would have to stay in Haleth's army and that disturbed the elf very much. He wanted to stay for Haleth but the idea of spending almost one month among men was maddening. There was another missive in Haldir's possession, sent by Gil-Galad, the High King of Noldor. That one was hidden inside of his armor; his king had been very clear that nobody could know its contents. Saeros sat in front of him and Haldir handed him Celeborn's orders. The elven captain read it very carefully, with a frown on his beautiful face.

'Why does he want you to go? There is absolutely no reason for it. Besides this, there's the issue of that woman, which you clearly did not explain to our Lord.' Saeros's voice was impassive when he spoke and he handed the missive back to Haldir.

The March Warden's eyes were intense as he retrieved the object. Saeros had always been a meddlesome elf, and he was the only one who had the courage to challenge his Commander's authority. That was the reason why Haldir had designated him Captain of Lorien's army, about three hundreds years ago. He would be his counterpart, the one who would make him question his own acts. But now all those years were useless to warn Saeros he was pushing Haldir too far.

'I do not question my King's orders and neither should you. If he wants me to stay, I will make this great sacrifice for our people,' Haldir replied coldly and his eyes flashed, making Saeros shiver. Still, the Captain laughed softly.

'Sacrifice? It will be no sacrifice at all for you, Haldir. You are enjoying this, I can see it in your eyes.' 

Haldir fell silent; he was fuming inside, but he didn't want to show the other elf that he was losing control. Saeros took advantage of this and spoke again.

'I pity you for having such strong feelings for a mere woman that you have known for less than two days. Even the soldiers are talking. If you desire her, go and have her. Show that arrogant mortal that a woman's place lies beneath the body of a strong male.'

Haldir's eyes darkened with anger. He wanted to kill Saeros, but why? Because he was behaving against the elves' code of honor or because of Haleth? The woman was married to another man and had nothing to do with Haldir. Despite all that, Haldir felt like his blood was boiling inside of his veins and his hands felt an urge to grab a sword and cut Saeros's head off.

'You had better watch your tongue if you want to keep it, Saeros. This is not the way of the elves.' Haldir could hardly conceal the rage in his voice. He sneered when he realized the other elf hesitated before speaking again.

'I am only worried about you, my friend. Mortals only bring sorrow, pain and sadness to us.' Saeros wasn't stupid. He could sense that Haldir was about to explode and no elf in Middle Earth would like to be near the March Warden when he unleashed his fury. However, he wanted to see how far he could go. 'If you do not want her, I will have the woman for myself.'

Haldir took a deep breath. He would stay calm. He needed to.

'Stop it, Saeros, that is an order.'

Of course, Saeros didn't stop. He continued, a smirk on his face at the memory of the beautiful mortal woman.

'She may be only a woman, but she is a magnificent one. Soft and hard, her passion is palpable and her intelligence is there for all to see. When she commands, she has no gender, age, or race. She is a warrior. As you see, I am not blind. I would be happy for a very long time if I had that beauty screaming my name in my arms... Unlikely you, that is the _only_ thing I want from her.'

Haldir rose -- his entire being emanating a deep fury. Saeros blinked and when he opened his eyes again, his Commander was in front of him with a tight grip in his hair that forced him to kneel.

'Are you mad! The men are looking at us!'

Saeros kneeled in front of Haldir's terrifying figure. It was quite a sight for men's curiosity. Haldir kept his grip tight in Saeros' hair. His face was unreadable. Then, he spoke softly so only Saeros could hear.

'I am not mad. I am furious. You are released from your post for insubordination and breaking our code of honor. Now get out of my sight. I have a meeting to go to.'

Without looking back, he walked toward Varin's house. Haldir stopped and took a deep breath before crossing the door. They shouldn't see him so emotional. Haldir cursed himself for losing control in front of his soldiers, but Saeros had crossed the line. For a moment he thought he would kill the younger elf, but somehow he managed to make his reason take over. Haldir could hear the murmuring inside of the house and decided that it was time to enter.

Most of the people Haleth had summoned last night were already there. The chatting ended when he approached the large table that was surrounded by heavy chairs in the center of the main hall. Haldir crossed the room under the inquiring gazes of men and finally stood in a discreet corner. He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his strong chest, feeling like he could stab their eyes out. The thought made his lips curve in an almost imperceptible smile. Haldir was still relishing his imaginary action, when he heard hard steps followed by a light one. His blue gaze shifted to the corridor on the other side of the room and he sensed his watchers turn to where he was looking. When they saw nothing, men started to wonder why. They found their answer soon enough. Siward's solid figure emerged from the corridor followed by a man of middle age whom Haldir assumed was Varin.

And finally, she came into view.

Haleth walked into the room, her damaged leg hurting more than never because of the events from the previous night. She had lost too much blood in her fight with Wilrog. There was nothing Siward could do but cauterize and stitch the wound. When he was done, Haleth almost cried at the sight of her damaged leg, but she knew Siward had done the best he could. He had tried to convince her to postpone the meeting, but she denied his request, of course. Now her face had lost all the golden color of her tanned skin and was very pale. She was limping heavily, the pain making her dizzy, but she kept her head high. Haleth was conscious she was the only woman in the room. She had braided her long hair into a single braid that snaked down her back. Two lonely strands of her hair had escaped from their tight binds and framed her beautiful face, but the rest of her garments were entirely masculine. She was clad in a deep blue pair of pants, black boots and a shirt with long sleeves in the same color of her breeches.

Despite all the clothes, Haleth felt naked without her swords.

The first person Haleth saw in the room was the handsome Elven Commander. He was standing in the other side of the hall. She noticed his scrutiny and met his concerned blue gaze. He wasn't wearing his golden armor anymore, but a simple garb. However, his imposing figure was still greater than all the other men in the room both in authority and sheer physical perfection. Haleth smiled faintly at him, but she knew that it was almost impossible tricking an elf. In less than one minute, he was standing in front of her, his piercing eyes demanding explanations.

'You look terrible. What happened?' His voice was quiet and low. He didn't want to draw too much attention to her.

'A problem with my wound. I'm better now, though.' Haleth's voice was weak, and Haldir could notice that she was pushing herself very hard to stay standing. His eyes traveled to her leg, and then back to her black eyes. They seemed dull and tired.

'You should not have come.' His statement was firm and clear, but he wasn't angry. Only worried.

'I know, Siward told me the same thing.'

Haldir looked at the man who was watching them from a distance. Siward stared angrily at the elf because he knew that Haldir was condemning him for letting her come.

'Don't look at me like this, elf. You don't know her. And she is the most stubborn creature alive in Middle Earth.'

Haldir couldn't stop his lips from curving in a faint smile. _Well, I am sure she is not as stubborn as me._ He turned his attention back to Haleth and after a light bow of his head went back to his corner.

Haleth watched the elf withdraw while she sat on the chair at the head of the table. Siward was sitting by her left side and Varin directly across from her, on the other side of the room. Her eyes searched for Seyton. When she finally found him, he waved at her in his typical boyish style. Half of his face was covered in a large bandage. _Well, at least I'm not the only one who got out of this battle uglier than when he came in_, she thought. After everyone was settled and all attention turned to her, Haleth took a deep breath and spoke using the Common Language.

"Everybody here already knows that Wilrog wasn't killed. However, this doesn't mean that I still consider him as the captain of this army. So, I need a new man to fill his position and I have chosen Siward. Those who don't agree with my decision, please raise your hands."

Siward looked at her in disbelief. He had dreamed about that for so long, but he never thought she would give him such an honor. His grey eyes locked with her black ones and they shared a brief smile. _Thank you._ He would never disappoint her like Wilrog did.

After a moment, no hand was raised, so Haleth continued.

"Well, let me explain about what happened last night. I'm not going to kill Wilrog because I think that there's still hope that he can be saved. I've been with him and I could see the confusion in his eyes more than anyone here in this room. He practically saved my life and my honor last night and for that he earned my confidence. When the time comes, I'll find him and try to help him. Thus, Wilrog is not the big threat we thought he was. Am I clear?"

No man spoke, so Haleth went on.

"Good. Now let's pass to the most urgent matters. My opinion is that we need to evacuate the city, because I don't consider that it's still safe to stay here. Mordor already has taken over almost all of Rhovanion's plains and it has become very dangerous to linger on this village. However, Master Varin has something to say."

The tall and strong man stood up and looked at the men around him. Then his gaze stopped on Haleth's tired face.

"I refuse to abandon the city where I have lived my entire life. Many men died defending this place and none of them ever thought about running away. This is not going to happen now. I have already met with my people and they have agreed to stay. You can go if you want. I don't believe that the orcs will attack this village again so soon."

Siward's face was dark and furrowed with disapproval. It didn't matter if Varin was the Lord of those lands, he was being foolish. Siward looked at his Commander. Haleth's face didn't show any sign of emotion, but she was fuming inside. If Varin and his people stayed, all her sacrifice would have been in vain. For the first time that morning her eyes sparked and showed some sort of life, but she kept quiet. She needed to save her strength. For some reason, Siward now looked at the elf. Haldir was almost unnoticed by everyone. Just as he wanted. From his corner he could sense Siward's rage emanating in waves. He saw the man stand up and waited for his outburst.

"If you stay, we and the elves are going to have to stay too, because without our help, you'd be killed in one day! Haven't you realized that we only won the battle because we had their help!" Siward pointed in Haldir's direction and all eyes looked at him. The elf seemed not to care. Siward beseeched Haleth for help with his eyes. So, she spoke once more, her voice starting to show a hint of stress in its tone.

"I agree with Siward, but I can't go against Varin's decision. It has the support of the people. If the army doesn't leave, we won't have enough provisions for everyone. If we leave, they will be slaughtered. I'd rather sacrifice the provisions and stay than leave these people in the hands of Mordor's creatures."

Her words sparked an uproar among the warriors. Many of them questioned the fact that they had to stay, thus weakening the protection of Gondor's borders against Mordor's attacks, while others refused to leave. Haleth looked at the ensuing chaos and closed her eyes. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She rose with difficulty and tried in vain to put some order among the men. In the middle of the shouts and threats, Haldir's imposing figure stepped into the light. He seemed to have become taller then all men in the room, his body emanating a cold glow that only the elves possessed. The ferocity in his eyes forced men to fall silent and when everybody had become quiet his voice sounded like music, speaking in the tongue of men.

"None of this will be necessary. Lórien's army, which is one day's journey from here, will secure the frontiers of the city. No men will have to go; only those who are in the army of Lady Haleth." His eyes locked with Haleth's, but this time Haldir couldn't tell what was going on inside of the woman's mind. The silence that had fallen after his statement was suddenly broken by Siward's harsh voice. _This loud man never knows when to be silent…_

"What you're saying is that the elves from Lórien, who don't even remember that men exist, are going to help us? Once, it's all right, but twice…"

Loud laughs spread throughout the room. Instead of answering Siward, who had reverted to his usual sarcasm, Haldir threw the missive of Lord Celeborn on the table. It rolled on the soft wooden surface and landed in front of Siward.

The man couldn't prevent the expression of shock that covered his face. The paper he now had in his hands was a document signed by the highest kings of men and elves – Elendil and Gilg-Galad – informing that they were joining forces to end Sauron's power. And that meant that both races would start to help each other again. The elf wasn't lying after all. Siward handed the missive over to Haleth, who read it quickly. A small sigh escaped her mouth when she finished. There was still hope for them.

"When can you do this?" She asked in a firm voice, her eyes fixed in Haldir's.

"Right now. My army has orders to leave immediately to protect your borders. I have orders to stay in your army until we get to Minas Ithil, when I will deliver a message to Isildur." His eyes didn't leave hers. Haldir could tell the woman didn't believe in him. She wasn't stupid.

"Why don't you leave the message with us and stay here, with your army?" He was right. She wasn't stupid at all.

"This message belongs to the High King of Noldor, and I must deliver it personally." Haldir almost hesitated between the words. It was difficult for him to formulate the sentence in Westron correctly. Worse than this was to understand other people talking it with their uncivilized way of speaking.

"I see." Haleth was intrigued. He could travel a lot faster if he were traveling alone. Elves were stronger and did not need as much rest as men did. So what was the reason? She kept those questions to herself, but her eyes betrayed her thoughts. She knew Haldir had noticed that. Once again, nobody could trick an elf. Haleth felt drained. She would try to finish the meeting now. "Is there anything else that someone here would like to say?"

Donalbain rose among some men on the left. She hadn't even realized he was there. That man was only a shadow of the strong human being he used to be. _I wish I could have saved his brother,_ she blamed herself, even knowing that it hadn't been her fault.

"I ask permission to leave the army and stay in the city. This is my home. My sister was the only person in our family that survived and I don't want to leave her alone."

Haleth considered that for a while. Donalbain was one of their fiercest fighters, but he was devastated. If he stayed with her, he would kill himself. She didn't need to think anymore. There was no other way. She had to let him go.

"You'll be a great loss for all of us, Don, but I give you permission to leave." Haleth's leg started to hurt again and the only thing she desired now was to finish the meeting and sleep in a warm bed. She felt relieved when nobody else asked questions. It was over. "So men and elf, prepare your things because we're leaving for Gondor tomorrow morning." Her eyes turned to the elf in the other side of the room 'Haldir, you are welcome.'

Haleth prepared to leave with a warm smile in her face, when someone dared to speak again.

"There's one more thing I wished to say."

Haleth turned her attention to the owner of the voice and looked at him curiously. Varin's face was stern and somber, and she felt uneasy. What was coming now?

"Speak."

Varin took a deep breath and his voice seemed to be a little unsteady.

"I request that your army not seek shelter in our village anymore. Those creatures were aiming at you. I heard some of them say that if you were alive, it would be even better. You have a bounty on your head offered by the Evil Lord."

Haleth was shocked. Instinctively she looked at Siward who seemed to be as surprised as she was. He took her hand in his under the table, and squeezed it. Haleth knew he would always be there for her, no matter what, and that simple gesture gave her enough strength to face the words that she heard next.

"We don't want you here anymore! My little boy died because of you!" an old man said, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"You almost killed us all!" a young man said, his voice filled with rage.

Haleth felt like those words were axes lunging through her heart. They were questioning her loyalty, her decisions, after all she had done. After giving up her life for them. If they knew the reason why she had come, all the risks she took only to try to save their lives... She pressed Siward's hand. Unlike her, he was about to explode. Haleth felt a powerful gaze and she didn't have to think too much to realize that Haldir's blue eyes were fixed on her.

Haldir could see the stress on the woman's face and he was confused by those unexpected words. With two large strides, he was by Haleth's side. The woman looked at him, seeming to be pleased to have him there. Then Haleth let go of Siward's hand and rose to face Varin, who was speaking again.

"If Háma were alive, he wouldn't have come! Tell me, Haleth, did Sauron send the nazgûl after you?"

"Yes, he did."

"Oh Gods... Then why did you come!"

I needed to protect you, she wanted to say, but she didn't.

"I wish, uncle, to understand why you're turning against me!"

Haldir arched his eyebrow. _Uncle? He is so different from her._ Varin was challenging her once more, and Haldir was brought back from his reverie by the man's harsh words.

"You know why." Varin paused for a second. Only he and the woman understood his answer. "My people won't help you anymore. I can't risk their lives, I'm sorry."

Haleth lowered her head for a moment and then faced Varin. Her eyes' color was waving between black, brown and the hint of a new tonality. The dangerous one. Haleth saw Varin flinch at the sight of her eyes. _Don't make it surface, dear uncle, you know what could happen._ Haleth closed her fists, trying to calm herself down. The pain in her leg wasn't helping her regain control over her emotions. She hit the table with her fist while her voice boomed and all men in the room recoiled a little. She knew her figure was intimidating.

"Fine! Now you shut up and listen! I've been loyal to you all these years. I never meant any harm. My youth was devoted to protecting you from danger without asking anything in return. Sauron's been hunting me for a while now, it's true, and that's why I came. He is killing all those who help me and this village was on his list. I only tried to give you a chance to survive. I could have been captured, tortured because being here would bring myself exactly where Sauron wanted me to be: a few inches from his evil soldiers' clutches."

Haleth's face became even paler than before. She was breathing with difficulty and her skin was covered in sweat. Haldir put a hand on her shoulder. She had been brave and had shown the men why she was in command and not any of them. Now she needed to rest.

'Do not push yourself too hard, my Lady,' he told her, concerned. Her body was trembling hard within rage. Haldir could feel the strange strength of hers trying to connect with his being once more. She answered him in the same low tone, not looking at him.

'I'm sorry, Haldir, but I do as I please.' Haleth was furious and she felt herself drawing close to the edge, but Haldir's touch calmed her somehow. She silently thanked him when she looked at his perfect face with her deep gaze. Then Haleth sensed Siward leave her side and approach Varin. He was fuming, she could tell by the tone of his voice. 

"Haleth has devoted her life to you and that's how you thank her? You have no idea what she went through last night, you selfish son of a whore!"

Haleth wanted to walk to him, but a wave of dizziness made the task impossible. If it weren't for Haldir's strong grip on her shoulder, she would have fallen. She swallowed the bile that rose in her throat before talking once more. _In the name of Mordor, I'm going to faint if I don't get this over with right now!_

"Siward come over here now, it's an order!" Her voice was still firm, but she knew it would break soon. So she continued. "I've already decided. I'm going to leave and never come back. I hope this makes you happy, uncle." Siward was at her side in a moment, being followed closely by Seyton. 

'Please, help me walk.' she whispered to Haldir, who offered his arm to her. She took it willingly. Haleth was about to leave when she turned to Varin once more.

"I would like you to know one more thing, my dear uncle." All eyes turned to her and her voice sounded loud and clear. "I'm glad that my father wasn't a coward like you."

Varin's face reddened with rage while he watched the woman disappear down the corridor.

Haleth walked using Haldir's forearm for support. Siward and Seyton were just behind them. She couldn't think clearly anymore. Little lights started to dance in front of her eyes, her body went numb and in the next instant, darkness overtook her.

The Great Haleth had fainted in Haldir's strong arms.

**H&H&H&H**

EVEN IF THE CHAPTER SUCKS, REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!


	7. The Shadow

**Title:** The Golden Mask  
**Author:** Kwannom  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (chapters 1 - 6), Rainien (7 – 15 – ?) e Wenont (15 - ?)  
**WARNING:** Violence, strong language and sex  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. However, the original characters - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton and others - are mine, and don't you dare put your claws into them:D  
**Timeline:** Year 3429 of the Second Age, one year before the Last Alliance. A.U. Following book-verse and movie-verse.  
**Summary:** Sauron has the One Ring and Middle Earth is suffering in the hands of the Orcs' armies. Elves and Men decide to make an alliance against the Dark Lord, and they are searching for great warriors from both races to lead their armies. These warriors are the Chosen Ones and one of them is Haldir, the Captain of the Golden Wood. Haldir is then sent to watch a human warrior called Golden Mask and prove that the Man can be one of them. In the meanwhile, Haldir has to prepare for the battle of his life and deal with the discovery of something that is going to change the future.

**THE SHADOW**

When Haleth lost her senses, Haldir was already prepared to hold her body. She had become too pale for a human; the honey color of her skin had abandoned her cheeks because of the loss of blood and he knew she was going to pass out. Haleth seemed very tired and Haldir felt a strange urge to protect her, even knowing that she didn't need anybody's protection. For the first time, looking at the frown on Haleth's face, he wondered how old she was. Her appearance was of someone very young, but her behavior was of someone very old. He positioned her head against his chest and her steady warm breath against his clothes was… _Distracting_.

Unconsciously, he ran a hand over her cheeks, brushing the rebellious strands of hair off of her fair face, before lifting her legs into his arms. Watching her now, looking so helpless, it was hard to believe that she was so brave and strong. Haldir could see that she was tall for a woman. In opposite to her height, her hands were delicate with long, beautiful fingers. _These should not be the hands of a warrior_, he thought. The small wrists should not be able to hold a sword with the expertise that he had seen in her during battle. But her arms were strong; Haldir was able to feel the powerful, lean muscles under her clothes when she stirred against his chest. _She is beautiful…_ He had an intake of breath at this thought, trying to get his coolness back. Finally he directed his attention to the two Men that were watching him with concern in their eyes. Haldir's blue gaze focused on them before he spoke.

'Where do I take her?' His voice sounded clear and calm, echoing through the walls of the corridor. He watched Siward approach him and brush his knuckles on Haleth's cheek. Haldir could feel the deep friendship emanating from the Man; friendship and another profound emotion that was nothing but a shadow of what it once was.

Siward's face was torn with worry when he set his eyes on her unconscious form. _You are strong, but not invincible, my dear friend,_ he silently spoke. She rarely fainted, yet when it happened it was never for more than a few minutes and he blamed himself for her current physical state. If his healing abilities were better, she wouldn't have lost so much blood, he wouldn't have had to cauterize her wound, or had to stitch her like that, marring her skin forever. He should have called for the Elf's help, but his pride had told him he could manage it and Siward didn't go to Haldir. That was his mistake. Since his understanding with Haldir last night, Siward had come to trust the Elf. _So why didn't I ask for his help?_ Looking at Haldir now, holding her with so much care, he knew the reason. The Elf looked at Haleth in the same way that Siward once did.

The Man felt the pang of an old jealousy in his heart, but he did nothing about it. Because there was nothing to worry. Men and Elves didn't mate, he was sure about it despite his lack of knowledge of the Elven culture and history. Siward blinked. _What was I thinking?_ He needed to have her in her room because her rest was more important than his selfish feelings.

'Follow me, Haldir.' Siward said in a low voice. He didn't want to disturb Haleth.

"Is she going to be all right?" For the first time since the morning's events, Seyton spoke. Haldir and Siward turned their gazes to the tall and very strong Man in front of them.

"She's Haleth, the Golden Mask, of course she's going to be all right, Seyton." Siward let his soft smile reassure his friend of this. However, deep inside, he was beginning to fear for Haleth's life. There was something happening to her beyond his imagination. And that scared him.

Haldir followed Siward's lead through the long corridor. Varin's house was gigantic, full of passages, doors and corridors like the one they were walking through. Haldir felt oppressed by the roof that hid the sky and the cold walls made of dark stones. _This place looks like the caves made by the Dwarves!_ The Elf felt encaged. What he didn't know was that his feelings were being amplified by Haleth's.

After passing out, Haleth opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of darkness - a deep black, where no light or hope could get into. She was naked and her body had been hanged in the empty space, bound by numerous strings made of steel. Each of her arms was tied over either side of her head while her legs had been tied shut below her body. Haleth shivered; the cold was almost unbearable. Then, the evil voice came to her ears. The familiar one that haunted her dreams sometimes. _Then he comes once more,_ she thought, tensing her body to endure the upcoming torture.

"Did you like my gifts?" Sauron asked, his voice echoing in the void.

His dark figure came into view a few steps away from Haleth. His evil aura hit her hard, his voice pretending to be sweet and understanding, trying to deceive the weakness of mind. However, Haleth wasn't weak. She had a strong will and for that she was punished. Haleth felt her heart ache, as if Sauron's claws were trying to shatter it while he used his despicable voice again.

"A poisoned blade made especially for you, so your stupid mortal friend wouldn't find it." His voice was cold and almost sarcastic, making Haleth's fury grow at each of his terrible words. "A poisoned lost husband. Did you notice that I conserved his pretty face just for you?"

_Really?_ Haleth mocked at Sauron, staring at him defiantly. She knew he could hear her thoughts. The pain in her chest was excruciating, but she clenched her teeth and did not make a sound. Every time the thing inside of her tried to surface, Sauron appeared to her in dreams, trying to bring her to his side. He tortured her inside the dreamland, where no marks would be left on her skin when she woke up; a place nobody would find her if she screamed for help. She struggled against the strings that held her body, but they were sharp and unbreakable. _Bastard! Coward!_ Her mind shouted, but Haleth didn't dare to speak; her voice would falter and she didn't want him to notice that. Rage grew bolder inside of her, and the Dark Lord laughed, the terrible sound reverberating inside the empty space they were in.

He walked to Haleth very slowly, savoring each step. She struggled harder, desiring to kill _anything_. Sauron looked at her, still smiling.

"And you call me evil. I just want to dominate anything. If they die, it is not my fault."

Haleth spat at Sauron when his poisoned hand caressed her face, his sharp fingernails leaving faint marks where they touched. _You will die before I let you touch me with those filthy hands!_ Sauron's face contorted in hate when he listened to her mind and the hand that had been tender moments ago enclosed Haleth's neck. She gasped, fighting for air.

"Do not fight against your own will. You are here because you sent for me, woman. You felt the power. You belong to me, Haleth… Golden Mask…" The hand let go of her neck and Haleth took a deep gulp of air. She hadn't recovered yet when his disgusting voice came to her ears once more. "You feel the power. You want it. We would be invincible together. Join me… or die."

_I wouldn't join you, not in one thousand years!_ Haleth was filled with rage. She felt exposed, trapped and powerless against him. His words were digging their way into her heart though, and she almost gave in. _Almost._ Her eyes were fierce and were locked with Sauron's red ones. Then she felt like her body was being slashed. The strings were cutting her flesh, drawing blood and ravishing her skin. Haleth screamed loud. _I'm going to fail!_ she thought, and he laughed at her. Haleth was covered in blood, all of her body ached terribly, she felt sick and everything seemed to be lost…

When Haleth thought all her limbs would be crushed, she listened to it: a steady and calm beating that calmed her soul and brought peace back to her mind. She closed her eyes and focused on the sound. It was getting closer and closer. The cold disappeared and she was enveloped by sweet warmth. Haleth took a deep breath and sighed contentedly at the smell of woods and wet earth after the rain. When she finally opened her eyes, ever so slowly, Haleth met Haldir's blue gaze fixed on her.

'Welcome back.' Haldir said in a soft whisper. He didn't know what had happened with Haleth at first, but after a while, he could sense a terrible and dark shadow fall over her. _Thank the Valar she is back,_ he thought, because Haldir knew her symptoms now and he wouldn't be able to fight that terrible enemy who dared to walk into her sleep. He felt the woman smile lazily at his words and snuggle her face closer to his neck. Her voice came to his ears in a whisper that no mortal would be able to hear.

'Thank you… For bringing me back.'

Haldir shuddered slightly. He knew what she meant by that and replied silently with a nod of his head. _You are welcome, my Lady._ The Elf looked at the Man in front of him. Finally Siward had come to a stop after walking into a room. From inside he motioned his hand for Haldir to step in.

'It's here, Haldir, you can lay her down on this bed.'

Siward was standing beside a rough bed with a mattress was made of straw. Haldir looked suspiciously at the place before walking through the door. _This room looks like a prison!_ He looked at Seyton who had just walked by him, but the Man didn't seem to notice anything strange. Haldir took a look on his surroundings. The quarters had another bed in it and nothing else. There were no windows and the stone walls made the temperature too cold inside for a mortal. Some packages lay beside the scarce furniture and Haldir recognized Haleth's mask near the bed Siward had pointed out. While the Man asked Seyton to bring some food and water for them, Haldir laid Haleth carefully on the bed. Without turning his attention away from the woman, he started to question Siward.

'What happened last night?'

The cold sound of his voice hanged lonely in the air, with no reply. Siward was internally fighting his failure and was deciding what to tell the Elf. After a moment, Siward knew that he was going to say the truth. _By Mordor, the Elf would find it out anyway!_

'Her wound opened again, it seemed that the blood wouldn't stop flowing so I had to cauterize the gash.' When Haldir raised his eyes to meet Siward's, the Man felt the air leave his lungs. _I'll die now. He'll surely kill me for not taking better care of her!_

'You burnt her skin?' It wasn't a question, but an angry statement. Haldir's eyes sparkled with blue fury. 'What kind of barbarian healing method is this?'

Siward's heart nearly stopped when he heard the Elf's cold voice. He tried to face Haldir while the blood returned to pump through his body with no avail. In the mean time Haldir watched the scene patiently. He knew that he could be very intimidating when he was angry and did not blame Siward's nervousness. Haldir blamed the Man's incompetence instead. After sometime struggling with his vocal cords, Siward found his voice again and it came harsh into the air.

'Well, it's the only one Men know! We can't use healing spells and magic potions as the Elves do. Of course it didn't work, and I had to stitch it in order to stop the flow of blood. She heals fast, but something seems to be draining her strength. Something beyond my healing skills.'

The Man was being honest, Haldir could sense it. _Siward had no idea what he was dealing with_, he thought. Haleth carried the _Shadow_, one of the deadliest of Sauron's poisons, a distorted honor given to his worst enemies. It could not be traced and when it was found, the person infected by it was dying already. It usually took only a few hours for the Shadow, a creature made of the person's fears, to be created and destroy the person's soul. Haldir knew it too well. _Too well…_

His beautiful face got somber and he closed his eyes with sorrow. He still remembered the painful and horrible death inflicted to the greatest warrior of the Galadhrim. His father. It had happened an age ago, but the sadness was still fresh inside of him. Haldir looked at Haleth's face and his heart sank. She was so young and strong and full of life! There was so much more about her that he didn't know and that he wished to learn...

Haldir inhaled deeply. He didn't want Haleth to suffer such terrible death! However, the woman was still miraculously alive. _Of course! The Nimrodel's water slowed the poison!_ Maybe there was still a chance, with the help of Elvish medicine and if the woman were strong enough. Haldir was sure Haleth was. His eyes turned again to Siward while he rose and strode to the Man. Siward recoiled a little at Haldir's cold fury.

'Why did you not call for my help? She needs Elven medicine!' Haldir hissed, trying to control his emotions. 'A dark magic is working on her, trying to drive her away from us. And this room is not doing her any good! This place looks more like a prison to me than anything else!' Siward's increasing fear at his words made Haldir calm down and return to his aloof and emotionless tone. 'Let me take her to our camp where I will be able to work on her wound.'

Siward stared at the ferocious Elf in shock. He would like to never be Haldir's enemy. _If the Elf is capable of evoking so much fear in a simple conversation, what would he do with a sword in his perfect hands?_ Despite this feeling, Siward didn't know why he hesitated in agreeing with the Elf. Maybe it was part of the effects of that dark magic Haldir was talking about. It seemed to put a cloud on Siward's thoughts, making it difficult to think clearly.

"Let him do it, Siward. I don't like this place either."

Both Man and Elf turned to the owner of the soft voice. Haleth's eyes were opened and fixed in Siward and Haldir's angry exchange. Haldir's eyes shimmered at her stubbornness in staying alive. _That is why I … Like you, woman._ He stood rooted in his spot, amazed at his own thoughts. _How can I feel so emotional when it comes to her?_ He wasn't acting like an Elf. He was acting like a _mortal_. While Haldir was dealing with his emotions, Siward ran to Haleth's side and kneeled down beside her, noticing for the first time that she was awake.

"Hello there, Hal," he said with what he hoped was a lighthearted tone. "You nearly scared all the meanness out of me. I'm glad you're awake." He ran a hand over her sweaty face and tensed with worry. "You're feverish!"

_This is not good!_ Haldir rapidly approached and took Haleth in his arms again. She didn't object, her arm encircling his neck for support while her head rested on his broad chest. Despite the sensations the feeling of her so near his body provoked in him, Haldir's piercing eyes were settled in Siward, who guided them out of the house silently. The Man's face was suddenly stern. While they walked the way back, Haldir could finally sense in his own body the terrible and powerful magic that was running through Haleth's blood. If she slept, it would be the end of her. She would be lost forever.

'You cannot sleep, My Lady.' Haldir said in a low tone, his eyes focusing on the way ahead while his deepest feelings wanted his blue orbs to feast on the exquisite and strong creature in his arms.

'I know.' Her voice was somehow still calm and steady. After some moments in silence, his name escaped tenderly from her mouth. 'Haldir.'

Finally giving in, he looked at her fair face. 

'Yes?'

'My name is not my lady. It's Haleth.'

Haldir inhaled slowly, her wild wide eyes were breathtaking, filled with strength and kindness. Haleth's tongue was as sharp as her sword and while she stayed that way, she had hope. Haldir unconsciously took in every inch of her features before he replied and turned his gaze away from her again.

'And it is a beautiful name, Haleth.' Haldir could sense her smile against his chest. Her skin was burning -- he could sense that too -- against his cool one.

Haleth felt like she was being enveloped by light in Haldir's strong arms. He was the sun that made the darkness around her flee. She was too weak, like she had never felt before and she felt a discomforting sensation of being impotent against her enemy. However, for some reason, she trusted Haldir completely now and his presence made her feel safe. _I would put my life in his hands with no fear,_ she thought. Suddenly, Haleth gasped in shock when she felt like a strong and hateful hand had enveloped her heart and squeezed it. Her fingers got a tight hold of Haldir's tunic, trying not to scream in pain.

"You are mine!"

Sauron's disgusting voice came to her ears, a distasteful guide to the world of darkness. Haldir listened to the terrible sound too and his body reacted to it giving an involuntary shiver. _The monster is too powerful!_ He brought her closer to his embrace when she was drifting back into slumber. Her eyes got dull and her body became extremely cold.

'Haleth, do not give in! You must fight!'

Siward stopped dead in his tracks, his heart racing and fearing for his Commander's life. Haleth did not respond to the Elf's pleas and the Man sensed that something was missing. Haldir was hiding the entire truth. Siward gathered all his courage and approached the arrogant Elf whose face showed a glimpse of fear.

'What's really happening to her, Elf? Tell me the truth!'

Haldir tore his gaze from Haleth's limp form and directed it to the altered Siward. The Man flinched. 

'Have you ever heard about The Shadow, mortal?' 

Siward's face grew pale at the Elf's word.

No… please. No! 

_Of course I have heard of it! It is a legend among Men!_ Siward thought, angrily. Sauron's gift to his ultimate enemies, the most terrible death of all: the destruction of the soul. Nobody, Elf, Man or Dwarf, had ever survived it Siward looked at the cold blue eyes of the Elf.

'What are you waiting for standing here? Let's go get your Elven medicine!' Siward sounded desperate and he wasn't walking anymore, but almost running.

They made the rest of the way out of the house in an instant blur. When the people saw their Commander being carried by the Elf, and the worry written in Siward's face, they feared the worst.

'Daeron!' Haldir's voice boomed when he got to his camp, the Elves looking at him expectantly. The tall and lean Elf came to his Commander and bowed his head while Haldir laid Haleth's body gently over an Elven cloak that had been spread on the ground. 

'Yes, Commander.'

'Bring Saeros here immediately.'

'But…'

'I said immediately.' Haldir's imposing gaze made Daeron leave. He returned with Saeros a few moments later.

When Saeros first laid his trained eyes on Haleth, he recognized the signs.

'The Shadow…'

His lips murmured in disbelief. It had been ages since it was used for the last time – against Haldir's father. His eyes turned to Haldir, who was starting to cut through Haleth's leggings to access the wound. He was clearly disturbed, but Saeros made no comments on that. Haldir lifted his head to Saeros, his voice rich and commanding.

'I need your healing skills, Saeros. Do not disappoint me.'

Saeros nodded his head and approached the wounded woman. Haldir began to extract the stitches while Saeros prepared the potions and the healing spell. Haleth moaned in pain. It was midday.

When Haldir poured an Elven potion on the gash to wash it of the poison, the wound closed itself completely stopping it from being cleaned. _Oh no!_ Haldir's cold eyes searched for Saeros, who was now concentrated in performing an Elven enchantment to stop the Shadow from taking physical form. The afternoon went by and her condition got only worse. Every person, Man or Elf in the village, was silently watching the Commander's sudden sickness. Men had fear for her in their eyes while the perfect eyes of the Elves observed, impassive. Haleth's body convulsed in pain once more. Siward, who sat beside her, let a single tear drop from his eyes. _Please don't leave us!_

Haldir was standing near her feet, immobile. His face was blank, but his heart thundered inside his chest. _She will die, just like him!_ He could almost hear his father's screams now, when Haleth cried out in pain. Once more, he felt impotent. There was nothing he could do and for that he was going to lose her too. _Lose her? But you never had her!_ The annoying voice of reason was always there, trying to rule his emotions at any moment. Haldir looked at Siward and the Man's face was a mask of sorrow fixed on Haleth's broken form. When Siward's eyes widened in shock, Haldir's gaze returned to the woman.

The disgusting creature was now visible for anyone to see. It was small and thin. Its skin was so black that it sucked the light around it. Long and sharp fingernails were digging in Haleth's flesh, but they seemed to pass through her body. They were aiming at her soul. The woman convulsed at each evil touch. When the Shadow's head turned to Saeros, Haldir had a clear vision of the face that had haunted his dreams for so long. It had a pair of large white orbs and a black and evil smile that meant only one thing: to kill.

'Saeros, duck!'

Saeros heard Haldir and almost didn't have time to do what he said. In one swift movement, he ducked his head and the Shadow's claws met air instead of his neck. Siward saw the attack and moved away from it. He was panicked. Saeros looked at Haldir, his breath shallow and his face pale from the effort of healing the woman. Haldir faced him, his eyes demanding his soldier give him hope, but Saeros shook his head in negative. There was no hope for her. She was going to die.

_No!_

Haldir wasn't going to stay there and watch once more. He was going to do something!

'Haldir stop it!'

Saeros's voice wasn't able to put a hold in Haldir's actions. He charged the creature with his dagger, but the thing avoided the attack and slashed Haldir's forearm, which became instantly cold. Haldir grunted in pain, his dagger fell on the floor and the Shadow went back for Haleth's soul. When Haldir was about to charge again, Haleth's eyes shot open.

The sun had started to set in the horizon, but Haleth hadn't noticed. She was lost inside the worst nightmare of her life in the void of darkness. Her body was broken; her sanity had almost fled away. All of her fears were gaining form and they were feeding the creature that was lacerating her soul. _I'm not going to lose! I'm not going to fail!_ She kept telling herself. Haleth felt the White Shores calling her name, but she knew that she wouldn't get there. Her existence would be destroyed by the evil.

_Use the sword! Use the Elven sword!_

The strange musical voice got to her. Haleth didn't trusted it right away, thinking that it was a hallucination. But the golden light of the Elven weapon was right there. So close to her hand, the only thing she needed to do was reach for it.

_Reach for it!_

The voice screamed once more and Haleth obeyed. She dodged the monster that was straddling her, feeding on her soul, and grabbed the handle of the Elven weapon. The blade shone in all its glory, more potent than the sun itself. The Shadow attacked her fiercely with its claws, slashing Haleth's flesh and soul. Her body trembled in pain and with a cry she raised the sword and buried it to the hilt inside the creature's black heart. The thing convulsed and screamed a screechy sound that hurt Haleth's ears. Using her free hand she got a hold of the Shadow's neck and her voice sounded powerful and terrible.

"I know you can hear me! I will hunt you down! I will hunt you down and have your head on the tip of my sword! I will not rest. I will not tire. I will not stop walking on this earth until I fulfill this oath!"

The thing stilled and smiled. Through his lips came the voice of Sauron.

"We shall see."

Then the Shadow screeched one last time before bursting into thousands of pieces and shattering the darkness within. The veil of the deep black was raised and Haleth felt her body against the hard ground. She took a deep breath and when her eyes regained focus she found herself lying down on the ground in the open field. Many Elves and Men were standing all around, watching her with amazement in their eyes. They all heard her oath; they all heard Sauron's voice and men were trembling with fear. Right in front of her was Haldir, whose nose was a few inches from the sword in Haleth's hand. _His_ sword. Silence filled the air and Haleth fell back, her body totally spent.

Haldir had to concentrate himself to stop his heart from pounding so fast inside of his chest. The woman had made it! Haleth destroyed the Shadow in front of his eyes! Haldir's forearm began to get warm again. The evil coldness had vanished along with the creature. Haldir kneeled beside Haleth, took his sword from her tight hold and sheathed it again in its scabbard. Her small hand was left empty beside her body and Haldir felt a strange urge to hold Haleth close and comfort her. He grabbed her hand very softly and looked into the warrior's tired face. They were so close that Haldir felt her warm breath caress his cool face. 

'You made history today, Fiery One,' he said and his perfect lips curved in a tender smile.

Siward watched the whole scene still completely frozen in awe. The Elf was talking to her. She was alive indeed! When Haldir stood to aid Saeros, who lay tired beyond Elven standards a few steps away, Siward crawled to Haleth and enveloped her in a tight hug. Siward's voice was broken by sobs that shook his entire body.

"I'm so, so sorry, Hal! I was too scared to help and you almost died!"

Haleth grew sorrowful for being the reason for Siward's despair. She coughed. Despite being touched by her friend's true concern for her, Siward's hug was choking her. Haleth tried to pull away tenderly, her face enlightened by a soft smile.

"Don't worry, Siward… For now pull away a little or I'm going to die indeed from lack of air…"

Siward laughed heartily, tears still running down on his cheeks, and did what she asked.

"Now I will have a warm bath prepared for you and tonight we'll sleep here, among your friends, the Elves."

Haleth nodded her head lazily. She was too tired to argue and his decisions had been the correct ones. She had the promised bath; her battled body was soothed by the gentle touch of the warm water. When Siward came to take her back to the Elven camp, Haleth was already able to get stand. She walked side by side with him very slowly, and along the way she was able to receive the good wishes of those who wanted to give them to her. The eyes of the people were filled with amazement and adoration. Haleth's eyes then met Varin's briefly and her heart sank at his cold expression. _You turned to hate me this much, Uncle?_ Haleth turned away from him and found Haldir. His face seemed to be stoic, but the glow in his eyes wasn't able to hide the joyful emotion underneath. _So very different from Varin._ The feeling inside of the Elf seemed so familiar… She approached him carefully while Siward settled her bedroll near a tree.

'There are no words in the tongues of Elves, Men or Dwarves that could express my gratitude to you and your soldier. I owe you my life.' Her voice was tired but firm and Haldir listened to it. Nothing had ever seemed so beautiful to his ancient ears before.

'You owe me nothing, _Belegaer_. I did nothing.'

_Belegaer._ Strong one, Haleth thought.

'Yes, you did. You didn't give up on me, _Hidden Hero_.'

Haldir smiled. That was the meaning of his name. He walked to her in a grace given by the Valar to the Firstborn. Their bodies were almost touching. Haldir felt the woman react to his proximity, stiffening, but she didn't back away.

Haleth was indeed caught off guard by his sudden approach but she forced herself to give him a tired smile while she felt that his calm and grace filled her heart with warmth and peace.

'Now sleep, _Belegaer_, you need to rest.' His words were whispered in her ears while a soft sleeping spell made her find a peaceful slumber. Haldir lifted her body once more into his arms, the contact making him shudder. He laid her tenderly near Siward and sat across the two mortals, his fair head leaning against a dead branch. Siward sat beside her and began to stroke her hair. The Man's face was covered by his devotion for Haleth and the deep feelings he had for the woman. Haldir looked at Siward intently. 

'You love her,' Haldir said.

After an endless silence, Siward's gray gaze met Haldir's cold blue ones.

'And who doesn't?'

_Yes, who doesn't?_ This was Haldir's last thought before his eyes finally became unfocused allowing him to find some rest at last. Tomorrow would be a hard day.

**H&H&H&H&H**

In the darkness of the woods, very far from there, Wilrog woke in the middle of the night. His heart ached strangely and he didn't understand right away what was happening to him. _What in the name of Mordor is happening to me?_ While he calmed himself down, trying not to alarm the Orcs, his beautiful face became stern at the painful knowledge.

He knew he was beginning to lose Haleth.

**H&H&H&H&H**

EVEN IF THE CHAPTER SUCKS, FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!


	8. The Journey Begins

**Title:** The Golden Mask  
**Author:** Kwannom  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (chapters 1 - 6), Rainien (7 – 15 – ?) e Wenont (15 - ?)  
**WARNING:** Violence, strong language and sex  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. However, the original characters - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton and others - are mine, and don't you dare put your claws into them:D  
**Timeline:** Year 3429 of the Second Age, one year before the Last Alliance. A.U. Following book-verse and movie-verse.  
**Summary:** Sauron has the One Ring and Middle Earth is suffering in the hands of the Orcs' armies. Elves and Men decide to make an alliance against the Dark Lord, and they are searching for great warriors from both races to lead their armies. These warriors are the Chosen Ones and one of them is Haldir, the Captain of the Golden Wood. Haldir is then sent to watch a human warrior called Golden Mask and prove that the Man can be one of them. In the meanwhile, Haldir has to prepare for the battle of his life and deal with the discovery of something that is going to change the future.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I would like to warn all my readers that I will be changing the title of this story. I'll email you all who have reviewed H&H with the details about this decision soon.

My especial thanks to my betas **Rainien **and** Wenont, **my friend and exceptional Brazilian writer **SadieSil** and my faithful reader **Sebstar**. 

**THE JOURNEY BEGINS**

The sun rose, and Elves and Men initiated their preparation for leaving the village. When Siward woke up and realized that Haleth was still sleeping, he frowned. She had never slept for so long. She almost never slept at all, since the nightmares had started. And this only happened because of the terrible power inside of Haleth, something beyond human comprehension, and which drove the attention of the Dark Lord Sauron. She only used it once, but that sample was enough to show that it should never, ever, be unleashed again. Despite his worries, Siward couldn't avoid a smile when he saw how peaceful Haleth looked. He touched her cheek, which was usually more than enough to make her jump out of bed with a knife at his throat, but she didn't move. _What the…_

"Hal, wake up," Siward's voice was urgent, but still soft, while he shook her gently. No response. _What His Arrogance must have done to her? Damn the Elves and their spells!_ Siward rose abruptly, looking for Haldir. He was furious. Just when he thought that he could trust the Elven commander, Haldir did something to get him enraged. He walked through the camp straight to where some young women were giggling and gaping at the beautiful Elves. _Women!_ Siward thought. He found the center of their attention was the arrogant Elf who was preparing his magnificent horse for the journey while giving orders to the soldiers.

"Hey, lassies, don't you have anything better to do than drooling all over the Elves?" Siward put his hands on his hips and looked at the women gathered a few feet away from the Elves with an air of disapproval on his face. He knew the tallest one with the long red hair. Cinnia was her name. The woman approached Siward, smiling slyly.

"We're not here for the Elves, but for the Elf," she said softly while she looked in Haldir's direction with a faint smile lightening her beautiful face. Siward followed her gaze and couldn't stop himself from laughing at the insolent girl.

"What? Mr Arrogance? Oh please…" He didn't look at the Elven commander but could feel the death glare his cold blue eyes gave him. It pierced through his skin, making Siward shiver. His thoughts came back to Cinnia once more when her velvet voice was directed at him again.

"But it seems that our dear Commander Haleth already has his attention, as usual." Cinnia walked sensuously to Siward, her eyes flashing mischievously at him. She bit her lower lip before speaking again what was for Siward's ears only. "I hope he fucks her and leaves her just like Wilrog did."

A deadly silence stretched between them while the words finally hit Siward. The air seemed to become tense and heavy. Siward's face grew pale and he clenched his fists in rage. _How dare this whore talk about Haleth like this?_

"Get out of my sight, Cinnia."

Once more, Cinnia smiled languorously at Siward and left him, followed by the other women.

"Good bye, handsome."

Siward followed the woman with his eyes, his face stern. No matter how much good Haleth had done for these people, there was always someone who would envy her and hate her. _Little bitch_, Siward cursed Cinnia mentally while he remembered that she had bedded all the soldiers, including Wilrog while he wasn't married to Haleth. Siward himself had slept with the red haired girl one year ago. It had been a mistake. He had drunk too much beer and when he woke up the next morning he found the girl by his side. _I hope Raihza never finds out about this._ Siward tore his eyes from Cinnia's sinuous figure and started to walk up to Haldir. That was why he was here.

'Hey, Haldir! Whatever you did to Haleth last night, it went wrong! She doesn't want to wake up!'

_Heavy footsteps, loud voice, rude manners. Loud, always loud..._ Haldir couldn't control the urge to make an acid remark to his soldiers about the Man and the stupid women who were there a few minutes ago. The Elven warriors laughed softly. Haldir would like to have seen the puzzled look on the Man's face - trying to figure it out if he were the reason for their joke - but Haldir did not turn his attention from Arthung. The horse seemed to sense his master's curiosity and moved his head toward Siward. _It is hard to believe that Haleth and these Men are from the same race, Arthung._ The horse whinned softly in reply. Haldir kept not acknowledging the Man's presence and completely ignored Siward until the Man's waves of rage and frustration began to confuse Haldir's own thoughts. Then, the Elf finally turned to him.

'Good morning, Siward, I see my sleeping spell disturbs you.'

He behaved like a perfect gentleman, but Siward could not miss the disdain hidden in all his smoothness manners. _Mr. Arrogance, indeed…I think I'm going to have to get used to it whether I want it or not._

'She doesn't wake up,' Siward spoke, careful to put all his concern for Haleth's health into his voice. The Elf shouldn't take his worry lightly.

Despite all Siward's efforts, Haldir's lips curved into a slight smile before he spoke as if he was explaining something to a child.

'Oh but she will … When I want her to.'

_Gods! He's got the arrogance of two Elves!_ Siward's resolve to accept Haldir's behavior was changed by a thick despise towards the Elf. Siward's eyes shone in triumph when he saw the Elf straighten up and become stern.

_Well, maybe I was not fair with the Man this time,_ Haldir thought. He had done that kind of spell – a type that only he could undo – on purpose only to force Haleth to really rest, or else she would have awakened and started being a commander when she was still convalescing from the Shadow's effects. From the little that he knew about her, Haldir could say that she was stubborn enough to do something stupid like that. Haldir walked toward Siward and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Once more a smile played on his lips when he noticed that the Man had to look up to face him. Siward was tall, but not like an Elf.

'What is the real problem, Siward?'

'You shouldn't make her sleep using your Elven magic. What will Haleth do when she doesn't have a spell to make her sleep and forget her nightmares?'

Haldir took only a second to ponder Siward's words before his quick reply.

'She will deal with it as she has always done. In what concerns me, I am going to use it again at her request or if I find that I can give her rest. She needs to recover from the Shadow and what else she has been through while I was not here to offer my help.'

Siward considered Haldir's reasons for a while until he came to the decision that the Elf was right. _Why should Haleth suffer if Haldir could help her? Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea._

'Fine. I'm going to get something for her to eat before we leave.' When Siward was about to depart, Haldir made him stay by putting a hand on the Man's shoulder.

'Leave this task to me. Haleth will need food stronger than Man's and Lembas is the perfect choice.'

Siward looked at the Elf again; his eyes paused on Haldir's beautiful face as if considering the offer. Haldir waited patiently, amused by the Man's suspicious behavior.

'All right.' Siward finally spoke. 'I'm going to get something for her to wash with, then.' He turned his back to Haldir and, without glancing over his shoulder, spoke with his harsh voice once more. 'Thanks… For everything you have done.'

Haldir was flattered by Siward's thanks. Siward, a simple Man. Who would have thought of this? _Arda is really ending,_ Haldir thought while he shook his head. He must be more cautious. He should put a distance between him and the Men, in order to perform his task. Yes, his task… For a while he had completely forgotten about it, but now, with the proximity of their departure to Gondor, the important subject had returned to his mind.

_Join Haleth's army and watch this warrior closely. Report everything you find to Isildur._

Haldir replayed part of the parchment's content in his mind while he looked for Daeron. When he found his young officer, Haldir asked for some Lembas bread and water. A few moments later Daeron had returned with the food and a water-skin.

'Thank you Daeron. How is Saeros?'

'He is doing well. What are you going to do about the Captain?'

Haldir seemed to ponder what he was going to say for a while. Saeros was respected by his soldiers and they didn't like to see their captain punished. However, they didn't question Haldir's orders either. Their love for their commander was blind and not even Saeros could eclipse it. 

'Saeros will have to pay for his insubordinate behavior, Daeron, but, in light of his aid toward Commander Haleth as she battled the Shadow, I am going to revise his case.' Haldir watched Daeron's face lighten with hope and smiled. 'You can go now. Tell the soldiers they should be prepared to leave in an hour.'

'Yes, Sir.'

Haldir watched the Elf leave gracefully and for a moment, looking at the youth, Haldir remembered his brothers. He truly missed the two, always annoying him, defying his authority and making him laugh at their antics when they were not looking. _Those two are hopeless…_ he thought without truly meaning it. Haldir thought of how they would be managing to take care of Lórien's borders alone. Orophin and Rumil were younger than Daeron and they were still completing their training to be Captains. One day, Haldir was sure his brothers were going to be great warriors. Thus Orophin seemed to be the one who would inherit the post of Marchwarden if someday something happened to his elder brother.

Lost in thoughts of home, Haldir crossed the village until he got to the tree where Haleth was still sleeping under its shadows. Seyton was already there, sitting by her side with a very worried look on his face. When he noticed Haldir's presence, he looked at the Elf expectantly, hoping that the Eldar would know the answer for Haleth's strange sleep. Unfortunately, Seyton remembered that he only knew a few words in Elvish. Before he could start to mumble something, Haldir made a move with his hand for the Man to stop and spoke using the common tongue.

"Do not worry, my friend. She is going to wake up now."

Haldir crouched down with the grace of a feline near Haleth, who was lying on her side. Seyton's watchful eyes never missed any of the Elf's moves, fearful for his commander's safety. Haldir noticed that during the night Siward had unbound her hair and now it lay spilled across her shoulder, hiding her fair face. _So wild and fair…_ Haldir pull the hair away from her figure, amazed at how the soft curls wrapped around his long fingers. Once more Haldir caught himself struck by a longing when he could smell the now familiar scent of flowers that her hair gave off. For a brief instant he closed his blue eyes, savoring the moment. Haldir suppressed the reaction that his body painfully threatened to show when he looked at her parted lips and sweaty skin. Once he had thought that he would be disgusted by the sweat that covered a mortal body – Elves didn't sweat –, but it turned out that the salty liquid on her tanned skin had a very different effect on him. The Elf lowered his fair head to Haleth's face and whispered the incantation into her ears.

'To the veil of sleep I sent you, to the brightness of awareness now I recall you. Come to the light, Haleth.'

Haldir's body seemed to glow while the beautiful words were carried into the air to wake the beauty in front of his eyes. Haleth stirred in her sleep and Haldir knew his task had been accomplished. Before Haleth's black eyes could open to greet the new day, Haldir was already gone.

Seyton's brow furrowed when he watched the proud Elf retreat so hastily, his receding footsteps almost never touching the ground. One moment after that Seyton's attention had already been caught by Siward's approaching figure. Both Men nodded curtly and Siward felt relief fill in his heart when he saw Haleth flutter her eyes open as she ran her hands through her long hair. The movement made the woman wince in pain, though.

"Morning, Hal. How are you feeling?"

Haleth turned her head to the person who was talking to her. When she recognized Siward's smiling face, the woman blinked a few times. _Where is the beautiful God that was here with me a few moments ago?_ she wondered, already missing the peace his presence had brought to her. Once reality started to make sense, Haleth realized her head was throbbing and her body was sore. It took a few seconds for the rush of memories to make her aware of everything that had happened the previous night. She raised her body slowly to a sitting position and rested her back on the trunk of the tree with a deep sigh.

"Melkor's chains, I feel like I had been run over by an Oliphant…"

Siward and Seyton laughed at her sarcastic remark, their mirth washing their faces free of worries. 

"I think that's expected", Siward said, his heart light with joy.

The Man handed the cloth and the basin with water that he had brought to Haleth. She washed her face and arms, the coolness of the liquid bringing her to full awareness. She quickly brushed her hair into a ponytail. When she was about to ask Siward if he could find something for her to eat she took notice for the first time of the Elven water-skin and the yellow bread folded in soft green leaves left by her side. _Lembas bread…_ Her mouth watered while she remembered all the times that Lord Elrond had spoken of it during her stay in Rivendell. She unfolded the Elven food, partially aware of Siward and Seyton's teasing conversation. The first bite she took on the delicate bread was enough for Haleth to see that nothing could surpass it. While she ate and drank the pure water that was from Nimrodel River for sure, Haleth found herself lost in a tender feeling. So Haldir had been with her, while she slept. _Why didn't you stay, my dear warrior? I'd have liked to wake up and see your beautiful face by my side._ Unconsciously, a melancholic smile stole across her face before she turned her attention to Seyton, who was now talking to her.

"Look, Hal, I brought your Mask and another thing that will lighten your mood."

Siward grinned widely when he watched Haleth's reaction to the long objects enveloped in a black cloth that Seyton was handing to her. The woman's black eyes grew wider when she deciphered the enigma of its contents. Her eagerness to see what was inside the cloth to certify her conclusions was contagious.

"My swords! Where did you find them?"

Seyton scratched the back of his head after having the objects retrieved from his possession by the anxious woman in front of his eyes.

"They were buried in the mud under three huge dead orcs' bodies. I had to do something last night, you know, while you were fighting that Shadow thing."

When the sight of the twin swords sheathed in their magnificent scabbards came into view, Haleth couldn't believe in her eyes. She thought they had been lost forever! Her spirits were lifted and contentment was filling her mind. The Twins, as she liked to call them, had been a gift from Lord Elrond made especially for her. Their handles were made of obsidian - a deep black stone - with mithril-inlaid carvings for the pattern. Weapons to mirror their owner – deadly, yet still beautiful. They were created to fit perfectly only in her capable hands. The blades shone like mithril itself and each sword had its name carved in beautiful Tengwar on the metal: _Tuo_ and _Maranwë_. _Strength_ and _Destiny_.

Haleth still remembered the exact words that Elrond had said when he gifted her with the weapons. _Always remember this: You need one to reach the other,_ he had told her with his soothing voice. With Elrond's gift of foresight, Haleth always wondered if he had seen something of her future. She thought of asking about it sometimes. However, she also remembered a Man's saying that said _Never asks the Elves' council, because they will not answer your questions, only raise more._ Haleth unsheathed _Tuo_ and tested its light weight in her grip. _Perfect!_ Haleth returned the sword to its home and then looked at Seyton, her eyes shining with joy.

"Thank you Seyton, that's the reason why I love you." she told him gently and before the Man could react, Haleth kissed his unharmed cheek. Seyton blushed furiously at her delight while Siward made a face.

"This is disgusting! I think I'd better get going before I get sick!"

Haleth's joyful laugh at Siward's joke was like a beautiful song to the Man's ears. _She is becoming herself again,_ he thought.

Haleth stood proudly, testing the strength of her legs. After a quick moment of dizziness, she could agree that she had perfect control of her limbs again. And her heart seemed to want to sing, such was the happiness she was feeling. With Siward's assistance, she strapped the Twins on the left side of her belt. Her golden mask was then secured on the right.

"Siward, what time is it?" she asked while making the final adjustments in her warrior attire. The last touch was a dagger bound to her right calve and tucked inside her travel boot. She would get her quiver and bow later.

"About two hours after dawn."

"Damn I'm late… Have the scouts I sent yesterday to clear the rode returned?"

"No, but I believe they are coming back with a report in a few hours."

"Good. Seyton, tell the soldiers to prepare the horses. Siward, please, tell Varin that I wish to speak to him before I leave. I'm going to see to Commander Haldir now."

Both Men nodded to their commander and left to fetch their orders. Haleth strode proudly throughout the village in search for Haldir. Deep inside her, she was looking forward to seeing the aloof Elf. Another smile graced her beautiful features when that intriguing emotion touched her heart.

**H&H&H&H&H**

After two days among Men, the Elven soldiers, who had been in the village until now, finally departed. They left in a quiet order and the only reason why their departure had been noticed could be explained by the fact that they were many. And that they were Elves. They shone like precious jewels among poor rocks, and Haldir's figure shone above them all. With his calculated and imposing mannerisms he designated which soldiers would go back with Saeros to Caras Galadhon – where the captain would be detained until Haldir's return, waiting for his trial – and those who would secure the frontiers of the Men's city. However, any Men who had seen Haldir so sure of himself a few moments later wouldn't recognize the Elf now.

Haldir was restless. While he checked his weapons, his mind didn't stop torment him for a second. _How could I lose the control of my body like that? It is revolting! One more second beside her and I would have raped the woman!_ Haldir was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when Arthung stopped watching him patiently and passed by his Master, going to nibble the hands of the warrior who now stood behind the Elf.

'Good morning, Commander Haldir.'

Haldir turned to face Haleth, the owner of the soft voice that brought him back from his reverie. Haldir was amazed that she had been capable of approaching him without he taking notice of it. _I should stop thinking about stupid things or I will become an easy target for a dumb Troll!_ He masked his raging emotions under an expression of pure coldness when he faced the scene before him. The task was hard, for Haldir was looking to his stallion, the wild Arthung, letting him be petted by the mortal woman. And it seemed that the horse was enjoying it too much. Then, the Elf finally took in the sight of her – a savage beauty, dressed like a warrior, and giggling like a child when Arthung nuzzled her neck.

'You have a beautiful horse, Haldir, but unfortunately I'm not here to play with him. I came to tell you that we're leaving as soon as the scouts are back.' She looked past Haldir, noticing that there was no sign of any other Elf but him. 'Where are your soldiers?'

They already left, he said, in a tone free of any trace of emotion.

Haleth's face paled at his cold response.

'I see,' she managed to say despite her discomfort. Haleth didn't understand what made Haldir change his behavior towards her so much. He had been so considerate until then. 'Well, I should get going,' she told him. Arthung whinnied loud, complaining about the loss of contact when Haleth turned to leave.

Haldir's chest hurt when he saw her face become sad because of him. He fought internally with his need to keep his distant behavior _I am going to spy on her for Ilúvatar's sake!_ and his desire to tell her how happy he was for her to be alive. To Haldir's surprise, his emotions prevailed over his rationality.

'I am glad to see you are well, Haleth,' he told her retreating figure, the wind carrying his musical voice to her ears. For a moment, Haldir thought that Haleth hadn't listened to it, but then she stopped. When she faced him, there was no more sadness in her eyes.

'Thank you.'

His face softened a little and Haleth left the handsome Elf standing there like a statue carved in marble. She went to talk to her soldiers, and was embraced by their camaraderie and comments on her courage against the Shadow. It was there, among them, that Siward found his commander. All talk suddenly stopped when they realized who the Man behind their captain was.

"Varin is here, Commander." Siward spoke formally.

"Leave us alone," Haleth said to her men. "You too, Siward."

Siward obeyed reluctantly, leaving with the rest of the soldiers. When they were finally alone, Varin stood still in front of Haleth, surveying his niece. He watched her rise to her feet, her head high.

"I'm gonna cut to the point," she said, her voice strong and authoritative. "I summoned you here because I want you to know that I forgive you. If there comes a time when you need my help, call for my aid. I won't refuse it, Uncle."

Varin listened to her carefully. She was a threat to his people now. Her strange power was a menace to all because she didn't know how to control it. In fact, she didn't know anything at all about it. And Sauron was now hunting her with a renewed strength, desiring to have what Haleth possessed and couldn't use. Until now Varin had never understood why Hamá had accepted Haleth like his own daughter. She was the proof that Hamá's wife had been unfaithful.

"I would have liked to wish you a good life, but I know that this isn't going to happen. You're going to die soon, alone, in the battle field or swallowed by that forsaken power you have inside of you. Is this what you want?"  
Haleth shuddered almost imperceptibly, his words making her worst fears to surface. However, it wasn't a cowardly answer that left her lips.

"If with my death I would save the lives of others… Then yes. It's what I want."

They locked eyes for a while in an uncomfortable silence until Varin spoke again.

"So be it. Good bye now."

"Aren't you going to watch our departure?" Haleth asked, her voice betraying her disappointment. For a moment she could almost see a tear in her uncle's eyes. Would he miss her? She was his niece, after all.

"No, not anymore."

And that was all. He left quickly, after one last harsh look, and Haleth felt like her heart had become a little heavier. Unfortunately, she couldn't allow herself the luxury of brooding, as though she had all the time of the world, because she didn't. She would beg the Valar to give wings to their horses if she could. They had to get to Gondor before Isildur's wrath fell upon them. She had ignored his order and left to aid her uncle, leaving the King furious.

"Haleth, the scouts have arrived. Are you all right?" Siward asked, worried about her.

"I am, Siward. Tell the soldiers to mount. We're not going to linger here one more moment."

Haldir watched Haleth's movements from a distance. His keen Elven ears overheard her entire conversation with her uncle, and the words exchanged between them confused him very much. _What kind of power were they talking about?_ Haleth's desire to die willing to save others did not go unnoticed to him either. It seemed that his task would begin earlier than he thought. Haldir was still captured by his canny mind when he started to walk alongside Arthung towards the soldiers while he continued to watch Haleth closely.

She seemed to be well, but once in a while his sharp sense of hearing could pick up her wincing. _Her body is surely sore._ Despite her pain, the woman shouted orders that were soon followed and Haldir noticed that when Haleth put her golden mask on again, she gained male mannerisms. There was nothing left of the gentle woman in the warrior that was now in front of him. Quiver and bow were strapped around her back, the long swords that he was sure that had been made by Elven craftsmanship were secured in her belt, and there were some other weapons that he couldn't see but he knew that she was hiding because of the way she walked. _A true warrior,_ he thought, _of heart and soul_. Her sharp gaze met his blue one before she shouted for everybody to mount.

Haldir could sense Arthung's anxiety. The animal stamped the ground and lifted his proud head, whinnying and spreading the silver hair of his mane. The stallion exuded power. Having Haldir's imposing figure on his back made such an outstanding view that soon all Men's gazes had been turned to their direction. Haldir shifted uncomfortably, he never liked to be examined by these filthy Men. It was then that he took notice that the almost sixty soldiers had already mounted but Haleth. Haldir raised a perfect eyebrow to her while he approached the warrior.

"Where is your horse, Commander Haleth?"

Haleth didn't answer, but Haldir could sense the feeling of amusement that spread through her body and made her eyes sparkle. Still in silence, she walked a few feet away from the crowd. Haleth lifted her head and made a long whistle, clear and penetrating. After a few moments of silence, Haldir had the impression that he had heard the whinny of a horse that came from the open field. Soon the sound of hoofs came to his Elven ears. A proud mare appeared advancing towards where he and Haleth were. It wasn't big as his stallion, but its eyes seemed to have stars in them, its coat was black like a night without a moon and the animal ran with the softness of a swift river. _One of the horse lords! How can this be?_

As soon as the mare saw Haleth, it speeded its pace and whinnied louder. Then, trotting smoothly, it approached the woman and lowered its proud head, nestling the great nostrils into the woman's neck. Haleth petted its mane while whispering gentle words to the fabulous animal. After that she mounted the beast with almost an Elven grace and faced the surprised Elf. Haldir hadn't done anything to hide it from her. 

'Meet my friend Dernhelm, one of the horse lords that has helped me uncounted times.' Haleth's eyes locked with Haldir's before she spoke again. 'Ride by my side, Haldir.'

Haldir sensed her polite request hidden in the order she had just given him. The Elf nodded to Haleth and accompanied her in a soft trot to the front of the army. Their powerful figures, as though they were the sun and the moon themselves, made the Men bow in reverence, even Siward. He caught himself thinking that for the first time he thought someone could walk by his commander's side as an equal. The Man followed the two exquisite figures and soon Seyton did the same. The four of them came to form the front line. Haleth bowed to his two friends and then made a motion for them to halt. She turned to her army, her figure radiating power and authority.

"Ride hard and carefully. The road is dangerous and our King calls for our swift return. To Gondor!"

All Men shouted in unison _To Gondor!_ and so the army finally left the Man's village. The animals seemed to answer to Haleth's orders and rode swiftly. The path was clear and they advanced without hesitation. However, not long after they had departed, Haldir felt darkness grow in the back of his mind. A much known sense of danger made his senses become even more aware than usual. He looked to his side, where Haleth rode the proud Dernhelm. For the first time in centuries Haldir prayed for the Valar not to put her life in danger once more. But if they did, he would protect her with his life.

**H&H&H&H&H**

EVEN IF THE CHAPTER SUCKS, REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPREACIATED!


	9. The Twins

**Title:** The Golden Mask  
**Author:** Kwannom  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (chapters 1 - 6), Rainien (7 - 15 - ?) and Wenont (16 - ?)  
**WARNING:** Violence, sex  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. However, the original characters - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton and others - are mine, and don't you dare put your claws into them:D  
**Timeline:** Second Age, one year before the Last Alliance. A.U. Following book-verse mostly.  
**Summary:** Sauron has the One Ring and Middle Earth is suffering in the hands of the Orcs' armies. Elves and Men decide to make an alliance against the Dark Lord, and they are searching for great warriors from both races to lead their armies. These warriors are the Chosen Ones and one of them is Haldir, the Captain of the Golden Wood. Haldir is then sent to watch a human warrior called Golden Mask and prove that the Man can be one of them. In the meanwhile, Haldir has to prepare for the battle of his life and deal with the discovery of something that is going to change the future.

Hello there!

As you must have noticed, I changed the title of this fic. The new one was created by the best Brazilian ficwriter on LOTR fandom, **SadieSil,** and I hope you have liked it. Unfortunately, the title Haldir and Haleth doesn't fit in the way the story's plot changed and I had to come up with another.

For those who are curious about dates, in my story Haldir would have been born in the year of 2251, when the first Nazgûl appeared. Haldir's father was killed in 2350. Sauron comes back to Mordor in the year of 3320. Haleth would have born in the year 3407. Haldir would meet Haleth at the year of 3429.

**Thanks to:**

My wonderful betas **Rainien **and **Wenont**!

**SadieSil: **Thanks for the suggestion for the title! So, you are learning war expressions? Lol Alright, I'll pretend to believe it. And knowing that my story has given you chills is a sign that it has achieved its purpose of making people feel something.

**Sebstar: **I'm glad you thought that last chapters didn't suck! I don't think I have such good use of words, as you said. English is not my first language and it is hard for me to express what I truly want to sometimes. I hope you have enjoyed the new title!

_Back to the story…_

**THE TWINS**

They had been riding hard for six days, only stopping to rest when the sun had already dropped behind the Misty Mountains, covering Middle Earth with the black mantle of night. The company would rest and before the first lights of the new day could warm Arda's winter, they would be on their way again. Haleth couldn't afford to waste time, so they didn't set up tents. The roads were almost deserted because of the recent Orc's attacks. The scouts had picked up a trail of an Orc party two days ago and the sense of danger grew blacker in Haldir's mind every passing day. To his surprise, Haleth confessed she felt just the same.

One day, when Haldir and Haleth were riding ahead of the company, she talked about it. They both looked like two Gods made of light and darkness, such was the power that came from their figures. After a long time in silence, Haleth looked Haldir in the eye and spoke.

'Do you feel as if an invisible fog is clouding your thoughts while a shrill run down your spine? As if the enemy were about to attack, but you don't know where he is, you just feel it?'

Haldir listened to her in awe. The woman had a sense of danger almost as sharp as his. While she only felt the danger, though, he could sense the enemy moving, like giant spiders weaving a deadly web around them. His blue eyes stopped scanning the landscape and turned to her black ones before he spoke.

'Yes. They are near.'

They both exchanged knowing glances and no more words passed between them that day.

Haleth was pushing her soldiers hard and all of the horses but Arthung struggled to follow the pace of her magnificent mare. Dernhelm seemed never to tire and Haldir was sure the animal wasn't using the full capacity of her speed. From time to time he had to avoid looking at Haleth's swaying hips in front of him. The way they moved sinuously following Dernhelm movements, was hypnotic and threatened to take Haldir's thoughts to a dreamland made of lust and need that he had no time to visit. While they rode, the Elf could hear the running waters of Anduin River in the distance. They were traveling by its Eastern shores, not getting too close to the Great River.

Golden Mask and her soldiers rode with their hoods over their heads, and when Haldir set eyes on her figure dressed like that for the first time, he found no words that could describe Haleth. It was a very frightening view. The dark green hood didn't expose her face, instead leaving a shadow on her features that were already covered by her mask. So there was left only a faint silhouette of something that could hardly resemble human. Someone who looked at Haleth had the impression that he was looking at a monster and not at a man. _Or rather a woman_, Haldir corrected himself once more.

Every passing day Men surprised him more. Haldir was astonished by the sense of unity and camaraderie he found in this group. The men almost never questioned Haleth's orders and when they did, they encountered a firm, but also accessible commander. Haleth seemed to radiate strength and unfailing determination, and her soldiers drank from her strong spirit. They sang battle songs while they rode - some of them new to Haldir - that spoke of loyalty, freedom and love.

Haleth forced him to speak in Westron most of the time. Only when they were both alone would she return to speaking the Language of the Eldar. After he got used to the Common Language, Haldir started to understand that those songs Men sang with such emotion were about Haleth and Hamá's life. In one of them there was a thirteen-year-old child who rode into battle to save his father's life. In other a Man fought the Nâzguls side by side with his son. And there were Dwarves and Elves in the lyrics, stubborn and wise... And the songs told about a very strange gift which a king of Dwarves presented the boy warrior: a golden mask.

"Is all of this true?" Haldir had asked Siward once during their night talks. The brunette Man grinned at him before answering.

"Every single word, my friend. Every single word."

Yes, Siward now called Haldir a friend. The change happened slowly. Haleth had summoned the aloof Elf a few times to discuss battle strategies with Siward during those past six days and the Elf had been rewarded with a strange friendship that seemed to be growing between him and the Man. They both usually talked for a while. In fact, Siward used to do all the talking. Sometimes Haldir thought the Man would never shut up or run out of subjects. _Men and their endless babbling…_ The Elf really felt uncomfortable and annoyed at first, but after that impression, his opinions concerning Siward changed considerably. The Man was cunning, loyal and open hearted. His devotion for Haleth was only eclipsed by his love for her. That's why Haldir found it strange when Siward told him he had married Haleth's sister, Raihza, and that they had a little son together.

Soon Haldir realized that Siward was the key to Haleth's life. Haldir listened intently to every single piece of information that could show who Haleth really was. However, Siward never mentioned anything about the woman's strange power, not even once. Haldir was told that Haleth was a natural warrior who loved to fight and had been born for it. Siward told, with a glitter of admiration in his grey eyes, that in the first time she had entered a battle, at the age of thirteen, Háma had been saved from death by her hand. _Thirteen years, _Haldir thought, _is too soon for someone to take part in a battle. For a woman it was even worse. _ Now she was only twenty-two. A mere child playing warrior.

The dark haired Man continued to tell Haleth's tale night after night while Haldir listened silently, his admiration for the woman growing stronger. Siward told that Haleth rode for fifteen days, alone, to find her father when she was thirteen. The Horse Lord who took her to Hamá was the same black mare who now ran loose through the field alongside Arthung. Her thirst for fighting and adventure was as strong as her thirst for acquiring knowledge. She had studied with Lord Elrond and Erestor in Imladris for seven years. _Now I see why her Elvish is so perfect_. She learned about Arda's history, the several races and their customs. The Balrog Slayer himself, Lord Glorfindel, taught the strategies she used in the battlefield.

However, despite all the incredible things Siward talked about, the subject that really caught him off guard was the reason why Haleth wore a mask. Siward's face became somber at Haldir's question and the usually talkative Man had been almost silenced.

"In Gondor," Siward began after a heavy sigh, "women who join the army are punished with death."

Haldir's eyes widened in horror at his response. _And this is the kind of race with which the Elves are going to make an alliance!_

"This is absurd!" The often-calm Haldir spoke in a hiss, his eyes blazing with a sudden fury. "She risks her life for the people of Gondor and this is how she is rewarded? Is this the kind of race that you Men are, one who kill their warriors because of their gender?"

Siward leveled his grey eyes to meet Haldir's blue ones. The Elf's figure held such power that all Men but Siward and Haleth feared to get any closer to the creature who could make a Balrog run in fear only with a look.

"I wish that I could say that we're not that way, but I would be telling you a lie," Siward spoke. "Sometimes I'm ashamed of our… _Barbarian_ customs as you so often say." Siward stretched the word barbarian and watched Haldir's reaction carefully. "It's a way our rulers found to warn people that the woman's place lies at home, waiting for her husband and taking care of the family. Nothing more."

"And why does she help a people who would kill her?"

Haldir cocked his head, regarding Siward expectantly. The Man scratched his beardless face, pondering what to answer.

"I don't know," he finally said. "Sometimes I think that it's because she is insane. Other times, because she enjoys the adventure, and believe me when I tell you, that girl loves it," Siward smiled softly and the corners of Haldir's mouth turned up just a touch at the thought of her fiery spirit, "But I've come to the conclusion that it's only because she is Haleth."

And so were their conversations, while Men were drinking and laughing around the fire. Haldir only observed the others, sitting away from the group and listening to their stories of home and family left behind, tales of bravery and sorrow, and all their insane teasing of each other. Then Haleth would disappear and she would return only late in the night. She would sit by the fire with the soldiers and would be responsible for the most sarcastic, wildest and exciting stories that Haldir had ever heard. The tales kept the Men focused only on her, wrapped around her fingers, as if there were nothing else in the world but their commander. And they would laugh and shout and fill the cold night with their warm merriment.

In those five days, Haldir found out that he was, against his will, completely and totally fascinated by Haleth. _Woman, you must have cast a spell on me_. He couldn't tear his eyes from her and the desire that surged in his body when she was near was becoming painfully unmistakable. She was passionate, ironic and intelligent. She was nothing like the cold and ethereal _elleths_ he was used to taking to his bed and then leaving in the morning. She was not cold like _him_. He wondered what a woman would be when she made love. What _Haleth_ would be like. Haldir felt himself getting aroused only at that simple thought. _You are going to lose your mind this way, forget about her and focus on your mission_, he told himself with no avail.

Haldir didn't need to sleep as much as Men, so he stayed awake most of the time. When the night brought the weariness of the day to the soldiers' sore bodies, Haldir was left alone. Not for very long, though. He learned that in the peaceful silence that reigned while the Men slept, the company for whom he craved the entire day would sit with him by the fire. _Haleth…You make my task so much more difficult than already is… _She would sit with him, talk and when she gave him her gentle smile Haldir felt like he would be able to tell her anything that was on his mind. He still almost never spoke, trying to remain distant, but the sweetness that took over the woman behind the Golden Mask seemed to exert an invisible pull on him.

Haleth, on her side, was restless. During those six days, the arrogant, cold and manipulative Elf riding by her side now had been watching her so closely that she felt tired. Every time she looked at him, those piercing blue eyes were fixed on her. The first time she saw Siward talking to Mr. Arrogance, as he used to call the Elf, she had a hard time to keeping her mouth from dropping open. _I don't believe he won Siward's trust! _Haldir almost never spoke and that irritated her for some time. Then she gave up trying to convince him to join the soldiers during their talks around the fire and accepted his silence. In fact, she indulged it. She was very grateful to be able to sit by his side in the evenings, work on her appointments of the journey and not feel awkward with the void in the conversation. The only moments when she truly felt uneasy had almost nothing to do with the Elf. At least not entirely. Every time Seyton decided to direct his terrible jokes toward the Elf, Haleth felt like she was walking on thin ice.

Seyton teased Haldir with no mercy during the entire journey, as though he was not aware of the danger of it. The Man's jokes about the Elven race were becoming stronger and viler. Haldir seemed not to be touched by them though, but once in a while his eyes would blaze in fury, reminding Haleth that maybe he would care; that maybe he could get infuriated one day and have Seyton's tongue on the tip of his sword.

"If Elvish were to be taught in Men's schools," Seyton started one afternoon, when they had slowed down the pace of their horses, "there would be three words that wouldn't exist."

The Men quieted and waited for the end of his tale.

"Which ones?" Siward asked, not able to restrain himself.

Haleth shook her head before admonishing her friend. "Siward, don't encourage him…" But it was too late.

"Dates, sex, and desire!" The Men laughed and Seyton felt compelled to continue his dangerous joke "I don't even know how those cold beings have children! Maybe it's with the strength of the thought!"

Haleth felt her anger arise suddenly among the laughs, her need to defend the Elf surging with such force that not even she believed it.

"Seyton, behave yourself," she said in a commanding tone and most of the laughter died after it.

Haleth looked at Haldir, who was riding beside her, and saw a strange spark illuminate his blue orbs. Before Haleth could ask what he was going to do, Haldir spoke with his musical voice.

"Seyton, if you were a woman," he began. All attention focused on the silent Elf who never talked to know what he was going to say, "I would teach you right now that these words exist in Elvish, and so there are others like lust… harder… and faster."

Seyton's face reddened with embarrassment and fury while the Men laughed hard at his expense.

"You won this one, Elf," Seyton said, tapping Haldir's back with a grin on his face.

Haleth couldn't suppress a smile at those unexpected words. _You naughty Elf! Who would have thought?_ She thanked the Valar for the mask she wore or else the Elf would have seen the blush that covered her face. After that episode, when Haleth joined Haldir's company late in the night, he would answer when she talked. Despite all her efforts to contrary, the Elf was turning her world upside down, changing her priorities, making her do things she would never do in other circumstances. She took some time to figure out what she was feeling, the sudden desire to be by his side, to listen to his voice and to smell his scent.

She wanted him badly, and if it were not for her position, she would have done something not proper for a Lady like her. That had never happened to her before, to loose control. That situation had happened to her only once before, when she met Wilrog. But even then, before she fell for him, the boy had to woo her, almost hunt her, and win through her defenses using sweet words and deep kisses to get to her. With Haldir, it was different. He didn't need to do any of those things. He would only look at her and she would feel her heart race and her hands go cold, the palms sweating. _Does he know how he is affecting me?_ She wondered.

Mystery seemed to surround him, his feelings, his actions, his purpose. There was a reason for him to be there, in her army. She hadn't forgotten about it one single day, and this added to make him even more alluring. While Siward spent the nights babbling about her life, Haldir was as close as an Elf could be, not giving too much information about himself. The only things she knew were that he was a March Warden, had two younger brothers and needed to speak with Isildur. However, sometimes he was so gentle and caring about her needs that she felt surprised. Haleth admired his sense of duty, the courage he showed when he fought against the Shadow to save her, a mere mortal, the way his eyes looked at her like an equal.

Indeed Haldir was a very intricate puzzle that she wanted to decipher. _I need to clear my mind of him or I'll go insane,_ she thought. In order to rest from all those exhausting considerations, Haleth had decided, during the third day of their journey, to do something to distract herself: she took Tuo and Maranwë for a walk. Haleth didn't know, but the sight she had granted Haldir that morning was something he would never forget.

That cold winter dawn, Haldir had moved away from the sleeping company during the last hours of the night, in order to do his watch. When he was returning to the camp, his keen ears captured the sound of a heavy breathing, soft grunting and the steeling sound of blades being swung. Haldir carefully drew his bow and walked silently as a feline through the sparse trees, his hands going to his quiver in a soft motion, searching for his deadly arrows. He got hold of one and positioned it in his Galadhric bow, the dark wood cracking slightly at the sudden tension in its string. When he finally got to the clearing from where those sounds were coming, bow stretched and prepared to loose its arrow, Haldir froze in awe at the magnificent scene before him.

Haleth was practicing with her Elven swords. Her eyes were closed and her hair was loose, falling over her face. She wasn't using her usual heavy clothes, but a sleeveless shirt that showed every contraction of her slim muscles when she moved. She was surrounded by a deadly grace, her movements fast and precise. The twin blades danced around her body, getting dangerously closer to her skin while she struck invisible enemies in a swift motion. It was very difficult to use two swords at the same time, even for Haldir, but she did it as if it were an easy task. But she didn't only move her arms; her legs worked hard when she kicked and spun in the air, her long limbs stretching while she jumped only before landing seconds later with no sound on the floor of the clearing. Sometimes she would throw the swords in the air and while the blades were descending, she would perform a series of punches and kicks that defied the power of gravitation and showed an equilibrium of body and mind that only the greatest fighters possessed. As soon as the weapons came into contact with her hands, she was already charging her invisible enemies once more.

_Perfection_, was the only rational thought that crossed Haldir's mind while he slowly threw his bow over his back, crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched her exercise. A few moments after he had found her, her blades were suddenly hidden in their respective scabbards once again and a short knife was thrown towards his direction.

Haleth kept her eyes closed, waiting for the sound of her little weapon being imbibed into her target, but when it never came, she frowned. Haleth opened her now brown eyes carefully, she was sure she had sensed someone approach, until they met dark blue ones. A smile slowly grew on Haleth's face when she noticed the reason why she had missed. Haldir was rolling her little weapon between the fingers of his right hand while he grinned wickedly. _He caught it with his bare hands!_

'I think you missed, Belegaer.'

_Strong One._ She wondered how the nickname could affect her so. Haleth's entire body shivered at the sound of his rich voice.

'I wouldn't have if my target weren't a Hidden Hero. Or should I say Spy?' Haldir arched his eyebrow in a fashion that she was starting to recognize as his unique way of showing her that he was annoyed or worried. The thought of him being there to spy on her had come to her mind while she was exercising and her imagination ran loose. It made sense. But the reason why he was doing it was a different matter.

Haleth smiled at his silence and walked toward the arrogant Elf. His male scent suddenly surrounded her and she remembered how peaceful it had felt when she had been in his arms, drinking in the hardness of his body and the fragrance of woods that enveloped him like a mantle. _Get a hold on yourself, woman!_ Haleth extended her hand to get the knife that he was holding in front of his body, her eyes never leaving his. When she reached her little weapon their hands touched briefly and Haleth took an intake of breath. Haldir's fingers lightly caressed the back of her hand, lingering for a time so short that when Haleth started to enjoy the feeling, it had vanished. They both continued to stare at each other silently, still relishing their contact, while Haleth hid her knife once more inside her boot.

'Would you like to spar with me tomorrow?' _Please, say yes,_ she thought.

Haleth watched expectantly for the Elf's answer. Haldir's blue eyes were now reflecting the red circle of the rising sun inside of their blue irises and the sight was exquisite. They were so focused on her that Haleth could almost sense as if he were touching her bare skin.

_How did she know about my mission? _Haldir thought while regarded the woman in front of him. _Never mind, she was probably only guessing_. Haleth's excitement didn't pass his keen senses unnoticed. Her heart was racing, her pupils were dilated and Haldir could almost smell the sweet fragrance of her arousal. He blinked a few times, trying to ban those sensations from his body while he considered her request. For a warrior, it was very tempting. It was not every day that he found someone who could match his technique in combat, and Haldir loved a very good spar. The rational part of him that was still working warned him nonetheless. _Her proximity is too dangerous…_

'I am going to think about it, Belegaer,' he finally said in a toneless voice, hiding his own excitement. _Has she noticed it? _he wondered.

Haleth couldn't stop the frustration that permeated her being at his response. She had thought that he would say yes.

'I should get back to the camp. Siward will start worrying about where I am.'

Haldir nodded silently and they both parted, each one taking their own way to the camp. After that unusual encounter, Haleth had spent the entire day wishing that it was already over. She desperately needed to know if the haughty Elf would accept her invitation or not. On the morning of the fourth day, Haleth rose earlier than she used to and went straight to practice. When she found a good spot, she took a deep breath and unsheathed her swords. There was no sign of Haldir; Haleth sighed. _He is not going to show up. I knew it._ When she closed her eyes and unleashed her first attack, her blades were pared by another sword. The metallic sound echoed in the morning. Haleth opened her eyes, already knowing what she was going to find: deep blue eyes.

'These are exquisite weapons. Elven made, I believe?' He asked with his arrogant tone. Haleth stood in silence for a second, still making sure that he was really there.

'Yes, they were a gift,' Haleth said, forcing the blades upon Haldir. Her eyes were already brown.

Looking closer at the blades, Haldir read the names inscribed upon them. 'Strength and Destiny?'

'I call them the Twins,' she replied, wondering when this spar would begin in earnest.

'Your eyes were black, now they are brown, Belegaer.' Haldir continued talking while he held his ground, keeping the blades pared.

_The Elf is beyond strong, I can't wait to see what he is capable of, _Haleth wondered. 'My eyes change color when my blood starts running too fast.' She forced her blades against Haldir's broad chest once more, winning a few inches of space. 'Are you finished with the interrogatory, Spy, because I want to begin our spar,' she said in a voice strained from the effort of holding that position.

Haldir's face broke in a slow smile.

'Yes, I am finished.'

He freed himself from her and plunged his sword so fast that Haleth almost didn't have time to block it. In a matter of moments, they both had found a perfect synchrony. The two warriors got acquainted with each other's incredible skills at every strike, recognizing the fearless fighters they were. The Elf and the woman looked like two Gods of War, lost in Arda.

Haldir was mesmerized; the woman's technique was impressive, clearly mixing Elven moves with others with an outstanding fluidity. It was difficult to find a breech in her battle stance, but he worked hard on it a couple of times and managed to throw her on the ground with a smile on his face. However, moments later he was the one with his back on the ground and she was the one with a grin on her face. For the first time in his life, Haldir thought that he had found someone who enjoyed the fight as much as he did, someone who would fight until the last drop of blood. _Unfortunately, she doesn't have super strength_, he thought, when he felt the weight of her attacks. She was very fast, flexile and clever, but there was no super strength at all what it was more incredible. By the end of their fight, the Elf had won by a slight difference. Haldir was grinning; his hair looked a little bit messy and his eyes glowed with excitement and joy. For her part, Haleth was sweating and panting, clearly showing that she was happy, but spent.

'Not bad, for a woman,' he told her in a soft tone. Haleth's face broke in a gentle smile.

'Not bad for an old three-thousand-year-old Elf either,' Haleth winked at him while she sheathed her swords.

'In fact,' he started while he guarded his own weapon, 'I'm only one thousand, one hundred, seventy-nine.'

Haleth could not help a small laugh. 'Goodness, Haldir! So very precise, for one so very _young_!'

'Of course. I am an Elf.' Haldir said this as if this was the only logical conclusion to be drawn and Haleth couldn't help but sigh at that demonstration of Elvish arrogance.

'You certainly are.'

And so it became a routine for them to spar in the pre-dawn. The men didn't find it strange anymore and the silent Elf was seen talking in the company of the passionate woman more often than they could count. And now, during the sixth day of journey, Haldir and Haleth felt like they were partners. Both felt they were becoming two sides of a whole.

**H&H&H&H**

In the darkness of the land of Mordor, Sauron sat on his throne and focused his attention on a few beings that were defying his power. The Elf from the Golden Wood was dangerous; a perfect ally for Haleth, and that wasn't good. The woman had managed to kill the Shadow and that was worse. In the last moment, when he thought she would finally die, her godforsaken father decided to change the course of things.

_Stupid Vala, has not Eru taught you that you should not interfere in the course of things? _Sauron thought.

He had never met one of the Valar so attached to the human race as Oromë. Even when the Valar were not allowed to set foot on Arda anymore, he still came. The fool couldn't part himself from the hunts… and the women. A woman was what was needed to plague the perfect being for eternity. He fell for a married woman. He was married as well. And he impregnated the mortal. _What a joke!_ Sauron would never forget the happiness he felt when the news about Oromë's affair and his punishment by Eru came to him.

Oromë's daughter would be born mortal.

However, Sauron had eluded Eru and, with the help of a powerful sorcery, he was able to still leave some power inside of the girl, something worthy of the Valar. He would go to her, corrupt her heart and use that power for his evil purposes. What he didn't expect was her mortal body wouldn't be able to support that power and that the Elves would take her under their wings. Her heart was now so full of goodness that it made Sauron sick. He had turned her into one of his deadliest enemies.

The One Ring now adorned his filthy hands and Sauron caressed it. He needed to end her life before it was too late. He didn't know what destiny was reserved for the Golden Mask, but the path she was taking was leading her into a place of leadership. Sauron already knew that Elves and Men were to join forces again and if that really occurred, Haleth would be an important figure in their victory. Even though there were all those problems, Sauron found in Wilrog the perfect player for that game.

He was watching the boy closely, digging into his heart and soul. The fool thought that he had gotten rid of Sauron. The Orcs knew what had happened to Wilrog, and Sauron made the beasts watch him closely. The Dark Lord could feel the eagerness to find power in him, the envy of others and the lack of scruples to prove him as the best in everything. _Yes, he will be perfect…_ Sauron closed his red eyes, searching for the boy's essence until he found it. It was the seventh day of journey. As Sauron could see, Wilrog still hadn't gotten used to the Orcs' presence.

**H&H&H&H**

The smell of rotten meat that exuded from the beasts' bodies made Wilrog sick. After some time trying to walk ahead of them, free of their filthy company, he had to accept the constant watch of two huge Orcs and let himself be scouted by the monsters. Until now, none of them had noticed that he wasn't being controlled anymore. _Thank you Sauron, for making Orcs so stupid._

They were one day ahead of Haleth's company and advanced now toward the Field of Celebrant. The terrain was becoming deprived of trees in a few places because of the proximity with the Plains of Calenardhon. Wilrog had calculated that Haleth would take around ten days to get to the Field and more twenty-three more days to get to Gondor with a party of one hundred Men. He knew they were near, but he couldn't locate their exact location and that was making him worry.

In fact, Wilrog was panicking. He had thought that he could guide the remains of the Orcs' army to a trap. He would take them to the Field of Celebrant and then he would warn Haleth. She would be able to finish them before they could notice it and Wilrog would have all the credit for her success.

Still, when the number of Orcs increased during the journey, Wilrog's heart began to race in fear. _It will be a massacre! Where was my mind when I came up with such stupid idea?_ Now he couldn't come back in time. He tried to avoid the Orcs and leave to warn the woman, but he would never be able to do it on foot, and mounting a Warg was out of the question. Two days ago he had witnessed an Orc's leg being pulled out with no ceremony by a Warg that hadn't liked his rider.

Wargs. The boy hadn't counted on their presence. They all came, under Sauron's orders, to aid the army that had been defeated by Haleth. However, he was enjoying his post of commander too much. He enjoyed every time he had to shout to an Orc, or when they complied with his desires and the way they looked at him in fear. The sweet taste of power. _So that is how Haleth feels when she is commanding her army? I wish I could have her place…_ A sick smile played on Wilrog's face at that thought, but then his eyes widened and he shook his head, eliciting strange looks from the Orcs toward his direction. _What Am I thinking? Let me find a horse. Now._

"Hello! You!" Wilrog shouted to a stocky Orc that walked a few feet away from him. The monster turned to the boy with a grunt of annoyance. His voice hissed and from his mouth came a rotten breath.

"Yes, Master?"

"Get me a horse."

"We have Wargs, Master, they are better mounts."

Wilrog stopped, facing the insolent Orc. The monster shrank, fearing for his life. Wilrog liked to smell the scent of fear that he was capable of provoking in the despicable being. It was very sweet to have such power over someone. _Very sweet…_Wilrog unsheathed his sword and slowly neared it to the distorted face of the Orc.

"Are you contesting me, you fool?" Wilrog's words sounded gentle but a sincere hatred came to his eyes. The blade of his sword caressed the neck of the Orc, begging to be bathed in his black blood. All of the monsters stopped and watched the scene.

"Plea… Please, Ma… Master! Don't kill me!"

A sadistic smile contorted Wilrog's beautiful face and the boy turned his sword to another target, the monster's ear.

"Don't worry, you idiot. Today I woke up with no desire to kill someone." The Orc breathed in relief, but still kept his eye fixed on the threatening blade. Wilrog smiled at that gesture. "Still, it doesn't mean that I wouldn't want a token from you, does it?"

With those words Wilrog raised his blade a little and drew it with a powerful lunge against the deformed ear of the Orc. A sharp cry cut the air and joined the laughs of the other monsters. The black blood spouted from the gash and Wilrog knelt down to retrieve the piece of meat that lay on the ground. _Disgusting,_ he thought while he arose.

"Thank you very much for this little token, Orc. Now go, get, me, a, HORSE!

More laughs came from the Orcs surrounding Wilrog while the mutilated monster ran, still howling in pain.

"Azog learned his lesson now, Master!" The laugh of the huge Orc that walked at Wilrog's side hurt his ears. _I am the Master here! And he is not my friend, but my slave!_ Wilrog's mind screamed with no regrets.

"You better shut up, Orc, if you don't want to loose something more important than a simple ear."

More laughs echoed when the tip of Wilrog's sword touched the monster's groin. The Orc gave a feral snarl and his dark eyes were full of hate. Wilrog didn't let himself be intimidated, but didn't do anything. He only started to walk away and this time he did it alone, with no undesirable company. Before he could take the second step, the boy listened to the sound of a lullaby and a child's cries irrupt in the morning. His face became pale against his will.

"What was that?"

A huge Orc scout mounted on a Warg that was returning from his watch answered Wilrog.

"It seems that we are going to have meat and fun tonight, boy. A family of stupid Men is camping only a short distance away. And they have a baby and two women."

Wilrog felt his stomach contract at those words. He turned his back to the monster, not wanting the thing to notice the change in his behavior. If he had faced the Orc, however, he would have seen the evil smile that distorted its face. _The Dark Lord will like to hear about this. Today we're going to test the boy's potential_, thought Gorbag.

**H&H&H&H**

In the Land of Mordor, among the darkness of its place, Sauron smiled.

**H&H&H&H**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2**

Oromë is not a creation of my wicked mine, so I found it fair to put his meaning here, so you readers could understand how important he is. Here is it:

**OROMË (According to Encyclopedia of Arda – http //www. glyphweb. com/ arda/default .htm) and the book Silmarillion**

"One of the Valar, his name is pronounced o'romeh and means 'Loud Trumpeter'. The name 'Loud Trumpeter' is in reference to his fabled hunting horn, the Valaróma."He's also known as Aldaron, Araw, Béma and Tauron. The Huntsman of the Valar, the brother of Nessa and one of the eight Aratar. In ancient times, he rode often in the forests of Middle-earth, and it was he who first discovered the Eldar at Cuiviénen.

"Among the Valar Nine were chief power and reverence; but one is removed from their number, and Eight remain, the Aratar, the High Ones of Arda..." Silmarillion, Valaquenta.

" It seems clear from the quotation above that the Aratar were originally nine, and included Melkor (probably as the greatest of them), but he was removed from this 'order' after his rebellion. The eight greatest of the Valar, Manwe, Varda, Ulmo, Yavanna, Aule, Mandos, Nienna and Orome. Though Manwe was held to be the High king of Arda, all these eight were held in equal reverence, and were said to possess a majesty that surpassed even the other Valar."

FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!


	10. Betrayal

**Title:** The Golden Mask  
**Author:** Kwannom  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (chapters 1 - 6), Rainien (7 - 15 - ?) and Wenont (16 - ?)  
**WARNING:** Violence, sex  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. However, the original characters - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton and others - are mine, and don't you dare put your claws into them:D  
**Timeline:** Second Age, one year before the Last Alliance. A.U. Following book-verse mostly.  
**Summary:** Sauron has the One Ring and Middle Earth is suffering in the hands of the Orcs' armies. Elves and Men decide to make an alliance against the Dark Lord, and they are searching for great warriors from both races to lead their armies. These warriors are the Chosen Ones and one of them is Haldir, the Captain of the Golden Wood. Haldir is then sent to watch a human warrior called Golden Mask and prove that the Man can be one of them. In the meanwhile, Haldir has to prepare for the battle of his life and deal with the discovery of something that is going to change the future.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I warn you that this is a very dark piece of story, I had to find a way to get depressed to write it, believe me. And, oh, the struggle to make someone who was once good become evil… The song that moved me while I was doing it was Bottom, by Puddle of Mudd. Enjoy the ride… if you can ;)

_Back to the story…_

* * *

_**Bottom**_

"_Lord can you help me get this weight off my shoulders  
Can you help me I think I'm getting older  
The pain that you left me deep within  
How can I live living in sin  
And you know that I've tried  
And you know  
Lord knows I've tried every day of my life  
Sitting at the bottom with you  
Sitting at the bottom with you  
I'm just sitting at the bottom with you"_

_BOTTOM – PUDDLE OF MUDD – ALBUM LIFE ON DISPLAY_

* * *

**BETRAYAL**

Gorbag studied Wilrog's reaction with much interest. The boy seemed to have frozen in place, his hands shaking and his face paling. A single drop of sweat started to brake out on his forehead. The beast showed its yellow teeth in an evil smile at the boy. _It's time to do what our Dark Lord desires. It's time to test the boy._

"Let's get moving, Master, or our preys are going to escape," he said while he fetched a Warg. He shouldn't let the boy time to think.

Wilrog panicked. What was he going to do now? _Think, you bastard, think!_ He had to come up with an idea to prevent the Orcs from attacking the Men's camp. Unfortunately, his mind seemed to have collapsed and no rational thoughts crossed what he could have, before, called a brilliant brain. _Morgoth's balls, what did I get myself into?_

"No…" he started in a faltering voice "I mean, we're going to stay here, because… Because… I say so!" Wilrog clutched his fists, trying to stop the trembling in his hands.

_Damn I'm dead! They are going to find out that I'm lying! I'm dead! Dead!_

Gorbag, now astride his Warg, approached the boy. He closed his eyes in delight when the proximity permitted him to smell the sweet scent of fear that Wilrog exuded. Gorbag's foul mount felt it too and growled at the human creature in front of him.

"No," Gorbag said. "We have no food left and there is nothing more delicious than a stew of Man's flesh. It used to be your favorite food. Aren't you hungry for that anymore?"

The Orc smiled openly, his rotten teeth on display making Wilrog flinch at that horrid sight. The boy looked around, feeling all the beasts' looks upon him. Wilrog's eyes darted from the rotten teeth, to the evil smiles, and then to the deformed hands that were dangerously near their deadly weapons. Wilrog swallowed hard, fear taking over him. He felt his entire body grow cold at the thought of dying.

But since when had the fearless Wilrog started to be afraid of death?

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. His head started to hurt. There was something wrong, he wasn't the same. He was changed. And he knew that it was for the worse. He lifted his head and his eyes met Gorbag's. Only now Wilrog noticed how close the Orc was, the circle of watching beasts closing around them.

"What is taking you so long to answer?" asked the monster in his harsh tone.

Wilrog faced the monster's evil look and made his decision. He wanted to live. His life was more important than anybody else's.

"I was remembering," he began, his voice firm this time, "that a toddler's flesh is even better than a grown Man's. Let's move."

Gorbag growled with satisfaction and started to shout to the other Orcs.

"Didn't you hear what our Master said? Get your filthy asses on the run, you maggot!" After saying those words, Gorbag turned his grotesque face to Wilrog. "You should ride a Warg, Master; the camp is a little far."

Wilrog look at the monstrous Warg in front of him, a foul liquid dripping from the sharp fangs in its mouth.

"You are right. Give me the best one," he finally managed to say.

"So, the best one it's going to be."

And they left toward their targets. The baby cried once more in the distance, making nausea settle in the pit of Wilrog's stomach. _What have I done?_ He asked himself, his resolving dying with the disturbing sound.

**H&H&H&H**

Haleth scanned the view in front of her with a look of worry on her face. The scouts still hadn't come back with news about the Orcs' trail. _Come on, where are you…_ She drove her hand to her chest, unconsciously, a gesture that had accompanied her all day. Her heart had started to ache strangely since that morning adding to her preoccupation.

Something terrible was about to happen, something different than the feeling of danger itself, but more like a premonition. However, she couldn't put her finger on it. Haleth looked at Siward, engaged in conversation with Seyton by her side. She could see by their faces that the Men were tired. And she was getting angry and frustrated.

The sun was setting once more and the clear sky was promising snow for later, so it was not good if the bad weather got them before they had set a camp. Haleth went deep into the woods, looking for the clearing that she knew would be there. After some time she made a sign for the company to stop. All Men and the Elf halted their horses, the animals' heavy breaths making a curtain of warm smoke into the cold nocturnal air.

"We shall stop for today. There is something dangerous in the air. We must be even more cautious."

Men shot worried looks at her and went to prepare the camp. They all were relieved that they had stopped.

Haleth ran around the field, searching for hidden enemies. Only when she saw that they were secure and that she found herself alone did she dismounted Dernhelm. The movement made her wince. She could feel it again, the cold claw of fear freezing her lungs and impeding her from breathing.

_Damn you Sauron for making me weak!_ she cursed in anger. Haleth removed her gloves, relishing the calming contact with Dernhelm's coat on her fingers and rested her head on the mare's back while she petted it. Dernhelm stood still, eyeing her human friend with a distressed look in her eyes. _Breath, Haleth, and calm your raging temper,_ she admonished herself. She knew what could happen if she didn't control her fury. The forsaken power would arise and she would become dangerous. A gentle touch on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

'What ails you, Haleth?' Haldir asked quietly. Haleth's distress had not gone unnoticed to his keen senses and the danger that he felt earlier in the journey was getting stronger and stronger. Haldir's brow furrowed when the woman didn't turn to face him. Her breath was uneasy and Haldir squeezed her shoulder. The tingle of the strange strength was back, running through her body and connecting with his fingers. _What is happening to you my friend,_ he thought. Haleth let out a heavy sigh before answering him in a whisper that he almost didn't hear.

'I don't know, but it feels like my heart is being torn from my body.' Haleth somehow felt comforted by his presence. He was capable of calming her heart, even if it was just a little. She reached for his hand and covered it with her own. 'I wish someone could understand it.'

Haldir's body stirred in surprise at her unexpected touch. Her hand was small and cold against his skin and he caressed it with his thumb.

'I do not understand you, Belegaer, but I know one thing;' He paused, pondering how much he should tell her. After a moment of hesitation, he continued, his voice sharp and cold. 'Blood will be spilled this night and there is nothing we can do to stop it.'

Haleth turned brusquely and looked at him in horror. There was an intensity in his gaze that proved his words to be dreadfully true. Haleth removed her mask numbly, facing the stormy blue eyes in front of her. _What am I good for if I can feel that something terrible is about to happen, but not know what it is neither the way to prevent it?_ She thought in despair. A lump formed in her throat and a lonely tear rolled silently over her beautiful face.

'It seems that I am not as strong as you think, Spy.' She managed to smile, a gesture that died with another tear that dared to set a new path down her cheek.

Haldir narrowed his eyes at Haleth, wiping away her silent sign of distress. _No, you are simply being human._ She leaned unconsciously into his touch and let a small sigh of tiredness escape from her lips. Tentatively he let his fingers trail down to her hair and watched the way the ends curled around his fingertips.

'You are strong enough not to show your weakness to your soldiers, Belegaer.' He said while he suddenly dropped his hand to his side. 'Your scouts are returning. I can hear them approaching.'

Haleth watched the Elf take a step back noticing for the first time how close he had been her. She cleaned the remaining signs of tears with the back of her hand and waited for her scouts to appear. Now she could hear the sound of the hooves also. Adranel and Sador came into view a few moments later. Both Men exchanged looks when they saw the Elf so near Haleth, but neither uttered a word about it. They dismounted and went to her, their faces covered by sweat and worry.

"Commander; Master Elf," they said nodding to the outstanding figures before them.

Haldir and Haleth nodded in reply and the woman walked to them, her authoritative gaze matching her commanding voice perfectly.

"What news from your search, Sador?"

The Man breathed deeply and a deep smoke formed in the air.

"We followed the Orcs' trail down the Anduin as you have ordered, Commander," began Sador. "We found the remains of their last camp next to the Great River's shores. They seem to be about two hundred beasts and there are Wargs among them. We're twice outnumbered." The Man looked at his companion Adranel, not daring to continue.

The older scout nodded in understanding and went on with Sador's report. "We found Man's footprints on the ground of their camp. We believe…" He paused sensing the face of his commander grow darker. "We believe that they belong to Wilrog. He must be leading them, but that is not all."

A knot formed in Haleth's throat and she felt her heart pumping hard inside of her chest. She feared what was about to come out the Man's mouth, urging him to finish his tale nevertheless. "What else have you found, Adranel?" She asked in a firm voice, obliging the soldier to continue and her fears to flee.

"We found another trail. One that leads to one Man's wagon and two horses. It could be a family traveling to Arnor, but I don't understand why they chose that path, knowing that this rode is swarmed with Orcs and other hateful creatures." Adranel shook his head in disbelief before continuing. "They were too close to the Orcs' trail. We tried to reach them, but they're out of our reach. It'll only be a matter of days for the beasts to find them though. And you know what is going to happen then."

After receiving this new information, Haleth's mind was racing and she fought to control the pounding in her chest. Wilrog was leading the Orcs' army and was about to attack a human family. _It is my entire fault! I should have condemned him to death!_ He had killed a guard, led Sauron's forces against them, and had threatened her. And she had let him go because of love. _No. Stupidity and weakness,_ she admonished herself. Now she would do everything she could to clean up her own mess. If something happened to that family, she would never forgive herself.

Haleth clenched her fist in restrained fury and her eyes were drawn to her mare, Dernhelm. The powerful animal was quietly watching the whole conversation. Haleth's eyes met Dernhelm's and she felt the strength in them, the constricted speed and the desire to hunt that mirrored her own. Now Haleth was sure about what she would do. She turned her attention back to the two soldiers in front of her.

"Your horses may not reach them," she said calmly "but Dernhelm can do it." Both Men started to argue her words, but she raised her hand and they fell silent. "This is not open to debate. Tell Siward that he is in command until I get back."

Sador and Adranel reluctantly nodded their heads and went to abide by her orders. Haleth silently watched them go then turned toward Dernhelm. Haldir shook his head and followed her. 'You should not go. It is late, and the Orcs must have found them already.'

Without looking at him, Haleth started talking while she walked, her voice filled with guilt. 'I must try, Haldir, because this situation is my fault. You all said that I should have killed him, but I was so blind by my so-called love for Wilrog that I simply did not listen. Now is the time when I can make things right.' She finally came to a stop when she reached Dernhelm.

Before Haleth could mount, Haldir grabbed her arm and made her stop, facing him. 'What you did was something hard to understand. It took me a long time to figure it out, but I did it,' he said in a low tone, his voice musical and comforting. 'You were moved by compassion. I could have killed him, like Siward or Seyton could. But none of us showed the deep awareness that you had of Wilrog's suffering. None of us wanted to relieve his burden. You were the only one who wished it, choosing to spare his life and give him another chance in life. Only a few people in this world can do what you did. And as you see, I am not one of them.'

Haleth touched his face, and stored in her mind the shiver that the simple gesture had provoked on the Elf's body. 'I know that you are a merciless Elf, Haldir, but I am starting to be fond of you anyway.' She sighed heavily, as if she had a weight on her shoulders, her hand refusing to leave the flawless face of the perfect being standing so close to her. 'I must go before Siward comes complaining like an old woman.'

Haldir took her hand in his, entwining their fingers for a brief moment before stepping back and leaping gracefully on Arthung's back under her questioning gaze. 'Then you must have my help,' he stated, 'because you may be a good hunter, but I am an Elf and March Warden. My ability in following trails is far superior to yours.'

Haleth chuckled, forgetting for a rapid moment all the sorrow and anger that she was feeling inside of her heart. 'Such modesty you have, Spy!'

She mounted and watched Haldir trot toward her, his lips curling in a hint of smile. His voice again soothed her ears. 'And you know how to be stubborn, Belegaer. Now we better go, because I can already hear Siward's curses towards you.'

Siward came running after Haleth, his face flushed with anger. "Haleth, where do you think…" His voice faded in the distance while his commander and Haldir cantered into the dark woods.

**H&H&H&H**

"Shh, don't cry baby, Momma is here," the blond woman said to her little son in her arms. The toddler was distressed by something and from time to time started crying.

She rocked him tenderly, bringing the boy closer to her chest, and his cries ceased. The woman then looked at her sleeping daughter by her side and smiled. They were traveling to Arnor, seeking refugee from the Orcs' attacks in Annuminas. The foul creatures had burnt down their village one week ago, but they came out of the attack unscathed. After that, her husband gathered their things and they departed to Arnor's capital. At least there, in a bigger city, it would be safer.

The air was cold, promising snow in a few days, but the warmth inside their tent was cozy. The woman laid the baby on the bedroll and went to tend to the horses. The animals were strangely nervous, whining loud and stamping on the ground. While she tried to calm down their mounts, she heard her husband returning from his watch.

"Kara! Get the children! We must get out…" his voice died in the air. Out of the Man's throat protruded a single Orc arrow and his strong body fell almost limp on the ground, while his hands numbly tried to touch the invasive object. Behind the Man, coming from within the trees, the first Orcs began to appear. And leading them was a young Man with cold green eyes.

Kara screamed in terror and ran to her children. Before she could get to the tent though, another arrow hissed in the air and imbedded in her knee, making her fall. She felt like her leg was on fire and tears started rolling freely down over her face.

Despite the terrible pain, she gathered all her strength and crawled on the ground, trying to reach her children. They were all that mattered to her and she would never let those beasts put their hands on her babies. Kara listened to the creatures' evil laughs at her clumsy attempts to get to the tent and she cried in despair. _Eru, please, help my children!_ She prayed to the Valar.

The Orcs were circling Kara and she almost threw up when their putrid smell filled her lungs. From the corner of her eyes she could see the one with the deadly bow still in his hands. He approached her and stepped on her back with his right foot, stopping her from moving. The Man beside him smiled silently when the beast readied another arrow and pointed it at the woman's heart. Kara's lungs begin to burn in their attempt to draw breath, but the weight upon her body made the task impossible. She tried to scream for her children to run, but no sound came from her lips. She reached her hand in the direction of the tent in a desperately need to reach them, but her hands only touched the empty air.

Kara watched impotently as two Orcs invaded her tent, followed by her children's screams. Deep sobs wracked her body when she realized that she could do nothing to save her children. The memories of the tales about the fate of women and children captured by Orcs returned to her mind in full force and Kara wished that she could have cut her children's throats while they were still sleeping. Her daughter would be raped! Raped! Her little son would be tortured to death or used as a slave.

The picture of their innocent bodies battered and torn brought Kara another wave of nausea. She cried bitterly, shaking with her sobs, and the last thing her tormented eyes saw, before the fatal arrow could pierce her heart, was the sight of her baby being lifted screaming in one of the beast's arms.

**H&H&H&H**

Wilrog was lost, completely lost.

_Somebody, please help me,_ he pleaded, but he was utterly alone; the woman he loved would never forgive him for acting so foolishly, he was trapped in the trap he had set up himself. His friends were gone when he stepped into Mordor. His wife was gone. Wilrog fought back tears and he felt lonely like never before. Not even in that dark year that he had spent alone in the woods.

There would be no time to warn Haleth. There would be no time to stop the mayhem that his life had become. _Please, Eru, take my life away. It is unwortyh of even one last breath._ He wished that he could die, so the pain in his chest would stop. So the lump in his throat would stop. Nothing mattered anymore; he couldn't live with the guilt of having failed in life so badly.

Wilrog's mind recoiled in horror at the nameless violence happening in front of his eyes. His heart despaired when the Orcs brought the woman's children to him: a baby no older than a few months and a brunette girl about his age. _All my fault, my fault!_ The girl's face was devastated and washed in tears. Her eyes - huge and full of terror – were fixed on her mother's body. The creatures had already started to dismember it. Despite Wilrog's inner emotional turmoil, he wore a mask of calmness and acceptance.

But was it really a mask? While one part of him admonished himself, the other took another path, in order to forget his despair… His pain… The feeling of killing another with no remorse, like the monsters in front of him, was what he wanted. He was sick of feeling trapped by moral laws or customs based in compassion. All of that only brought him despair.

_Yes, it is not my fault, not my fault…_

He wanted to be free of any bonds, with no regrets and no more sorrow. He wanted to be free of the feelings, so when he would face Haleth once more he would feel nothing about the fact that he was leading her into a trap. He would feel no remorse because of his tragic idea. And he would feel no pain when she turned her head in disgust and left him alone. Wilrog wanted the wild abandon of doing something, or anything, wrong without being washed with guilt.

The baby screamed.

Gorbag approached the lad, looking at him fiercely. The sight of the gore was still fresh in his mind and he was relishing the thrill of it. He grabbed the girl's face with his filthy hands, forcing her to face his disgusting one. Then, he turned to the boy. An evil smile showed his yellow rotten teeth.

"She is so beautiful, don't you think?" the creature said while he caressed the girl's cheek with his claws. "I would like to taste her sex after you do, Master." The girl shivered slightly in fear after hearing his words, but her shock stopped her from reacting at all.

_This is obscene,_ Wilrog thought, but yet, it was so tempting... He felt like his soul had been wrenched from his body, but yet he did nothing. He saw Gorbag snarl at him, annoyed by his lack of response.

The baby cried.

Gorbag growled. "What is it now? Don't you like her face?" With a swift movement of his black sword, he tore her dress in half, exposing her naked and shaking form entirely. "If you don't, I'm sure that you'll like the rest of her body."

Wilrog swallowed hard, a wave of lust washing through him at that sight. It had been so long since the last time he had had a woman in his arms. He had _Haleth_ in his arms. The boy recalled the taste of her lips, the softness of her body, the warmth of her sex… Unconsciously, Wilrog closed his eyes for a moment and licked his lips. _She was delicious… I want to feel like that again…_ Desire taking over him, he reached for one of the girl's small breasts with his hand but stopped himself midway.

_No!_

As he was shaking his head, in a useless attempt to free his mind from those thoughts, he felt a tight grip on his heart and a powerful laughter rang inside his ears.

Sauron covered Wilrog with his dark magic, claiming his presence in his black world. "Come, boy, it is time."

An Orcish blade silenced the baby and all sounds seemed to die with him, while Wilrog was pulled to the black void, the deep black where no light or hope could get into. When he focused his vision, in front of him stood the terrifying figure of Sauron, dressed in his black armor. The Dark Lord's red eyes were fixed on Wilrog's green ones and behind the metal mail that covered his malevolent face sprouted an evil smile.

**H&H&H&H**

In the middle of the woods, running faster than the wind itself, were Haldir and Haleth. Their horses' hooves barely touched the ground, and the magnificent animals cantered through the trees like a thunderstorm. Haldir's golden hair shimmered with an inner light amongst the dark woods and his deep blue eyes watched the world around him pass by in a blur. Never had he ridden Arthung in such fast pace and he felt the powerful stallion beneath him exude excitement. If their reason for riding in such abandon weren't so sorrowful, Haldir himself would have shared his mount's feelings.

The Elf looked ahead to the woman warrior riding by his side. She and Dernhelm made an exquisite pair, two deadly, lethal, dark beauties. The woman rode her horse with a proud stance, her back straight, in total command of the mare. When Haleth's masked face turned to his direction, Haldir could almost taste the woman's apprehension and worry.

'Come on Haldir, come on!' Haleth shouted to him, and then sprinted forward, acquiring a speed unbelievably faster.

Haldir only followed, his head hanging imperceptibly low, knowing that the blood had already been spilled. And there was nothing they could do to revert time.

**H&H&H&H**

_So confused, so broken…_ The Dark Lord thought while he looked at the shaking form of Wilrog; he almost felt sorry for the boy. However, the green eyes were still fierce and full of greed, exactly the reason that had drawn his attention to the young Man. Despite his fear, he still had strength, but was easily subdued. Just what he needed.

"Are you frightened, boy?" Sauron said, his heavy armor clanging while he walked slowly, sending a metallic sound through the empty space.

Wilrog's teeth clenched and his voice came out restrained. "What do you want from me?"

Sauron laughed quietly. "The correct question would be what you, Wilrog, bastard son of Frea, want from me?"

"I want nothing."

"Nothing? Really? I have searched your soul, Wilrog; I know what secrets lay within your heart. You married Haleth because you wanted power; you expected that she would give the command of her army to you, but she didn't. She wouldn't share it with the stud she used in her lonely nights. So you left her in search of, what were your words… Ah, I remember now: power… fortune… and glory. Am I correct, Wilrog?"

Wilrog clenched his teeth in fury. _How does he know so much about me?_

"Ah, my boy, it is because you spent two years under my care, telling me all of your secrets."

Wilrog's eyes widened in shock and Sauron laughed at his reaction.

"Yes, I can also read your mind. There is nothing that you could hide from me. Nothing." He came closer to the boy, sensing the young Man's fear feed his evil being. "Tell me, Wilrog, you got nothing that you wanted, did you?"

Wilrog slowly shook his head and answered in a broken voice. "No, I didn't. No one can give me what I want, but myself."

"Oh is that so? Tell me, dear boy, what did you feel when you were in command of the little army I gave you?"

Wilrog swallowed hard. "I felt nothing."

"You lie. You enjoyed the fear you inflicted. You enjoyed seeing your desires being met. You enjoyed having such power over someone. You enjoyed the non-existence of morality or any restriction that would make you feel regret for your acts. You felt _free._ "

Sauron laughed at Wilrog's reactions. He was slowly breaking the boy. He needed the young Man to lead his armies and he always got what he wanted. _Let's tempt him, my precious Ring… Let's tempt his troubled heart._

"I could give all these things to you permanently if you agreed in to obey my orders. I could give you everything you ever dreamed of. There is no race alive in Middle Earth now that can defeat me, but I need my commander. The warrior that will lead my armies, to whom I will teach the spells to achieve immortal life. The one that will be my eyes, my ears… and my mouth."

With a wave of his hand, Sauron made the black void shake, blur and then focus again on a chain of scenes that showed Wilrog in magnificent armor, leading a fantastic army of Orcs and other foul creatures. It was something so deadly and magnificent that it was beyond his wildest imagination. The hordes of creatures led by Wilrog devastated every single village in Arda that stood against them. Gil-Galad, Elendil and all powerful Kings of Middle Earth one by one bowed in defeat, begging Wilrog for mercy. In the end of the vision, Haleth appeared from inside the darkness, more beautiful than he had ever seen her, offering him her undying love.

_I love you,_ her lips whispered, _I want you… Come to me, my lord,_ and Wilrog walked to her, reaching the voluptuous figure in front of him with his hands.

When his fingers were about to touch her, and his lips were a breath away from hers, the vision vanished and the scene of Haleth lying with an Elf appeared for only one brief moment and then the void was black again. Wilrog turned to the Dark Lord, arm still lifted touching the air, with a look of disappointment and jealousy on his face.

Sauron chuckled and his voice sounded low and gentle. "Now she favors the Elf, but I can get her back for you."

"How would you do it?" Wilrog asked regarding the Dark Lord suspiciously. "What would you do for me?" He knew deep inside that he shouldn't trust Sauron, but he was entirely lost, screaming for help, _and he was the only person who listened to me._

Sauron watched Wilrog's train of thought with intense interest and then began to speak. "You would be invincible and there would be no person in Arda more powerful than you… Except me. And I would give you _her_. I would change her spirit so she would love you and despair. Do you accept my offer?"

The boy looked straight into Sauron's red eyes. The memories of all the glory and power that were waiting for him made his green eyes sparkle. But above all other rewards was the most precious of all treasures: Haleth's love. He would have her love back. He would finally be worthy of her affection.

Why refuse? It was an opportunity of a lifetime, to achieve such power and such freedom. No rules, no morals, no regrets. A smile crept back on Wilrog's face. _Yes, I felt free. And I want to feel it again. And I want her._ Wilrog walked toward Sauron very slowly, his smile only growing on his fair features. His strength suddenly renewed, his courage again with him.

"My answer is yes, my Lord." Wilrog got down on his knees and kissed the One Ring that shone on Sauron's hands. Gracefully he arose, confidence washing over him. "Now if you excuse me, My Lord, I wish to return to my army."

Sauron's evil laugh echoed on the void before he spoke his last words.

"As you wish, my Captain. You will hear from me soon."

And then with a black incantation, Wilrog was returned to Arda.

**H&H&H&H**

Once more he was looking at the horrendous face of Gorbag and the naked beauty in front of him. Wilrog felt his member get harder and he advanced toward her.

_No boundaries, no law…_

The boy threw the girl on the ground and invaded her immaculate sex. Her screams did not affect him, only the pleasure of her warmth. _I'm untouchable… I'm free… I'm the most powerful creature in the world…_ Wilrog told himself in between his strokes until he consumed himself in a deep pleasure. His body trembled with the force of his orgasm and he retrieved himself from within her. Wilrog reached for and unsheathed his sword.

"No regrets," he whispered to himself and in a quick movement removed the head of the fair young girl lying shaking under his body.

**H&H&H&H**

'Haleth, this way!'

Haldir shouted when his keen eyes saw the faint wagon's trail on the wood's ground. Haleth followed him closely, until he suddenly stopped and dismounted Arthung with the grace of the Eldar. His body stiffened. _We are not alone._ While he walked he drove his hands to his bow and the empty string was filled with a deadly arrow.

Haleth mimicked his movements, sensing her body straighten; they were not alone. With the back of her eye she saw Haldir lower his bow. His eyes were a blue storm of disgust and despair. Haleth turned her attention completely to him.

'What did you see?' She asked in a low tone, afraid of his answer. When none came, she walked to him and her face contorted in pain behind her mask. Her bow fell to the ground from her suddenly numb hands at the sight in front of them. Never in her ten years of life as a warrior had she seen such horror. A baby's head lay on the ground, deformed and parted from its body. Next to him were the remains of two adults' skeletons still sticky with blood and human skin. Apart from them was a naked girl's body. Her belly skin had been marred by marks made by the Orcs' claws as a silent witness of the obscene act she had suffered. In the middle of the bloody flesh Haleth saw markings that reminded her of words. She got closer to the body, her eyes narrowed trying to decipher them. It was a note.

_She was almost as delicious as you, my love. _

_Wait for me._

_W._

Haleth gasped in shock. She removed her mask, feeling suddenly suffocated in its restrained space, and the object also went to the ground. The woman felt pain blossom in her chest as her heart began a hard, pounding rhythm. Her pulse rang inside her years and her head spun. _What have I done?_

Haldir's heart was racing in fury. _If Wilrog tries to harm her, his death will be even more horrid,_ he vowed, because now he was sure that he would end the boy's life. When Haldir saw what had been done to those Men and the note carved on the girl's flesh, he had to gather all his will power to not go hunt the boy right away and kill him. His flawless face was twisted with anger and his eyes were bright with grief. Grief for Haleth's own pain.

'Are you well?' Haldir asked her softly, concern filling its tone. The drums he had suddenly started to hear had been Haleth's heartbeat. He could see the vein in her temple pumping, giving her away. Haleth didn't look at him when she answered.

First she nodded lazily, and then she found her tongue once more. 'Yes,' she said in a restrained voice, trying to quiet down her desire to get sick. She had no courage to face the Elf. She felt completely guilty. These deaths had been her fault.

Haldir seemed to realize the path her mind had taken. He came to stand in front of her, his piercing blue eyes locking with her black ones, while he grabbed her by the shoulders. 'This is not your fault, but Wilrog's. Do not even dare to think otherwise, understood?'

Haldir sounded angry, his voice a little louder than usual, his grip on her shoulders almost painful, but Haleth saw the profound care he had for her behind his deep blue eyes.

'I'll try,' she said, her voice low and firm, her black eyes still veiled with distant pain. 'They are heading for the Field of Celebrant A trap for us, I'm sure. They know we'll have to take that path.' Haleth lowered her head for a moment and then she faced Haldir once more. 'We must go now.'

Haldir lifted his eyebrow, thinking about how stubborn and strong she was. 'Yes we must not linger here. There are evil eyes within these trees,' he said while he guarded his bow and called for Arthung. Haleth still took one moment longer to tear her eyes away from the bodies. The sense of guilt and loss was still too fresh. Then she finally put on her mask again and grabbed her bow, swinging it over her back. With one quick whistle, Dernhelm was already by her side and she mounted.

While they headed off, five Orcs mounted in Wargs watched a little far away, under the vile eyes of Gorbag.

"Remember," began the huge Orc commander, "you must capture the woman alive. You can do whatever you want with the Elf. Now go hunt, boys."

The creatures growled in a sadistic happiness before sprinting out off the darkness that reigned among the trees, in pursuit of their prey.

**H&H&H&H**

FEEDBACK IS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED


	11. Choices

**Title:** The Golden Mask  
**Author:** Kwannom  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (chapters 1 - 6), Rainien (7 - 15 - ?) and Wenont (16 - ?)  
**WARNING:** Violence, sex  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. However, the original characters - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton and others - are mine, and don't you dare put your claws into them:D  
**Timeline:** Second Age, one year before the Last Alliance. A.U. Following book-verse mostly.  
**Summary:** Sauron has the One Ring and Middle Earth is suffering in the hands of the Orcs' armies. Elves and Men decide to make an alliance against the Dark Lord, and they are searching for great warriors from both races to lead their armies. These warriors are the Chosen Ones and one of them is Haldir, the Captain of the Golden Wood. Haldir is then sent to watch a human warrior called Golden Mask and prove that the Man can be one of them. In the meanwhile, Haldir has to prepare for the battle of his life and deal with the discovery of something that is going to change the future.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello guys! You may have been wondering why I said that I loved Wilrog if he was so mean. Well, I always have fallen for the villains. I like Wilrog as a character, because he is not perfect, because he is a very good exercise for my creativity and because he is the character that seems to be the most realistic among the others that I created. Yes, lots of becauses lol. He is trying to make things right, but he only goes the wrong way and now he is lost. He and Siward show the most genuine human emotions in my opinion. Haleth is full of doubts also, but she is much stronger than them both. Anyway, after so much darkness in the last chapter, I'll give you a little dose of respite in this one. I hope you enjoy it!

_Back to the story…_

**CHOICES**

Haldir and Haleth urged their mounts to greater speed, sensing that their enemies had been unleashed upon them, but Dernhelm and Arthung weren't at full speed yet. Haldir let go of Arthung's reigns and notched an arrow on his bow, his deadly blue eyes flashing with hate. _We lingered too long,_ he admonished himself.

It was dark among the trees and once in a while he could catch a glimpse of movement. It was difficult for even his Elven eyes to see, probably the results of dark magic at work, but his keen ears caught the sound of heavy hooves. Haldir's jaw was set and his muscles were tense, mirroring the tenseness of his bowstring and waiting for the imminent attack. 

For a quick moment his eyes locked with those of the woman riding a few paces behind his left side. Before Haleth had time to ready her bow, the ground shook and horrible screams cut the air when the monstrous animals emerged from within the trees. She felt her blood go cold when two Orcs mounted on Wargs surrounded her sides and three more advanced towards Haldir.

The Elf released his arrows with deadly accuracy; three of the monsters were dead and now only one remained, shielding himself among the tree trunks. _The bastard is evading my arrows!_ Haldir thought amused, urging Arthung forward. He wouldn't let his prey escape, the thrill of the hunt washing through him. However, unlike other times, his mind was partially elsewhere, impeding him from running after his target without a second thought. Haldir halted Arthung and looked back, a worried look on his perfect face. Darkness and trees were what his blue eyes saw and Haldir's stomach turned into a knot. There was no sign of her. _Haleth!_

Haleth had been slowed down by the animals running by her side. Her heart pumped hard on her chest when she saw the three creatures chase after Haldir, but she knew they would find certain death at the hands of the Elven warrior. _He will smash them as if they were annoying flees._ Despite her confidence in him, her mouth went dry when the thought of his death hit her. If he died, it would have been her fault, because she had been the one who had led him there.

A roar from one of the Wargs brought her back to the real world. Haleth looked at them with disgust. The creatures were horrid. A putrid stench exuded from them, their heavy hooves destroyed everything that was in their way and from the mandibles dripped a viscous liquid that burned like acid. 

Haleth hated Wargs more than any other foul monsters that Sauron had in his army, for it had been one of those beasts that had taken her father's life. The memory of his proud body being slashed, the look of terror on his face, made her heart hurt. The Orcs sensed her distress and laughed, their whips dancing and cracking in the air.

The beasts' laughs made hate flare in Haleth's nostrils and she unsheathed her beloved weapons. Tuo and Maranwë shone under the moonlight in all their powerful glory. _Let's see who is going to laugh now!_ The laughs died in the air and were exchanged by screams of hate that broke into the silence of the night. Haleth halted Dernhelm with a commanding word and watched the Orcs run past her and halt their mounts a few steps away. 

The breaths of the monsters made a loathsome haze form in the cold air and the hateful creatures gazed at Haleth with a menacing look upon their distorted faces. Every sound seemed to have ceased in the woods. Haleth could hear only the pounding of her own heart in her ears, the beasts' respiration and an occasional feral snarl. A smirk grew on Haleth's covered face while she swirled the Twins in her hands, the metallic sound vibrating in the air, mingling to the silent cacophony.

_Calm yourself… Breathe… And they will be dead sooner than you think._ With grace and precision, she dismounted, letting Dernhelm go, and positioned her body in a battle stance, ready for the fight. Haleth bent her knees a little, her legs slightly apart. She held Tuo parallel to the ground above her head; her arm lightly flexed made the end of the blade point directly at the foul creatures. Maranwë was held almost at her shoulder's height, its sharp blade blocking her chest from any kind of attack. The weapons seemed to be an extension of her body. Haleth and her Twins made a perfect union. _Just breathe…_

Haleth chuckled when she noticed the lack of fighting skills of her opponents. "Are you going to keep growling at me all day? I could die of boredom."

The beasts snarled at her mocking words and the deceptive calmness that had rained in the woods until then was shattered into pieces. Haleth gripped her swords tighter, never losing her stance. She felt every tightly-coiled muscle ready for the coming fight. Her concentration was so powerful that there was no other thought in her mind but the fight ahead of her. When the Orcs charged upon Haleth, her eyes sparkled with warm brown danger. _Just breathe…_

The first whip hissed dangerously near Haleth's body, but she made it wrap around her sword blade and with a fierce pull, the Orc was thrown to the ground with a painful scream and a broken leg. Without its rider, the Warg advanced toward Haleth. _It is not you who attack, but your enemy who attacks himself_ Haleth thought, remembering one of Lord Glorfindel's teachings.

The enormous Warg growled and opened his huge mouth to slash the woman in front of him. Without hesitation, Haleth buried Tuo to the hilt inside the monster's foul mandible while Maranwë slashed his guts. The beast went down dead. She then turned her face to the other Orc, her brown eyes blazing. She stalked toward him, her Twins drenched in blood, the black liquid leaving a deadly trail on the ground.

The Orc looked at the dead corpse of the Warg and his body shivered in fear when he heard the painful scream of his comrade who contorted on the ground. His distorted face returned to the human warrior who approached him and sensing the promise of painful death written on Haleth's brown eyes, the Orc spurred his mount and ran away in fear.

Haleth's smirk grew. She cleaned the Twins with her tunic and then sheathed them slowly while she watched the Orc run. With a calculated movement she took her mask off, drew her bow and notched an arrow. Only when she felt the soft contact of its feathers against her cheek did Haleth release it. The arrow hit its target and the Orc fell off his mount, dead. The Warg ran toward Haleth. She notched another arrow patiently and loosened it.

The arrow buried itself into the Warg's heart and the beast went down with an agonizing growl under Haleth's scrutiny. Despite knowing that her enemies were dead or seriously wounded, Haleth knew that there was something amiss. Her body became tense and she lowered her bow. With a deep sigh Haleth closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest intensely. The pumping of her heart increased in pace when the time passed and her anxiety grew.

Then a warm and foul breath tickled her ear and Haleth's eyes shot open.

_Damn!_

As fast as her human abilities let her, she notched another arrow and aimed to the Orc who stood in front of her. Haleth almost froze when the realization hit her. _Oh Valar, if he is alive, it means that Haldir is... Dead!_ Haleth felt a lump rise in her throat while her heart pumped painfully inside her chest. _Oh No! No! This can't be!_ Her brown eyes shimmered with unshed tears. She couldn't believe that the Elf was no more.

The proud and immortal being had been slaughtered. She would never hear his musical voice anymore, nor spar with him, nor sit in comfortable silence at his side by the fire and feel like she had no worries at all; she would not be able to show him her world nor she would know more about that intriguing creature that had appeared in her life by the will of the Valar and had swept her off her feet. She swallowed hard and her beautiful face contorted in anger.

_You will pay with your life for this, Orc!_ she thought when her bowstring cracked with tension and she let the deadly arrow fly. However, before the dart could hit its destination, a golden blur hissed past her face and impaled itself into the evil flesh, making the Orc fall dead at her feet. A second golden arrow was soon released towards the Warg who lay in the shadows and the monster joined his rider in death a few moments later.

_Haldir!_ Haleth couldn't believe in her own eyes. Her smile grew on her face while she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. He was still very distant from her, but the glow of his skin was unmistakable in the dark of the forest. Haldir rode toward her like an infuriated God. And furious he was, because she could feel the raw emotion emanating from him despite his emotionless face even at such distance.

Haldir was furious indeed. He tried to keep his emotions in check while he made his way back to Haleth, as quickly as he could. The wave of fear for her life that had washed over him had caught him by surprise. He knew that she was a capable warrior, but he couldn't bare the thought of her being harmed, or even killed. _Why? Damn you, woman, and what you do to me._

He took in the view in front of him while he approached, the guts of the Wargs exposed giving off a terrible stench, the Orcs killed, one left alive howling in pain. Even if he hadn't returned in time to shoot the remaining unharmed Orc, Haldir was sure she would have killed the beast herself. Haleth was lethal, he could see that. What he didn't understand was why she had hesitated, even for a second, in killing the last Orc. _Fool…_ he thought dryly. When he finally got to the woman, Haldir dismounted gracefully, bow still firmly held in his left hand.

He stalked toward Haleth, his blue eyes blazing in a mix of fury and concern. 'What got into your head to make you distracted like that, you fool?' He said between clenched teeth 'This behavior cannot be tolerated in a seasoned warrior like yourself!' 

Haldir's eyes were intensely focused on her and they held such power of intimidation that they would have cowered any creature on Arda. However, Haleth was no mere creature. She stood there, tall, proud and noble, holding his gaze with an equal intensity.

'You'll have to forgive me, Haldir, if I thought for a moment that you were dead!' She yelled back at him, her eyes sparkling with brown fury.

_Of course he is alive, he is an Elf, for Valar's sake..._ Haleth thought, angry at herself for ever thinking that Haldir couldn't handle himself with a few Orcs and Wargs... Of course he could handle himself...probably far better than she could...

The pain she had sensed when she thought that he was dead, however, was unmistakable. She had felt it before, when Wilrog had been missing for one year and was considered lost. _The Valar help me,_ she prayed while she locked eyes with the magnificent being in front of her. That immortal creature had entered her life so drastically and so quickly and now she cared about him so much that it scared her. He was eying her curiously, clearly not understanding her silent behavior.

Haldir watched her closely. The anger in her words made him realize that she was upset by the thought of him being killed. He had never noticed how much the young woman cared about him. It made his chest swell with pride and an unknown kind of happiness warmed his heart. Haldir swung his bow over his shoulder and after a moment of hesitation, covered the distance between them and hugged the woman tenderly.

'Shh, Belegaer. It is over now. We are both unharmed.' 

With one arm around her small waist and the other around her neck, he held her close while he felt the tension of her body at his unexpected gesture go away and her arms encircle his strong figure closer to her tall form.

Haleth inhaled his unique scent of woods and reveled at the surprising beating of his strong heart against her body. 'When I saw the Orc,' She began, whispering into his ear 'I thought you have been killed… I am sorry, Haldir. I couldn't bare the thought of your death and I lost my focus.' 

'I can see that' Haldir teased, drowning in the sense of her warm form in his arms. 'Do you find me such an unskilled warrior, Belegaer? I could have killed all five of them with my eyes closed.' 

She chuckled. 'I know you are. I was just… worried.' Haleth closed her eyes when she felt him bring her even closer to his body. Several strands of his golden hair were picked up by the wind, caressing her face. 'I'm glad you are alive, Spy. I'm truly glad.' 

How strange mortals were to Haldir. It seemed that because they had a very short life that they enjoyed every moment of it passionately. And sometimes they did very improper things because of this passion. How many ellith would fear for him like this? _Crazy young woman. I like this very much._

Haldir kissed the top of her head, carefully smelling the familiar scent of flowers, before letting her go almost reluctantly. His lips curved in a faint smile when the thought that she was the only human he knew who bathed daily - the reason for the delicious smell that came from her – crossed his mind. He then stepped away, already notching an arrow to kill the only Orc that had been left alive. However, Haleth's gloved hands fell on his shoulder, stopping him.

'Don't kill the Orc yet. I still didn't interrogate the beast.' 

Haldir nodded and watched the woman put on her mask again and crouch down beside the fallen Orc. The beast writhed in pain and shot her the most terrible insults when she grabbed his injured leg painfully. Haleth hated to have to torture anyone, even the Orcs. Thus, she hid herself behind her mask while she did it.

"What are your orders?" Haleth asked with no trace of emotion in her voice.

The beast snarled. "I'm not going to tell you anything, whore."

Haleth squeezed the Orc's broken leg and the beast howled in pain.

"Again. What are your orders?"

The beast made a motion to grab Haleth's neck, but before he could do it, he found an Elven knife stab through the palm of his hand and imbed itself in the ground, trapping him. He howled in pain, his harsh cries cutting through the silent woods.

"She asked you a question." Haldir's voice was dry and cold and the creature shivered in fear.

After chocking on his evil black blood, the Orc started to talk. "We were… sent to capture… Haleth alive and kill the Elf."

Haleth looked at Haldir with a worried look in her eyes, before turning again to the creature.

"Who leads you?"

The Orc grunted, in an evil smile. "Sauron's captain… The Man called Wilrog."

_Captain!_ Haldir and Haleth exchanged surprised looks. Haleth's grip on the Orc's wounded leg tightened unconsciously at the revelation. The creature shot her a furious look. She didn't even flinch, and continued her interrogation.

"Where is your army?"

"Moving toward the Field of Celebrant as we speak." The creature laughed, making a terrible sound. "My Master is going to kill all your beloved soldiers. It's eight hundred of us against sixty of you."

Haleth released the Orc and stood up. 'I've heard enough.' she said, and in a quick movement Haldir cut the beast's head off with his Elven sword.

The Elf had noticed Haleth's unease with the torture and he had learned along the days he had spent by her side that she wasn't the kind of person who would kill a defenseless enemy. _She is too young to know that no mercy must be showed toward an Orc, for they show none._ Young indeed. Sometimes Haldir forgot that she was still a child. He respected her action nonetheless, for only the greatest warriors could be able to show mercy upon their worst enemies. Haldir arose with grace and walked to Haleth.

'Come on, Belegaer. It is time for you to return to your men and tell them what you know.' 

Haleth nodded and Dernhelm approached her. _Wilrog will wish for his death when I find him._ She and Haldir mounted and spurred their horses back toward the camp.

**H&H&H&H**

In the dark Orcish camp that had been set in the Field of Celebrant, Gorbag walked to find his Commander. After a moment, he met Wilrog inspecting the new gifts Sauron had asked them to give to the boy when he had made his choice and had become his General. The Dark Lord has always known that Wilrog would give in for power. He had known it since the first day he had decided to send the young Man with his Orcs after Haleth.

Gorbag looked at the boy; he did not resemble the scared child of nine days ago in any aspect. Wilrog looked regal and terrifying in his knew black wardrobe. A dark horse had been sent to him along with his new weaponry – a magnificent pair of bow and quiver filled with poisoned arrows; a heavy sword. The handle was encrusted with black pearls and the evil seal of Sauron. That was how Gorbag found Wilrog, looking in amazement at his weapons.

The huge Orc grunted to get his Master's attention. "They were unsuccessful as you predicted."

Wilrog looked at Gorbag, with a smile on his face. His plan was working. He knew that Haleth always left an Orc alive for interrogation. He couldn't take any risks of her being killed - something hard to do – so he sent his weakest soldiers. Then the woman would win, would ask and would move straight toward him, seeking revenge after the little note he had left carved on the girl's body. Wilrog licked his lips at the memory. _The girl was delicious, but my body craves for Haleth's._ And with only sixty Men against eight hundred Orcs, she would be his again, for certain. Unless she used it. _No, she wouldn't dare… She knows how much she suffers and Siward, the fucking arrogant bastard, wouldn't allow it._ Wilrog smiled. Everything was really going extremely well.

"Good. Now we only must wait." He chuckled at Gorbag's snort. "Patience is a virtue, Gorbag."

_If only Hamá could see that I have finally learned how to be patient,_ Wilrog thought while he turned his attention back to a black helmet in the shape of a crown with a renewed sarcastic smile playing on his lips.

**H&H&H&H**

"There is no fucking way in Arda that I will let you do it!"

"Watch your tongue, Siward, you're talking to your Commander!"

"Why do you have to be so fucking noble? Let him be, let's choose another plan. Do not confront him!"

"It is my fault that he is alive and killing at will. It has become my duty to end his life before he kills again."

"And you must do it at the cost of your life?"

_Mortals…_ Haldir shook his head in disapproval. It had been like that for over half an hour. Haleth and Siward had strayed a bit from the group and were having a private conversation based in eloquent whispers. Despite their attempt to be discrete, Haldir's Elven ears were listening to every word said with deep concentration.

Haleth had told her soldiers that Wilrog was waiting for them and that she was going to go meet him. Who is coming with me? She had asked, and it was no surprise when all the Men offered to follow their Commander. Haleth told them they were outnumbered, but that she had a plan. A dangerous plan, but it might work. It had been then that Siward's face had grown dark and they have initiated their private discussion.

Haldir couldn't stay sitting there only listening any longer. He walked through the camp toward the enraged pair and made his powerful figure known.

'May I know what in Mordor is happening here?' Haleth and Siward stopped their exalted conversation and turned to face the tall Elf. 'I cannot stand one more second of this childish arguing.' 

_Fuck! Elves and their superior hearing!_ Siward cursed between his teeth.

'I heard that, Siward.' Haldir spoke firmly and scolded the two mortals in front of him, watching Siward snort at his remark and Haleth fold her arms over her chest in a sign of defiance. Her face was flushed with fury and her eyes were blazing. 'Well, I am waiting for an explanation.' 

_How does he dare to talk to me like this? Arrogant Elf!_ Haleth thought, but didn't say anything. She swallowed her anger and walked past him, stopping a few feet away with her back to the males. Haleth was fuming. She couldn't let Wilrog escape this time and kill again, because he was her responsibility. And if she had to risk her life in order to finish with his, she would do it.

However, there were no words that could describe how scared she was of her decision. She would have to face her husband. She would have to use her powers. She would probably die. This had been a very difficult decision to make and Siward, instead of supporting her choice, started acting with his heart, not with his head. _Stupid man …_ Haleth sighed deeply. There was no way to do that without the use of her power. They were outnumbered and if she didn't go after Wilrog, he would track them down and kill all of her men. She could not let him do that. No way. Siward had thought about getting reinforcements, but there were no Men in that region, only in the plains of Calernadhon.

Yet the use of her power was a risk. Elrond had warned her that if she unleashed it one more time, it could be the last moment that she would draw breath. She would die and maybe kill all who stood near her, for she could not make a distinction from friend to foe in that state. In the better of the hypotheses, Elrond had said that she would lose her sanity. _Dad, I wish you were here with me now. You always knew what to do._ Haleth felt the fear growing inside her stomach and she felt painfully alone.

Adding to that, Haleth wasn't sure yet if she should tell all of this to Haldir, her private Spy. However, when she heard Siward sharp voice cut through the air, she knew that she wouldn't have to worry about that anymore.

Siward looked over his shoulder to the enraged woman and scratched the back of his head with his hand. When he sensed that she wasn't going to interrupt him, he began to talk.

'Haleth came up with a plan, as you already know.' 

Haldir nodded his fair head in agreement.

'But you don't know what sort of plan.' Siward paused, gathering the courage to go on. He wasn't sure if he was telling too much, he couldn't tell how the Elf would react when he knew everything. But he trusted Haldir and his trust made him continue. 'Well, she is going to meet Wilrog alone, in the Field of Celebrant, while we are going to be hiding within the woods that surround the place by its Southern border. Then she will kill most of his army and force the remaining Orcs toward our direction. We would be waiting with a volley of arrows; you and I in command of the archers. It would be their death for certain.' 

Siward watched Haldir's reaction to the beginning of his revelations. The Elf's eyes narrowed. At least he was showing some emotion for a change.

'How could a person alone be able to do such thing?' Haldir asked quietly. 'She doesn't even know their correct position to design such plan with no probability of flaws.' 

Siward took sometime to go on, trying to find the best way to tell Haldir all he knew. _Not all, only half of it. It is enough for now._

'Haleth doesn't need to know their position, she can drive them to whatever direction that she wants. Toward us, for example.' Siward faced Haldir's impassive look. 'There is something you don't know about Haleth, Haldir,' he finally spoke, accessing the Elf's reaction with his eyes.

Haldir looked at him with a slight frown on his handsome face. 'Is that so?' 

The aloof behavior of Haldir, the way he coldly spoke words, had the effect of pulling the cord of anger inside Siward. _This is so damn annoying!_ he thought, but kept his opinion to himself and continued talking, the words coming out of his mouth in a quick succession before he lost the nerve to do it.

'Haleth was born with a strange force inside of her, something stronger beyond anything the wisest minds could ever imagine, something that could kill an entire army and that could kill her also if she used it.' 

Haldir listened to Siward's words with great attention. His blue eyes sparkled when he remembered the conversation between Haleth and Varin that he had overheard. _So this is what they have talked about._ 'What kind of power?' 

Siward swallowed hard, his face becoming dangerously pale when the images of the blood and destruction that he had witnessed returned to his mind. He could almost feel the bitter taste of fear in his tongue.

'I can't tell you, Haldir. The simple memory of it makes my blood go cold. I do not wish to speak of this.' 

Haldir's gaze fell on the immobile female figure that stood silently with her back to him. _How can this be? Such destruction hidden inside a simple woman?_ He had to know.

'Then could you explain to me, Siward,' he began, his voice sharp and direct, 'how a mortal woman can have this power you have told me about within her? You said to me once that her father had sent her to live in Imladris. Lord Elrond does not accept a human guest without a purpose, all Elves know this. Did he know about her power?' 

Siward didn't speak. In his place Haleth's soft voice arose. Her anger had risen to a point that made her eyes shine brown. She hated having her secret revealed and Haldir's disbelief filled her with a sudden fury. As if the fact that she was mortal and female made this scenario impossible to him.

'Yes, Lord Elrond knew. That is why he talked my father into letting me live there, under the always-watchful Elven eyes.' She walked slowly toward Haldir and Siward, her now brown eyes dueling with the Elf's blue gaze. 'However, the extent of what Lord Elrond knew about my condition, is not known to me. He told me that I was human, but that my powers came from a time when the Gods walked among your race and mine. How this happened, I don't know either. Maybe I would have if you, Elves, stopped talking in riddles. Is it enough information for you, Haldir?' 

Haldir nodded, his brow softly furrowed at Haleth's suddenly harsh words. 'It is enough… For now.' He then fell silent, trying to understand what just happened. _Why is she so angered at me?_ he asked himself. He could sense the sarcasm in her voice, the hate in her eyes and the fury surrounding her body like a mantle. However, he still did not comprehend her behavior. Without a thought, merely by habit, Haldir shot her a glance full of his arrogance and aloofness, further deepening her fury.

_How dare he?_ Haleth asked herself. She stood tall and almost as arrogant as Haldir, trying to match his infuriating demeanor. 'Good. Then you can leave Siward and me alone. Next time you walk into our conversation and treat me as if I were one of your wardens, I'm going to have you arrested for the rest of the journey. You can be the March Warden in the Golden Woods, but here you are a soldier under my orders and I demand your respect.' 

Siward's eyes widened in amazement. He didn't expect that unexplained outburst coming from her, almost always so calm. The Man looked at the receptor of her scolding with concern in his eyes. The Elf was irradiating an inner glow that seemed to escalate within his anger. 

Haldir stepped closer to Haleth and Siward watched him carefully, fearing for his commander's well being. 'I understand the reason for such temperamental outburst. It is common among you Men, who can not control your anger.'

Haleth clenched her fist in fury, feeling completely offended. 'So is it a mortal behavior?' she asked, her eyes blazing with fury. 'If I can remember well, Haldir, Fëanor was the one who drove his people away from Valinor, killed his own race, brought the Valars' wrath upon them and cursed the Elves only because Morgoth had stolen his stupid silmarils. Who is temperamental now?' 

_How dare she?_ Haldir's lips parted slightly, as if he were going to say something, and closed again. The flash of hatred that illuminated his eyes made Siward flinch. The Man decided to interfere, before the Elven warrior killed his beloved commander.

'The point still remains the same: she will die if she uses it.' 

Siward looked from the Elf to the woman, filled with worry. Their anger was almost palpable in their locked eyes and seemed to heat the freezing nocturnal air. Haleth then tore her gaze from Haldir and turned her attention to Siward.

'There is no point, Siward. Elves were meant to live forever. Are they afraid of life? No. Men were meant to die. Am I afraid of death? I shouldn't be, but I am. I have seen the White Shores more times than I can count, I am a warrior! Yet I am terrified! Of course I don't want to die, but if I have to, as it is the case now, let me do it and stop trying to convince me otherwise. This is already too hard for me without you pointing out that I should not fucking die! As if I was some kind of lunatic! I don't want to hear anything about this anymore. We leave tomorrow at first light. For now, I'll be at the pond if you need me.' 

With these words she walked past the two males without a second glance at their shocked faces. 

Siward looked worriedly at her retreating back. 'But the water is freezing cold!' He shouted at her.

Without turning back, she shouted back. 'I don't give a damn about it right now, Siward!' And disappeared among the trees.

**H&H&H&H**

Haleth walked through the trees, her body trembling with cold and anger. When she finally reached the pond, she sat on its bank, drawing her knees closer to herself. She admired the beautiful view in front of her. The calm water reflected the stars and the moon in the sky, forming a celestial mirror. It was a sight so different from the turmoil inside of her… Haleth rested her chin on her knees, her chest aching painfully. There was a knot in her throat and the back of her eyes burnt, wanting to release their tears, but she would not allow them to fall. It had been humiliating enough to tell them about her fears and Haleth did not want to cry. 

She missed her father so much now. She felt confused and alone. He was not with her anymore, to support and encourage her decisions. To show her the right paths she should take and those that she should not. And now, when she had to decide to sacrifice her own life, she couldn't call for his council. Siward was a good friend, but he often used his heart instead of his head when the subject matter was her own safety. She couldn't count on his opinion on this, for it was not a reliable source.

Was her decision right? She didn't know. And Haldir, whom she thought that she could trust to use his superior rationale, was more worried about her divine power than with the fact that she was going to die. _Maybe this is the reason why he is here; to keep an eye on the monster and report everything I do to his superiors._

A cold breeze made Haleth shiver. How long she had been seating there, she didn't know. Maybe hours. Haleth took her gloves off and touched the water of the dark pond. Her touch made its surface ripple, blurring the reflection of the sky. _It is freezing or not?_ she thought sarcastically. Despite her dislike in not cleaning herself, she wouldn't risk a bath, or she would die before planned. When the surface became undisturbed once more, Haldir's reflection surged behind her on the natural mirror and startled her. _What the…_ She hadn't felt him approach, so lost she was in thought. Haleth jumped to her feet and turned around to face him.

'What are you doing here?' 

_She is still furious, this stubborn woman!_ Haldir thought when he sensed the waves of anger that came from Haleth's female form. He had spent most of the night wondering if he should talk to her. When his ire subsided and he judged her reactions using his logical mind, he learnt that she had attacked him because she felt trapped and frightened. He admonished himself the whole night for his lack of consideration toward her, and he needed to do something about it.

That is why he came after the female warrior. A woman that had shown to care for him so deeply at the point of losing her focus in battle and that was brave enough to face her fears and do what she had to, deserved his apologies. And he would apologize. If his arrogant self let him, though.

'You should not test my patience, human. After what you told me, I would love to throw you on my knees and beat you until you could not sit for a week.' Haldir's eyes sparkled with a cold light in the night at that thought, his body glowing in the darkness. His gaze was piercing and he was amazed that Haleth was able to stand it without turning away.

'Only this?' She replied while she mimicked him and lifted her eyebrow. 'I thought you were going to kill me. I am disappointed.' 

'I think that is Wilrog's duty.' 

They both fell silent at his harsh words. Haldir cursed himself for speaking without thinking. He looked at her offended face and for the first time realized by the color of her lips that she was cold. Completely forgetting about his dry remark, Haldir pulled off his Elven cloak and put it around her, fastening it. His care for the mortal woman was like a warm hand caressing his hard heart and making his arrogance disappear as quickly as it had come.

'I do not want you to die of cold, nor in that brat's hands. There must be another way.' 

Haleth narrowed her eyes at him, shocked by his actions. They did not make sense after his previous display of aloofness toward her.

'Did you not listen to Siward's words?' she asked harshly. 'There is no other way. And what do you care anyway? Spies do not befriend their subjects. Especially when the subject is a monster.' Haleth stressed the word monster sarcastically much to Haldir's chagrin. 

Haldir looked at her, surprised by her choice of words. So that is what she thought his opinion was of her? That she was a monster?

Haldir sighed. 'An enigma, yes. A monster… No, Belegaer.' He told her softly, his musical voice trailing through the air.

'Then why are you here if not to watch the monster and prevent it from doing something foolish?' 

Haldir stepped closer to the woman in front of him, placing his hands on her shoulders. She was still trembling with cold and he caressed her arms in an attempt to warm her tall figure.

'I had not known you were… _different,_ until today. This is not my reason for being here, Belegaer.' 

Haleth shook her head in denial, and then faced those piercing blue eyes that were so close to her. The movement of his hands was sending shrills of a kind of sensual warmth and Haleth felt slightly dizzy. She looked down, trying to keep her mind focused. When she thought that she had enough control of herself, she gazed at Haldir's handsome face once more. _How does he affect me so?_ She wondered.

'If you did not know about my condition, then why are you here?' Haleth asked again quietly.

'Spies cannot tell their secrets, Belegaer, but I swear to you that my staying here in your army is for a good and not a bad reason.' Haldir looked at her straight in the eye, taking in the sight of that magnificent woman. 'However, I am afraid that if you still decide to fight Wilrog, in a few days I will have no reason left to be here. And I would have to return to Lothlórien with a heavier heart.' 

Haldir noticed how close he was from this woman, but he didn't withdraw. While he caressed Haleth's face with his hand, tracing her beautiful features, he took in the imperfections that made her so exquisite. Once more he noticed the faint scar on her cheek, probably made by a sword blade, and he wished that he had been there to stop the attacker who dared to harm her skin.

_Yes, stop, I need to stop,_ he admonished himself, but he couldn't. Nor did he want to. This woman exerted a pull over him so strong that he couldn't understand. Haleth's intelligence, courage and willful mind enchanted Haldir more than he could believe. His fingers traced her brow, her cheeks and fell on her full lips. _Stop!_ Haleth smiled softly at the touch of his hand and that was his undoing.

'Belegaer…' He whispered before his lips descended on hers in a demanding kiss.

When Haleth realized his mouth was covering hers, she completely forgot who she was, her duties, her worries… She could only feel his tongue parting her lips and seeking her own. _Oh Gods…_ Haleth couldn't think. Her slender but lightly muscled arms twined around Haldir's neck reflexively, returning his kiss with passion. His strong heartbeat was pounding wildly against her chest and she let herself mold against his arms.

A soft moan escaped her lips and she felt Haldir smirk against her, still the haughty Elf. _So powerful, so strong, so real..._ she thought. The fact that he was an Eldar, however, didn't even cross her mind; she was too intoxicated in his inebriating scent to consider his race or anything. So, she just got lost. In his strength, in the soft touch of his lips, in the feel of his body moving against hers.

_Valar, Haleth, you taste so good…_ Haldir was there to offer comfort, not to touch; to offer counsel, not to desire; to offer friendly support, and not a lover's kiss. However, he couldn't stop himself. There she was, Commander Haleth, the Golden Mask, the leader of Men, melting in his arms, and if it were not for the hold he had on her, Haldir was sure she would collapse on the ground. His kiss was deep, exploring and breathtaking, but his mind still tried to rein him... For only a while.

Whatever rationality he still had inside of him, and that begged for him to stop, was entirely forgotten when Haleth's fingers grazed the back of his neck. A shiver ran down his spine and Haldir almost gasped into her mouth. _You will be my undoing, woman…_ He tightened the powerful hold he had on her waist and drew her even closer to him. His hands were wrapped around her savage curls, giving her no chance for escaping.

As if she wanted to.

Lost in the overload of sensations, Haldir stopped thinking completely. He only felt, something he had never done before. His mind's pleas for him to stop died when other parts of his body were taken over by his aroused state and he gasped, like one who drowns and finally finds air to breathe. Haldir and Haleth's breaths, warm in the cold air, mingled in a shallow smoke when the Elf rested his forehead on hers.

Haldir opened his eyes slowly, darkened with lust, and met two black pools gazing at him. He didn't want to let that moment go. The blue orbs were completely focused on the woman who was panting in his arms and he knew, while he held her, that he wouldn't let her die. _Never, If I had the power to do it._

The sun began to rise in the horizon, and Haldir realized that their morning spar in the pre dawn had been entirely forgotten. That day it had been replaced by a different kind of duel. _I cannot decide which one I like the most,_ he mused. After a moment of silence, Haldir kissed Haleth one last time, a soft graze of their lips, and then stepped away from her. He got his cloak back and fastened it around his neck. _Now it smells like you, my dear mortal._ Haldir took her hand in his and kissed it.

'I wanted you to know, Belegaer, that you are not alone in this.' Haldir grinned at her when he listened to the heavy sound of footsteps closing in. 'And I am not speaking only for myself.' 

With those words he left, leaving Haleth standing alone at the pond, still breathless and flushed, with the first rays of the sun illuminating her tall figure. Haleth couldn't put her thoughts in order, nor did she want to. She only knew that somehow she felt stronger and more confident.

"Hal, are you still there?"

Siward's shout startled Haleth. When she turned her face toward his voice, she already found her friend a few paces from her, holding a steaming pan of water.

Haleth smiled. "What is this?"

"A warm bath!" Seyton said while he surged among the trees carrying two other pots of hot water.

Siward put his burden on the ground and took Haleth's hands in this.

"I owe you an apology for last night and this was the best thing I could come up with," the Man informed her with a shy smile on his face. "Do you accept it?"

_You are so loyal, my friend, that it hurts._ Haleth touched Siward's face tenderly, hoping that he would not notice the flush that she still crept on her cheeks. "Of course I accept your apologies, Siward."

Siward smiled broadly. "Then sit down, so I can wash your hair. I'll leave you to clean the rest of yourself when I'm finished."

Haleth did as told and sighed contentedly at Siward's careful massage on her scalp. Once in a while she stole a quick glance toward the woods, searching for the Elf. His kisses were still fresh in her mind because of the suddenness of how it had happened. The strength of his desire for her had frightened Haleth, but now she was worried about a more trivial thing: would he have done this out of pity for her? She hoped not, because Haleth had felt like the most powerful and cherished woman on Arda in that brief moment of passion, something that had nothing to do with pity.

**H&H&H&H**

After having her bath, Haleth ate some dry meat with cold water and went back to the camp, her eyes looking for Haldir instantly. The tents had already been dismantled, the Men were going about their chores, but the Elf was nowhere to be seen. Haleth looked at the faces of the soldiers in front of her.

Some were almost as young as she, while others had already seen many winters, but no matter their age they respected and honored her despite her gender. _They trust me, and I cannot fail them,_ Haleth thought. She climbed on Dernhelm's back, Tuo and Maranwë firmly held on her belt. Her powerful gaze was still focused on their expectant faces when she spoke.

"Soldiers of Gondor, today we ride to battle!" her voice was clear and filled with raw determination. "We go to the Field of Celebrant, and our target is Wilrog's army! It is time for us to put an end to the horrors they have unleashed upon our people!" All of the men shouted in agreement at her words. Haleth's face darkened. "Once I called him husband, but today I call him traitor and slave of Sauron's will! Now, my fierce warriors, we ride until we reach his army and we won't stop until we have made our swords feast in all their dark blood! To the Field and to his doom!" Haleth raised Tuo over her head and all her soldiers did the same, shouting in excitement. Their thrill was overwhelming and Haleth felt her chest swell with this emotion. She put on her mask that shone golden in the morning sun. 

When she gave the sign for all the soldiers to mount, Haleth felt Haldir's strong presence beside Siward, his blue eyes fiercely focused on her. _So here you are, Spy…_ She smiled softly at him, a gesture that was rewarded with his expressionless face, but the Elf's gleaming eye.

Flanked by her dearest friends, Haleth, heart wildly pumping in her chest, left toward the only thing she didn't want to meet: her death in the hands of Wilrog.

**H&H&H&H**

REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!


	12. Dance in the dark of night

**Title:** The Golden Mask  
**Author:** Kwannom  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (chapters 1 - 6), Rainien (7 - 15 - ?) and Wenont (16 - ?)  
**WARNING:** Violence, sex  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. However, the original characters - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton and others - are mine, and don't you dare put your claws into them:D  
**Timeline:** Second Age, one year before the Last Alliance. A.U. Following book-verse mostly.  
**Summary:** Sauron has the One Ring and Middle Earth is suffering in the hands of the Orcs' armies. Elves and Men decide to make an alliance against the Dark Lord, and they are searching for great warriors from both races to lead their armies. These warriors are the Chosen Ones and one of them is Haldir, the Captain of the Golden Wood. Haldir is then sent to watch a human warrior called Golden Mask and prove that the Man can be one of them. In the meanwhile, Haldir has to prepare for the battle of his life and deal with the discovery of something that is going to change the future.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Finally, the battle begins. This chapter was inspired in the song The Battle of Evermore, by Led Zeppelin. I don't own it; I only modified it a little to attend my own purposes hee hee. I enjoyed writing this chapter very much, because there are lots of contradictory feelings in it. I hope you like it!

_Back to the story… _

**DANCE IN THE DARK OF NIGHT**

They had ridden hard the whole day, passing through the bridge that crossed the Great River only stopping for a quick rest during the night and traveling inthe morning until they finally reached their destination.

The Field of Celebrant.

Haleth looked at the plain surrounded by trees ahead of her and sighed. Above her, the stormy sky and its heavy clouds made the late afternoon darker. The winter wind could freeze the bones of a grown man and Haleth shivered with cold. _This is perfect_, _very dramatic,_ she thought sarcastically. The air was humid and clinging to her clothes and hair. Everything was so silent, a gray silent afternoon.

Haleth raised her eyes to the mighty sky and questioned the Valar. _I am going to die today, am I not?_ Another shiver ran through her spine and her mouth became dry. Fear was what she felt in the pit of her stomach. However, courage was what warmed her heart. Haleth had an intake of breath and looked over her shoulder. Behind her, hidden deeply in the ancient trees, the piercing gazes of her soldiers were watching her.

And among them, _he_ was watching her.

Haldir followed her every move. She sat proud on Dernhelm's back, a lonely figure on the landscape. Haleth wore a rustic and masculine armor, brown and thick. It had been her father's. The symbol of his clan – a white wolf - adorned the chestplate.

For a moment, Haleth turned her look toward him making their eyes meet for a brief second and her beauty almost took his breath away. She was beautiful in her wild demeanor that implied strength and mystery and promised as much darkness as it did light. A Queen of war, a Princess of mercy. The duality in her enchanted him and proved to be a challenge for those who tried to understand it. Her eyes hid so many feelings that he could only have glimpses of when they had kissed that time.

Ah, the kiss, that wonderful, enticing, delicious kiss… Haldir could not stop thinking of it one single moment and that disturbed him greatly for his mind should be entirely devoted to the imminent battle. His Elven sight could see the evil army in the distance.

_This will be a terrible mistake if she chooses incorrectly_, he thought. Haldir could smell the clean scent of snow in the air and the bad weather would be a powerful enemy for Haleth's army. The sky was filled with good and bad energy that mortals would never know. He turned his attention toward the heavy steps that approached him.

Siward's face was a mask of worry. The Man looked at the Elf and cursed the immortal being mentally. It was infuriating to see that he and the other men were almost freezing inside their heavy clothes while Haldir seemed not to be feeling the cold with thethin garbthat he wore.

"Are you still going to continue with that plan of yours?" Siward asked.

Haldir looked at the mortal Man in the eye. "Of course. I promised you and my word is not supposed to be taken lightly, Siward."

"Then you better be ready because she is returning with her answer."

Haldir nodded and watched the Man go. He had come up with that plan during their ride and spoke to Siward. The mortal didn't take more than a second to agree. They both spoke to Haleth of it and she asked a few moments to consider it. Haldir would confront Wilrog with her. He believed that he would be able to face her power and return her strength after her ordeal was finished through his Elven life-force.

That idea formed inside his clever mind when Haldir remembered that he had sensed the sample of her inner powerconnectingwith his own when he had touched her during the times when she let it surface. If he could feel it, than the channel could work both ways, his force could link with hers.

However, it was a dangerous move, because to achieve the desirable effect, Haldir would be left terribly weakened, almost at Mandos' doorsteps. There was no doubt in his heart though, only the certainty that he could save Haleth's life. Haldir inhaled deeply and stroked Arthung's back before leaving the animal to meet the woman. He leaned against a tree near Siward with his arms folded and waited. _Do not fear for me, Belegaer. Just come back and say yes._

**H&H&H&H**

With one last glance toward the Field, Haleth motioned Dernhelm to the trees. Those woods were older than she could ever imagine and the Ents lived in them. She had never met one, and now, while she entered the recesses of the forest, she felt sorry that she never would.

Her soldiers were like shadows among the trees, waiting for her order to attack. She dismounted. Siward and Seyton were in the front. Leaning on a tree nearby was Haldir. They were waiting for her answer. Siward took a step forward and spoke.

"Are you going to do what Haldir advised, Commander?"

Haleth fell silent and did not answer for a time. Haldir's blue eyes instantly caught hers and she felt the memory of the kiss they had shared return. What had made him do that was still beyond her comprehension, but for now, what worried her were her own feelings. She desired him, she saw in the Elf a companion, and his most recent act was the proof that she could count on him for anything.

However, was that love? She knew that she couldn't love someone that she hardly knew, but the empathy that she felt for him was real. _Noble and loyal Haldir…You wouldn't flee._ If someone had to be by her side when she faced Wilrog, then let Haldir be the one. He was a fortress of safety, his confidence seemed to be contagious and madeher feel not so alone.

Accepting his offer would represent a great risk for Haldir's immortal life though. Haleth walked toward his arrogant figure, and stopped. His gaze, so piercing and sure, told her that he didn't fear his death; thathe had no doubts nor would accept a negative answer. And that knowledge made her more resolute.

"Yes, it would be an honor to have you by my side, March Warden." Haleth said firmly and bowed shortly.

"The honor is mine, Commander." Haldir also bowed slightly, his chest swelling with pride. He had won that argument.

Their eyes met once more before Haleth turned to Siward. The Man feared for her, but he was also proud of her courage.

"I could have never chosen a stronger Commander, or a best friend, Haleth," he spoke, his voice sounding restrained by the lump that had formed inside his throat. _Don't worry, she will live. She always does_, he told himself.

Haleth smiled softly to her friend and enveloped him in a warm embrace. "Thank you Siward, I could have never become what I am now without your friendship and loyalty." Haleth felt his body tense, trying to fight his tears.

"You will come back alive," he said to her as if issuing an order.

Haleth chuckled and parted from him slightly, taking his face in her hands.

"As if I would return dead, my dearest friend, but if I don't return, the leadership of this army is yours." Haleth placed a soft kiss upon Siward's lips and looked at him again, speaking to his ears only. "Tell my sister and my mother that I love them." Siward's eyes shimmered with unshed tears and Haleth moved toward Seyton, who was almost fidgeting while waiting for his time to speak to her.

"My dear Seyton…" Haleth spoke softly and could not help the smile that lightened her face when she looked at him. "Even now your joyful presence enlightens my life."

Seyton swallowed hard. "Thank you Hal, I am honored to be under your command." Awkwardly, he embraced her with his huge form. "Good luck, my friend." Haleth closed her eyes for a brief moment before detaching herself from Seyton's embrace.

She looked at her soldiers, eying her with devotion and respect. They would follow her even to death. "You know what to do." She told them. "Move smoothly through the forest. Wait until I drive them to you. Kill anythingthat still moves," she said, her voice clear in the cold air.

Haleth inhaled deeply, her warm breath forming a shallow smoke when it camein contact with the freezing air. Then, she went silent for a moment. The faces of her soldiers showed their courage, their calloused hands were the proof of years of wielding a sword or bow. They fought to protect their families. They have died for their world. Deep inside they were fathers, sons, brothers that wanted to return home for their loved ones. Haleth looked at them in the eye, her black eyes glowing with the excitement of the upcoming battle.

"Side by side we have fought the darkness of these days," Haleth said, the power and confidence in her voice making the Men shiver. "Today, we are going to hear the cry of war once more. Know that the pain of war cannot exceed the woe of aftermath. Sing as you raise your bow! Shoot straighter than before! The night is long, but tomorrow we are going to turn our tired eyes to the sunrise and we will see that the sun is going to be shining again!" Haleth turned to Haldir, who watched her in silence. 'Come, Haldir. It's time.' 

Haldir nodded and followed the courageous woman in front of him. Once more she had astonished him in more ways that he could ever imagine. The soldiers had made a corridor for them to pass and the Men reverenced their leader with a quiet song that echoed in the forest at the exact moment that the first flecksof snow began to fall and the sun dropped in the horizon.

_Haleth, Golden Mask, took her bow, _

_And then she turned to go,  
Haldir, Elf warrior, embraced the gloom, and walked the night by her side.  
Oh, dance in the dark of night, Sing to the morning light.  
The dark Lord rides in force tonight, and time will tell us all._

Fair and brave Lady of War, none like you will ever grace the richest halls

_Oh, throw down your plow and hoe, Rest not to lock your homes.   
Side by side we wait the might of the darkest of them all._

_The magic runes are writ in gold to bring the balance back. Bring it back_.

Their mortal voices made a chill run down Haldir's spine, bringing a melancholy that he thought had been forgotten. He remembered his brothers and the love of his life, the Golden Wood. Would he see them again? Would this mortal woman deserve his sacrifice? Haldir glanced to Haleth, her confident step, her calm and courage. Yes, she was worth all the risks.

Haldir and Haleth mounted their horses in silence, and he noticed that she was not wearing her mask this time. At a slow pace they passed the trees and walked out in the open in silence until he felt those piercing eyes fixed on him.

'Tell me one thing, Haldir,' she spoke quietly.

Haldir met her gaze with the same intensity. 'Yes.' 

'Why are you doing this?' 

Haldir's eyes sparkled and a smirk formed in his handsome face. 'If you die, Belegaer,' he said, 'I will not have the chance to kiss you again.' 

Haleth felt her face flush and she turned her gaze away from him. 'I can't believe that you are making jokes when we have almost one thousand Orcs a few miles away.' 

'I do not make jokes, Belegaer. That I leave to my brothers.' Haldir looked ahead and Arthung tensed, waiting for the run. 'Are you frightened?' 

Haleth swallowed hard and tightened her grip in Dernhelm's mane. 'Terrified. We are going to approach through the front. Stay close to me. I'll warn you before I unleash it.' 

_And I will finally know what kind of power you possess, _Haldir thought. Once more her eyes were fixed on him and he met her gaze. It was time to act.

'Ready?' 

'Yes.' Haleth replied. ** '**May the Valar guide and protect us.'

With those words they spurred their horses toward their enemy. Haldir felt the excitement awaken his body, becoming aware of anything that surrounded him. The cold air, the snow, the pairs of evil eyes ahead and the woman warrior by his side. This would be a day to remember.

**H&H&H&H**

"Two riders approach!" the Orc scout shouted to the soldiers.

Gorbag looked ahead and spotted the two figures riding fast through the field. A smile full of malice crept in his deformed face. He missed killing someone. It had been two days already since they had had some fun with the human family. With thoughts of carnage inside his head, he went to find his master.

Wilrog was sitting alone by his horse. When he heard the shout, a sigh of relief escaped from his lips. After two days of waiting, the boy had begun to think she would never come. There were wild Men among the Orcs; all of them had camped in the Field of Celebrant, waiting for Wilrog to come. It had been Sauron's orders. And it had also been his orders that Wilrog drank an orange potion of bitter taste. The reason for that was still unknown to the boy. Maybe it was something that would make him control Haleth's mind.

His wife... Wilrog couldn't risk any harm to her. The Orcs were prepared for battle, but Wilrog ordered that no attack was unleashed. Despite having looked forward to this moment, now the lad was afraid. Afraid of not being able to convince her to come with him, to look into her eyes and see disapproval. _No, I can't let this weak emotion take over me. I am more powerful than her now and she's going to yield to my will, _he thought.

The boy turned to the filthy Orcs and the wild Men that swarmed the Field. "Remember, I will kill those who harm the woman!" Unpleasant grunts and snorts were heard. The Orcs were unsatisfied and impatient. They wanted blood.

Gorbag walked to his master, a heavy axe in his hand. "Are you ready, Captain?"

Wilrog looked at the huge Orc, his green eyes sparkling with anxiety. "Yes. Be alert. Have the soldiers get into the lines".

Gorbag nodded his head and started to yell at the Orcs and Men. "Get into the lines, you filth! Now!" He loved to be in command. The evil soldiers ran around, a mix of shouting and curses and weaponry crashing into each other in an organized chaos until all of them had gotten into formation.

Wilrog walked toward the front line to meet Haleth and the other rider. How much audacity she had, defying his army with only one soldier by her side. Wilrog strode surely, his black armor shining a dull light, his rich sword on his belt, his helmet carefully placed on his head. He could see her now, noticing that she was wearing Hamá's armor and no mask, something unusual. However, when the boy saw who was riding by Haleth's side, he stopped midway, his face contorting in anger. _It is him, the cursed Elf!_

**H&H&H&H**

Haldir and Haleth watched the battalion of Orcs in front of them grunting, shaking their filthy swords defiantly and shooting glances full of malice and dishonor toward their direction. It seemed like the entire Field was filled with the beasts; the stench that the creatures exuded was almost unbearable.

From left to right, their lines seemed to have no end and the fires that had been made lightened the area with a red and shadowy glow that made the Orcs look even more monstrous. They could see that there were wild Men among the creatures also. While Haldir's face was impassive, Haleth showed all her disgust and astonishment at such evil force in the way she furrowed her brow.

At a short distance, they halted their horses and dismounted. Arthung and Dernhelm were pacing the ground furiously, shaking their heads in the air and whinnying angrily. Elf and woman whistled to their horses and the beasts ran away from the quarrel. Haldir readied his bow, notching a golden arrow on the string. _If anyone of those monsters comes closer, it will be their death, he thought._ He heard the clean sound of an Elven blade being unsheathed and saw that Haleth held one of her swords and pointed it to the crowd.

The Orcs laughed loudly and a huge Orc approached them.

"Look what we have here… A woman," said Gorbag. He gave one step ahead, licking his putrid mouth.

Haldir saw the Orc approachand when the beast looked at Haleth with those yellow eyes full of hunger, he felt the anger flare in his strong body. In a quick succession, Haldir let two arrows fly.

Gorbag looked at the Elf when he heard the hissing sound and gasped. A shocked expression appeared on his face, when the two darts lodged themselves into his filthy body.

"Try to get any closer to her again," Haldir said as Gorbag's lifeless body fell to the ground, "and you all will find certain death."

A roar of insults surged so loudly among the filthy soldiers that it started to hurt Haleth's ears. The beasts began to circle Haldir and Haleth, who were back to back, following the beasts' moves. Their evil cries echoed throughout the Field and it seemed that all Mordor was breaking lose.

**H&H&H&H**

Siward's body shivered when he heard the cry of the Orcs. He felt a tightening in his chest when he pictured the image of his dearest friend surrounded by the evil army while he had to be there, hidden in the silent wood, waiting. Seyton's frown told Siward that the huge Man also felt the same frustration.

"Ready your bows!" Siward shouted to the soldiers. "When the ground shakes, do not fear. After that, be prepared to meet the creatures that will run towards us!"

Bow in a tight grip of his hands, Siward thought of his lovely wife and his son. They were his life and for them he would survive.

**H&H&H&H**

The Orcs and Men continued to yell, as if they had been possessed by some kind of madness. Haldir could feel that there was something holding their attack, but whatever it was, was about to be overcome by the impatient beasts that were thirsty for blood.

'If you are going to unleash your power, you better do it now,' said Haldir, his eyes turned into a dark shade of blue such was his anger towards his enemy.

Haleth shook her head. 'No, I have to speak to Wilrog first.' 

'Are you insane?' Haldir said exasperatedly. 'What do you pretend to do to find him in this mess?' 

Haleth took a deep breath, praying for her voice not to tremble. "Wilrog!" she shouted, her clean voice cutting through the air. "Show your face, you coward!"

Silence suddenly fell upon the army. From among the lines of Orcs and wild Men emerged a powerful figure clad in black robes and a mighty helm. When Haleth met his green eyes with her brown gaze, she felt her mouth go dry. She couldn't believe that it was him before her after so many years, and how much he had changed… for the worse. The clear veil of evilness shadowed his handsome face.

"I wanted you to come alone. What are you doing here with this… _Elf_? Have you lost your nerve?" Wilrog spit the words with all of the disdain he could conjure.

Haleth was suddenly at a loss for words. She wanted to tell him all that she had in her mind all those years, but now, she didn't even know from where to begin. What could she say? That everything that he ever did to her had hurt her badly? That he transformed the love they shared into something evil? That he had made her turn against Hamá? She would never forget the disappointment in her father's face when she told him she would be with Wilrog.

Now she knew that her father had been right all along. Wilrog turned her life into a chaos, almost destroyed her career as a commander, stolen the joy from her. She thought she would fade like the Elves when he left. Wilrog had been the most terrible mistake she had ever made in her entire life. _Why Wilrog? You had everything. We had everything. I don't understand..._

Wilrog studied her closely. She still had her sword pointed toward him, but she seemed to be lost in thought. He looked past Haleth to the Elf behind her. Who was he? The immortal creature seemed to have an aura of authority and power surrounding him and when his powerful blue gaze touched Wilrog, the boy flinched. Wilrog felt an intense wave of jealousy wash over him when he noticed how protectively of the woman, _his_ woman, the Elf was. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his raging feelings, and looked at Haleth once more.

"I am sorry for being so rude. I was never a Man of manners," he said softly and stretched his hand to Haleth. "Come, my love. Your place is by my side."

Haleth felt anger flare in her nostrils. "Have you become stupid, Wilrog, besides a killer of Men? What has gotten into your head to make you think that I would follow you?"

Wilrog chuckled. "Well, you are in front of me with a sword in your hand, an Elven warrior behind your back and I am still alive."

Haldir felt Haleth's doubt grow when Wilrog had stated the obvious. Her behavior was probably a result of some kind of spell that was being directed at her, because the Haleth he knew wouldn't be so easy to manipulate. 'Do not listen to him,' he told her. 'His are evil words. It is time for you to end his life, Commander, or I will.' 

Haleth let his musical voice clear her suddenly clouded mind and shook her head. _What is happening to me?_ She didn't know, but was thankful that Haldir was there with her. Haleth looked at Wilrog's green eyes, probably for the last time now, and despite her resolve, she still had a numb feeling of sorrow in her, of loss. She straightened her shoulders and raised her chin.

"Why all of this, Wilrog?"

"For you," Wilrog said almost in a whisper. "Lord Sauron is powerful, I've seen his strength. The races that do not bend to his will are going to fall. I wanted to assure you would be safe. With my allegiance to him now I can protect you and I have his promise that you won't be killed", he told her. Through all the evil inside of him, his love for her still showed on his face.

Haleth swallowed the lump that had formed inside her throat. Once more he hurt her. "You took my love and turned it into carnage and evil," she said in a coarse voice. "There is nothing that binds me to you now, _boy_. You gave up your wife when you put power above her. You destroyed our bond. Who is in front of you is your enemy, one who is not going to show mercy when she has her sword buried deep in your deceiving heart."

Wilrog gripped his sword with force, wanting to kill her for her words, such was his anger. So, after all he had done for her, after selling his _soul_ for her, this was how she rewarded him? With harsh words? He was only trying to preserve her, to save her, and have her by his side for all eternity. _No, I'm going to have Haleth whether she is willing or not_, he thought, reaching to grab her arm and take her with him.

When Wilrog moved, Haldir tensed. "You do not touch her, brat," he said angrily, taking a step in front of Haleth, bow tensed and ready with an arrow pointed to the boy.

Wilrog's face contorted in anger and the jealousy clouded his mind. "Kill this Elf!" he shouted to his soldiers that roared in excitement.

Haldir saw swords shine and dozensof arrows fly towards him. _If I die, I will take this bastard down with me_, he thought while he directed his arrow to Wilrog's heart and let it fly. Haldir then braced himself for the impact of the evil darts that would touch his own body.

'Stop!' Haleth shouted and raised her hand.

The arrows never touched Haldir. _What?_

They had frozen in mid-flight, still in the air. It was as if time had stopped. The swords, arrows and faces had frozen in the most impossible positions; a testament that time no longer ran its normal course. _Valar… _With eyes wide open, Haldir saw his own arrow imbedded in Wilrog's heart, the drops of the boy's blood floating and his face locked in a mask of agony. Haldir was still wondering why he could move when he felt the waves of anger escalating from behind him. From Haleth. He turned to face her, dreading what his eyes would find.

Haleth lowered her head and laughed, her eyes half closed. It had started. She felt every particle of life run through her body and her hate reach a devastating force. When she raised her head and her face came into view once more, her eyes were entirely golden and a perverse smile crept up her face.

_What the Mordor…_

Looking at her in awe, Haldir felt Haleth's anger reach levels beyond his comprehension. And then, while he waited in expectation, Haldir saw an unbelievable scene unfold before his eyes. It was like the power of the Valar was again on Arda embodied in Haleth.

Haleth's body seemed to emit golden sparkles that brightened against the darkness, her veins were dilated and were like blue webs under her dark olive skin, the ground cracked under her feet. She shot one last glance at Wilrog's frozen figure and unleashed her terrifying power. All light was sucked by Haleth, as if even the stars had lost their brightness, and a wave of light. set out from her body destroying everything around them.

Flesh was pulled or ripped from muscles that were torn from bones that became ashes. It was a true nightmare and Haldir began to wonder if he would survive.

**H&H&H&H**

The ground shook from all corners of Arda.

In his bedchamber, Isildur awoke startled by the sudden movement of the ground, his wife clinging to him in panic. King Gil-Galad, in Lindon, wondered with a frown what kind of new devilry Sauron had come up with. Galadriel and Celeborn watched the great mellyrn trees of Lothlórien scream in panic inside of their fair heads. In the recess of Fangorn's trees, Haleth's soldiers were thrown to the ground. When the wave of power came to Imladris, Lords Elrond and Glorfindel were discussing the new alliances.

The golden haired Elf arose from his chair and looked at his friend.

'Haleth!' was the word that escaped from his lips before he left toward the stables in search of his horse. Elrond watched the Balrog Slayer almost run out the door, his face etched with worry.

'Haleth, what have you done? You will die, child, or you will kill us all,' Elrond said out loud lowering his head in defeat.

**H&H&H&H**

Haldir was thrown to the ground, but the power seemed to have let him unscathed. He rose, looking around him, and gasped in shock. Almost all the Orcs and Men had been disintegrated. The few that remained because they had been more distant from Haleth were badly wounded and running toward Siward's direction. Now it was time for him, Haldir, to play his part.

Still standing on the center of the explosion was Haleth. Haldir walked to her, and perplexity was the only emotion he could express towards what had just happened there. She did not seem like one who was dying. He moved closer to her very slowly. She didn't seem to be aware of the world around her either. His perfect brow was furrowed in worry when his blue gaze met her golden ones. Haleth had finally become conscious of Haldir's proximity.

In the blink of an eye, she was already face to face with him and he saw death displayed in Haleth's look. So that was the power they had been talking about. It was a force made of hate and raw destruction. It seemed so fresh, but yet, it gave him a feeling that this power seemed to be familiar. Her eyes looked awkwardly old for a mortal.

The powerful glowing aura surrounding her and a tight grip on his pale neck pulled Haldir out of his reverie. Haleth had grabbed him and held him up in the air. The energy that she exuded burnt his skin where Haleth's long fingers came into contact with his flesh. He would suffocate if he didn't do something. Clawing at her wrists, he tried to make her let him go, to no avail. He looked inside those golden orbs in front of him, searching for some sign of sanity.

'It is me, Haldir,' he managed to say with great effort, but keeping his glacial calm.

Haleth looked at him with curiosity, as if she were eying him for the first time.

"You're an Elf."

A shiver coursed down his spine when Haleth's voice sounded like a thunder. Her fingers caressed his neck before tightening around it with even more force. Haldir felt that it would break at any moment. However, he couldn't die nor let her perish. He had sworn on his honor to protect Haleth and that was what he would do. How could he get her attention? When Haleth's lips curled into a feral smile, he knew what to do. He hoped that she remembered. Filled with the resolve his warrior being had, Haldir spoke softly to Haleth in her own language.

"Do you not remember me … _Belegaer_?" He said while his hand reached out to her lips and caressed it.

Haleth blinked and a minute passed when nothing happened. Then, her fingers abandoned Haldir's neck and the Elf went to the ground, coughing. The aura of power still engulfed her; her eyes still not the same. Haleth's heart began to hurt; the pounding in her head almost unbearable. Taking a hand to her chest, Haleth stumbled in pain. A profound feeling of guilt washed over her when she saw Haldir fallen at her feet. What had she done?

'I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…' 

And then she fell to her hands and knees, gasping. Haleth felt terribly sick and could not control the wave of nausea that assailed her. She retched until there was nothing left in her stomach. Wiping at her mouth, Haleth crawled away from the offending liquid. Her vision began to blur and her body trembled with exhaustion. She felt so tired, so tired... When her limbs became numb, not supporting her weight anymore, she laid on the ground. Haleth felt like her heart would burst. A sob escaped from her mouth when tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. There was no strength left in her, she could feel her life fading. _I'm dying, dying!_

Haldir watched Haleth's despair with a terrible pain in his chest. Seeing her suffering like that, vulnerable like that, was almost unbearable. _I will not let her die!_ Why? Why so much trouble for a woman who would eventually die? His conscience asked, and then, when he saw that he could lose her, he knew. What he felt was something he dared not to think about, a tender feeling that made him long for her to be by his side, to be his companion. But in order to this to happen, he had to save her. And he would. With difficulty, Haldir managed to stand and walk to Haleth, one of his hands massaging the bruised neck. He sat by her side and took her trembling form in his arms.

'Shhh, Belegaer, I am here. Everything is going to bewell,' he whispered caressing her sweaty face with his hand. Weakly, Haleth brushed her fingers on the bruise that had formed on his elegant neck.

'I hurt you...' 

Haldir caught her hand and kissed it. 'You were not yourself.' 

'Yes, I was...' A spasm of pain coursed through her body and Haldir held her tight until she became still again. Haleth felt his strong arms around her, two strongholds of safety and peace. She looked into Haldir's worried eyes and smiled. 'When you kissed me that day… I felt alive again. Thank you... Haldir. I am glad that you are here with me in my end…' 

'No!' He shook his fair head, realizing that Haleth's heartbeat was getting too slow, at the brink of stopping forever. 'You are not going to die, Belegaer! Not now! I promised to save you, and I am an Elf of word!' 

Taking Haleth's hand in his, Haldir closed his eyes and concentrated in finding the link between his life force and the woman's. _Please, Ilúvatar, make this work!_ There! He could feel it. Her power, still strong, seemed to rip off his skin when it connected with him. Haldir trembled in pain, but did not let the connection fade. Gathering all the strength in his body, he made his life force overcome the invasive power, making the flow run backwards. His body glowed and its light enveloped Haleth's broken form.

Haleth felt the warm energy run through her body, like a soft caress that freed her from the pain and brought her strength back. Slowly, Haleth's eyes began to change, losing the golden color and turning to be black again. She gasped for air when the tightening in her chest went away, her heartbeat returning to normal. Haldir's handsome face was now clear to her eyes and she smiled when the numbness in her limbs was gone.

The glow retreated until there was no trace of it. Then Haleth noticed that Haldir was paler than he used to be. His hair had lost its silvery-golden color. His deep blue eyes had become almost grey. Haldir smiled down at her, his body beginning to shake.

'You are safe now... my fair lady,' he said before losing his senses.

'No!' 

Haleth watched Haldir fall limp to the ground, taking her with him. She detached herself from his embrace, cradling him in her lap. Tears ran freely down her face and she stroked his fair hair. _Don't die! Don't die! _Haleth did not notice that when she didthis, a little of her life force passed to him, holding his soul to his body. Haleth looked at the slow rise and fall of Haldir's broad chest and felt relief wash through her. He was not dead, he was still breathing.

Sounds of clashing of weapons came to her ears and her mind also turned to her friends Siward and Seyton and her soldiers down there, in the forest. They would be fine; there was almost no Orc or Man alive. Her worries were now directed to the Elf badly wounded on her lap. When Haleth whistled, calling for Dernhelm, Haldir shivered and opened his eyes.

'Cold… It is so cold,' he murmured.

_He can feel the weather_, she thought, trying to warm him with her hands. Haldir continued trembling and Haleth tried to lift him, so she could take Haldir near one of the fires, but she couldn't. He was too heavy for her and she was still weak. Haleth took his face in her hands.

'Stay with me, do not give in,' she whispered and he tried to smile.

'I… will not,' Haldir said in between the shivers. 'I still… did not… kiss you again.' 

Haleth chuckled at his words, but tears kept running down her cheeks and falling on his strong chest when Haldir's conscience slipped away from him once more. A whinny called out her attention and she saw Dernhelm approach with Arthung right behind her. The powerful stallion was not alone. Siward was on his back. _Siward!_ Haleth's heart leaped with joy at the sight of her friend.

"Haleth!" Siward shouted, dismounting before Arthung could stop. He hugged her for a long time without saying a word, for there was none that could express his happiness. Then, he looked at Haldir's figure. The Elf looked cold, how could this be?

"I tried to carry him, but he was too heavy for me," Haleth said while she stroked Haldir's hair absently. "He feels the cold."

Siward nodded his head and took his cloak made of fur off his back. "Take this," he told Haleth who used the garment to wrap Haldir in it. "If I put him on Dernhelm's back, would you have enough strength to hold him and keep him from falling?"

"I'll try. He is taller than me, and heavier, but Dernhelm won't let either of us fall off her back," Haleth said while she stood up and mounted the black mare.

Looking at the Elf with true worry in his eyes Siward crouched down and lifted Haldir with great effort, for the Elven warrior was too nearly heavy even for him. Siward knew that he was in debt to the Elf for the rest of his life, because Haldir had kept Siward's most precious treasure alive. _Thank you for saving her, Your Arrogance_, Siward thanked mentally. He put the unconscious warrior astride Dernhelm's back, in front of Haleth, and watched her try to hold Haldir as best as she could.

"Are you sure you can hold him? We still have a long way to go before we reach the camp," he told her.

Haleth was still too weak, but also too stubborn. "Don't worry, I'll manage it," she said, a strange feeling that didn't want to let her be parted from the Elf taking over her senses.

Wrapping Haldir's waist with one arm and grabbing Dernhelm's mane with her free hand Haleth cast a last look on the field of battle. Skeletons were everywhere and the smell of burnt flesh was filling the air. She would never be able to accept that she was the one responsible for such destruction.

One carbonized body, however, still stood, absolutely deformed, like a horrible statue. It was Wilrog's body. Haleth looked away when she saw it. Wilrog was dead and she knew that part of her life ended with him. It had begun as a fairy tale, and it had begun to end when Wilrog left, leading her to the nightmare she had been living since then.

_Never again. I swear on my honor. Never again._ Her attention was brought back by Haldir as his head rolled back onto her shoulder, making the silk strands of his hair brush lightly against Haleth's skin. It seemed that the cold he felt had passed because he wasn't trembling anymore. Haleth let a heavy sigh escape from her lips. Now it was time to leave that place before more Orcs and wild Men appeared. Haleth watched Siward mount Arthung. Haldir would be furious when he knew about that.

"Let's go, Siward. I can't stay here one more moment," she said.

Siward looked at the carnage, searching for him, the boy, the origin of this insanity. He hadn't recognized his body.

"Did you kill Wilrog?" he asked Haleth, daring not to think that the boy had escaped again. Haleth didn't answer so Siward spoke once more, his voice demanding. "Did you kill him, Hal?"

Haleth looked at the grotesque figure of her former husband. She remembered that Haldir's arrow touched Wilrog before her. Thankfully, she hadn't been the one who had killed him or she would have never found peace in her sleep again. "No," she finally said. "Haldir did."

Siward nodded. "I never doubted that he wouldn't," he said. Looking at Haleth's tear stained face, his chest ached. "You should dry those tears. Your soldiers shouldn't see you so defeated."

"I know. I wish that I were perfect," Haleth said while whipping the tears from her face. She looked at Siward, her eyes still red from crying. The Man smiled softly at her.

"We are mortals. We are not perfect." Siward watched her raise her chin and straighten her shoulders. There were no more traces of tears on her face, only the sad look in her eyes. "Good. Now let's go."

They both spurred their horses, leaving that scenery of death behind, Wilrog's distorted statue a token of the battle that had taken place there.

**H&H&H&H**

FEEDBACK GREATLY APPRECIATED!


	13. Lucky You

**Title:** The Golden Mask  
**Author:** Kwannom  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (chapters 1 - 6), Rainien (7 - 15 - ?) and Wenont (16 - ?)  
**WARNING:** Violence, sex  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. However, the original characters - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton and others - are mine, and don't you dare put your claws into them:D  
**Timeline:** Year 3429 of the Second Age, one year before the Last Alliance. A.U. Following book-verse mostly.  
**Summary:** Sauron has the One Ring and Middle Earth is suffering in the hands of the Orcs' armies. Elves and Men decide to make an alliance against the Dark Lord, and they are searching for great warriors from both races to lead their armies. These warriors are the Chosen Ones and one of them is Haldir, the Captain of the Golden Wood. Haldir is then sent to watch a human warrior called Golden Mask and prove that the Man can be one of them. In the meanwhile, Haldir has to prepare for the battle of his life and deal with the discovery of something that is going to change the future.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Here is a chapter that I like. Enjoy!

**Thanks to:**

My betas **Rainien** and **Wenont.**

**Sebstar:** Yeah, I couldn't stop myself from posting all these chapters. I thought they worked better together than individually, anyway. The main plot is not going to be changed, but so many new ones appeared during the creation of this fanfiction that I thought I wouldn't be doing justice to them only pointing out the relationship between Haldir and Haleth in the title. Golden Mask is a reference to Haleth, of course, but I think of it more as a symbol that is going to connect all the plots in this story. I'm glad you enjoyed the new title and I hope I have made it clear for you why I had to change it. Enjoy the new chapter!

**SadieSil:** Woman, I don't know what to say about a person who takes her time to read my story again and even stop by to leave a review! I'm so touched! And the title is yours, of course. You may have picked it from one of my lines in the story, but YOU were the person who found it in my fanfiction, not me ;) I love any kind of review, even the senseless ones, so don't worry about it lol I also feel sorry for Siward, because I have been in a situation similar to his, you know that already. And about choosingone best chapter… Well, I have fours ones I love: Betrayal, Dance in the Dark of Night, Eachann and Fury. Enjoy the new chapter!

**Aglarendis: **I'm glad you are enjoying my story and thanks for taking your time to send a review! I already have 20 chapters written, so you won't need to worry about waiting for updates for too long. However, as I am reposting the story on ff. net (I'm revising some aspects of it, including the title, that I have changed, as you must have noticed), the story here is still in its 12th chapter. You spoke of grammar errors, could you point them out to me? Not all of them, only the worst ones lol Sometimes my characters, mainly the human ones, don't speak correctly, besides I use American English, which means that some words are not spelled as in the British English. I hope these are the errors you found lol English is not my first language also, I'm Brazilian (my mother language is Portuguese), and sometimes I can't see these minors mistakes. Then let me know, so I can talk to my betas. I hope to hear from you soon, you can email me at any time!

_On with the story…_

**LUCKY YOU**

Weakness.

Ache.

Pain.

That was what Haldir felt for over one week. Although he had remained unconscious for most of the time, he sensed that he was being carried away, first on the back of a horse, then on a wagon that bumped every time it met a stone on the way. The cold still assaulted his body, but not like before. Thick blankets had been used to warm him and once in a while he could feel the warmth of a fire nearby.

Haldir awoke briefly just once during their journey only to be soothed back to sleep by a concerned voice and skilled hands that unbraided his silky hair. Weak, he felt so weak that he had to sleep with his eyes closed. Haldir didn't see when they finally stopped and strange voices filled the air.

'Don't worry, you are safe,' was the last thing he heard before falling into another healing sleep. Dreams didn't come to him, however he could hear someone talking to him and sometimes humming a song quietly. The tenderness that he could feel in the air even in his weakened state warmed him and Haldir finally relaxed, leaving to time the cure for his sickness.

**H&H&H&H**

The snow had covered the marks of battle, the wind had taken away the reminiscences of death, but Wilrog's burnt figure was still there, immobile, unchanged. Sauron had watched everything that had happened to his young Captain and sent Scatha, the most dangerous flying dragon of his time, to retrieve Wilrog's body.

Sauron hadn't done anything thoughtlessly. The Dark Lord knew that Haleth wouldn't go with Wilrog. He let Wilrog think that he could have her so when she refused, he would feel her betrayal more deeply. Wilrog would now hate her more than he had ever loved her and Sauron would have the perfect weapon to finish Haleth's life when the time came. Leaving the woman alive had never been the Dark Lord's intent.

The potion Wilrog had drunk would keep his life essence in his body and Sauron would be able to revive him. _My young general will return, deadlier and more evil. No trace of goodness will ever touch Wilrog again,_ Sauron thought with a dark smile upon his lips.

Scatha went to the Field, his huge body exuding a putrid smell, his long wings bringing death and terror. His lidless yellow eyes glowed when he saw the lonely charred figure.

"I found him," the creature projected with his mind to Sauron.

"Bring him to me immediately."

Following his Lord's orders, the beast took Wilrog in his claws and flew directly to Mordor. Scatha looked down at his burden and groaned. He didn't understand why his master needed a weakling human so much. Despite his disapproval, the great lizard did what he had been told.

After three sunsets, Scatha contemplated the dark land of Mordor. Sauron was already standing in his tower, waiting. Giving one last circle in the air, the great Dragon let his huge weight descend to the portico and disposed Wilrog's body at Sauron's feet. Two Orcs appeared instantly after the Dark Lord had commanded their presence and took the burnt figure to a chamber inside.

Using all his knowledge of potions combined to the power of the One, Sauron made Wilrog's life leave its dormant state. When he was sure that the boy was completely revived, he left his newest slave alone in his quarters.

**H&H&H&H**

Siward walked around the camp looking at the Gondorian family that had joined their party. They had been touched by the handsome Elven warrior that had been wounded so terribly and agreed to lend their wagon to carry the Elf in exchange for protection. Siward knew that deep inside Haleth hadn't liked that arrangement and only did it because of Haldir. She would have to be always on alert not to let anybody notice that the Golden Mask was a woman.

Siward let a sigh escape from his mouth. Wondering about her had made him remember the reason for his walk. It was late in the night and Haleth wasn't in her tent or with Haldir, a situation that began to worry Siward. He spotted Sador, one of the watchers of that day, drinking near the fire and went to him.

"Have you seen Haleth?"

Sador scratched his head, thinking for a moment. "I think I saw him going to get water."

"Thank you Sador."

_Getting water? Sick the way she is?_ Siward cursed Haleth under his breath for her reckless behavior and headed to the stream near their camp. She should try to sleep and not tire herself with more work than she was already doing. When he got to the place, Siward found a masked and cloaked person filling a bucket of water behind the bushes. _There she is._

"Haleth, what in the name of Mordor are you doing?" Siward watched as she turned her covered face to him.

"I'm getting water, as you can see. I need to boil some to clean our wounded Elf," she explained while she turned her attention back to her task.

Siward shook his head in disapproval. "You should sleep, you are too tired. Let me do this for you." Siward reached for the bucket, but was shoved aside by Haleth. _Gods, woman, do you have to be so ill tempered?_ he thought, not daring to say the words out loud.

"You know that I can't sleep, so I need to do something to distract me and keep me awake."

Siward ran a hand through his black hair. "Gods, Hal, it's been a week! A week since the last time you slept," he told her exasperatedly. "You spend the mornings taking care of your soldiers and the nights watching over Haldir!"

"Go kiss an Orc, Siward," she told him angrily carrying on with filling the bucket.

"You are sick!"

As if to prove his statement, Haleth sneezed. She squeezed her eyes shut, mentally cursing the mask that she wore and that made the task of sneezing even more discomforting inside that confined space. It wasn't true that she was only sick. Haleth was having her period which made her body ache and feel swollen. Only a couple of hours ago she had managed to drink the Elven analgesic powder that she always brought with her to ease her cramps, but until then she had had to stand the pain silently. Raising her tired eyes, Haleth met Siward's concerned gaze.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his anger already forgotten.

Haleth sighed. Men could be very stupid sometimes when the matter concerned women. "I am unwell, Siward," she told him in a lower voice while she watched realization appear in his grey eyes.

"Oh." Siward blushed slightly embarrassed and reached for the bucket again. "Let me carry this for you."

"Thank you, but people are watching and a man is supposed to be able to do this, my silly Siward. Go to sleep. You are the one who can do it." Walking past him, Haleth went toward the nearest fire.

"You seem to care very deeply for this Elven warrior."

Haleth turned to the owner of the gentle voice, Keelia. The woman had one young son and three daughters to take care of, but she always found time to help the soldiers with something. She reminded Haleth of her mother, so tall, blonde and gentle.

"He saved my life. This is the least that I can do for him, my good woman." Haleth said in a voice that was free of any remembrance of femininity. She began to put the water to boil.

"Then we all should be very grateful for he saved our hero, the Golden Mask."

Haleth looked at Keelia, who was wrapped in a cloak to fight the freezing weather. "I'm no hero. I only follow our king's orders." Her tone was not harsh, but was final, signaling the end of the conversation. Haleth never liked to see that people claimed her to be a hero. Tüor, Beren and Glorfindel were heroes, not she. She was only another warrior.

After boiling the water, Haleth entered Haldir's tent. She knew that his condition had improved, because he was sleeping with his eyes open now. She looked at the exquisite Elf lying on the cot. A blanket hanged loose down his waist and exposed his broad chest that was rising up and down with his even breathing.

Haleth held her breath. That Man, correction, Elf, would be able to make the most innocent woman on Arda have improper thoughts. Haleth removed her mask from her face smiling at what she had imagined herself. His beauty combined with his brilliant mind, his noble character and intimidating behavior enchanted Haleth so deeply that it was terrifying. But it was no time for those thoughts. She had to take care of the proud warrior. Soaking a cloth in the warm water, Haleth started to clean Haldir's strong body.

With great tenderness, she began with his handsome face. She stopped on his lips, remembering how they had felt against her own. Haleth couldn't believe the gentleness and erotic feelings that Haldir's presence evoked in her. _Stop it, woman, nothing good can come up with this trail of thought._ Before she could give in to her desires and kiss the Elf, she started to clean his hands and arms, noticing how soft his skin was and the twitch of powerful muscles underneath her touch. She dipped the cloth once more in the warm water to clean his chest.

Haldir stirred in his sleep, a wave of desire inflaming his body when he felt something damp and warm touch his nipples. Was he dreaming? When the thing began to slide on his skin lower and lower, until it reached his navel, he let out a soft moan.

Haleth stilled her hand when the sound escaped from Haldir's lips. What was she doing? Deciding that she had been too bold and uncaring for his weakened state, Haleth threw the blankets over Haldir's body and sat near the foot of the cot. Taking a deep breath to calm down her racing heart, Haleth tried to focus her mind. She had left some of her things in Haldir's tent the day before. One of them was her notebook. There she wrote down all the Orcs' movements and sightings to give to Isildur when she came back to Minas Ithil. That might distract her.

Setting the book on her lap and grabbing a quill and ink, she began to write. Haleth was too far behind in her work and Isildur would send her to the dungeons if she didn't have that ready by the time she returned. Time was her main worry now. She needed to get to Minas Ithil as soon as possible with her reports. They were of extreme importance for the security of the kingdom. With her notes in Isildur's hands, he would be able to give the exact locations of the Orcs' parties for their patrols.

Minas Ithil… Haleth didn't miss the stone city surrounded by green mountains, even after her six months of absence. She longed for a warm bed and to see her sister and nephew, but the pull that the open fields, unknown lands and the strength of the swords exerted on her were even stronger. Haleth sighed deeply.

After so many years, there was never a place she could call home, her greatest desire.

**H&H&H&H**

Glorfindel had been tracking Haleth's armies down with all the speed he could manage. The Elf Lord was fuming at his pupil's reckless behavior, but he was also worried. _Haleth, why do you not ever listen to me you silly girl?_ Glorfindel had never agreed when she decided to leave the safety of Imladris all those years ago. He would rather still have her under his wing.

Nine years, it had been nine years since the last time that he had seen her. Rumors that she had gotten married came to his ears and he was not happy to know that her chosen was a boy full of greed. And she hadn't even asked for his consent! Glorfindel sighed. No matter what he told himself, Haleth was like a daughter to him. One he equally loved and feared.

Rochallor, his silver mare, stopped near the borders of the Field of Celebrant. Haleth's tracks lead to there. Glorfindel dismounted, studying the ground. There were strange footprints on the soil, marks that could only belong to an Elven horse. _What was an Elf doing traveling with her?_ He mounted again and cantered through the snow covered field and his blue-green eyes widened at the sight of so much devastation. Despite that terrible vision of burnt bodies and skinless bones, something inside him told him that all was well with Haleth.

He followed the trails that left the war camp and got lost inside the forest, once more in pursuit. Something strange had happened there. The last time Haleth used her power, she had lost her mind and had turned against innocent people, killing without a second thought. No one had been able to stop her until Glorfindel could reach her, days after, and using all the magic that he possessed, brought her back to them.

Now something was really amiss. The only bodies were those of Sauron's minions. She seemed to have recovered her conscious this time, but how? With that question in his mind, Glorfindel renewed his efforts in finding that insane woman who would be the only one that could give him answers.

**H&H&H&H**

A few hours went by and slowly, Haldir's consciousness came back to him.

He could sense the strength of his body return; he was cured. When his eyes finally focused, he found himself lying on a cot inside of a tent. He blinked a few times, adjusting his sight to the orange light of a rustic oil lamp and saw a figure sitting in the shadows. The wild and curly hair that fell unbound over the person's shoulders made a faint smile appear in his lips. _Haleth..._

She was making notes on that book of hers while she tried to untangle the knots of her hair with one hand. Her tired appearance made his smile die. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked thinner than he remembered. Suddenly, she made a strange sound that shook her body in a swift tremble and lifted a cloth to her nose.

'What in Morgoth's name was that sound?' His brow was slightly furrowed, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

The quill stopped and Haleth turned her attention toward the rich, musical voice that had suddenly filled the air. Her heart began to beat harder inside her chest and she felt like she would burst with joy. Finally he was awake, strong, handsome, demanding and arrogant as if he had never been ill at all.

There had been a time in those days that she truly feared that he would never recover. It had been so until Haldir had muttered something about _stupid wagons_ when the unstable vehicle had made him hit his head too hard. Haleth let a relived smile light her face, almost unmaking her mask of weariness.

'Welcome back, Spy,' she told him, amused by the reactions his face showed.

Haldir propped himself on his elbows and watched his blanket fall loose around his waist. It seemed that there was nothing between him and the covers. 'And why am I wearing only my skin?' He asked while looking down at himself.

Haleth chuckled softly. Closing her book, she got a piece of Lembas and his water-skin. 'We needed to wash your clothes; they are over there, near the fire. Now eat and drink this.' Haleth handed him the food and tried not to stare at his perfect chest. 'You seem to be feeling better.'

Haldir grinned. 'And you seem to have had better days. What happened?'

Before she could start speaking, she sneezed once more. Haldir cocked a questioning eyebrow at her and she couldn't help a small laugh.

'This is a sneeze. Mortals do this when they get sick.'

'Share this Lembas with me. You will feel better.' Haldir offered the Elven bread to her and Haleth took it. Soon after she had taken the first bites, her face already showed some improvement that was not enough to abate Haldir's preoccupation. 'So, you are sick.'

Haleth nodded silently, annoyed by the thought that he hadn't been awake for long and he was already helping her again. This Lembas was really powerful, she felt as if most of her tiredness had gone and her sickness was only a distant memory.

'It's just a cold; it is harmless. You were the one who spent eight days between life and death,' she told him.

Once more, her face was covered by the veil of preoccupation. If he had died, she would have been devastated. When she raised her black eyes, his blue orbs bored into hers so intensely that Haleth thought that Haldir could see her spirit. Feeling disturbed by his powerful gaze, she prepared to leave.

'I'd better go see to my men,' she said, but before she could stand up, a large hand stayed her. Haldir griped her chin and turned her face toward him gently.

'It is more than a simple sickness. What is this that you are not telling me?' He asked her firmly.

'Since when do you know me so well?' Haleth replied haughtily, her black eyes locked in the blue pools in front of her.

Haldir studied her face. 'Since you showed me your true self, with all your weakness, courage, doubt and strength on that cursed day,' he said and a silence stretched between them.

Haleth had no reply for that, such was the care and truth that she saw in his eyes. She wanted to tell him about how Sauron entered her dreams and tortured her after she used her power, but he had already suffered so much. Why trouble him with her burden? Haleth watched silently as his hand left her chin and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

_Why does she not trust me, after all that we have been through together?_ Haldir asked himself, not understanding the reason for her silence. He stroked her hair tenderly and watched her relax against his touch. Since he woke up he had wanted to kiss her. It was like a powerful urge screaming at him for completion, to be sure that she was really there, whole, through the soft caress of their lips. Haldir had never felt like that before and it was hard for him to understand all the care, the longing, and the complicity in which Haleth's presence engulfed him.

'Tell me what troubles you, Belegaer,' he insisted, his expression cold despite what was truly happening inside of his heart.

Haleth knew not what to do. Maybe she should tell him. Share her burden. It might help. 'I haven't slept since the battle,' she began to tell him.

'Why? Because of me?' He answered her with a smirk on his face.

Haleth shook her head slowly. 'Yes and no, Your Arrogance.'

Furrowing his brow, Haldir let his hand drop from Haleth's hair. 'What do you mean by this?'

'Yes, I spent some nights awake, watching you sleep, but you were not the main reason,' Haleth explained, searching for the right words. 'The Enemy haunts my sleep since the Field. I'm still too weak to fight him and I do not dare to close my eyes. I may not be able to open them again.'

After Haleth's confession, Haldir's face softened. He pulled her close in a warm embrace, completely forgetting about his lack of clothes. _Why does she have to suffer so?_ he asked himself, wanting to go down to the Mountain of Doom and kill Sauron for laying one single finger on her.

Haleth wrapped her arms around his nude torso and rested her head on his shoulder. Long she had desired to feel so at peace and cared for in the arms of a Man. Unstable Wilrog almost never provided that. Once again she wondered why she could have been so blind and wrong about a person.

_So good..._ The soft caress Haldir was making in her hair was leading her to sleep. Haleth began to feel her eyes become heavy and her tired body begin to accept the welcome slumber. Before she could lose herself in dreamland though, Haleth tried to pull away from Haldir once more, but he held her close to his chest. She struggled against his strong form.

'Let me go, Haldir!' She said in a tired voice. Haleth was afraid. What if it didn't work?

'No! You will let me put you to sleep. I promise not to let any ill dreams come to you. And you have had proof enough that I am one who keeps his promises.'

Haleth felt outraged by the way Haldir overpowered her with a simple gesture. Not restraining her force anymore, she pushed him hard and stood up. She started to walk away, fuming and confused, but he came after her and his strong hands stopped her once more. She was trapped between his body and the poll of the tent. Naked, Haldir was entirely naked. His long golden hair was loose and cascading over his shoulders, but was not able to hide his state of nudity. There was no part of him that she couldn't see. Haleth's eyes savored muscled limbs, absolutely hairless skin, powerful sex… When they returned to Haldir, her eyes were dilated and glowing with desire.

_God, he's perfection itself..._

Haldir closed their distance even further. Their faces merely inches apart, Haleth could feel his now unsteady deep breath on her cheek and her heart beat even faster. Their proximity was awkward for Haleth, but also comforting and familiar to her. The first time Haldir had kissed her, she wasn't expecting it. Now Haleth was aware that it was going to happen, but she was unsure. Besides Wilrog, she had never been so intimate with a male, thus she was uncertain of how she should act.

'What are you doing?' Her voice was unsure and Haleth blamed herself for that.

Haldir smirked, he had noticed Haleth's stare, and motioned his hand to her hair. 'You were leaving so soon and I just wanted to touch it again. I have never seen hair like yours before. So curly and wild...' His voice was husky and Haleth shivered against her will when his fingers found her hair.

'My hair is ugly.'

Haldir grinned. 'No, it is not.'

He played with the curls, smoothing them and wrapping them around his palm. Haldir watched her reactions carefully. He didn't want to take advantage of her, Haleth needed his help now, but her closeness was shadowing his thoughts with an animalistic desire he had never felt before. _I will only create a diversion to have her agree with me,_ he told himself, not trusting entirely in his own thoughts. Haleth's clothes smelled like horses, she must not have changed for a while. Haldir picked up one of her curls and took it to his noose, breathing its faint scent of flowers.

Haleth closed her eyes, sighing at his gesture, and Haldir's breath was caught in his throat at the sight of her. _Valar, I want to kiss her, to taste the sweetness of those lips again..._ He let her soft curl fall into its original place and kissed the scar on her face instead. Her skin tasted salty and spicy and his caress was so gentle that Haleth almost moaned.

She shot her eyes open. _This is going too far again..._ 'Haldir, get away from me. Now.'

The Elf chuckled against her cheek. 'If you really wanted that, you would have sent me away back there, at the pond.'

Haldir kept his torture on her scar and Haleth could barely attempt to understand the words that those proud lips in front of her were saying. _I'm a whore, how can I accept him so easily?_ Her feelings were a mess. She wanted him, but Haleth knew that she couldn't go too far. Her upbringing wouldn't permit her to be so bold. Her body wouldn't allow her either right now. And what would her men, Siward, think if they saw her like that? She had worked so hard to make them see her with respect… A simple dalliance could ruin all she had built of her reputation over the years. However, what she felt for Haldir was something… stronger.

'This is not proper Haldir,' she managed to say firmly when his mouth approached her lips dangerously. 'I am no whore.'

Haldir's blue eyes stared at her, filled with hidden lust. 'No, you are not. You are a lady, a warrior, a partner. But I told you that I was going to kiss you again, and I will.'

And once more his lips were upon hers, parting, seeking, tasting, sucking. _Delicious..._ Haldir found her tongue and cocked her head back to gently force her to open further for him, delighting in the wetness of her mouth. His hands held her hips flush against his and she could notice the evidence of his excitement pressing against her stomach.

_Oh Valar, what can rationality and propriety do against this sweet attack?_ Haleth let her hands travel from the Elf's sculpted abdomen to graze his nipples lightly and earn a small groan from him. Her hands wondered on his strong back, testing the soft texture of Haldir's perfect skin. She felt his muscles tensing and flexing, showing the power beneath his pale skin, until her hands fell on the small of his back, her long fingers fluttering over his backside. After a moment of hesitation, her long fingers slid around his powerful hips and brushed his member softly. It was hard and thick and already moist. A long moan escaped from Haldir's lips and died inside her mouth when one of her fingers touched the tip of his sex.

_If she continues to be so bold, I will not be able to stop this,_ Haldir thought, smirking inside. Haleth was really a fiery woman. Gathering all the restraint he had in order not to surrender to her touches, Haldir made his strong hands go to meet hers to make them stop their torture.

Haleth felt Haldir release her hips, his hands traveling over her arms, catching them gently and placing them around his neck. His long hair tickled her skin and his solid arms, - warm and muscular - were encircling her, pulling her closer, as if they could melt into each other's essence. One moment later, Haleth's feet were not touching the floor anymore and she was under him, on the cot.

_Now I have you where I wanted all along, Belegaer._ Finally releasing her lips, Haldir breathed heavily trying to regain some control over his body. He looked down at her, a sheen of sweat covering her face, her cheeks flushed, her heartbeat quickened under the weight of his body. _Wild, beautiful, real…_

'What is this that I feel for you, woman, that makes me forget my place?' Haldir pressed his forehead to hers, his hand stroking her hair. 'I am going to put a sleeping spell on you now, Belegaer.' He felt her tense and Haldir lightly kissed Haleth once more. 'Trust me.' He whispered against her lips. 'Let me take care of you now. Trust me.' He parted from her slightly, his eyes searching for permission.

Haleth was still afraid, but how not to trust him? She looked at his sincere eyes, his glorious hair cascading over one shoulder to pool on her chest showing off one perfect pointed ear. Reaching out, Haleth cupped his face with one hand, her fingers trailing up the tip of his ear. She watched Haldir close his eyes when the tremor shook his body and she rested her hand on his cheek.

'All right, but first, there are a few things that you must be aware of. We are camping with a Gondorian family outside a village in Calenardhon. You have to go outside and order one of my soldiers to keep them away from this tent. They cannot find me in here, sleeping with you, and without my mask. Tell my men…' Haleth couldn't go on for a finger had been laid on her lips.

'You are always the commander, are you not?' Haldir asked, a smile playing on his lips. She reminded him of himself.

Haleth smirked when his finger left her mouth. 'It seems not when I am in your arms.'

Grinning devilishly, Haldir kissed her again, gently and slowly. He knew that she was being so complacent only because she was still too weak and he was eager to know how she would act when she had completely recovered. Their lips parted once more, both hearts now beating languidly in their chests. Haleth looked at him, serious.

'If this doesn't work, I'll have your hide,' she warned him.

Before Haleth could change her mind, Haldir whispered the incantation in her ears feeling her body go limp in his arms.

'Sleep well, my fiery lady,' he told her before he stood up, put his clothes on, and left the tent.

**H&H&H&H**

Adranel was trying to warm up by the fire with some other soldiers. A flask of strong drink donated by the villagers was helping him in the task and he cursed himself when the sight of the proud Elf emerging from his tent, completely cured, made Adranel spill his drink.

"Master Elf, you are awake!" the young Man said while he stood up. "We should go tell this good news to our commander. He carried you all the way down here on the back of his horse, until his arms went numb and he was almost losing consciousness."

Haldir felt strange to hear the soldier refer to Haleth as a man, but he understood the reason as soon as he saw the tall woman and what seemed to be her husband seating not far away from the fire. A little girl appeared from inside of a tent, beaming at him and motioning for whoever was inside to come out. _Humans…_

An arrogant smile crept on his perfect face when Haldir turned to Adranel. "You should not have bothered so much about me. We, Elves, do not die as easily as mortals."

The Men laughed at his comment. Those dry remarks had become familiar to them and they had been missed while the Elf had been asleep. They all saw Haldir now in higher esteem since he had almost sacrificed his life to save their commander. Adranel asked the soldiers to stand up.

"Let us toast to one of the most fearless warriors we've ever known. To Haldir of Lórien!"

The Men raised their cups and flasks and shouted in unison. "To Haldir!"

Looking amazed at their display of respect, Haldir bowed shortly. "I thank you; sometimes I forget that you mortals can have some manners." More laughs arose among the Men and Haldir turned to Adranel, who was finishing his drink happily. "When are we leaving, Adranel?"

The young soldier swallowed his drink. "Tomorrow at dawn, Master Elf."

_So soon?_ Haldir's eyes narrowed when he calculated that Haleth wouldn't have the rest that she required. "Where can I find Seyton and Siward?"

"Seyton is sleeping, but Siward is over there, Master Elf, tending to the horses."

"Thank you."

Haldir nodded to the other men and walked to where Adranel had pointed. He cocked a perfect eyebrow when he saw Siward tending to Arthung. _It seems that my horse is getting as soft as me._ However, when the stallion saw his master, he passed by the mortal and went to nuzzle the Elf's neck. Haldir smiled.

'Good, Arthung, you still know who is your master. For a moment a thought you had forgotten,' Haldir said while he petted the powerful neck of his animal.

Siward watched the Elven warrior with a grin on his face. 'Haldir, you arrogant bastard, I thought that you would never wake up!'

Haldir left Arthung's side and walked to Siward, crossing his arms in front of him. 'I can tolerate your jokes, Siward, if you leave my mother out of them.'

'Duly noted, my friend.'

Elf and Man touched their shoulders in a warrior embrace, grinning.

'I must thank you for saving Haleth's life,' Siward began to say, but Haldir stopped him.

'You may not have known, but she also saved my life. If it were not for her, I would not be here talking to you.'

'I see.'

Siward's face became stern when the sudden fear and curiosity to know what happened in the Field surged in him.

'How was it, Haldir?' he finally asked, leaving his fears behind.

The Elf's blue eyes lit up in the dark when he recalled in his mind what had happened in the Field of Celebrant. Haleth's power had been a sight to behold. 'I will never forget what I saw there, Siward, something more powerful and deadlier than anything I had seen in all the long years of my life,' Haldir told the human. 'But let us not speak of this anymore. What is over, is over.'

'You are right. What is over is over. Now let me get Haleth, she will like to see you.'

Before Siward could leave, Haldir stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. ' That will not be necessary. She is aware that I am awake.'

' Then where is she? There are a few things I need to discuss with her.' Siward was sure that now that the Elf was awake he would convince Haleth to rest. The stubborn woman had to listen to him; he was her counselor for Valar's sake!

Haldir smirked, sensing the Man's irritation. 'I believe that you will not be able to speak to her now. She is sleeping in my tent.'

'She is what?' Siward's shocked face was precious and Haldir had to control his mirth. 'But how? Morgoth's balls, I have spent eight days trying to convince her to rest and now you tell me that with only a few minutes of talk you made her agree with it!'

'Let us say that I used persuasive methods.'

Siward shook his head. 'I don't even want to hear about it.'

'Do not worry Siward, I only used a powerful sleeping spell that will not let her dream. Without dreaming, Sauron cannot get to her,' Haldir explained. 'Now tell me something useful such as where we are, how long it has been since I fell unconscious and how many days we still have to travel to reach Minas Ithil.'

Siward sighed. The Elf didn't lose time to deviate the attention from things that he didn't want to explain. 'This is Deothá, the last village in Calenardhon. We'll need more three days to reach Ithilien, avoiding the Emyn Muil through the North-South road, and more four days to get to Minas Ithil.'

Haldir watched the village in the distance near where they were camping, noticing the rustic houses and the poor sanitary conditions that the bad smell in the air implied. 'If this poor village is any indication of what I will find in Minas Ithil, the Valar help me.'

Siward chuckled. 'No, Elf, there are only a few things that can be compared to the beauty of Ithilien's gardens and the majesty of Minas Ithil.'

Haldir looked at Siward's face that glowed with admiration and wonder. Maybe it would not be that bad at all. 'Siward, I would like to ask you to delay our departure tomorrow for a few more hours. Haleth needs to rest. Put a guard in front of my tent, for security. She will also need a bath in the morning and clean clothes.'

Siward watched the Elf, weary of his protectiveness toward Haleth. _Now it begins. I knew it would happen after what I saw._ Siward paused for a moment, searching for the correct words to say. 'I have wanted to speak to you about this, before we had left toward the Field.'

Haldir's brow furrowed. 'Speak about what?'

'About what happened at the pond. I saw you kissing her. And I believe that this is what is making you act so protectively of her all of a sudden.'

Haldir looked away then met Siward's grey gaze. 'This is none of your concern.'

'Of course it is. Haleth is my commander and before that she is my friend and sister in law.' Siward took a deep breath not wanting to let his terrible temper rule him in this conversation. 'Don't think that I don't trust you in this, because I do. If there is a person on Arda that can be fit for her, this someone is you. I would accept no less. However, I must take to me the task of warning you that if you hurt her, I would put an end to your immortal life.'

Haldir's freezing gaze dueled with Siward's stormy one for a few silent minutes until Haldir's rich voice filled the air again. 'I am glad that you trust me. So trust me enough to believe that I would kill myself before I could let any harm come to her by my hands or acts.'

Searching Haldir's powerful gaze, Siward found truth in the Elf's words. 'Once you asked me a question that now I ask to you. Do you love her?'

Haldir inhaled deeply. He had not expected that question. Did he? 'I do not know, Siward. But if I did, she would be the first one to learn it, and not you.'

They stared at each other intensely. Siward wouldn't pressure Haldir anymore. The Elf was too guarded about his feelings and would not tell them to anyone. Maybe except for her… 'Don't let anybody notice that she is in your tent. It would not be good for her reputation.'

Haldir nodded, glad and surprised with the man's decision. 'Thank you Siward. Now I must get back to watch her. Do not forget what I asked.'

'I won't.'

Haldir walked back to his tent and his keen ears picked two young girls gossiping about him. His male attributes were the main subject before he could enter and see the only woman whose opinion he craved to know. Haleth was sleeping on her side, her back turned to him.

Very careful not to disturb her, Haldir sat beside her and caressed the wild hair that he loved so much. He looked down at her for a moment. She was so lovely. Lying in peace, face relaxed, hand curled under her body. Awake she was bold, adventurous, brave and a mystery, all he had been looking for in someone for all his life, even if he hadn't noticed before.

Siward's question returned to him then with full force. Did he love her? Haldir had never loved before, though, how could he answer that? He knew that he desired and enjoyed Haleth, his soul seemed to be drawn to her in a way that he had never thought that would be possible. Was that love?

And after what they had been through together… They appeared to each other disrobed of all layers they used to mask their true emotions. And he liked what he saw in her eyes that day. The way she found in him her desire for support, encouragement and companionship. Was that love?

Her presence brought to him the same feeling of partnership that she craved, of completion. Haldir felt intimidated but also absolutely in peace by her side. Was that love?

_Valar help me, because it is. And I know that there is no future for us._

With that answer burning in his mind Haldir laid by Haleth's side, enveloping her with his arm and his warmth gently pressed against her back. He would not find sleep that night, but watch her silently. Only her presence gave him comfort for his doubts and unnamed fears. Listening to all the little noises that her human body made, Haldir began to sing softly, a song of hope for a tragic love.

**H&H&H&H**

Wilrog woke up a few hours later in the dark, feeling the cold stone against his back. He sat up, taking one hand to his throbbing head. For some reason, he couldn't focus his mind on anything. His memories were a blur. When Wilrog tried to stand up, his legs gave out and he grabbed a table for support.

Orodruin seemed to be enraged that day and lava exploded from its crater. The red light that it emanated illuminated the dark room for a rapid moment. In that instant, Wilrog saw the reflection of a terrible monster in a mirror further in the quarter. Its skin seemed to be rotten and falling off its bones. There were no lips on its mouth, only white teeth that shone brightly and deadly. However, something in that new grotesque creature that Sauron had summoned caught his attention.

Bright green eyes. His green eyes.

"No!"

Wilrog screamed and backed away. He thrashed around the room, in utter despair, crashing anything that got close to his hands. It was him! He had been turned into a monster! Him! Him! However, who was that him? He couldn't remember. His memory had been stolen away as well as his face, his name, his will. The Man that once wanted power and immortality now was only a slave. Wilrog fell to his knees in a dark corner, hands on his face, covering that hideous sight. His chest burned while he screamed with all sanity he had left.

The door cracked open. There were steps on the floor, toward him. Wilrog tilted his head up to meet Sauron's figure. A sword was in his hands and was offered to the mess on the floor.

"Come; stand up now, my unnamed servant. Take your weapon. Although you will carry a sword, your deadliest weapon will not be made of metal, but words, and you will only use it to devastating effect, killing hope instead of flesh." Sauron watched the disheveled creature get on its feet and grab its sword. "Good. Acceptance. From now on, you will be known as The Mouth of Sauron. And none will be able to stand after hearing your words."

Wilrog looked at his new sword and its dull light. His fears had suddenly been forgotten when he touched the cool metal. There was nothing that he could recall of his past and the only future that he now knew was the one designed by Sauron.

"What do you want me do now, my Lord?" He asked. His voice had become harsh, as if he had not used it in a long time.

Sauron smiled. _Now I have my best servant, one who will never fail me._ "You will ride to the White Mountains in disguise. Isildur has convinced the Men that dwell in that place to swear an oath of allegiance to him. However, they are still afraid. You must find them and make their fear grow stronger. I have plans for Isildur and his beloved city, and those wild Men cannot be in my way. They cannot answer to Isildur's call when the time comes. And with that, Elendil and Gil-galad will come to his aid and find their fall."

"As you wish, my Lord."

Wilrog turned to leave the room, but Sauron stopped him with a commanding voice. "Now you do not expect to go out in rags, like this, do you? Do you see that arc? Your new armor is there. Put it on, my loyal servant. Your horse and scouts will be waiting for you in the courtyard."

Doing what he was told, Wilrog put on his armor and went to see his companion in travel. When he left Mordor, he was clad as a true Captain of the Enemy and all creatures who looked at him would tremble in fear and despair.

**H&H&H&H**

A/N: Poor Wilrog, I felt a lump inside my throat when I wrote that. Snif. I named this chapter after the song Lucky You, by Deaftones, that I was listening to at the time I was writing it.

REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!


	14. Sing to the morning light

**Title:** The Golden Mask  
**Author:** Kwannom  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (chapters 1 - 6), Rainien (7 – 15 – ?) e Wenont (16 - ?)  
**WARNING:** Violence, strong language and sex  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. However, the original characters - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton and others - are mine, and don't you dare put your claws into them:D  
**Timeline:** Year 3429 of the Second Age, one year before the Last Alliance. A.U. Following book-verse and movie-verse.  
**Summary:** Sauron has the One Ring and Middle Earth is suffering in the hands of the Orcs' armies. Elves and Men decide to make an alliance against the Dark Lord, and they are searching for great warriors from both races to lead their armies. These warriors are the Chosen Ones and one of them is Haldir, the Captain of the Golden Wood. Haldir is then sent to watch a human warrior called Golden Mask and prove that the Man can be one of them. In the meanwhile, Haldir has to prepare for the battle of his life and deal with the discovery of something that is going to change the future.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello guys! I feel like starting the story all over again, after the big climatic scene of the battle, so don't expect too much action for a while. I don't know if you have noticed but I have given the titles of my story accordingly with the music I'm listening to when I am writing. _Lucky you_ it is by Deftones, this one and chapter 12 were parts of the song _The Battle of Evermore_, by Led Zeppelin. 

**Thanks to:**

My betas **Rainien** and **Wenont**.

**SadieSil:** Well, in my case, I didn't suddenly love Wilrog; I've always loved him, since when the story began to take shape in my mind almost two years ago. In the beginning, I imagined him as one of the good guys; he was captured by Sauron, but he redeemed himself and Haleth ended up with him in the end. The three of them – Haldir, Wilrog and Haleth – would fight side by side during the Last Alliance. But then, the little devil who lives on one of my shoulders whispered in my ear and Wilrog became Mouth of Sauron! In my opinion, it is better this way. I love tragic characters...

**Sebstar:** Hey! I'm so honored that you are taking your time to review every chapter I post! I feel relieved that you understand and agree with the changing of my fic's title. This scene between Haldir and Haleth is great, isn't it? I also love the scene between Haldir and Siward. It is great to see their friendship grow with every chapter I write. And poor Wilrog… I love him, but unfortunately he decided to challenge a Galadhrim Warrior and a Gondorian hero at the same time. Enjoy this new chapter!

_Back to the story…_

**SING TO THE MORNING LIGHT**

Haldir voiced the enchantment that would break the sleeping spell and looked down at the woman that had curled into his arms during her sleep. She stirred in his embrace, although giving no signs that she was going to wake up. They should break camp in a few more hours, but it seemed that if she continued to sleep, they would be delayed. Haldir stroked her wild hair, smiling when Haleth let out a contented sigh. She seemed so peaceful… It was a shame to wake her only to throw her into that hard life of hers; one where she had to hide herself, pretend to be someone else, with no kind of freedom.

_This is so unfair…_ he thought while tightening his arms around her tall frame. The whole night Haldir had watched Haleth, paying attention to every single mumbling and movement that she made in her slumber. The soft weight of her form on his chest, the warmth of her breath in contact with his skin and the way the long curls of her hair spread over him filled him with desire and tenderness. As if such distinct emotions were allowed to exist in harmony.

He had never seen her so vulnerable, not even when she had almost died in his arms. However, now she was secure within his embrace and he caught himself thinking that he was delaying her wakening only because he wanted to hold her a while longer. _Woman, do you have any idea what you did to me?_ Haldir leant his back up on a saddlebag behind him and reached for the book where Haleth wrote her mysterious notes.

An urge to capture that woman forever untouched by the decay of time surged inside of him. Haldir looked at the last pages of her book, two blank spaces that begged to be filled, and got the piece of charcoal that he always brought with him to his travels. He loved to draw and with expertise he began to trace Haleth's image on the white paper. His imagination ran loose and he immortalized her nude, face relaxed, eyes closed. Wondering if this was how she would look after the last ripples of passion sent her into oblivion, Haldir smiled and signed the exquisite work.

_I love to watch you close your eyes,_

H.

**H&H&H&H**

_Damn, where are they? The sun has been up in the sky for two hours already…_ Siward thought angrily. He was running out of ideas for excusing her absence and it was beginning to make him angry. Even Seyton was beginning to suspect something, and he was a slow one at that. At least Siward had received good news; the Gondorian family had decided to stay in the city. They had found a good market for their herbs there and wouldn't join Haleth's army during their trip to Minas Ithil anymore. Haleth wouldn't have to be afraid of being discovered for a while longer.

Siward strode purposefully toward Haldir's tent with a large bucket of hot water for Haleth's bath. Her bad humor increased ten fold when she spent too long without cleaning herself, and he couldn't take it any longer. _She thinks that she is an Elf, bathing all the time, that silly woman._

When he came inside the tent and saw Haleth sleeping intimately in Haldir's arms, he almost let the bucket fall, spilling out all the water that he had taken hours to heat. His face flushed with anger at the sight. Siward placed the bucket in a corner and began to pace back and forth under Haldir's always-arrogant gaze, without knowing if he should shout at the Elf or forget the conversation and strangle him.

'If you continue with this pacing, you will make a hole on the ground, Siward,' Haldir said smirking and returned to Haleth's book that he had decided to read a few minutes ago in order to see her notes on the Orcs' maneuvers.

Siward stopped and looked at him furious. 'You arrogant…' 

'Bastard, yes I know,' Haldir said in a low tone, not raising his eyes from his reading. 'You are getting repetitive.' 

Siward swallowed the remark that threatened to rise in his throat. Instead, he took a step forward and pulled the book from Haldir's hand. 'This doesn't belong to you,' he said. Siward knew that he was only capable of doing that because the Elf had allowed him to. 'Why didn't you remove the sleeping spell from her yet?' 

'I did, but she did not wake up. I thought that she could get a few more minutes of rest.' 

Siward shoved his hands into his hair, tugging the short ponytail that he wore, absolutely infuriated. 'You promised me last night to respect her and now you are taking advantage of Haleth!' he hissed between his teeth, his now louder voice making the woman turn in her sleep.

'Lower your voice, Siward. There is no reason for anger. I still have kept my promise,' Haldir said.

'But…' Siward couldn't finish what he was saying. He was cut off by Haldir's finger, which had been raised to his lips in a sign of silence.

'Be patient,' the Elf said in a quiet voice. 'And now give me that great novel that I was reading.' 

Haldir stretched his hand and Siward gave the book back to him reluctantly. 

'You have one more hour. I'll go get her clothes,' Siward said and left the room, cursing the Elven arrogance and Haldir's smirk.

**H&H&H&H**

Haleth turned to the comforting warmth that was enveloping her. The smell of woods and rain surrounded her and filled her with a sense of familiarity that permeated her dreams and made her imagine herself in a green field, under a canopy of golden trees and in the arms of a lover with hair the same color as their leaves. His bright blue eyes had become stormy with passion and she could feel him fill her completely with love and his desire. _Haldir…_

The whisper that left her lips began to pull her out of her dream and a strong and steady beat became ever so close to her, as if it was calling her back to the awaking world. _No, let me stay in this heaven for a while,_ she pleaded, but when her eyes fluttered and opened, Haleth found herself in another dream. Because being wrapped in Haldir's arms as she was could only be a dream.

'Good morning, Belegaer.' 

His deep voice reverberated in his strong body until it reached her ears and made her body shiver, her dream suddenly returning to her mind. Haleth sat up slowly and looked at him warily. Haldir's blue eyes were fixed on her and she didn't know what to do. At least she knew that the symptoms of her cold had almost vanished; Haleth was rested and better than in a long time. Shifting uncomfortably, her hands seemed to become too big and she didn't know where to put them. But, worse of all, she felt self conscious of her messy hair and face. However, Haleth did not turn away from Haldir's gaze. His hair was still unbound, cascading over his broad shoulders, but now he was dressed, much to her disappointment. _One thousand times damn…_

'Good morning, Spy,' she finally found her voice again and greeted him softly.

Haldir looked at her, the way Haleth's wild and untamed hair floated freely around her face enchanting him. A feeling of possession took over his heart. He wanted to have her like that, only for him, and no one else. _Waking up everyday to be greeted by such an exotic being…_ Haldir pushed that thought deep into his mind. There couldn't be anything between them. He was an Elf and she was a mortal. That kind of union was always tragic. However, he would crave for such tragedy only if he knew that he would be able to hold her in his arms at night, hear her wise comments and her joyful teasing. Haldir inhaled deeply and the scent of her, musky and a mix of leather and flowers, flooded his senses with an inappropriate desire.

'How do you feel?' He asked her in a tight voice.

Haleth frowned. What did she feel? She was confused and she also felt awkward. When she remembered how she had touched him so boldly last night, a flush threatened to adorn her features.

'I feel as if the weight that I had settled upon my shoulders has vanished only to be lodged into my heart.' 

Haldir narrowed his eyes. 'Do you think that I am a burden?' 

Haleth smiled sadly. 'No, you could never be a burden. You … vex me, because you offer to me something that I want, but that I know that I could never have.' 

They held each other's stares, black fighting blue, not moving, without knowing exactly what to do. They knew that they had crossed the line of friendship, and what lay ahead of them was now uncertain. Anything they did from that day on would settle the course of their relationship and that scared them both.

Haleth was the first to move, touching Haldir's glorious hair, testing its silky texture. She pulled a few strands behind his pointed ear, her chest giving out a heavy sigh when she saw his eyes darken.

_Stop it, woman…_ Haldir had to gather all his willpower to repress the shiver that threatened to shake his body when Haleth's fingers brushed the tip of his ear even so lightly. It was as if she were there, but yet, apart from him by the restraint he could also feel in her. Haldir took her smaller hand in his, and kissed the back of her knuckles gently.

'You know that we are in trouble, do you not?' He asked her while he held her black eyes with his piercing blue gaze.

'Yes, I know,' Haleth replied quietly. _Sweet trouble this is._ She studied his expressionless face, trying to find any trace of emotion that could show her what path she should take. But it was a lost cause. Haldir guarded his feelings very well and he was already retreating from her, she could sense this in his formal touch. Haleth decided to dismiss the subject before the sadness ruined that almost-wonderful morning. 'Where is Siward?' 

Haldir's face straightened, his eyes almost betraying his indignity at her quick change of subject. Sometimes it annoyed him how much she acted like him. 'I do not know,' he said while standing up. 'You will find water for your bath and clean clothes over there. Siward left them for you.' 

'Thank you.' 

Haldir nodded politely and went to the entrance of the tent where he stopped. Looking back at Haleth, who had stood up and was feeling the temperature of the water, he cursed himself mentally for already missing her touch so badly to the point of hurt. Haldir walked to her. She stood a little lower than him, their eyes almost leveled.

'If you need anything, I will be just outside. Be quick. We are late.' 

With those words he cupped Haleth's face, his long fingers sliding until they circled her neck and pulled her to him gently. Their lips touched, his tongue sliding inside her mouth, seeking for her own. It was a slowly, deep and wet invasion that consumed Haleth from head to toe.

'You should stop doing this…' she told Haldir almost breathlessly. The Elf's face was impassive, but the spark in his eyes betrayed the emotions he held inside of him.

'Make me,' he commanded her arrogantly.

Haleth looked at him, the challenge in his voice, and she thought for a moment that she wouldn't be able to stop him.

'Go,' she said pushing him away gently. 'I need to bathe and as you said, we are already late.' 

Haldir smiled at her and crossed the tent toward the entrance. Haleth watched, amazed at the feline grace that was present in his walk. His loose hair was absolutely gorgeous, floating around his shoulders with the touch of the wind. Any woman who saw him like that would fall spellbound by his beauty.

'One last thing, Spy,' Haleth called him once more, making the Elf turn his attention back to her, raising his eyebrow at her sudden smirk.

'What is it, Belegaer?' Haldir was curious. What was she about to do now? His thoughts were disturbed when Haleth threw a hairbrush and a tiny band at him. He caught the objects easily in the air and looked from them to the smirking woman in front of him.

Haleth eyes sparkled with mischief. 'Braid your hair. You're looking like a girl.' 

Haldir returned her smirk with a predatory gaze. _As if the look of desire on her face would not give her away, _he thought sarcastically 'You are a terrible liar.' 

The bright smile that she granted him filled Haldir's heart with joy and hope for a thing that he wanted, but was still too uncertain to accept. Finally he left the tent to find Siward. All the way he thought that Haleth was really almost a perfect match for him. Almost, because unfortunately she had been born mortal.

**H&H&H&H**

Haleth walked through the camp, giving orders and feeling renewed. Although she had had a hard time trying to have what was the closest thing to a bath, she now was somewhat cleaner. The tents had been dismantled and the fires had been put out. A white mantle covered the plains and the sky was almost as blue as Haldir's eyes. Everything seemed to be just fine with the world.

However, she was worried. Her pouch with the Elven powder had disappeared from her tent and if anyone had found it there, she would be in trouble. Only women used that medicine. When she noticed that it was missing, she felt fear settle in the pit of her stomach and her mouth go dry. Haleth searched frantically for it in her tent and all over the camp, but couldn't find anything and she couldn't ask about it openly. 

_If only I didn't have to hide myself behind this mask and all these lies…_ Once more she had the golden mask hiding her face and that made her unhappy. When she had first used it, at the age of fourteen, it had been only as a protection during battle. 

By the time she had moved back to Minas Ithil with her father, the object had stolen her gender and real self in order to preserve her life. _I am getting tired of hiding,_ she thought with a sigh. She wanted to tell the world who she was and stop all the lies. It was so hard to be someone else that sometimes she couldn't remember who she was. Haleth wanted to walk with her face free of disguises at least one time, to be herself once more, and those feelings had been brought on by the Elf who had made her feel like the person behind the mask again.

Haleth shook her head to dismiss that trail of thought. It would lead her to nothing but brooding. The sudden feeling of eyes burning the back of her neck brought her back to reality. It was the unmistakable sense of being watched and, with no surprise, she found Haldir's blue gaze bored into her.

She narrowed her eyes and said in a voice that only Haldir's keen eyes could hear. 'Will you stop that?' 

Grinning, Haldir shook his head. _No._

Annoyed but also pleased with his protective behavior, Haleth turned away from Haldir and went to find Seyton or Siward. The family's wagon had not been ready for the journey and she was wondering why. Haleth found her huge friend loading one of the horses with provisions. They had been a present from the villagers. Seyton smiled at her without stopping his work.

"Morning, Hal. Did you sleep well? Or should I ask if you didn't?" He winked at her and Haleth blushed behind her mask.

"Why do you ask this?"

Seyton loaded the last package on the horse and walked at her. "You slept in Haldir's tent last night. While he was already awake," he told her in a secretive voice.

"I was tired and fell asleep. He didn't want to disturb me and left me there, that is all," she answered him in a dry tone. Haleth didn't like the way that conversation was going. "I wonder if everybody is having the same foolish idea as yours inside of their wicked heads, Seyton."

The Man scratched his beard thoughtfully. "None even noticed that you slept there last night. However… today they began to question your late arrival and Haldir's incessant gaze fixed on you." Seyton looked at her concerned eyes and smiled softly. "Don't worry, Hal. The men respect Haldir and find this union befitting of a woman as great as yourself."

Haleth couldn't help but laugh. "You speak as if Haldir and I were together. We aren't. Now let's stop this gossip and talk about important matters. Where are Keelia and the others? I haven't seen them packing."

"They are going to stay at Deothá for a while longer. This city seemed to be a great market for their herbs."

"And where are they now?"

Seyton pointed at the doors of Deothá. "They are near the city's gate for the farewells, along with your admirers."

Haleth sighed deeply. "Oh no, I hate when they do that." Every time Haleth's army got near Minas Ithil, where she was well known, there was always someone wanting to see her and touch her as if she were some kind of deity.

"Go talk to them, big hero," Seyton said while he tapped on her shoulder playfully. Haleth shot him a glare that could have frozen the fires of the Mountain of Doom and left to do that annoying task.

While she walked throughout the white field to the people at the gates, Siward went running and fell into step with her.

"Did you find what you were looking for? I saw that you were searching for something earlier."

She looked at him angrily. "What do you think?" Her gaze went back to the grinning people near the gates. 'I lost my medicine,' she told him in Elvish. 'I am afraid someone has found it. If this has happened, I am as good as dead.' 

'How did you lose it?' Siward asked her in a low voice, his face etched with worry.

'I don't know, but I remember leaving it inside my tent last night, before I went to get the water for Haldir's bath.' 

Siward shove a hand into his hair, shaking his head. They were now very close to the group of people that was watching them with too much wonder. _Strange…_ 'If someone has really found it, say that you bought the medicine for Raihza. I am going to order the men to mount now. We are already late. The sooner we leave, the better.' When he turned to go, Siward almost ran straight against Haldir's strong chest. 'Ilúvatar's balls, Haldir! Do you always need to be so silent?' 

Haldir's lips curved up slightly when he looked at Haleth and saw the mirth of repressed laughter in her eyes. He knew that she had sensed his approach. 'It is not my problem that you mortals are almost deaf.' 

Siward only shook his head and left, he was still angry with Haldir and didn't want to start another argument with him.

_How can anyone be so nervous all the time?_ Haldir thought. The Elf watched the Man's tantrum with amusement in his blue eyes and turned his attention back to Haleth, walking by her side. It was incredible how much she tried to be someone else. Haldir was stunned by the way she behaved like a true male now. Her walk, voice and way of speaking were not a woman's, but a man's. He wondered, for the first time, that he liked the gentle woman that she was when alone with him, but also this strong warrior that, apparently, had no fear.

'So, you lost some sort of important medicine…' he began lowly.

'It is nothing that you should worry about. Siward and I already solved this problem. Now let me talk with these people.' Suddenly, something occurred to Haleth and she eyed Haldir suspiciously. 'Why are you here?' 

Haldir grinned. 'I need to thank them for helping me while I was ill.' 

'You? Thanking a mortal? You must be jesting...' she said while approaching the family and the head of the village. Haldir smirked down at her.

'I wish I were. I think that your humanity is contagious.' Haldir stopped a few paces away from a group of women that were looking him over with sly grins on their faces. 'I would like you to thank the family for me. By the way… how did you know that I was behind you?' 

Haleth looked over her shoulder and spoke so lowly that only his Elven ears were able to hear her words. 'I smelled you. You smell like a rainy day, Spy,' she told him and turned to speak to the people, leaving an almost flattered Elf behind.

The tall, blonde Man that was the head of the village had the Gondorian family by his side. Haleth didn't remember his name, though. He wore a rough beard and he looked to be in his middle age. A few young men and women from the village were also there; they wanted to have a glimpse of the great hero that the tales talked about. Keelia had her youngest son clutching at her hand while her husband had an arm wrapped around her waist. Haleth bowed slightly to them, as was fitting for a warrior, and looked the Men in the eye.

"I thank you for your kindness and hospitality. I hope I can repay them someday in kind."

The head of the village stretched his arm and held Haleth in a warrior embrace. His accent was heavy as was the ways of the Men from Calenardhon. "You don't own us anything, lad. 'Tis our duty to help the Man who protects our land with such strength and courage."

Haleth shook her head. "No, my good Man, you are wrong. I don't do this alone. You should thank my whole army for this. Those Men protect these borders as much as I do."

The Man nodded in agreement. "An honest Man. You show much quality, Commander Haleth."

_If he knew my flaws, I'm sure that he wouldn't be praising me so much as he is,_ Haleth thought dryly and turned her attention to the family. "Thank you for helping my friend. He says that he is most grateful."

Keelia and her husband nodded their heads in acceptance. Haleth looked at the young boy clutching at the woman's hand and ruffled his hair as red and curly as his father's. The little one lifted his chin to meet Haleth's eye and spoke with his childish voice. "Why do you wear this mask all the time? It is scary."

Haleth sighed. Most people were afraid of asking her this, but she knew that they were curious. "When I was a little older than you," she began to tell her old lie, "I got trapped inside of a house in flames during an Orc attack and my face was burnt. Since then, I have never shown my face again, little one. Believe me, it is scarier than this mask." Haleth took a moment to see the looks of pity in their eyes and almost laughed at their naiveté. She looked at the sun, high in the sky. It was time to leave. "Farewell, my friends, and I thank you once more."

Haleth turned away, under the many good byes and good lucks, being joined by Haldir. The Elf looked down at her, his face serious. 'The mortal woman is following us,' he said and went to meet Arthung leaving Haleth alone.

A few moments later, when Haleth was about to mount Dernhelm, Keelia's gentle voice reached Haleth's year. "My lord Haleth, please stop."

Haleth did as asked and turned to face the woman. Keelia was breathing hard because of the run and reached for something inside the bag that she always carried by her side. She offered to Haleth a package of dry dark herbs.

"My husband sent the herbs as a gift to your soldiers. They are good for the treatment of wounds," the blonde woman said while pulling out something else, a pouch that Haleth knew very well. "This is from my part. I noticed that you had almost run out of the powder, so I took it to refill it. I added a stronger version of it, prepared by the Elves of Imladris. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." 

Haleth almost snatched the pouch from the other woman's hand. "How?" she asked Keelia in a whisper. The older woman smiled.

"I may not be very wise, but I can recognize the look of a woman in love when I see one. And I saw it in you when you treated your Elf-friend. This pouch was only the proof." 

Unfortunately, the look of shock that appeared in Haleth's face was not witnessed by Keelia, who had already sprinted back to where her family was. Haleth shoved the pouch inside her saddlebag and mounted Dernhelm, who whinnied softly. She shouted for the men to leave, and all of them sprinted their horses throughout the snowy field.

**H&H&H&H**

After a few hours of riding, the landscape began to change and the white plains gave way to hills and trees. Some of the snow had melted leaving the path covered in mud.

The road was busy now, with parties and groups of people coming and going from Minas Ithil to Calenardhon. There were many cities in the vicinity and families, Gondorian soldiers, and merchants could always be spotted. Haldir watched them with interest. Many times he saw the mortals turning to greet Haleth, who would answer with a curt nod of her head; others, simply cleared the path for them to pass, with awe in their eyes. 

Siward paused a few times, to ask for news from the travelers and give news of his own. A great party of Orcs had been sighted not three days later heading to Ithilien. He told Haleth this ill news and Haldir saw her eyes grow serious. She decided to divert from their path, so they could intercept the party if the rumors were true.

The Elf watched her stray ahead from her army, an action that he was beginning to identify as a sign that she was considering what to do. Haleth was like him. He also liked to make his decisions alone. But he knew that sometimes a little advice from others was welcome, though he would, of course, never admit it. Haldir went back to study the variety of Men that crossed his way.

One group of women caught his attention. They were in a camp on the side of the road, hanging freshly-washed clothes out to dry. When they reached out to hang the clothes, he could see through the sleeveless gowns that they wore that there was hair in their armpits. His handsome brow furrowed at the sight. It was… strange. 

He looked at Haleth, riding proudly on the back of Dernhelm. When they sparred, she wore sleeveless shirts, but he didn't remember seeing any trace of hair on her, only that soft, downy hair that covered her arms. Haldir's eyes were fixed on her now, the languorous sway of her hips in front of him was stirring a desire so powerful in him that he cursed himself mentally and averted his gaze. _It is going to be hard to keep my hands off her this way._

From the top of Dernhelm, Haleth, who was watching Haldir from the corner of her eye, smiled.

When they left the main road, toward the forest, the people became rare until none could be sighted again. They stopped for the night, Adranel and Sador quickly leaving to scout the area. The sky was clear, a black mantle full of stars. Haleth already had her tent up and was now rummaging through her things, searching for her book. She could hear the laugh of her men outside, Seyton must be telling some of his jokes. Suddenly, a crystalline sound that reminded her of wind chimes arose among the others and made Haleth become still. A slow smile adorned her face. _It is Haldir's laugh; he is smiling…_

Book, ink and quill in hand, Haleth left the tent and walked to the men gathered around the fire. The night was freezing and the warmth was welcome. 

"I believe this is a result of one of Seyton's jokes?" she asked them amused.

Siward, still with mirth in his eyes, laughed harder. "What did you expect? That it was Haldir's jokes?"

More laughs echoed from the Men and Haldir's musical voice filled the air. "I may not tell jokes," he said, "but I can laugh at a well-told one."

Haleth chuckled and sat by Siward's side, across from Haldir. Their eyes met for a brief moment, blue burning into black, and then the moment was gone. Haleth opened her book and began to write, her mind absent from the outside conversation now. She was pleased that Haldir was getting along better with the Men. They respected him so much, it was the least that he could do.

Moments passed, the conversation began to fade, and before Haleth could notice, Haldir and she were the only ones left by the fire, as they always were. But today something seemed to have changed somehow. There was a thick uneasiness in the air instead of the comfortable silence that used to surround them during the nights.

'Turn to the last two pages,' Haldir said breaking the silence.

Haleth met the intense blue gaze that seemed to be able to pierce her soul and did as told. Her mouth dropped open and her cheeks blushed furiously when she found Haldir's drawings. She looked at him in anger.

'What did you do? If somebody finds it…' 

Haldir cut her off. 'They will think that you made it for a secret lover. A secret _female_ lover. People will begin to wonder if you never find the company of a woman.' 

Standing up with a feline grace, Haldir crossed the distance between him and Haleth, crouching down elegantly in front of Haleth. She raised her angry eyes to meet his.

'So it is all a lie.' 

Haldir shook his head. 'No. The feeling behind the lie is real,' he told her softly, his eyes divesting themselves from their usual coldness. Haleth arched an arrogant brow at him.

'And why in the name of Mordor did you have to draw me naked?' 

A perfect, distracting and hypnotizing smile illuminated his face. 'I leave this for you to find out.' His eyes looked her over while he said those words and Haleth felt herself to grow warm. She stoop up with Haldir following.

'I am going to sleep now. I don't really know what you did to me, but I know that I don't need any spells now to find peace in my sleep. Good night.'

Haleth prepared to leave, but Haldir's voice stilled her.

'Will we spar tomorrow?' 

Haleth turned to face him. 'Yes. I'll meet you here just before dawn. Sleep well, Spy.' 

_Then I will be dreaming of you,_ he told himself with a sly smile on his face. He watched her disappear inside her tent and prepared himself for a lonely and sleepless night.

**H&H&H&H**

Glorfindel stood at the gates of Deothá, one day after Haleth's departure. _What a filthy and disorganized place to live,_ the Elf Lord thought with disdain. He scanned the view outside the village. It hadn't snowed that night and the reminiscences of fires and tents outside the city were proof enough that an army had camped there. Glorfindel looked down to the guards of the gates without even dismounting his horse.

"Did Haleth's army camp here?"

The young Man gazed in amazement at the Elf Lord. He couldn't believe that he had already seen two of them in less than two days. "Yes, my Lord. They left yesterday to Ithilien."

"Was Haleth alive?"

The guard narrowed his eyes. "Why shouldn't he be?"

_Insolent mortal,_ Glorfindel thought and the young Man flinched under his feral green gaze. "Was there an Elf with him?"

The young Man nodded. "Yes. He was badly wounded, but two nights ago he woke up, miraculously cured."

Glorfindel's grip on the reins tightened. There was only one reason for an Elf to be traveling with Haleth, and he began to get enraged by the thought. _No it is not possible. They would not choose her, I told them that she was too young._ "What was his name?"

"I think it was Haldir of Lórien."

Glorfindel felt anger flare in his nostrils. Haldir of Lórien, one of the Chosen Ones, was traveling with Haleth. That was no coincidence. There was only one place missing among that elite of warriors chosen by the most skilled Men and Elves in the arts of warfare. Glorfindel had chosen Haldir. And according to the letter that Gil-Galad and Elendil had sent to Imladris, Haldir and one of Elendil's captains had been sent to study two other warriors that the kings judged could fill the last position among them. That meant that they were trying to choose Haleth. And Glorfindel had given specific instructions that she couldn't be tested. The woman wasn't ready.

_The one who chooses her will suffer my wrath,_ he silently vowed. Glorfindel threw a golden coin to the young human guard and turned Rochallor to the direction of Ithilien. The army's trail was easy to follow now and he was eager to find Haleth once more and put some sense into that empty mind of hers.

And, of course, he was also eager to kill Haldir if the idea of choosing Haleth even crossed his mind.

**H&H&H&H**

REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPREACIATED!


	15. Glorfindel

**Title:** The Golden Mask  
**Author:** Kwannom  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (chapters 1 - 6), Rainien (7 – 15 – ?) e Wenont (16 - ?)  
**WARNING:** Violence, strong language and sex  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. However, the original characters - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton and others - are mine, and don't you dare put your claws into them:D  
**Timeline:** Year 3429 of the Second Age, one year before the Last Alliance. A.U. Following book-verse and movie-verse.  
**Summary:** Sauron has the One Ring and Middle Earth is suffering in the hands of the Orcs' armies. Elves and Men decide to make an alliance against the Dark Lord, and they are searching for great warriors from both races to lead their armies. These warriors are the Chosen Ones and one of them is Haldir, the Captain of the Golden Wood. Haldir is then sent to watch a human warrior called Golden Mask and prove that the Man can be one of them. In the meanwhile, Haldir has to prepare for the battle of his life and deal with the discovery of something that is going to change the future.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello there! This is the last chapter I had posted here on this site many months ago. After this one you'll have only brand new chapters to read. So, stay tuned!

After a journey of two years, I realized that I hated the character of Haleth. I almost stopped writing this story because of her. She was almost too damn (sorry) perfect that it made me sick! Then I decided to think it over and I realized that, in fact, I envied her. So, I decided to go on writing and not pay attention to our great blah blah blah Haleth. I had to share this feeling with you, because it has been bothering me too much lately. 

I really liked to write this chapter, I could hardly wait to show Glorfindel's appearance to you. In order to be more accurate about the battle scenes, I decided to use the knowledge I have gained over the years reading books about martial arts and Japanese culture, mainly the books of Miyamoto Musashi, the greatest Japanese Samurai of all time. One of them was Go Rin No Sho, about war strategies and the niten (a martial arts style created by Musashi and that uses two swords). The parts in this chapter that involve weapons are almost transcriptions from these books. Enjoy the chapter!

Thanks to:

My betas **Rainien **and **Wenont**.

**Sebstar:** I'm glad you are enjoying this story so much! Thanks for reading and reviewing :) Speaking of great chapters, what are your favorite ones? I would like to know.

**SadieSil:** What a surprise, huh, Haldir, being romantic! I had a hard time to believe it myself :P You had never told me what was your opinion about the way I envisioned my Glorfindel. I'm glad you liked it! Sometimes I even prefer him to Haldir.

_Back to the story…_

**GLORFINDEL**

A black figure moved into the night, blending in the darkness while his servants followed closely. His horse's eyes, red like two balls of fire, shone in the shadows. Mouth of Sauron took the path to the Demoth Road, as his liege Sauron had commanded. He couldn't feel the air - cold and damp - for there was no more skin covering his body; only a mass of raw muscles.

His mantle flared in the wind and the huge horse got his legs buried in mires of mud sometimes. The snow was melting, forming swamps that could break the animal's legs and their journey was becoming dangerous. They traveled for three days. All living beings that stumbled upon him on their way turned their faces and ran to hide. The fifteen Orcs that accompanied him flashed their teeth and killed anyone who crossed their path only for fun.

Now, after the long road, they stopped in front of the opening of the mountain where the Men hid. A smile formed in the Mouth of Sauron's hideous face.

"We are here, so you will behave. No killing… unless I say so. Come, I have some Men to meet... and corrupt," the Mouth of Sauron said in a harsh voice, as if his vocal cords had become dry.

The Orcs grunted and followed their master through the narrow passage between the mountains.

**H&H&H&H**

The clean sound of metal clashing against metal filled the cold air. Once more, Haldir and Haleth were lost in their lethal dance as the first rays of light kissed the earth and the sky took on its morning burst of color.

It was the second day they sparred near the forbidden pool in Henneth Annûn. Haldir had been almost mesmerized by the beauty of the place when they first got there. Its huge waterfall and the natural window that framed one of the most perfect views of the setting sun that he had ever seen in his life almost made him think of the Window of the West as a lost Elven home.

And now they dueled in this magnificent location. Haleth's body was covered in sweat despite the freezing air. She was still weak while Haldir, on the other hand, seemed to be stronger than ever. Haleth grunted at a particularly hard strike that shot a jolt of pain through her arm.

'Do you want me to slow down?' Haldir asked with a slight touch of worry in his voice, his blade caught down between Tüo and Maranwë.

Haleth forced her weight against him. 'By no means! You would offend me if you did such thing!' 

Haldir grinned and pulled his sword from between Haleth's Twins. They both circled each other, studying their stances. Haleth's left hand held Tüo pointing it directly at the eye of her adversary. The right hand, holding Maranwë, opened itself laterally – shoulders, arms and blade making a natural horizontal line, almost paralleled to the ground – waiting, out of enemy's view. The extended arms combined with the length of the two swords gave Haleth a great area of action. And in its middle were her fiery eyes.

After all these days, Haldir learned to understand her fighting style. If he avoided a frontal approach and charged to her right, she would immediately move to the right, nearing and stopping his action. If, on the other hand, he approached to her left, the sword in her left hand rapidly was extended to this direction and he would be caught between the two blades. _Yes, Glorfindel taught her very well. This tactic is perfect for fighting multiple enemies. But I am only one Elf and I also know how to fight._

He spun and attacked in succession, aiming at her neck and Haleth blocked his plunges with her swords. She had great speed and, reversing the situation, spun and did a high kick that almost hit Haldir's head. He blocked her movement with his left hand and as soon as she had attacked him, Haleth whirled again and again, her swords swirling in her capable hands before every strike until the twin blades caught Haldir's sword in their powerful grip again. Haldir grunted and twisted his wrist so they now had their swords locked above their heads.

'Stupid stubborn mortal, never knows when to yield.' 

Haleth grinned, their faces inches apart. 'Never!' 

Despite her efforts in pulling herself from him, Haldir was too strong and Haleth couldn't get out of the unstable position. Her eyes were fixed in his, searching for the slight changing of focus that would tell her about his next move. However, his blue gaze remained impassive and Haleth repressed a yell of frustration.

'Losing your temper already, human?' Haldir said chuckling.

'Damn you Haldir!' Haleth said exasperatedly which earned her more of his laughter. Haldir's laugh reminded her of one of the wind chimes in Imladris that she had loved so much. It was a large wind chime with a deep, rich melody that resonated through her as she would sit in her favorite garden. Haleth decided the long-ago wind chime and Haldir's laugh had one other thing in common: they both caused something to stir deep within her.

Haldir studied the stubborn female warrior in front of him, trying to break her stance and send her to the ground, when his eyes caught the hairless armpits that stood uncovered by her sleeveless attire. His brow furrowed.

'When we were on the road, I saw women with hair under their arms. You have none.' 

Haleth's eyes narrowed at his strange remark then a smirk crept in her features. 'I was raised among Elves. I was taught how to shave…' she paused for a second, as if to pondering her words, and her smirk grew even wider. 'However I assure you that there are other parts of me that still have their hair intact.' 

'Belegaer, do not tease,' Haldir said hoarsely. 'You are playing with fire.' 

Haldir couldn't deny the sudden warmth that assailed his body when he began to imagine those parts of her anatomy and Haleth used his moment of distraction to kick him on the stomach, crouch down and sweep the feet from under his body. Her laugh filled the air when Haldir went down on his back. She kicked his sword from his grip before he could recover from the fall and straddled him, sheathing her swords and pulling his arms over his head.

'Now who is going to yield?' she asked him in a ragged voice.

Haleth breathed heavily, feeling the powerful body of the Elf held between her legs, his icy blue eyes staring at her arrogantly. Haldir was strong and she had to apply all her strength to hold him still. A drop of sweat formed on her brow from the effort and rolled gently down her face, tracing a pattern on her chin, until falling on Haldir's lips.

He licked the salty liquid and tasted her. 

_Delicious…_

As everything in Haleth, her taste was exotic, rough and vibrant. Haldir felt himself grow hard under all those erotic stimulations and he heard Haleth gasp when she surely felt his desire. However, she didn't release him nor did she pull away. Her body kept him locked down.

Since she had woken up in his arms, Haleth had gotten a little distant and Haldir respected her decision. He hadn't attempted to kiss her nor caress her, an attitude sometimes almost unbearable when he could smell the scent of her that drove him insane, but now he felt his resilience start to vanish. Her brown eyes bored into him and for a moment they both didn't move, only staring at each other. _Why are you denying your own desires, Belegaer?_ Haldir wanted her to decide what she really wanted. He wanted her to want him.

_Don't make this any harder for me than it already is,_ Haleth pleaded silently while she dueled with Haldir's piercing gaze. She wanted to let him do with her what she was sure was crossing his mind. Nobody would judge her. Nobody would know. Sensing the way she affected him made Haleth feel a tingling in her belly and warmth between her legs. 

And, oh, how much she desired his touch! But she knew that what Haldir felt was only desire provoked by the necessity to taste the exotic creature that he thought she was. Once he knew all of her secrets, he would loose his interest. _What if I am wrong? What if it is more than desire?_ The sparkle of hope was firmly planted inside her heart, but she was still too emotionally wounded to allow herself to have a relationship with anyone. _As if an Elf would want to have a relationship with me…_

'I heard many tales about Elven love when I was in Imladris,' she asked him quietly.

Haldir narrowed his handsome face. _What does she want with such question?_ 'What kind of… tales, Belegaer?' 

'That you Elves only made love with the mates you chose for life and no one else; that you lose interest in it after some years.' 

Haldir smiled broadly. 'Well-constructed lies to keep you, mortals, not interested in our race. However… once we find our life mate, we are faithful that is true. And we can also fade of a broken heart.' 

Haleth's body shivered inwardly at the memory of him fading in her arms. She didn't want it to happen again. Never. 'Then, noble Haldir, I hope no one breaks your heart.' 

Haldir's face became serious, the coldness of his stare gone to be tinged by a faint sadness. 'But you already are, Belegaer,' he told her in a whisper that made Haleth shiver. 'Now, if you do not mind, I would like to resume our spar because I still have not won.' 

Planting a foot on the ground, Haldir used his weight to roll Haleth on her back struggling under him. He could hold one of her hands but the other was still free and it searched for the dagger in her boot. When Haleth felt the cold touch of the weapon's handle, she brought it to the leather band that held Haldir's hair in place and cut it.

The golden strands slowly cascaded over her, framing their faces in shining pale gold.

'Perfect,' she said out loud and Haldir grinned.

As soon as he had felt his hair freed, he sensed the icy blade that caressed his cheek and chin until it was poised itself above the artery in his neck. Haldir sighed heavily.

'It seems that an Elf has lost to a woman,' he said. 'Clever move… but not a fair one.' 

Haleth smiled. 'Indeed.' 

Haldir eased himself from her reluctantly, wanting to kiss those arrogant lips and make love to her right there and then. He stood up with a feline grace and took his weapon from the ground. He saw her stand and watch him closely.

Haleth looked at the sky. It was beginning to get a blue tonality into it but the sun was still hidden behind the mountains. 'We still have some time before the sun rises fully. Are you ready for a second round?' 

Haldir's lips curled in a faint smile. 'Of course. And this time I will not be so gentle.' 

'Is that so? Now let's end this babbling.' 

And once more their lethal dance began until a familiar Elven voice reached their ears and made them both stop in the middle of an attack. It was a voice that Haleth hadn't heard for nearly ten years. They both turned their attention to the commotion in the higher entrance of Henneth Annûn. Haldir's face became dark. _What is he doing here?_ he thought. Haleth, on the other hand, wore an expression that was a mix of happiness and worry and her emotional confusion allowed her only to voice one single word.

'Glorfindel.' 

**H&H&H&H**

Glorfindel could see the walls of Henneth Annûn not too far away and urged Rochallor on. _Finally I found her!_ He ran through the field and his proud figure glowed in the last hours of the night. The place was well known to Glorfindel who dismounted gracefully and followed the path that leaded to the hidden stair carved in the rock.

Two soldiers guarded the foot of the steps, but none denied the entrance to the Elf Lord. The Elves were allies and should not be feared. Glorfindel walked the rest of the path, getting sometimes deeper in the rocky walls. The noise of the waterfall got stronger at points and when the sun began to paint the sky with blue and red, the great Elven Lord had already invaded Haleth's camp.

The Men stopped all they were doing in the cave and looked at him as if he were a fire dragon, hands itching to grab swords and bows and point them at the Elf. Glorfindel knew that he had this kind of effect on humans when he was angry and did not linger on it. A dark haired Man seemed to lead those warriors and Glorfindel walked straight towards him then stopped.

That Man was the boy Siward, who he had met years ago.

He was so grown, reminding Glorfindel that Men aged and died. He turned to walk to the mortal once more. The Elf Lord also remembered that where Siward was, Haleth was sure to be near.

"Where is Haleth? I need to speak with her. Now," his voice boomed and Siward's fury was about to be unleashed at such display of arrogance. However he was also surprised to see Lord Glorfindel again. Siward could hardly cope with Haldir alone, but two haughty Elves were too much for his fiery temper.

"My Lord Glorfindel, the last time we met you had better manners. What happened?" he demanded from the Elf Lord.

Glorfindel stared at Siward in disbelief. How did this human dare to treat him with such disrespect? He reminded him of Haleth.

"Spare me from your sarcasm, Siward. I am Haleth's master and I need to know where she is now."

Siward looked inside those green eyes intently and saw true worry in them. He motioned for the soldiers to be at ease; the Elf Lord was no threat. Crossing his arms defensively in front of his chest, Siward addressed the tall and proud Elf. There was something strange about him; an otherworldly gaze that always sent shivers right down Siward's spine every time he had to meet those green eyes. _Damn!_

"Haleth is out with Haldir, my Lord. They are sparring."

Glorfindel's handsome face became dark. _So he is really here, that arrogant March Warden. He should have stayed in Lothlórien under his King's protection._

"Show me where they are sparring," Glorfindel asked.

Siward shook his head. "No. You will wait until they are done to meet her."

Siward almost regretted his words. The Elf had seemed to become made of pure anger after listening to his reply. His green eyes flashed and the air around him was tense and thick.

_Who does he think he is to deny my wishes?_ Glorfindel thought absolutely infuriated. "You will take me to where she is now," he said in a calm voice that masked his true feelings.

Before Siward could answer his demand, a voice cut the air like a knife, echoing on the walls of the cave.

"What in the name of Mordor is happening here?"

All conversation died under the authority of that voice. The attention in the camp turned to Haleth and Glorfindel saw her for the first time after nine years.

She walked beside Haldir; Tüo and Maranwë secured at her waist. Her face was sweaty and some strands of hair danced in front of her face. Her eyes were between brown and black, betraying the strength beneath, and fixed in the tall Elven Lord that had invaded Henneth Annûn. And she was alive and well. Glorfindel swallowed hard. So this was the woman she had become. The little thirteen year-old girl had vanished to give way to a fierce woman warrior. _My little girl, you have no idea how you make me proud._

'Haleth…' Glorfindel whispered in his own language, but as soon as the softness had reached his voice, the coldness returned when he remembered the reason why he had gone all the way from Imladris to find her. 'Have you entirely lost your mind? How many times did we tell you not to use it? Wait, I believe you have forgotten how to count either.' 

Haleth inhaled deeply and took a few steps towards her master. 'That is because I may had a terrible teacher named Glorfindel.' 

'Still arrogant?' Glorfindel asked, raising his chin.

'Still. Arrogance was what you taught me best, Master.' 

'Listen, girl…' 

'I am a girl no more, Glorfindel, in case you still haven't noticed. Now when you find your manners again and treat my men and I with the respect that we deserve, we'll be able to talk.' Siward couldn't control his laugh at the way she spoke with the Elf and Haleth sent him a look that made him swallow his mirth. "I didn't give you permission to laugh, Siward."

Haleth shot one last glance toward Glorfindel then turn her back on him and disappeared through a breech on the rock, followed by Siward. Speaking to her was going to be harder than Glorfindel had thought. The innumerous stares he was receiving from the soldiers made him glow with a dangerous light that sent all the looks away but one.

'Lord Glorfindel. I had not expected to see you again so soon.' 

Glorfindel sighed and turned to face the owner of the familiar, arrogant and deep voice. The Galadhrim had his arms crossed defensively and held a smirk on his face. Glorfindel's lips had turned up slightly at the sight.

'March Warden,' Glorfindel said with a court nod of his head. 'May I ask what are you doing among these mortals?' 

Haldir took a few steps closer to the Elf Lord. He was furious with Glorfindel because of the way he had scolded Haleth, as if she were a child. Although the months he had spent being tested by Glorfindel were enough to say that despite the fact that the Elf Lord could be very strict and sometimes rude, he had also great wisdom and was never unfair. However, he was not being fair this time. It seemed that he didn't want Haleth to be tested, a thing that Haldir thought that a great warrior like her deserved.

'I am sure,' Haldir said, 'by the look of anger in your eyes, that you already know the reason for me to be here.' 

Green gaze dueled with blue one for a moment, both Elves doing what they knew best: control their emotions. Glorfindel regarded the younger Elf with a mix of disdain and respect. When he had tested Haldir, the March Warden had showed him an exceptional capacity of leadership and absolute control in the most dangerous situations. He was a great opponent, intelligent, fearless and confident.

'Yes, I can see why you are here, but this is not the only reason for my anger.' 

Haldir's eyes blazed. 'Do not judge Haleth so quickly. If she did what she did, she had her reasons. You should listen to her before forming any conclusions.' 

Taking one step toward Haldir, Glorfindel shortened the distance between them, but the Galadhrim didn't move. 'So now you think that you, who spent only a month in her company, can know her so well? I taught her for nine years, March Warden. I know her better than herself and what she did was stupid. Besides this, I gave specific orders for her not be tested. She is not ready! Here you are nevertheless…' 

Haldir raised his chin to look straight into the eyes of the taller Elf, they both emanating power and animosity.

'You may have known the girl she once was, Lord Glorfindel, but now she is a grown woman and a wise and capable leader. I may have spent only a little less than a month by her side, as you said, but this short time put me in a position where now I know Haleth more than you, my Lord. And I am sure that she is truly worthy of being tested to be one of the Chosen Ones, whether you want it or not.' 

_What…_ Glorfindel had seen it; that sparkle in Haldir's eyes when he spoke of her, the swell of pride in his chest, the slight cheer in his voice. Was it possible that the March Warden had fallen in love with her? He circled the other Elf, like a predator cat, but Haldir didn't flinch. Then they faced each other once more, Glorfindel's face dark with concern for his girl. Because Haleth was his little girl.

'Do not get any close to her, March Warden. Do you hear me? I do not want to see an emotionless Elf like you break her heart.' 

Haldir's heart pumped fast inside his chest while he cursed his failure to hide his true emotions. Not straying his eyes from the piercing stare of the Elf Lord in front of him, Haldir smirked softly.

'There, Glorfindel, is where you are making a mistake. I did not have a heart… until now. And I intend to keep it. So do not dare to interfere.' 

They both locked angry eyes in silence; for that answer, Glorfindel didn't expect. Haldir, the March Warden who despised Men, had fallen for a mortal woman. He'd better be speaking the truth, or Glorfindel would make him pay for that dalliance.

'Very well then. I will talk to you about this later. Now I have an ex-student to harass.' 

Haldir watched the Elf Lord follow the path that Haleth had taken and let out the breath that he had been keeping. He walked through the cave and sat down beside Seyton, who was cleaning his weapons. The Man shot a curious glance at him, but Haldir's murderous look made Seyton be quiet.

Haldir only grabbed a sword and began to help the human clean the weapons without uttering one single word.

**H&H&H&H**

Glorfindel entered the room where Haleth had disappeared into along with Siward. The Man was about to leave when he saw the Elf Lord and prepared to stay with Haleth. She put a hand on his shoulder, smiling at his display of protection.

"You can go now, Siward. I can handle one single Elf."

Siward looked at her worried. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," she said, lying about her conviction, because she knew her confrontation with Glorfindel would be terrible and she would not be fine at all. There were too many things that she held back from him. 

After watching Siward leave, Haleth went to guard her weapons, not acknowledging the tall Elf standing in the middle of the room. Glorfindel snickered at her display of indifference.

'Tell me, Haleth, why did you release your power?' Glorfindel finally asked her angrily.

Haleth was furious. So, exactly as she had suspected, that was the reason for him to be there, to investigate the monster that she was. She turned to face him, her eyes brown, such was her rage.

'Is that the reason for you to leave the comfort of Imladris after all this years with not one single word from you?' she said between clenched teeth, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, her finger pointed at his face. 'Are you here to interrogate me for you cannot watch the monster anymore? That is all I have ever been to you! A monster that should be locked under the watchful eyes of the Elves so it could never do anything stupid!' 

Glorfindel eyes darkened and he grabbed her by the shoulders painfully, driven by a cold fury. 'Do not you ever, ever, do you hear me, say this again!' he told her between clenched teeth. 'We took care of you not because you were different, but because you were the daughter of a friend who did not know how to educate a child as special as you. We all cared about your welfare. Were you so blind and selfish that you did not see it?' 

Haleth trembled under his fingers. 'You lie,' she said and Glorfindel sighed.

'I have never lied to you.' 

Haleth rose her chin, trying to level her gaze with the tall Elf. 'Then why did you have me arrested in Imladris with no permission to go to the outside world? If I had not escaped that night to answer to my father's call, he would have died that day.' 

Glorfindel looked away for a moment, shame slipping through his being. He had tried to forget that terrible day. He had been the selfish one then. He couldn't bare the thought of seeing her go, and leave him forever. Glorfindel found her demanding gaze again, his hold on her softening a little.

'For that action of mine, I am forever sorry,' he began. 'I should have listened to Elrond's orders and let you go, but I was too afraid that you could be harmed. I was also… jealous of your father. I did not want to lose you to him. You, one of my best pupils. You, the daughter the Valar had sent to me.' 

Haleth's eyes widened at Glorfindel's confession. He had never laid down his heart like that to her before and she didn't know how to react. She watched him loose her and turn his back on her, maybe ashamed of doing it. She prayed that he wasn't. Despite her love for Hamá, Haleth's love had always been Glorfindel's also and when he had done that all those years ago, she had felt betrayed.

Trying to make peace, she grabbed two cups and a pan with water. The liquid began to boil above the simple fire they had inside the cave and she added to it tea leaves that she had stored in her room. Haleth sat down and watched while Glorfindel did the same, sitting across from her almost reluctantly.

A few moments of silence went by and the tea got ready. Haleth poured the beverage in the cups and offered one to Glorfindel.

'Henneth Annûn has changed greatly since the last time I was here with your father,' Glorfindel said, trying to be conversational.

Haleth sipped her tea. 'Indeed. Isildur sent architects that altered the flow of the water and let this cave able to be used for us a few years ago. The number of my father's army had increased and we needed more space.' 

Glorfindel nodded in understanding and the silence permeated the room once again.

'How has been your life, child?' 

Haleth thought about it for a while. 'Now that you ask… I don't know. Sometimes it is like a nightmare, but others… I wish it never ended. I was truly happy many times.' Haleth's eyes became distant for a moment, as if remembering something, and then she turned her piercing black gaze to her Master. 'People think that I am a hero, Glorfindel, can you believe this? But nobody knows me better than myself and I am certain that I am no genius or hero. I only know that I like the sword better than most of the people.' 

'I see.' Glorfindel poured some more tea into her empty cup and waited. 

Haleth sighed. 'You had told me how gruesome war would be, but I never listened to you.' She smiled softly and Glorfindel's lips curled slightly. 'It is even worse than when you described it to me, Glorfindel. And I have grown accustomed to see thousands of Men's bodies covering the landscape. In a certain way, I learned not to see them anymore. My heart became hard as a rock. Cold as ice. Sometimes I was so afraid to fear death that I forced myself not to feel anything so I could die with no fear. I was so afraid, Glorfindel, to lose my humanity to this mindless hate. And the worst part is that I still enjoy the fight, the adventure, and the hunt. I'm a monster; it must be this thing in my blood acting…' 

Glorfindel's green eyes narrowed under his student's suffering. How long had she kept all those dark feelings to herself, unable to tell anyone? A warrior like her had no ally but herself and… death. It was not easy to learn to accept death and to watch it take their comrades before his eyes. It was not easy to… learn how to die.

The preparation to depart this world in a tranquil way, dignified, virile and quick as a sigh, was never achieved fully. Glorfindel knew this very well. When he was fighting the Balrog during the fall of Gondolin, nothing of what he had learned had been remembered. He had been rigid like a rock, fighting back shameful tears when he felt death set its claim upon him. _I thought that I had achieved a state of complete coldness, but inside of me the desire to live still resided._

Setting down his cup, Glorfindel stood up and walked to Haleth, sitting by her side. He enveloped her in a warm embrace, and he felt her relax in his arms while he stroked that untamed hair of hers. Haleth inhaled the familiar scent of him and smiled.

'I didn't want to tell you this, but I missed you Glorfindel,' she said against the Elf's chest.

Glorfindel's eyes closed under her confession. The Valar really did a good thing when they put her on his way. Haleth was the daughter that he had always wanted. 'I missed you too, little one. When I felt the ground shake, I feared so much for your mortal life that I felt like I would die again if you left this world.' Glorfindel felt her arms tighten around his waist and he kissed the top of her head. 'Why did you do it?' 

Haleth took a deep breath. There were so many things that he didn't know of… 'It is a long story, one that I will tell you in the presence of Siward, Seyton and Haldir. There are matters of importance that I will discuss with you then.' Haleth pulled away from him gently and stood up. 'Shall we meet them?' 

'Yes we shall.' 

**H&H&H&H**

"They should be screaming at each other by now, if I know Haleth," Siward told Seyton who was still cleaning weapons.

"Maybe she has killed him."

Siward looked at the Elf who leant against the wall a few paces away from them. "Come on, Haldir! I know that you can hear them. Tell us what they are saying!"

"No. Unlike you, Siward, my parents taught me to have manners."

Seyton busted into laugher, being soon joined by Siward and a smirking Haldir. The two Men and the Elf were staring at the entrance of Haleth's room. They were still laughing when the woman surged through and walked to them with the Elf Lord by her side. They both seemed to be unharmed.

Haleth raised an elegant brow at them and Siward tried his best to control his mirth. He didn't need to be scolded twice in one day.

"Lord Glorfindel, you already know Siward, my second in command. Now meet Seyton, my best fighter and Haldir of Lórien, a spy from the Golden Wood," Haleth said while Siward and Seyton almost began to laugh again at Haldir's distress. Glorfindel bowed politely at the two Men and smirked at Haldir.

"Well met, friends… and spy."

The bright smile of the Elf Lord made Haldir's eyes blaze with fury. Sensing his anger, Haleth eyed at him pleading, and he looked away.

"You three follow me," she said, and they begin to descend the innumerous hidden stairs that led to the Forbidden Pool. Haleth needed privacy for their meeting and they would find none in the crowded cave. The sun was already high in the sky and they sat under the shadow of a great tree.

"Glorfindel, you asked me why I used my power, and now I'll answer to your question. Did you know that I got married?"

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes. "I do not know what this has to do with anything, but yes. Your father wrote to me and told me how you had married a greedy boy named Wilrog. Where is he, by the way?"

The mortals looked at each other and Haldir's eyes darkened at the mention of the boy's name. Haleth pursed her lips and met Glorfindel's green gaze.

"Wilrog… left me and was captured by Sauron's army. He had already been missing for two years when he showed up again, now Captain of the Enemy's armies. He set us a trap, in the Field of Celebrant. One thousand Orcs and Wild Men against sixty of us. If I hadn't used my power, my soldiers would have been killed and Calenardhon would have been in great danger if such evil force attacked its villages."

Glorfindel reached for her hand and covered it with his own. "And losing your sanity would not have been a great danger also?" Glorfindel said looking at the other warriors in front of them, searching their approval. "The last time you used it, nobody could control you and you killed at will. I was the only one you listened to and even then, you only returned to yourself after we shared my life force. I'm sure that Siward remembers that dreadful occasion," he said directly at Siward in a voice full of disproval. The Man blushed, embarrassed, and stared at the ground. Glorfindel turned his attention back to Haleth. "How did you regain your strength and sanity this time? I saw the battle site and by its state of destruction I could only think that you and many innocent people had died."

Haleth and Haldir exchanged knowing glances, both reliving in their minds the terrifying moments they had shared. Without looking away from his blue eyes, Haleth answered Glorfindel.

"Haldir almost sacrificed his own life to save my mind and body. If it were not for him, I would not be here."

The two Elves now stared at each other. _Is that so?_ "What of Wilrog?" Glorfindel asked.

Haldir's eyes sparkled with an almost forgotten anger. "He is dead, by my hand."

"You saw the battle site, Glorfindel. Surely you saw the remains," Haleth told him, fear starting to gather in the pit of her stomach.

"How would I be able to know? All that was left were masses of charred remains."

Haleth felt her blood go cold. "His were the only ones left standing."

Glorfindel bored his eyes into Haleth's, concern written all over his face despite his efforts in concealing it. "I saw no such remains."

A dead silence fell among the group. Siward straightened abruptly, walking away from the group and cursing under his breath. Seyton shoved his hands in his hair and Haldir's body seemed to glow with a cold fury. So much, they had risked so much to kill Wilrog and now the bastard was likely to be alive. Haldir reached for Haleth's hand, squeezing it in reassurance, uncaring of what Glorfindel would think.

Haleth smiled at his gesture.

"If he is really alive, I wonder where he is now."

**H&H&H&H**

REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!


	16. Nan en Anor

**Title:** The Golden Mask  
**Author:** Kwannom  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (chapters 1 - 6), Rainien (7 – 15 – ?) e Wenont (16 - ?)  
**WARNING:** Violence, strong language and sex  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. However, the original characters - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton and others - are mine, and don't you dare put your claws into them:D  
**Timeline:** Year 3429 of the Second Age, one year before the Last Alliance. A.U. Following book-verse and movie-verse.  
**Summary:** Sauron has the One Ring and Middle Earth is suffering in the hands of the Orcs' armies. Elves and Men decide to make an alliance against the Dark Lord, and they are searching for great warriors from both races to lead their armies. These warriors are the Chosen Ones and one of them is Haldir, the Captain of the Golden Wood. Haldir is then sent to watch a human warrior called Golden Mask and prove that the Man can be one of them. In the meanwhile, Haldir has to prepare for the battle of his life and deal with the discovery of something that is going to change the future.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello again!

This chapter has never been posted on and from now on, you'll have only new chapters to read. The reposting is over. If I do any other revision in the previous chapters, I'm going to tell you, so you'll be able to read them again if you want.

Thanks to my betas **Rainien **and **Wenont!**

**Sebstar:** Hey there! Thanks for reviewing again :D My favorite chapters are Betrayal (I love the downfall of Wilrog and the way I was able to play with all layers of his personality), Dance in the Dark of Night (I love when Haldir saves Haleth and see what she truly is), Lucky You (heehee a naked Elf is a good thing to write and read about), Glorfindel (For his conversation with Haleth), Fury (it is going to be posted yet; that battle scene IS the best chapter I have ever written until now) and Eachann (it is going to be posted yet; I created this character and I fell in love with him; he is different from any character I have ever created and he gave me many possibilities to increase his participation in my fic).

**The Lady of Light:** Like I told you before, I hope you don't get disappointed after reading the rest of the chapters :( If you are still reading this, I would love to hear from you!

**SadieSil:** I like this chapter and I love Glorfindel also :D Well, I think Haleth is the perfect woman exactly because of this: even when she tries to be perfect, she REALLY tries, and she never gives up, and she is like Pollyanna… It irritates me so much… Nobody is like that :P Anyway, this chapter has a new part in one of Glorfindel's speeches that I added after I had posted in Portuguese. I have already changed the Portuguese version of TGM with this new part.

**Hades:** I'm really glad you liked my fanfiction and that you don't think that I am ruining Tolkien's work :) It is funny to read you say that TGM "doesn't involve two lost teenagers from Texas". Well I couldn't do this, first, because I don't like Mary Sue stories, second, because I would write about women, not teenagers and third, because I am Brazilian, so I would never put girls from Texas in my fanfiction. But now that you have mentioned, it would be funny to have two Brazilian women in the Fellowship; they would teach the walkers how to dance samba and they would convince Aragorn, after he is crowned King, to celebrate Carnival with half naked Gondorian women and men in a parade of cars that would tell the story of The Lord of the Rings lol I AM KIDDING! I hope to hear from you again. 

_Back to the story…_

**NAN-EN-ANOR**

Mouth of Sauron slowed down his pace when he saw two sentinels perched atop each edge of the narrow valley. A flaming arrow was released and made a red arcing streak into the dark sky. He could hear the whispers filled with fear at the coming of the stranger, they echoed off of the rock walls and through the passage, reaching his ears. The Orcs closest by his side grunted and Mouth of Sauron shot them a deadly glare.

"Do not forget about what I said, no killing. Now move on."

Urging his horse forward, he rode through the rest of the pathway slowly. Soon the figures of men hiding in the shadows became known to him, for it was in the darkness that Mouth of Sauron could see more clearly. They wore shining armor, in the rich Numenorian style, and held long spears that shone with a golden light. There were helmets upon their heads and had great swords hanging by their sides. The men moved slowly in the darkness, following the strangers that dared to walk into their domain. Another arrow was sent into the sky and Mouth of Sauron grinned. None dared to stop them.

The pathway came to a dead end where a huge and imposing wall, infused with hand-carved ancient runes, blocked their path. More warriors, richly garbed, were gathered in front of its entrance, spears and bows pointed at the fell host. A tall man, facial features hard as stone, took a few steps forward, flanked by two warriors. The human wore a dark blue cloak and a helm encrusted with precious stones that partially hid his long, dark hair. His eyes were grey and dull, and Mouth of Sauron knew at once who he was. He was Llywarch, the Warrior King of the Men of the Mountain.

"What business have you strangers in my realm? You are not welcome. You must go back."

The imperious and arrogant voice echoed off of the walls and, for a moment, no one spoke. Mouth of Sauron then dismounted his horse and walked slowly toward the men, his heavy and dark armor making a soft clanking metallic sound as he moved. When he was only a few steps from the king, he stopped.

"Greetings, m'lord Llywarch. We come in peace with an offer from our Lord."

Llywarch snorted at the languorous voice of the stranger. His whole body shivered at that presence, having immediately recognized the aura of the Dark Lord that enveloped the emissary.

"We do not accept offers from Sauron. He knows this and you should know it as well."

Mouth of Sauron grinned at that display of arrogance and false honor. Llywarch was a cruel man. For years his tribe had invaded villages, murdered men, raped their women and plundered their crops and great riches. His warriors had a price and, more often than one could count, Llywarch had fought alongside those who could pay the higher offer.

The only fealty he pledged was to the glitter of gold, but then he found this path into the mountains, and had settled down with his slaves and warriors. There were whispers and rumors spread among the villages that Llywarch had found a great treasure there, something left behind by the great Men of Old, before they sailed into the West. From that day on, he never left this domain. He may have quieted down, but Mouth of Sauron knew that the lust for blood still burned within Llywarch's cold heart. If he had never accepted Sauron's offers in the past, trying to retain whatever his thoughts of honor was, now the story would change.

"I ask of you, m'lord Llywarch, that you listen to our offer first, before sending us away so hastily."

Llywarch looked to the face of the figure, hidden in the shadows of the heavy helmet. The creature was terrifying.

"And I ask who are you, who comes here so arrogantly with sweet words and empty promises?"

For a moment, the green eyes of the creature shone fiercely and all presence recoiled slightly in fear.

"Not empty promises," Mouth of Sauron said, while motioning for the two Orcs to come closer. He had already thought of the character he was going to create for himself. Once he had no memory of his previous life, he could be anyone that he chose. So, he would be the greatest man of all, because Llywarch and his wild men respected only the most powerful of men. "I think you may have heard of me, m'lord. I was one of the Dúnedain before the fall of Númenor. Just like you, I desired power and, just like all men, I desired immortality. Sauron gave me both. Now I am Captain of the Dark Lord's army. If you cooperate, you will not need to answer to anyone but yourself. The Calenardhon Plains will be yours to govern and, here…" he said, pointing to the bundles that the Orcs had settled on the ground, "…Is only a sampling of the treasures that you will receive."

Llywarch gasped at the sight of the contents in the now open cases. There were jewels of unnamed value, creations of all races of Middle Earth and that were beyond anything his greedy mind could conjure. He grabbed a particularly huge ring with a ruby set in its center and caused all his men to gasp in awe. Then he looked at Mouth of Sauron once more, his brow furrowing.

"What about Haleth? He is Isildur's Captain and the king will surely send him for my head when he hears that I foreswore our oath. And believe me, I crossed that man's path once; the result was not to my liking," Llywarch said while raising his right hand. Removing his glove, he showed missing fingers. "He held me prisoner under Isildur's orders and crushed my fingers with a stone so that I could not grab a sword and attempt escape. Haleth is a very smart warrior. I would want to have his balls for my family's breakfast if your master does not mind."

Haleth… The name struck a chord in Mouth of Sauron's mind, but he couldn't remember why. The only thing that he could recognize was the feeling of hatred that was connected to that name, and that Haleth was the cause for what he had become.

"No, you can have anything you desire, save Haleth. That man is mine and he has done something to me much worse than taking a few of my fingers."

Llywarch looked down at his mutilated hand and then to the emissary. "And what would that be?"

"Just a small thing."

Mouth of Sauron removed his helmet and all present could now see the horror of his face. All of them cringed in fear while Llywarch swallowed hard trying not to avert his eyes from the lipless mouth, burnt face and scarred head.

"By the Valar…"

"Do not say their name! Haleth did this to me and I will make him suffer the most terrible of deaths!" Mouth of Sauron shouted at the terrified man. "If you accept m'lord's offer, you will not need to worry about Haleth. Do you accept it?"

Llywarch thought for a moment, pondering over all the power he would receive if he allied himself to Sauron. This time, the Enemy would surely win and he would like to be at the winner's side. A smile crossed his face before his answer.

"I am not fond of the idea of not killing Haleth but, after all else that you offer… I accept."

Mouth of Sauron replaced the helmet upon his head.

"Good. You will send a letter to Isildur reaffirming your oath. When the king calls for aid, you are going to pretend to answer. In reality, you will flee to the mountains and leave him, alone, to hold our attack. You will hear from me soon, Llywarch. For now you shall act as you always have. Now, if you will excuse me, I take my leave, as I have a long journey back to Mordor."

The horrible creatures left the valley slowly. Mouth of Sauron had a feeling of accomplishment. The first order that had been asked of him was fulfilled exactly as his Lord had desired.

'I'm coming home, Master, with wonderful news,' he told Sauron through his mind.

'Excellent, my worthy servant, I knew you would not fail me. Now, return in haste for you are much needed here,' the Dark Lord's voice echoed through Mouth of Sauron's mind and he rejoiced at the compliment.

**H&H&H&H**

Sauron made his way to the highest entrance of the Tower of Baradûr and looked ahead, towards the forests of Ithilien. His eyes were fixed on his next target, the city of Nan-en-Anor - the Valley of the Sun . The Gondorian city, a little paradise hidden in a valley surrounded by steep mountains, was the main supplier of armor and food to Minas Ithil. With this attack, the supply lines would be cut and the path to the city of Osgiliath, the main fortress of resistance of Gondor, would be open to his Orc armies.

Minas Ithil, Isildur's city, would be greatly weakened and its defenses would fall when the plan that Mouth of Sauron had put into motion was completed. Haleth would be in Minas Ithil at this time and wouldn't have time to defend Nan-En-Anor. She would join Isildur in a fight that would occur upon the river's shores.

Sauron smiled maliciously. His pieces were beginning to move with only one purpose: Middle Earth's downfall.

However, if he knew that Haleth was currently in Henneth Annûn, his mood would not be so bright.

**H&H&H&H**

A lonely figure stood quietly at the stone window of Henneth Annûn. The wind played upon his long silvery-golden hair, and Haldir closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the cooling touch. He couldn't sleep so he decided to gaze upon the magnificent view of the full moon as it illuminated the forests below.

Middle Earth was an exquisite place. He had never been to Valinor, so his heart lay with this dangerous and fascinating world that was worth fighting for. And now, Sauron wanted to destroy it all with the help of a cunning and dreadful captain that happened to be Haleth's husband.

A man that should have been long dead.

_How?_ That was the question that had bothered him this whole time. He had seen his arrow pierce Wilrog's heart and there was no plausible way that the boy could have survived. However, Glorfindel had proclaimed Wilrog to be alive with the statement that he had not found the lad's body on the battlefield.

But, Wilrog had been severely burned…

Haldir's temple throbbed when he recalled the sorrow he found in Haleth's face when, after the argument that had followed, and had lasted that whole afternoon, they had come to the conclusion that the boy was really alive.

And she had shut Haldir out.

He was frustrated. Haleth had preferred to confide more in Glorfindel than in him about the situation. And despite the more intimate hours they had been sharing while they sparred, she had been retreating from him since the moment he had woken up.

This was a delicate position in which Haldir found himself. He would have to test her and also let his logic and not his heart lead his choice. That demanded that he didn't get involved personally with her in order to not compromise his decision. But he had fallen in love with Haleth; he was sure about it now. And he was no Elf to give up. He had set his eyes and heart upon her and, unless Haleth clearly expressed her desire not to be with him, Haldir would pursue her.

'Enjoying the view, March Warden?' 

The strong voice startled him out of his thoughts. Haldir looked over his shoulder and watched the tall Elf Lord approach silently and stands beside him. Haldir inhaled deeply, preparing himself for the arguing that was sure to be about to begin.

'Yes, I am, My Lord Glorfindel and I would like to do it alone.' 

Glorfindel smirked. 'Haldir, always the loner.' 

'Being a loner is an important trait for one who has to stand months on end alone, watching the borders of the Golden Wood,' Haldir said while stiffening at Glorfindel's light chuckle.

'Of course and I must be glad that in Imladris we do not have to protect our borders with only uncomfortable branches for company. How do you stand it?' 

Haldir looked at the green eyes of Glorfindel, a color that marked those who had died and returned from Mandos's Halls.

'What do you want, Glorfindel? You are not one to waste your time with idle conversation.' 

'I am not indeed,' Glorfindel folded his hands behind his back. 'I saw the jealousy in your eyes when Haleth asked my support and not yours this evening.' 

'I already told you not to interfere. This is none of your concern,' Haldir said while crossing his arms over his chest unconsciously.

Glorfindel glowed dangerously in the darkness of the night, even though knowing that his display of power did not affect Haldir.

'If this involves Haleth, this situation is _absolutely_ and _completely_ my concern.' He sighed, dropping his pose a little, worried about his pupil. 'I will not let another poorly chosen mate ruin her life, as Wilrog almost did.' 

Haldir's blue eyes sparked with a cold fury. 'How dare you compare me to that despicable boy? Did Haleth not tell you what Wilrog has done? He is not a man, he is a monster! And, if he is alive, I will not let that brat get any closer to her and this time I will kill him so slowly that there will be no doubt of his death.' 

Glorfindel turned his face away from Haldir, looking in the distance. One of the sleeping men in the cave grumbled in his sleep and the Elf-lord lowered his voice. They didn't need an audience for their conversation, even if men didn't understand their words.

'I am afraid that this is not going to be possible. Haleth is going to set out to Minas Ithil tomorrow and you will leave for Imladris with me. Your attachment to Haleth has compromised your task of testing her, so there is no reason for you to remain in her army.' 

Haldir set his jaw, not believing in the words he had just heard. But then, smiled arrogantly.

'You have no power to do that, Glorfindel, only my Lord Celeborn or my King Amdír, hold such sway upon me. You are behaving recklessly with this need of getting me out of Haleth's army to satisfy your personal desires. By the way, is this a master's or a lover's worry?' 

Glorfindel trembled with fury and turned to Haldir, his hand reaching for the other's tunic, but he suddenly stopped. His hand closed into a fist a few inches from Haldir's chest and then Glorfindel let it down. He clenched his teeth, his breathing coming in short gasps while he tried to regain his self-control.

During Glorfindel's fit of anger, Haldir didn't flinch once. He looked at the taller Elf, glad that he had been right. Haleth was much more than a student to Glorfindel, and Haldir wanted to know what the Elf-lord's part in her life was. The March Warden waited for the Balrog Slayer to calm himself down and return to his usual icy behavior. With one finger pointed at him, Glorfindel spoke.

'You should take your mind out of the gutter, March Warden. It is a father's worry. Never one of a lover's.' 

Haldir's heart almost stopped while he listened to Glorfindel's answer, worried about hearing something he would not like. He let out a sigh of relief at his words and cocked an elegant eyebrow at the elf-lord.

'It seems that Haleth has too many fathers.' 

Glorfindel's lips curled in a faint smile. 'Oh yes, but none of them real.' 

Haldir's brow furrowed. 'What do you mean?' 

'Hamá and I raised her, but she is not his daughter as much as she is not mine.' 

Haldir stood silently for a moment while the meaning of Glorfindel's words sank in. So, Haleth was not Hamá's daughter. Recalling his brief stay in the village ruled by Haleth's uncle, Haldir remembered that he had found it strange that both niece and uncle harbored vastly dissimilar features. But he didn't know Hamá, so he assumed that Haleth had taken her dark hair and olive skin from her father.

'Does she know of this?' 

Glorfindel chuckled remembering that Haleth was the only brunette in the family. Only a blind Man would not see that she was different from them, not only because of the color of her skin. Then his face became stern when he recalled the fatidic day when Hamá cried in his arms after finding out that his little girl, his smart, gentle and strong girl, was not really his daughter.

'Yes she does, but she considers Hamá her true father. Her mother, Dian, fell in love with another and betrayed Hamá. I still remember my friend's despair when he found out. He left Dian, but when he noticed that something was wrong with Haleth, Hamá took her to us in Imladris. We believe that her… special condition was taken by her real father. Unfortunately, Dian never spoke of her lover, though, and Hamá never allowed me to search for the bastard.' 

'And now, with Hamá dead, you want to fill the role he had taken in Haleth's life.' Haldir looked at the Forbidden Pool; the water had begun to reflect the Moon that was high in the sky as a wolf howled in its honor. Glorfindel took a deep breath.

'If she allows me to do it, of course. Haleth is too lonely, Haldir, and despite her intelligence and wisdom, she is still too young and needs council in many subjects. Like the subject of you.' Haldir began to protest, but Glorfindel stopped him with a raised hand. 'You are being selfish, Haldir. You only think of yourself when you pursue her like this. You do not seem to remember that Haleth has just lost a husband that she actually really loved, has almost died in battle and, getting herself emotionally involved with someone that is not even of her race in this fragile state, will not be good for her. Haleth is not just any woman. She is in command of an army and we need her at her best for the impending battle. Besides this,' he said almost as an after thought, 'you are no ordinary Elf either, Haldir. We need you to lead the Galadhrim's armies, and we can not risking you fading after a hopeless love. We need you focused and deadly, as you have always been. If you have forgotten already, those were the reasons why _you_ were selected by _me_ to be part of the Chosen ones.' 

Haldir closed his eyes for a moment. Glorfindel was partially right. Haleth was no ordinary woman or was he an ordinary Elf. But Haldir knew that after his first advances toward her, he had backed away in respect of her wishes and also in order not to lose focus on his task. Glorfindel had readily forgotten that he was an Elf of honor, not reckless. He would never do anything that she didn't want him to or would he neglect his duties. However, in Haleth, he had found the one that made his heart stop every time that he looked upon her and he would not give up that easily. Between their battles and preoccupations, he would woo Haleth and show her how much his love for her was real and possible. There was already too much cruelty in the world, in this age, and love was something to be treasured when found. Not avoided. Haldir turned his now fierce gaze back towards Glorfindel.

'I understand all of your concerns, Glorfindel, but I have never been less than honorable, you, of all people, know this by now. And you should also know that I am stubborn and that I am not giving up on her. I will find a way to make this work.' 

Glorfindel's laugh hit Henneth Annûn like a waterfall of beautiful sound. Some men turned in their sleep and the sentries at the edges outside of the cave turned their heads to the two tall, conversing Elves. Haldir glared at Glorfindel until his mirth died.

'What is so amusing?' he asked angrily. Glorfindel was still chuckling when he answered.

'You are a stubborn Elf indeed. And have enough courage to defy me,' Glorfindel said drawing up his chest.

'Of course. It is not because you killed a flaming chicken that I have to kneel at your feet.' 

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes at Haldir's sarcastic words then his lips curved up a little. 'Well, if you truly want to have Haleth by your side, you should better learn how to kneel.' 

'I would never kneel to you,' Haldir snapped.

'I did not mean kneeling to me, but to her, March Warden. To her.' 

Glorfindel had started to walk back to Haleth's quarters, where he was staying for the time being, when a shout coming from the outside reached his ears. Haldir scanned the landscape below and found Adranel, who had left to scout the perimeter with Sador. Their mission was to learn more about the large band of Orcs that had been sighted moving through Ithilien. The young soldier was carrying a bundle. Haldir focused his keen eyes to see in the distance, and before the two soldiers could disappear inside the entrance of Henneth Annûn, he saw what he feared.

Adranel carried a wounded man in his arms.

**H&H&H&H**

Haleth hadn't truly slept, she had only taken a fitful nap, full of dreams bereft of sleep that left her cold, tired and hurt. She couldn't stop thinking about Wilrog, his charred figure, his evil eyes, the certainty that they would have to fight each other to the death, the certainty that he was alive and about to unleash an unnamed terror… A sole tear escaped her eye and she was glad that Glorfindel had left the room. She wanted to grieve alone. Once more Haleth was feeling the weight of Wilrog's choices upon her. Just like all those times, years ago, when she cried while she clung to a false hope that he would return.

Haleth swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat while another tear ran down her cheek. She had a feeling of failure inside her chest. She blamed herself for what Wilrog had become. However, she wasn't grieving because of the decisions she had made, that had turned the boy into a dull and dead ache within her heart, or that cast him as a lost memory and future threat. No. She was grieving because of the paths in her and Wilrog's lives that had made her take those decisions. And she hated him now, how she hated him…

The fact that Wilrog was responsible for her to have such a foul emotion like hate in her heart, made her feel even more lost. In this restless night, her heart was torn in two, between her new hate for Wilrog, and her growing affection for Haldir, the March Warden of Lothlórien. Haldir made her feel everything and anything at the same time, but she couldn't allow the Elf get closer to her than she already had because she felt guilty. She knew that she couldn't have a lover like him with the kind of life that she lived. _I wish life were less confusing…_

Her thoughts swirled around Haldir and she realized that he and Glorfindel already seemed to know each other, but tried to appear that they didn't. _Why? Is it not enough for me to put up with Wilrog's threat and all this loss? Now I have to stand the secrecy of two Elves!_ Haleth wiped away her tears with the back of her sleeve and tried to return to her restless slumber. So, when Adranel shouted, her eyes flew open instantly. She rose from her cot and was already about to leave her quarters when Siward appeared at the door.

"Put on your mask, we have strangers."

Haleth nodded, put on the golden mask and left with Siward right behind her.

When she entered the cave, it was cast into the throes of chaos. Men ran and shouted, but as soon as they saw her masked face, they began to calm down. Haleth walked toward the center of the mess. Adranel was kneeling upon the floor with a wounded Man in his arms.

A white light enveloped the motionless figure whose face was covered by Adranel's cloak. Haleth smiled inwardly at the shocked expression that her young soldier bared while he witnessed the power of Glorfindel's healing gifts. The Balrog Slayer's hands were placed upon the gaping wound on the Man's stomach and Glorfindel glowed. Haldir stood in silence, a short distant from the group, and Haleth's gaze met his blue eyes. They were fixed intently upon her. She knelt by Adranel's side and tried to forget about the Elf and devoted her efforts to the problem at hand, but she couldn't ignore the intensity of his gaze upon her throughout the healing.

"What happened, Adranel?" she asked. The young man took a moment to wrest his eyes from Glorfindel's figure and turn them to his commander.

"We were searching for the band of Orcs that had been sighted. Sador found him badly wounded and near the main road, nigh half a league from here."

Haleth nodded. "Did he speak?"

"Yes. He said that his village, Nan-en-Anor, is under attack. The Orcs have been trying to breech their walls for two days now. His Lord received notice of your return and sent him to bring our help. They won't hold out for much long."

Nan-en-Anor. The Valley of the Sun. That large city had been the home of Haleth's great grandfather and was located in a valley surrounded by mountainous terrain. When the sun rose behind the mountains, it bathed the city in its golden light. Now it would be bathed in blood. If the Orcs won Nan-en-Anor, they would be at Osgiliath's doorstep, unchallenged and isolated from Ithilien's main armies. Minas Ithil would lose its supply of weaponry and food.

Haleth was about to make another question to Adranel when Glorfindel removed his hands from the wounded man and a pair of brown eyes stared at her from under the cloak of the soldier. Haleth looked at the owner of those eyes in disbelief. He was a blond boy who appeared to be no older than thirteen. She swallowed hard.

The sight made her remember the day that she met Wilrog and the hate she felt again rose within, but she controlled herself.

Haleth shook her head and touched the boy's face with one of her gloved hands. He was breathing hard, his eyes widen and darting from her to Glorfindel's wavering figure. She raised her eyes to Siward who was now helping the Balrog Slayer to his feet. Glorfindel's eyes were full of pain, for when he had touched the boy's wounds with his hands; he had taken some of the pain upon himself. Haleth turned her attention back to the child and gently turned his face to look at her.

"What is your name, boy?"

"Gelladar", the boy coughed and his lean body shook with the effort of talking after being between life and death. "I was sent to find Commander Haleth and deliver a message. Are you him?"

Haleth nodded. "Yes."

"Then, sir, you must come with me at once! My city is under attack! My father, Captain Eachann, is trying to fight the Orcs, but he is going to fall soon. There are four hundred monsters in our valley and we are trapped. We had news that wild men were going to join our enemies as well."

_So young and so obstinate_. Haleth cursed the war silently for making a boy have to act like a man only because they couldn't spare a soldier for the task of messenger. Then the Orcs were four hundred and were not alone. They would form a force of about five hundred swords combined with the Wild Men. Haleth's cunning mind began to work. There were sixty men in her little army, but in Henneth Annûn there were seventy good soldiers that would answer to her call. They were far outnumbered, but she couldn't leave that people alone to fight the enemy. She never could and she wouldn't start now. There was no time to ask for Isildur's help or the boy would have gone to the king straight away. Haleth put her hand on the child's shoulder.

"Don't worry, brave Gelladar, you are safe now. I'm going to answer your father's call."

Gelladar smiled in relief and let the tiredness of his dangerous journey take over his body, making him close his eyes and sleep peacefully. Adranel stood up, taking the boy with him to the quarters of Henneth Annûn, under the worried gaze of the other soldiers who began to assemble around Haleth. She rose and took her mask off, eyes searching the face of Sador.

"Sador, prepare all men and horses to leave at dawn. I want only ten guards to stay in Henneth Annûn. We ride to war."

"By your command."

"I need a map."

Sador handed her one and left. Men started the preparations for the journey and impending battle. While they grabbed swords and spears, put on their armor and gathered provisions, Haleth stood in the middle of the main cave staring at Siward, Seyton, Glorfindel and Haldir. Their eyes were fixed upon her, but none of them spoke.

"What?" she asked arrogantly, "I can't deny this call. I have never denied such and I never will. We can't let this city fall."

Siward, still supporting Glorfindel with his arm, was not sure about her decision. He wanted to argue with her, but she was a little bit right. They couldn't deny this call. However, how could they do it? Time was running out and they were outnumbered. How?

"I agree, Hal. The Orcs must be stopped. The only problem is that I can't see a way to make this happen. How do you intend to fight four hundred Orcs with only one hundred and thirty men?"

"This is suicide! We need reinforcements!" Seyton exclaimed and shivered when Haleth's angry eyes fell on him.

"Since when do you back away from a fight, Seyton?" Seyton swallowed hard, blushing furiously as Haleth continued, "The scouts reported that Isildur is occupied near the Anduin fighting Orcs. We are alone and this city can't be lost! If the Orcs destroy Nan-en-Anor, Minas Ithil will be more vulnerable than it already is!"

Siward's brow furrowed.

"You are right but Seyton also has a point! This could be another trap to get you killed," Siward replied, his grey eyes dark with worry.

Haleth massaged her temple with one hand; as a headache was beginning to form. Then she unfolded the map on a nearby table while she spoke.

"We swore an oath to protect the people of Gondor long ago, Siward. Yes, I could be walking into a trap, but I believe that is not the case here." She looked down at the map and her finger traced the path they would have to take in order to get to the narrow valley. Then she raised her gaze again. "The Orcs fear our battle horses. They will flee when they see our charge. And we have two of the most powerful Elven warriors of Middle Earth with us! We'll be able to flank them in the valley and we may be victorious."

"What if they don't do this?" asked Siward.

"Then we'll probably fail," Haleth admitted calmly. "And you, my friends, will be feasting in the ghostly world where, I hope, you'll save a place at your table for me."

Silence fell upon her last words, but soon the arguing returned. Doubts were raised, decisions questioned and Haldir only stared at them while the rest of the soldiers continued to pack around him. The first rays of the sun began to enter the cave, giving it a golden glow, and he looked outside. Some soldiers were already assembled on the other side of Henneth Annûn, on the top of a hill.

Haldir looked again and smiled. He had an idea and they had lost too much precious time. Glorfindel shot him a warning glance that told him not get involved, but Haldir paid little attention to the Balrog Slayer and approached the arguing trio in two long strides.

"You three, stop! Your yelling at each other like annoying children is not going to resolve anything," Haldir said coldly, and the mortals narrowed their eyes at him.

"And I am sure that this display of Elvish arrogance is just what we need right now," Haleth retorted sharply.

Glorfindel chuckled at Haldir's unconscious startle at her response, but the March Warden ignored him once more.

"Would you just be quiet and listen to me, woman?"

Haleth looked at him, sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest in a perfect impersonation of Haldir. "Speak, I'm listening."

Instead of speaking, Haldir grabbed her arm and turned her around to the opening of the cave. All men and an Elf watched him with curiosity in their eyes, wondering what he had in mind. Haldir stood behind her, his hands on Haleth's shoulders.

"Tell me what you see, Haleth," he asked softly into her ear.

Haleth looked ahead, there was nothing unusual in that scene. Horses whinnied and stomped, men shouted and mounted, anxious as it always was when they had a battle ahead. And they were waiting for her to lead them into that violent chaos that denuded a man's soul and made him laugh when he ripped his enemies. The sun was beginning to rise behind the warriors, making a magnificent view with their figures outlined by the bright rays of red, yellow and white light.

"I see my men and the sun," she said.

Haldir squeezed her shoulders in encouragement. He enclosed their distance even more, whispering in her ear. "What else do you see?"

"Hard to see much else with the sun shining off everything," she answered while tried to suppress a shiver that threatened to shake her body at the contact of his warm breath against her skin.

"Exactly," Haldir said and watched a grin spread all over her features when realization finally hit her.

Haleth looked amazed. "You are a genius," she told him without turning back. If they got to Nan-en-Anor a few moments before dawn, they could climb down the high, steep mountains with the sun rising in the West, behind their backs and blinding their enemies. The valley was too narrow for the Orcs to retreat quickly and they would get trapped between two forces. The beasts would never know what hit them. "All right boys, I think we have a plan," she said and turned around to face the blue eyes of Haldir. There was a hint of a smile playing on his lips and she felt like kissing him in thanks. However, she restrained herself and only replied with a polite "thank you".

Mortal and Elven warriors dressed their armor, prayed to the Valar and went to meet the soldiers that were already outside. Henneth Annûn became suddenly quiet, with only ten men and one child left behind, inside its deep caves. Haleth emerged from the cave mounting Dernhelm. Haldir and Glorfindel flanked her sides, Siward and Seyton a few paces ahead. On the top of the hill the spears and swords of her soldiers glinted dangerously in the sunlight and she smiled. Their shields bore the white tree of Gondor and also the white wolf of Hamá's clan. She stopped in front of them and the soldiers saluted her.

"Brothers," she spoke firmly, "we are but few, and the enemy is a horde, but dreams of peace don't come true with cautiousness. They are made real with bold danger! Let the Valar follow us all tomorrow. We travel light. The attack will be at dawn. Now let's move!"

Men roared and the thunder sound of one hundred horses going to war echoed in Ithilien. Glorfindel rode almost without moving on Rochallor's back, so light he was. His green eyes shone as they always did before a battle, but they also sparkled with pride for his pupil and daughter.

Haldir gripped Arthung's reins, feeling the thrill of the upcoming fight coursing through his veins. He looked beside him, to the object of his love, and felt a smile adorn his face at such display of beauty and danger. The combination was exhilarating. Her masked face turned to meet his gaze and Haleth's eyes shone a deep brown. _My Lady of War._

Haleth smiled when she felt Haldir's gaze upon her. She felt an insane happiness within her heart. She rode to war with her beloved Master, her friends and this new being that had appeared in her life. They would draw swords together. They would spill enemy's blood together and no one would dare to stop them.

Because they were the Gods of War and in the coming dawn, in a grey and melancholy sunrise, they would fight.

And they would win.

**H&H&H&H**

N/A: Gelladar means "the joy of the father".

**H&H&H&H**

Reviews, comments or just a note to say that you are still reading this story is highly welcome.


	17. Fury

**Title:** The Golden Mask  
**Author:** Kwannom  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (chapters 1 - 6), Rainien (7 - 15 - ?) and Wenont (16 - ?)  
**WARNING:** Violence, sex  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. However, the original characters - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton and others - are mine, and don't you dare put your claws into them:D  
**Timeline:** Second Age, one year before the Last Alliance. A.U. Following book-verse mostly.  
**Summary:** Sauron has the One Ring and Middle Earth is suffering in the hands of the Orcs' armies. Elves and Men decide to make an alliance against the Dark Lord, and they are searching for great warriors from both races to lead their armies. These warriors are the Chosen Ones and one of them is Haldir, the Captain of the Golden Wood. Haldir is then sent to watch a human warrior called Golden Mask and prove that the Man can be one of them. In the meanwhile, Haldir has to prepare for the battle of his life and deal with the discovery of something that is going to change the future.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys and gals!

I don't know if I told you before, but the new title of my fanfiction was a suggestion made by a reader and Brazilian best ficwriter, **SadieSil**.

This chapter was inspired by the Battle of the Lug Valley, fought by Arthur ap Uther and Lord Derfel Cadarn in the book _The Winter King_, by Bernard Cornwell.

The scene where Siward meets an opponent was inspired by the meeting between Achilles and Eneas in the book, _The Song of Troy_, by Collen McCullough. The only difference is that in the original version, after introducing himself to Achilles, who is about to attack, Eneas, being unarmed, saved himself because he ran away saying "there are moments in a man's life where prudence must overcome courage." In other words, he was a COWARD!

I loved, loved, loved writing this chapter. Any similarity with the charge of the Rohirrim is no mere coincidence. Some war strategies used by Haleth are going to be part of the Rohirrim's culture in the future (this only happens in the crazy universe of my fan fiction, of course).

**Special thanks to:** My betas **Rainien** and **Wenont** for their wonderful job and my friend **Azashenya** for her help!

**The Lady of Light:** Why wouldn't I give you a reply:D I'm glad you're still not disappointed. How far have you gone in your reading? You say I made you drool because of my descriptions of Haldir. Well, in my case, I drool when Wilrog and Eachann appear :D If you have any comments that could improve my story, they'll be highly welcomed!

**Sebstar: **I love Glorfindel! He killed a Balrog, died and returned to save Frodo's ass lol Yes, Wilrog is Mouth of Sauron. Poor boy… Did I tell you that I'm writing a fanfiction pre TGM about his life? About the way he was found by Haleth and joined Hamá's army? It is called _O Começo do Fim_, and I am going to translate it into English as soon as I have it finished (there'll be only 8 chapters and I'm writing the fifth one).

Before you skip to the story, I leave you with one of Merlin' sarcastic sayings translated from the Portuguese version of Warlord's Chronicles (or Arthur's trilogy); he is my second favorite character after Derfel, of course. Among other things hee hee. Merlin said:

"_**... the fury is very useful... One of the things that I can't stand in… people is their admiration for humility. (…) Humility! (…) What a frightful idea! (…) Humility is not a good thing, Derfel. Anger and selfishness are the qualities that make the world march." CORNWELL, Bernard. The Warlords' Chronicles. Book I – The Winter King. Page 317.**_

_On to the story…_

**FURY**

The rain fell.

Icy, heavy rain that ran into the warriors' armor, freezing the soldier's bodies, setting rust into the metal and turning the entire region into a sea of mud. All during the day the sky threw its fury upon Haleth's army and the march over the roads of Ithilien became a battle before the real war. Men fell from horses that tripped and slipped on the soaked ground. Some soldiers thought that it was a bad sign; the Valar were warning them that they shouldn't fight.

Glorfindel and Haldir exchanged knowing glances when those frightened whispers began. _Men are so easily frightened,_ Haldir thought, worried. He looked at Haleth, who was riding by his side. Dernhelm was the only horse that wasn't showing any difficulty in crossing the drenched road.

'Your men are scared,' Haldir voiced in a clear voice that rose above the din of the storm.

Haleth turned her masked face to him, the golden metal shining with every flash of lightening that split the sky, and nodded. She was shivering with cold and was a little apprehensive herself. The day had begun so beautifully and then the pelting rain came out of nowhere. _I can't believe this is happening._ Haleth was frustrated. She could defeat a legion of Orcs but was helpless against the rain that was bogging down her army! Spurring Dernhelm forward, she stopped in front of the company. Men's eyes – tired and worried – turned to her.

"Listen, all," Haleth began, her tone filled with absolute confidence. "No Vala would ever oppose those who are trying to save their people. This rain is nothing but what it is; a bad winter day. Now, let's move on! Don't let a little water come from the sky defeat you! We'll be warming by our enemies' fires tomorrow. "

The soldiers roared in unison, their moral renewed. Haleth's words had had the power to ease their fears. Haldir's lips curled into a smile when the woman approached him and took her place by his side again.

'Now your men are not frightened anymore,' Haldir told her.

Haleth smiled behind her mask and pulled her cloak around her tall form, trying to fight off the rain. 'No, they aren't.' 

Siward, who was a little ahead of them, was not so easily convinced. His hood was over his head, protecting his face from the rain that whipped out from the west and seemed to be implacable. _Damn this Eru forsaken weather!_

'This rain is evil,' Siward said with a frown.

Glorfindel turned his attention to the dark-haired man. 'I can feel the vibrations in the air, Siward, and there is nothing evil in them, I assure you. Haldir feels the same. As you mortals so often say, we had bad luck, that's all.' 

Siward snorted, spitting on the ground, and Glorfindel narrowed his green eyes at manthe crudeness of his action. The young man was not rid of his terrible temper. The Balrog Slayer remembered well how he had his hands full, every time Hamá took the boy to visit Haleth in Imladris. _Boy… It is so hard to think that he has grown into an adult man so quickly…_ Yes, it was hard, almost as hard as it was when he looked at Haleth and saw the woman that she now was. Time was running out for his former student and soon Glorfindel would witness her death. Like all mortals, one day Haleth would die.

The Elf lord sighed. Despite his dark thoughts, his protégé was making him proud with such display of leadership. She didn't despair, not once, during the chaos brought on by the raging elements. Glorfindel could hardly stop his chest from swelling with pride. Haldir was right, Haleth was no longer a little girl, and the Balrog Slayer was beginning to think that she would be the perfect choice to be one of the Chosen Ones.

A ghost of a smile adorned Glorfindel's perfect features. Yes, he was also enjoying that idea…

**H&H&H&H**

Haleth's words, indeed, had a great effect upon her soldiers. Now, the once ominous rain had been transformed nothing more than an inconvenience over their heads ,while the sure steps of the men marched onward. They had become the wind and the rain. However, their faces, hard and determined, were like the calm before the storm.

The rain began to diminish as the night descended upon Arda. The thick clouds hid the moon, and darkness surrounded the army. It was such a deep darkness that they had to call out their names from time to time, in order to know where their companions were. Some of the horses occasionally stumbled, and spears collided, one against the other,until Haleth decided to halt the contingent, organize the men into two columns, and have them ride together. Siward and Seyton took up the rear in order to assure that no man was lost, while Haleth, Haldir and Glorfindel stayed on the vanguard. The Elves gave out a soft glow that could not win the darkness, though. For a moment, Haleth thought that she was lost. She couldn't gauge between North and South, as there were no stars or moon to guide her. She thought her mental images of that region were enough, but now she realized that her memory was not enough to find the path towards Nan-en-Anor. _I have no idea where I am or what direction I should head in!_

A pair of deep blue eyes stared at her with great concern. Haldir watched silently as Haleth's mood had been dampened by the rain and the darkness. There was hesitation in her demeanor where there was none before. The mortal woman had let her fear nearly conquer her resolution. Haldir guided Arthung to walk by Haleth's side and reached out for her gloved hand, squeezing it tenderly.

Haldir watched as the woman turned her face sharply in his direction - maybe she had been startled by the unexpected gesture - and look down at their joined hands. Then Haleth lifted her chin, staring at him. For a moment, Haldir thought that she would withdraw; as she had been doing the last few times he had tried to touch her in a more affectionate manner. Instead, Haleth linked her fingers with his and Haldir's lips curved into a hint of a smile.

No one could see Haldir's gesture in the pitch black darkness and Haleth let a relieved sigh escape from her lips. The strong and warm hand of the elven warrior, pulsing with life, reminded her that she wasn't alone. She had someone in whom she could count on. So why did she still deny it? _Well, I'm not denying it now,_ she thought ironically. Haldir's powerful presence put an end to her worries and, somehow, a few stars began to appear in the sky and Haleth smiled to herself. She was not lost anymore.

"We have a long opening ahead," she told her men. "The entire path is a rise, but it is easy to cross if we keep together. At its end, we are going to find a sheltering wood where we shall await the sunrise."

They rode to the top of the elevation and suddenly the ride became easier, now that they were on the western mountainside of Nan-en-Anor, The valley opened itself in the distance, its floor scattered with the fires of the enemy. Haldir could see the great city below, large and tall buildings fanning out in the distance,bearing testimony to its richness and importance. They had broken formation and now Glorfindel rode by his side, also staring at the place where they would soon be fighting.

'What do you think?' the Balrog Slayer asked Haldir without turning his attention from the valley.

Unconsciously, Haldir tightened his grip on Haleth's hand and the woman turned her masked face to him with a questioning gaze in her eyes. 'It is going to be difficult but, we can win.' Haldir answered, while looking straight into Haleth's black eyes.

**H&H&H&H**

Inside the walls of Nan-en-Anor, a man sat on the ground, absolutely exhausted. The Orcs had finally taken pause in their attack and now all warriors, including himself, were sitting alongside the city's walls, trying to get some rest. His body was awash in sweat and rain, the muscles in his arms burning after the long hours wielding his sword; his throat aching from the effort of yelling orders to his soldiers among the harsh sounds of the battle.

Captain Eachann looked at the tired faces of his soldiers. Their eyes were dull, bereft of all hope. There were bodies scattered across the city's entrance, but the gate hadn't been breeched…yet. They wouldn't hold much longer though. Eachann closed his eyes, a cold shiver coursing through his body. Haleth's army should have come to aid them by now. _Gelladar, where are you, my son?_ He shouldn't have let the boy go, but how could he have denied the courage he saw in his son's eyes? All of Gelladar's brave efforts couldn't have been in vain.

Haleth needed to come. And his son needed to be alive.

**H&H&H&H**

Men dismounted and let themselves fall onto the wet ground. Haleth called for her best scouts. Both men went to her promptly and waited for their orders.

"Sador, Adranel," Haleth said while taking off her mask. "I need to ask a dangerous thing of you both this night, and because of its high risk, it can be refused. I will hold nothing against either of you if you don't want to take this upon yourselves."

Sador grunted. "You could send me to Mount Doom itself and I would obey without a second thought, Commander."

"And I would be right by his side if you asked me so," Adranel said, his tone serious.

Haleth smiled at her brave soldiers, so eager to meet whatever destiny she had set before them.

"I need you to go down there, to the city, unnoticed," began Haleth. "When you pass the gates, ask for Captain Eachann and tell him that Haleth's army is going to attack at dawn. His forces must be prepared to leave the city's wall and trap the enemy during our charge."

"Consider it done, Commander," Adranel said with a bow of his head.

"We're going to finish off those beasts tomorrow, Commander Haleth, and they will know the strength of The Golden Mask's army," Sador told her with pride in his voice.

Haleth bowed to them, thanking the two men silently for their loyalty. "You must leave your horses behind. Now go. Our time is waning."

The young men swiftly departed, Haleth praying for their safety, and dedicating the next few hours to the Valar's glory. Siward, who watched her from afar, came to her.

"Is everything ready, Hal?" he asked her moments before sneezing. "Cursed rain!"

Haleth chuckled at his outburst and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go rest, Siward. You seem tired."

"Yes, and I am! I feel like I cannot get rid of this blasted cold if I lived for a thousand years!" He sneezed once more and muttered a diatribe of crude curses. "Good night, girl, I'll see you tomorrow in our victory," he told her while embraced her tightly then turned to leave.

Scattered throughout the wood, some of the soldiers slept lightly, but Haleth found no rest. Her senses were sharp and all her muscles were tense, ready for war. She knew that all this anxiety would eventually fade and her sleep would return to her after the battle, never before. The Elves did not sleep either, but while Glorfindel was staring upon the valley, Haldir was nowhere to be seen. Only when she felt a familiar piercing gaze coming from inside the shadows of a group of thick trees, did she knew where to find him.

Hesitating for a second, Haleth walked toward the place where the gaze was coming from, but met no one. Instinctively, she placed her hand on the hilt of Maranwë. Scanning the shadows where she thought that she had seen movement - a flash of silver-gold hair glowing faintly – she felt a strong presence behind her. _Haldir…_ Haleth closed her eyes. She could almost feel the Elf's strong heartbeat against her armor-covered back, his scent of woods and his warm breath caressing her neck such was his closeness.

'What are you doing out here alone, Belegaer?' Haldir asked her in a deep voice, feeling his body to come alive at the proximity of Haleth's feminine form.

How he wanted her to admit that she was looking for him! Here they were, a few hours from fighting a bloody battle, and this was the only thing he wanted to know. Haleth's armor was drenched and Haldir felt sorry for her miserable state. But even then, she was beautiful in his eyes. He saw her step away from him, wanting to hold her and not let her go, but didn't do anything. No matter how much Haldir desired Haleth, no matter his decision to pursue her, he still respected her wishes to be distant from him. A situation that was getting him more and more frustrated. _Why do you torture me so?_ He wondered.

Haleth turned around to face the Galadhrim warrior. His hair was damp, his clothes wet, but despite that, Haldir looked as handsome and confident as ever. How much she wanted to be like him, to be able to control her emotions like he did, to be cold as ice even when the hard thudding of his heart was giving his feelings away. She watched him arch an eyebrow at her silence, then her black eyes sparkled suddenly in the darkness.

'I was looking for my spy. Have you seen him? I wanted to wish him good luck.' 

_Good luck?_ Haldir could hardly hide the disappointment that filled him when he heard those words. So that was the reason she followed him there. Haleth only wanted to wish him good luck. There would be no kisses, no loving words, only those dark eyes looking at him with only one preoccupation evident deep within: the battle ahead.

Disappointment filled his being and Haldir took one step back, his jaw set, then leaned against a tree. He felt like punching something or screaming out of frustration. However, he put on his famous emotionless mask and only crossed his arms in front of his chest, defensively. _You idiot, behaving like a young…_

Before he could complete his thought, Haldir felt Haleth's soft mouth against his in a sweet and loving kiss. Her tongue parted his lips gently and when he felt Haleth's tongue touching his own, his arms snaked around her waist and brought her closer to him.

_Did you expect for more than this?_ Haleth silently asked, her heart aching. Did she? _But you are no fool; you would never see things like this. Would you?_ Haleth didn't know if what she was doing was right. However, the selfish part of her needed his reassuring touch so much, to feel his strength, his tenderness in that moment. After that, only mindless fury and a savage desire to kill would exist within her. She would be less than a woman; she would be only the fierce warrior.

A moan escaped from deep within her throat, when his tongue darted out to duel with hers, warning her that there was fire beneath the icy curtain of his self. _My Elf warrior…_ Haleth circled her arms around his neck, combing her fingers through his damp hair, allowing her body to mold against his powerful form, her heart pummeling inside her chest.

_I need you so much, Haleth…_ With his hands splayed on her back, fingers pulling tentatively on her armor, Haldir had to control the urge to let his well behaved hands roam her body to learn all her feminine curves. Haleth boldly cocked his head to the side to make a deep, wet and slow invasion of his mouth. He ground his hips against hers, making the woman feel the effect she was provoking in him, and she trembled in his embrace. _I want you…_ he thought and Haleth moved her body sensuously against him in response, catching Haldir's breath in his throat.

Leaning her head back, Haleth let her lips abandon his. They stared at each other, blue eyes bored into black, their quickened breaths mingling in heated puffs of breath in the chilled air. Haleth smiled gently when she felt his arms tighten their grip around her waist possessively. The gesture asked her to stay, but she shook her head. No. Haleth embraced him tightly, her face hid in the curve of his neck, sensing the vein pulsing rapidly underneath the Elf's skin.

_Don't do this to me, Haleth…_ Haldir returned her embrace, closing his eyes. They held each other for a moment, just enjoying the closeness of their bodies and their hearts pounding deafeningly in their ears. Then Haleth began to part herself from him and Haldir couldn't do anything but let her go. He watched the warrior woman return to her Men and talk to those who were awake, calming them, giving them courage and strength.

She didn't look back and Haldir's heart sank.

From afar, sitting upon the ground, Glorfindel watched Haldir leave his hidden place. The Balrog Slayer could sense the March Warden's frustration disturbing the air around him and now the March Warden looked even more ferocious. When Haleth approached where he was sitting on the grass, Glorfindel's green eyes looked at her with caution in them.

'Do not play with the March Warden like this, child. If you do not want him, tell him so. He is an Elf, and an Elf's heart song is not one to be taken lightly.' 

Haleth sat down by Glorfindel's side, tugging at her ponytail. The Elf Lord knew that gesture from her childhood. She was scared.

'I don't know what I want, Glorfindel.' 

He understood then that Haleth would have to choose between Haldir and her army. There was no place for both of them in her life. And she loved her army too much.

For the first time, Glorfindel felt sorry for the great Galadhrim warrior; because now he was sure that Haleth wouldn't choose Haldir.

**H&H&H&H**

Blending into the shadows, Sador and Adranel advanced into the steep terrain. The path was slippery and dangerous. Once already, Adranel had stumbled and rolled down a part of the path, his armor breaking the silence with a metallic sound that pierced the air. Sador prayed to the Valar for the enemy not to have heard the noise, and sighed in relief when no attack came. He began to walk very carefully down towards his friend, wanting to punch him for being so clumsy.

"Be careful, you idiot! We are not supposed to be seen or heard!"

"Shhh!"

"What?"

Adranel pulled Sador down, forcing him to crouch on the ground by his side. Then he pointed ahead, along the path that Haleth's army was going to take to enter into the valley. Sador's eyes widened. There were fires and tents spread everywhere and wild men sleeping here and there, while a tattooed sentry was standing with his back to them near one of the fires. _An enemy camp!_ It had been hidden on the other side of the hill, away from their eyes, that is why they hadn't seen it before.

"Shit! We must go back and warn Haleth!" Sador said in a low voice.

"No, we don't have time and she can take care of herself," Adranel looked to the city on the narrow valley. "Men down there need us to bring some hope to them. Let's move on, Sador."

Sador nodded and both soldiers continued on their path, carefully avoiding fire's light, unwanted eyes and uninvited attention. Their breathing was slow and shallow, and even their hearts were beating softly. Nothing or no one could notice them. Sador and Adranel were no longer men. They were the rock, the tree and the ground on which they walked.

Slowly, they made their way to the bottom of the valley that was filled with fires and Orcs. The putrid stench of dead bodies hung heavily in the air and, for a moment, Adranel gagged, feeling that he would be sick. Sador urged him on and both of them continued along the path, keeping close to the mountainside.

Suddenly, an Orc stood, sniffing the air.

Damn!

Instantly, Sador and Adranel stilled in the shadows, hands on the hilts of their swords, ready to kill.

The beast stalked towards their hiding place trying to find the source of whatever strange scent that he had smelled. Sador's body tensed and he began to unsheathe his sword slowly. Those yellow eyes were staring right at his and its pace didn't slow down. Adranel closed his eyes and sent a prayer to the Valar. He could very well be killed, but he would kill first.

Another Orc rose and made the beast stop. "What are you doing you piece of crap?"

"I smell Man flesh."

The other beast grunted and approached the shadows, also sniffing the air. Sador and Adranel felt their blood go cold, waiting for the moment that they would be discovered. They couldn't allow it! Haleth's plan would be ruined if they failed! She placed her confidence upon them for the task at hand and they wouldn't fail. _Come and meet your end, beast! Our swords are hungry for Orc blood!_ they thought, their hearts racing madly.

When Sador and Adranel were about to leave the shadows and attack, one of the beasts tripped over the dead body of a man and grunted.

"Here is your Man flesh! This damned valley is full of them! Now get your stinkin ass back to your post!"

The other Orc kicked the lifeless and muddy body. "I wish we had already killed all these maggots! I'm sick of being in this Valley of the Fucking Sun!" Both beasts walked away, cursing and grunting, and Sador and Adranel finally let out the breath they had been holding. That was too damn close.

Nan-en-Anor was quiet when they finally reached their destination. From time to time they could hear the cry of a wounded man in the distance, or the whimper of a woman, but a silence filled with defeat ruled the place. Sador and Adranel studied the city. They would have to climb the city's walls to get inside. And they would have to do it without drawing any attention.

Adranel grasped his rope that had a grappling hook at its end, and threw it over the wall to the left of the nearest mountain side. The hook bit securely into the stone with little sound, and both men climbed into the security of the shadows. When they got to the edge of the wall, they jumped over and landed atop a mountain of hay on the other side. Sador and Adranel were still recovering from the fall when a tall man approached them, his face horribly marked with scars.

A blade had cut him from forehead to chin, taking out the left eye. He had long, thick, black hair that he wore in a tight braid that snaked down his back and Sador and Adranel sensed that the man had been extremely handsome at one time. Now he looked like a creature from a nightmare. The man unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Sador, his soldiers already coming to aid him.

"Who are you? Speak!" he barked in a voice that had an almost inhuman gravity and harshness in it.

"Are you Captain Eachann?" Sador asked the man calmly.

"Yes."

"Then we are your rescue party," he told him. Captain Eachann now wore a shocked expression on his distorted face.

Two mere men were his rescue party? This could only be a joke! Then realization hit him. "Haleth…" Eachann began, his heartbeat quickening, such was his joy and relief!

Adranel grinned and placed his hand upon the Captain's shoulder, his eyes sparkling. "Commander Haleth is behind that far hill with his army. Get your soldiers prepared to fight, Captain Eachann. Today is the day that you shall send these bastards back down into the pits of Mordor with their tails between their legs."

**H&H&H&H**

Haleth decided not to wait for dawn to attack. When the first pale rays of light appeared in the sky, she woke the sleeping army and led her one hundred and thirty soldiers to the edge of the wood. They waited there upon the hill that went down to the bottom of the valley; it being nearly as steep as the mountains that surrounded Minas Ithil. The rain kept assailing them, making the grass covered path, very slick.

On the far side of the valley, the sun began to illuminate the sky and Haleth could see shadows of clouds that passed high above, as well as the jagged outline of the mountains. Deep within the valley, darkness still reigned and she was afraid that she couldn't see the enemy, but that they could see her army. The fires still burned below and Haleth couldn't locate any sentinels. _It is time to go._

"Move slowly, the wet grass is too treacherous for the horses' legs," she ordered. 

With one last look to her closest friends and soldiers, she put on her mask and took the lead. They moved like shadows, so silent that only their breathing could be heard.

_Breathe, follow my command._

Haleth felt the bloodlust and insane thrill of the upcoming battle rise within her. The excitement was like a fist thrust inside her throat and when she casually looked down to her hands – clad in fingerless gloves that only covered her palms – she saw the knuckles drawn taunt and white, such was the force of her grip upon Dernhelm's mane.

They got to the steeper part of the hill and had a clear view of the valley below. However, near the road that wound down into the valley, on the northern side of the hill, there were remnants of fires and a well populated enemy camp. Haldir followed close to Haleth and watched the enemy's tents. He could see only four sentinels awake, clearly not expecting an attack, so distracted they seemed. The bodies of these men were covered with markings that Haldir had seen once before, during his fight in the Field of Celebrant. _Wild Men_. It was time for Haleth to unleash her soldiers to the killing. He looked at her, that incredible woman, and watched her turn to her troops, her eyes almost a golden brown.

"May the Valar be your shields," Haleth told them, her eyes sparkling fiercely. "And kill well."

Haleth unsheathed Tuo and the sounds of many pieces of deadly metal being released from their cages filled the air. She then spurred Dernhelm forward toward the last part of the steep hill and, in that moment one of the fiercest warriors ever to walk upon Middle Earth were unleashed. Haleth raced down the face of the hill, her soldiers following suit. The fear within their souls gave them wings and they shouted their war cries.

_I am the wind and the rain._

They were the Army of the Golden Mask. They were invincible. Their enemies would feel the earth tremble as the final hours of the night waned, because Golden Mask's soldiers were coming. The rising happiness that surged within their souls banished all fearful thoughts and left only the fierce glow of the combat in their hearts. They were Hamá's wolves and they were there to offer only death to their foe.

_Death is in my hands, so breathe the air while you still can._

Haleth and her army descended into the camp like demons possessed. Haldir and Glorfindel quickly killed the four sentinels. Their arrows flew as streaks of gold into the darkness. The elves were the embodiment of the war lords they were, glowing faintly and dangerously. Nothing but the handing out of death passed within their minds and the lust for killing.

The enemy began to rise.

After hearing insults, the thunder of horses' hooves and the cacophony of battle, some of the men in the camp began to wake up groggy and surprised, as they emerged from their tents. Siward, mounted upon his steed and smiling like a mad man, approached one of the emerging men, his sword drawn, begging to be drenched in the red, hot blood of the enemy.

The wild man snarled at Siward, his eyes taking in the slaughter happening around him. A thin pallor of sweat broke out from his brow. Siward could smell the scent of fear from the man and approached, his horse advancing with a slow and deadly grace. The wild man flinched.

"I am Knut and I am unarmed!"

Siward grinned in arrogance and raised his sword. "Bad for you. I am Siward and I am armed." He dropped his weapon forcefully down the man's neck while he let loose a furious cry, and the head of his enemy was severed from his neck. Without sparing a single glance at the tattooed body that fell before him, a red and viscous puddle forming around him on the ground, Siward ran past to find another victim.

Seyton's arms were drenched in blood – thankfully, none his - as he stood in the middle of the camp, horseless. It was a sight to behold, the huge man standing tall and proud, shouting insults and taunting the enemy to come out and be killed.

Charging forward upon Dernhelm, Haleth swung Tuo and Maranwë around with great precision and strength, never missing a target. Soon she had left one man dead and another two howling in pain in her charge. Seyton killed the wounded ones promptly.

Nevertheless, two courageous wild men were not intimidated by the Twin swords; they shouted savagely in their grotesque language and decided to gain honor trying to kill Golden Mask, the hero of Gondor.

Haleth looked at them with pity in her eyes, as they charged furiously, their faces contorted in pure anger. One of them vomited a sprinkle of blood when Tuo cut across his side, spraying Haleth's mask in crimson. The other uttered a curse when saw his companion fall in the throes of death, drowning in his own blood. An instant later, Haleth thrust Maranwë in the chest of her enemy. She twisted the sword, thrust it even deeper, and after that wrenched it free. Haleth smiled. Good sword.

The sounds of battle gradually died with all enemies killed. Haleth raised her eyes to the sky.

It was dawn. The sun had begun to rise.

"Follow me!" she shouted, and her army followed her down the next steep hill, the one that led to the floor of valley. The army stopped on the edge of it, the world around them beginning to be bathed in sunlight, while the horses whinnied, stamping furiously upon the ground as the soldiers still savored the taste of the first battle. Haleth looked at Haldir. He was in his element; his whole being exuding sheer power while his deep, blue eyes flashed with excitement, looking for his next targets down in the valley; his victims unaware of their pending deaths. Glorfindel looked almost the same as Haldir, but he was somehow more serene. Nothing in his demeanor hinted as to his true emotions. Haleth smiled.

The Orcs had initiated a new attack upon the city and Haleth took a deep breath, trying to rein in her emotions.

"Siward, give the signal."

"Yes, Commander."

The dark-haired man raised the horn to his lips and blew, creating a powerful and clean note that drifted in the air and echoed off of the valley walls.

The sun rose behind their backs. It was time to attack.

**H&H&H&H**

Captain Eachann was preparing himself to confront the attack of the enemy's forward line when he heard it.

The horn gave a clear and cold note, a sound he had heard once before, a very long time ago. There was purity and a deep seated hope within it; it was the sound of Golden Mask's army. It sounded once, twice and now, even the enemy was looking toward the west, where the sound was coming from.

Captain Eachann looked towards it also, when he felt someone approaching his side.

"It is time for your revenge, Captain," Seyton told him, but Eachann couldn't tear his eyes from the hill.

Something up there shone almost as brilliant as the sun itself. A mask, a golden mask, worn by a magnificent man. He rode an enormous steed and was accompanied by men like him, a horde of amazing soldiers, heavily armored, whose deadly spears and swords shone on the edge of the hill.

Haleth's army.

The horn sounded a third time and Eachann knew that he was going to live. He was now crying with joy and all his soldiers were half crying, half shouting as the earth trembled with the hooves of the horses of men who looked like gods.

Men who were going to rescue them.

"Open the gates! Let's make these Orcs beg for their lives!" Eachann shouted.

The gates were opened and men, with hope renewed, sent themselves forth out of the city, wanting to kill anything in their path.

**H&H&H&H**

The Orcs, that had been winning the battle until that moment, now found themselves caught between the wave of furious men madly approaching from the city at their front, and cavalry, mounted upon fierce battle horses, rampaging towards them, as if they had a Balrog at their backs, on their rear guard.

The beasts turned their spears to the horses, the animals were going to be an easy target, but then the sun rose fully in the sky.

And it blinded them.

A moment later, they fell to slaughter at the hands and strength of Haleth's army.

**H&H&H&H**

The battle took heavy losses from both sides, but the Orcish army had no way out, being trapped within a mortal cage. The monsters could only watch their own demise grow around them.

Haleth's soldiers were merciless. Under her leadership, they attacked in an organized, a single line of deadly spears. Men were singing and shouting in glee, whetever the excitement of the moment let them utter forth. Finished the charge, Seyton soon dismounted, preferring to fight on foot, his heavy axe hacking down body after body. He was a giant in the middle of the quarrel, his powerful arms never tiring.

"Drive the beasts into the swamp! Let's drown these bastards!" Haleth ordered above the battle's chaos.

Horses, intensely trained in the techniques of cavalry battle, bit and pawed the Orcs with their sharp hooves when they dared to get close to their masters. They never faltered, they only charged forward, running down the enemy as if they were nothing more than insects in the grass.

Soon, Haleth's soldiers fanned throughout the enemy's camp. Little more than a hundred soldiers seemed to have multiplied, such was the intensity and fierceness of their charge, and soon the Orcs' numbers began to diminish.

Haldir was aware of everything going on around him, while he fired his arrows with inhuman speed and accuracy, never missing a shot. It was the first time that he witnessed an attack of Haleth's army and it was an amazing spectacle of great force, ferocity and precision. The woman led them with boldness and, during one moment of respite in the midst of the fray, Haldir saw her racing past in front of him.

Their eyes locked for a brief second and he saw the absolute and insane joy in those deep, brown pools, mirroring the feelings resided within his own warrior's heart. Haldir knew that, behind her mask, Haleth was smiling triumphantly. He also witnessed the exhilarant feeling of confidence and victory that Haleth evoked in all soldiers fighting there, Men who bore a canine loyalty for her.

_For him._ Because most of them didn't know her little secret.

Haldir grinned. Only Haleth could give him such contentment in a fight! His tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth, his blue eyes flashing, his heart racing with pure and perfect joy. He chose another arrow and placed it on the bowstring, feeling the muscles of his back ache when he pulled it. This action corresponded to lifting a grown man from the ground and all that potency was transferred to the arrow. When he shot, he didn't think. He didn't aim. This was his life, his skill, his pride. To hold a great war bow, taller than a man, and fire deadly missiles.

He had been perfecting his skills for many centuries. The intense training as a warden and, later as a March Warden, made him shoot in a precisely honed rhythm, firing one arrow in nearly two or three seconds, killing Orc after Orc. He fired until his arrows were spent, not a single one wasted away. He tucked his bow onto his back and unsheathed his sword, killing in a combination of grace and violence, something beyond any mortal standard.

Suddenly, he caught sight of Siward, who was fighting far ahead of him. Haldir watched as the mortal was grabbed by two Orcs, throwing him upon the ground screaming curses at the top of his lungs. _Foul creatures!_ While Haldir tried to get to Siward in the middle of the chaos, the man's horse was abated by an enemy's axe.

Haldir heard Siward's cry and saw the horror written within his silver eyes. The man attacked the Orcs with such fury that, for a moment, the beasts did not dare to approach him. But the mortal was outnumbered, and soon more Orcs became bolder and came to try their hand at putting an end to the human's life. _Hold on, Siward!_ Haldir looked around, trying to find Glorfindel. He needed the Balrog Slayer's arrows. _Where is that blasted Elf?_

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Haldir saw golden blurs arch through the air and find the rotten flesh of the Orcs surrounding Siward, creating an spray of black blood. The beasts began to fall under the deadly rain of Glorfindel's arrows and Siward's strikes, giving Haldir time to get to the man.

Still galloping, Haldir leaned forward on the back of Arthung, stretching out his hand for the human warrior.

'Siward!' 

Siward heard the cry and grabbed blindly at Haldir's hand. The strong Elf pulled him up to Arthung's back effortlessly, as if the man weighed no more than a feather. A moment later, Siward kicked an Orc on the face, taking his anger out upon the beast.

'Why in Mordor did it take you so long, Your Arrogance?' 

'Shut up, you ignorant man, I have just saved your life!' 

Both man and Elf grinned, sharing an intense moment in the midst of battle, a moment that only true warriors, ferocious fighters that had become friends by the fate of destiny, could enjoy.

'Those bastards killed my horse! I thought I would be next!' Siward told Haldir, his heart still in his mouth.

Before Haldir could reply, Arthung got corralled between two huge Orcs and rose on his back legs, whinnying furiously. Siward was about to be thrown off once more when Haldir grabbed him by the elbow to keep him in the saddle. Because of that movement, the Elf didn't see the Orc strike.

A sharp pain coursed through Haldir's body as he heard his nose snap. Tears stung his eyes when the back of the beast's spear connected with his face. He tasted blood in his mouth and for a moment felt ill, but as soon as Arthung calmed down, Haldir cut the aggressor's head off with a fierce cry.

'Are you all right?' Siward asked concerned at the sight of Haldir's bloody face, the man's sword also cutting through an enemy's gut.

The Elf shook his head, trying to clean his mind off the dizziness. 'I broke my nose.' 

'Can you see the way? We need to get out of here, you know,' Siward said while watching more Orcs approach.

Haldir tried to smile arrogantly, but the pain that the gesture provoked made him grimace instead. 'Even if I could not see the way, human, I could have smelled it and save your hide once again.' 

With a silent command from Haldir, Arthung turned away and led them easily toward the other side of the valley, near the city's gate. The Orcs were less numerous now, most of them having fled from the fight when they felt the shroud of defeat come upon them. Haldir and Siward moved along with few further obstacles in their path.

Siward looked around, worried. He couldn't see her. _Where are you, Hal?_

**H&H&H&H**

Haleth was immersed in the thrill of the battle, her heart hammering fiercely within her chest while she cut down the enemy before her. It was exhilarating to impose so much fear in her enemies; to see them fall under her and her soldier's attacks. Haleth could taste the glory of the victory in the destruction her army was suffering upon the fell horde. When her eyes finally caught sight of the Orcs' leader, she couldn't do anything but make Dernhelm race after him, hungry to bring the beast down.

Dernhelm stopped a few paces away from the creature and Haleth dismounted, Tuo and Maranwë already drenched in black blood. The beast was huge and growled at her, holding his sword.

"You are going to die, human!"

Haleth didn't answer, only glared. She stopped his first attack with both her swords. The blow made her whole body reverberate, but she didn't lose her strength. Taking Maranwë, she thrust down with great force upon the weak part of the Orc's armor, under his arm, causing him to drop his weapon with a bellowing howl.

Black blood spurted out from the gash and Haleth felt her stomach clench at its stench. The beast knelt down and grabbed a spear.

"You are far from home, boy, does your mother know that you are out of bed?"

"Yes, she does. My mother sent me to find a new corpse to scare away the birds; you look ugly enough."

The huge, enraged Orc shouted in fury and advanced. When he was close enough, Haleth pretended that she had slipped on the ground. The beast growled his victory when he saw her slip and raised the weapon over his head to release his final blow, opening his guard.

Haleth smiled broadly. _Dead._

She used that opening and cut his right leg off. The trick that Glorfindel had taught her had never failed. The beast fell to the ground, howling in utter pain. Haleth sheathed her swords and grabbed the fallen spear that had been abandoned by her attacker.

The last thing that the Orc saw, before his skull was perforated from mouth to neck by the weapon, was Haleth's golden mask.

**H&H&H&H**

The sounds of pain became shouts of joy. Most of the Orc army had been killed or had fled from the battle. Men had won! Soldiers were covered in sweat and blood but held onto an overwhelming feeling of happiness, so complete had been their victory. The rain had stopped and now the chilling wind blew through the valley.

Looking up to the sky, Haleth closed her eyes. _There is nothing like the smell of victory in the morning._ She called for Dernhelm and mounted again on the mare's back, racing toward the open gates of the city.

All around the valley men raised their swords and shouted her name. Haleth raised her own sword and shouted in answer to all those strong, male voices echoing throughout the valley, when the sun finally touched the battle field, filling the place with warmth and bathing it in a golden color.

Everything was surreal. Haleth couldn't be happier than in that moment, her smile never seemed to fade.

Until she looked at his battle wearied face and those shocking blue pools. There was sorrow in Haldir's eyes, because Haleth had forced him to see what he didn't want to see.

Haldir's toughest obstacle in gaining her love was not race, or immortality or the distance between their realms.

It was Gondor.

He couldn't steal a Gondorian hero from Gondor. He couldn't do that. Haldir understood Haleth's reality now, when facing the circumstances, but he didn't know if he was prepared to accept it. Haleth could never belong to him, but he simply couldn't accept that.

_I will not accept this._

And then he turned Arthung towards the wide open gates, joining the surrounding celebrations, but the victory had left a bitter taste in his mouth.

All the revelry was making him sick.

**H&H&H&H**

REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!


	18. A Naked Beauty

**Title:** The Golden Mask  
**Author:** Kwannom  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (chapters 1 - 6), Rainien (7 - 15 - ?) e Wenont (16 - ?)  
**WARNINGS:** Violence, strong language and sex  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. However, the original characters - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton and others - are mine, and don't you dare put your claws into them:D  
**Timeline:** Year 3429 of the Second Age, one year before the Last Alliance. A.U. Following book-verse and movie-verse.  
**Summary:** Sauron has the One Ring and Middle Earth is suffering in the hands of the Orcs' armies. Elves and Men decide to make an alliance against the Dark Lord, and they are searching for great warriors from both races to lead their armies. These warriors are the Chosen Ones and one of them is Haldir, the Captain of the Golden Wood. Haldir is then sent to watch a human warrior called Golden Mask and prove that the Man can be one of them. In the meanwhile, Haldir has to prepare for the battle of his life and deal with the discovery of something that is going to change the future.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hi people! Here is another chapter of The Golden Mask. I hated it at first, but it is not that bad. The problem is that after a strong chapter, the next one always suck lol There is nothing I can do about it, it is a law of the literature physics.

Thanks to my betas **Rainien **and **Wenont!**

**Sebstar: **Battle scenes are my specialty, and I like them intense lol And the idea do make Haldir breaks his nose came to me while I was watching TTT and noticed how the actor's nose is strange; Immediately I thought that he had broken it and I put this in my fic lol I will tell you when I translate my other fic, don't worry about it!

**SadieSil:** Once again, I still can't believe that you are reviewing my story AGAIN! I should take some lessons with you, I always forget to send reviews after I read a story. Glorfindel rocks! Whoohoooo! You are right, I have become tired of Haleth and this story in general. Somehow, my view of this fanfiction changed and her character didn't sound interesting anymore… For a moment, I fell out of love with this fic, because of her, but I am trying to find this love back again. Readers like you are a wonderful way to make me continue to write. And about chapter 17, I have a soft spot for it, but you know me; I love to cut some heads off and see all hell break lose ;)

_On with the story…_

**A NAKED BEAUTY**

Haleth looked around the crowded space of the tavern she had entered. Men drank until they passed out, they sung at the top of their lungs, songs they had just created to reenact the battle that they had just fought, and they laughed as if there was no more sorrow in the world. The air was heavy with sweat, the smell of wet leather, and the odor of too many bodies cramped into a tight space. Women of lesser reputation entertained some of the Men with their sexual games and, once in a while, Haleth pretended to look elsewhere when a masculine hand decided to disappear inside of one of the women's skirts.

Seyton and Siward were not present, as they were seeing to the wounded and burying the dead. They had had only a few casualties, six Men, but a death always made them somber for a while and they didn't feel like celebrating. The battle had taken the whole morning and they were also quite exhausted. Haleth would like to be with them at that moment, helping her friends, but she had to join the celebrations.

Because she was Haleth the Golden Mask, the savior of Nan-en-Anor.

And that is why she was now sitting at a table, surrounded by drunk Men and with a woman looking sensually at her.

_Men! _Haleth thought, as one of them belched loudly. The act was soon followed by rash masculine laughs. She looked at Captain Eachann, who was sipping his ale quietly by her side, seemingly as uncomfortable as her. He smiled tiredly back at her and Haleth sighed. They were both exhausted and were only there because their soldiers were feasting, and needed their leaders present in their merriment. But Haleth thought that she had already stayed too long. When the young blond woman, who's fancy Haleth had captured, was looking at her and began approaching her table and a Man gave Haleth a loud clap on her back in encouragement, she knew that she had reached the edge of her patience.

_I need to get out of here!_

With a last look at Eachann, she stood up and walked towards the door out of the tavern. Men raised their mugs of ale in her honor as she passed, and Haleth thanked them with a simple nod of her head. Walking into the tavern was not an easy task. It was like swimming in an ocean of Men, and she found difficulty making her way through the sea of bodies trying to take her leave. Just as she was about to reach the door, the path was blocked by two huge Men. Haleth tried to avoid them, but someone grabbed her behind. Startled by the bold movement, Haleth turned sharply to face the person responsible for it and found the blond woman staring back at her. The one who had been watching her all night had followed her.

"Leaving so soon, my hero? Wouldn't you like some company tonight? I would be glad to provide for your needs."

Several Men roared and whistled at that comment and Haleth let out a heavy sigh. Without averting her eyes from the blonde woman's steady gaze, Haleth touched the female's cheek tenderly.

"What is your name, woman?"

The woman seemed to be startled by this gentle gesture and took some time to answer. "Dalla, my lord."

"Dalla… a beautiful name." Haleth took the other woman's hand and kissed it respectfully. "I'm honored by your offer, m'lady Dalla, but I'm afraid that my heart is already taken. My body doesn't desire any other woman but the one I left behind. I am sorry."

Before the woman could reply, Haleth bowed low and then turned to leave. The path was suddenly cleared by Men who revered their hero's honorable behavior and Haleth finally left the tavern. _Valar, I thought that I would never manage to leave that place!_ The first thing she did, when her feet reached the street outside, was to inhale deeply of the clean afternoon air. When her lungs seemed to be refreshed, Haleth went to find Siward and Seyton.

As she walked the streets made of the stones of Nan-en-Anor, her body began to feel the exertions of the day.

She was tired. Her body was covered in bruises, she had lost a fingernail during the fight, and her body craved for the comfort of a bed. Even in her current state, Haleth wanted to check on her friends before going to sleep nonetheless. She was aware that Glorfindel was helping them with the treatment of the wounded and that Siward and Seyton were with him now. However, she hadn't seen them almost the whole afternoon. _And_ _I haven't seen Haldir since the battle..._ A pang of guilty surged within her at that thought. Haleth knew that Haldir had been wounded, but she hadn't found time to see him.

Continuing to walking up the street, Haleth made her way towards the houses where the wounded were being tended. Siward and Seyton greeted her at the entrance with tired but happy faces.

"Greetings Commander, leaving the festivities so soon?" Siward asked her with a mocking tone. However, he didn't miss the exhaustion that seemed to have taken over Haleth. And, her clothes and hands were still smeared with Orc and mortal blood . "You should take a bath and rest, Hal. We fought the entire morning and we leave for Minas Ithil early tomorrow."

"I know, Siward, I know," she answered tiredly. "How is Adranel's arm?"

"It is doing very well. He is going to recover swiftly."

The young soldier had broken his arm during the battle and, for a moment, they thought that he would lose it. Now, Siward and all other soldiers were very thankful for having Glorfindel with them because, with the Elf Lord's healing skills, Adranel was almost entirely cured. Not only Adranel, but many of the wounded there were cured, because Glorfindel worked without rest. Despite that, Siward advised Glorfindel not to use his Elvish magic with the exception of only the extreme cases. If he didn't heed their words, the Elf Lord would be overextended by the beginning of the afternoon.

Haleth looked around, but didn't see the Balrog Slayer. "Where is Glorfindel, by the way?"

"He is taking care of Haldir now. His Arrogance refused to be treated before the other soldiers, can you believe it?"

Haleth shook her head, but smiled softly. "That one is a very stubborn Elf indeed. I'm going to pay him a visit later but first, I'm going to take a bath. I could offend his sensitive nose with the reek of blood and sweat that still lingers upon me."

Both Siward and Seyton laughed hardly at her ironic comment, remembering that Haldir's nose was even more sensitive now, after being broken. Before she could walk to the quarters where the wounded soldiers were, Seyton stopped her with a question.

"Is it true that Eachann has served in Hamá's army?"

Haleth paused pensively for a moment. "Yes, it is. He fought by my father's side before I was born. But I still don't know much about him."

That information was new to Haleth. Hamá had never spoken to her of Eachann, and she had no idea that the man had been in her father's army when she met him after the battle. Later on though, she would ask him some questions. That was for certain.

Entering the quarters, Haleth took her time to speak to the few wounded soldiers from her army. That was a habit that she would never break. Some of Eachann's soldiers were in worse condition than hers, and Haleth spoke to them as well, speaking words of encouragement and praising their valor during the battle. When the sun began to set, she decided that it was time to leave for Eachann's house, where she had been given a room because of her high rank.

"I must go now. If any problems arise, come and find me," she told Siward, who nodded his head.

"Don't worry, Hal. When you finish talking to Haldir, go rest. You look terrible."

Haleth smiled softly, placed her hand on his shoulder and then left; dreams of a warm bath filling her mind.

**H&H&H&H**

Mouth of Sauron rode ahead of the Orcs that accompanied him, glaring ferociously at the great trees as he passed. Their beauty was an offence to the now horrid state of his face and body, and he hated them. But above them all, he hated the Man who transformed him into this monster that he had become. _Haleth, you will pay dearly for this…_The feeling of vengeance warmed his heart and Mouth of Sauron would live for the chance to torture and kill the masked warrior. However, it was strange that he couldn't remember the Man's face, only the golden mask Haleth always wore. _I will destroy him. _

He looked to the moon above. It was night and his party was walking through Ithilien towards Nan-en-Anor. He wanted to check on the attack upon the city before returning to Sauron's presence. The forest was strangely quiet. There were no sounds of weapons clashing, no grunts, nothing. Mouth of Sauron was expecting to be able to hear the cries of the man engaged in a fight by now.

"Where should the guard of Wild Men be at this time?" he asked one of the Orcs.

"Somewhere behind that hill, master," the beast said, gesturing in the distance.

Mouth of Sauron sent two Orcs to go ahead, and directed his horse to the place where the guard was supposed to be. When he approached the top of the hill, he finally saw the valley that stretched below. And he finally saw what had happened to the army of Orcs. _I can't believe this! _Rage rose from deep within him and his eyes glinted in a deadly glare at the sight of piles of Orcs, being burnt in large pyres, and the swamp filled with the beasts' corpses.

They had been defeated!

Nan-en-Anor was free.

**H&H&H&H**

It was already evening when Haleth entered the simple house, borrowed from the citizens to treat some of the wounded. Her hair was still damp from her recent bath. After taking in the scarcely furnished room, she grimaced at the sight before her. Haldir sat on a chair, dry blood smeared over his face. Glorfindel was washing his hands on the other side of the room before touching the wound. Haleth took her mask off, pulled a chair from a corner, and sat down by Haldir's side. His eyes were closed and her heart hurt a little to see him wounded.

'This looks very painful.' Haleth watched him open his eyes and stare coldly at her.

Haldir said nothing and looked away. He was annoyed and in pain; a searing pain that came from the bridge of his nose to the inside of his skull. It was hard to breath, and from time to time the blood began to run from his nose again. Haldir took one hand to his face, trying to clean the new red and hot spot that had formed. He looked down at his bloodied hands and felt ashamed. Ashamed to have allowed the enemy to hit him like that.

Haleth sighed at Haldir's behavior. By the manner he was looking at her, with those cold eyes, she understood that he wanted to remain silent. So she would respect his wishes.

'All right, if you don't want to talk, don't talk then.'

Standing up, she went to the wash basin and washed her hands, feeling her wounded finger burn. Glorfindel saw the wound, but when he mentioned he wanted to bandage it, Haleth shook her head. Knowing that he had lost that battle, he went back to prepare the herbs that would ease Haldir's pain. When Haleth looked at him, Glorfindel sighed. The Balrog Slayer knew that look on her face very well, one full of love and concern and the want to help. He grabbed a cloth and put it in her hand.

'Clean his face for me, would you?'

Haleth gave him a tired smile and nodded, turning back to Haldir. The March Warden sat rigidly, tightening his jaw so not to show any sign of discomfort.

'They told me you broke it while saving Siward's life,' she said while trying to avert his attention from her task of cleaning the blood off of his face.

Haldir winced slightly when the cloth touched his broken nose. He stared angrily at Haleth, his eyes looking so fierce that he saw her backing away a bit. Haleth's hands were gentle, but the soft touches only made him more furious. Because he was terribly angry with her. His anger was so great, that he was prepared to break the promise he had made after the battle that morning; the promise that he wouldn't give up on her. The pain seemed to make Haldir remember all the little things about Haleth that were turning him into that stupid idiot who couldn't avoid a spear's blow.

Like the way she affected him so much to the point of making him act so strangely; showing emotions so strongly that his behavior resembled that of a human. The way she made him love her to the point of hurt, and the way she made him desire her so, that he thought that he would go mad without her touch. How could he explain what he really felt for her?

It was something… _insane_.

Since the first time he had seen her, Haldir had felt something different towards her than any other female he had known. It was as if he had been struck by lightening. Those black eyes… Those black eyes haunted his dreams. He could spend one minute without air, but not a single moment without thinking of Haleth. When she was not by his side, he missed her; when she was, he felt like making love to her until she was senseless…

For a brief moment, lost to Haleth's eyes, he smiled sadly and a veil of tenderness and love made his usual icy blue eyes glow with a different and warm fire. _My heart has chosen her, and I know that I will never forget this_, he thought. It was that forsaken Elven love, that was so true and instant, when the heart chose its mate. _And mine, for the sake of me, has chosen Haleth_.

But he also hated her. Oh, and how he hated.

Haldir felt that un-Elf like feeling of slapping her across the face, leave, and never come back. Just like now. She had turned him into something that he was not. Unfocused, emotional, and a fool. The way she played with him, as if he were a boy of mortal age, was irritating and unacceptable. Haldir counted the days when this torture would end, when he left for Lothlórien where he would be treated with the respect he deserved.

And then there was the feeling of frustration that had been slowly building within him because of her distance.

Pain, frustration and anger overwhelmed Haldir so much so that his chest ached. And there she was in front of him, so close yet so distant, kissing him one moment and sending him away the next!

'Go away,' the words escaped his lips coldly and caused the movement of the cloth to stop.

Haleth looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes. 'What?'

'You heard me, woman, leave me.'

Her eyes sparkled with fury. 'Fine. You can clean yourself then!' she said, throwing the cloth at his chest.

Haldir watched her leave hastily and, for a moment, regretted his words. _No, forget about it, it is the best you can do. _But he couldn't dwell on that inner turmoil. As soon as Haleth had left, Glorfindel approached him and, with no gentle care, began his examination, after giving him an analgesic beverage. Haldir tensed, but Glorfindel didn't seem to notice it.

The Elf Lord was furious at Haldir's behavior towards Haleth, and his only desire was to leave the Galadhrim without any healing comfort. However, his conscience made him stay.

'You are a fool, do you know that?'

Haldir only closed his eyes. At that moment, Glorfindel could call him the worst names in Arda now, for all he cared. The pain he was feeling while Glorfindel touched around his nose made all rational thought flee from his mind. The analgesic the Elf Lord had given him did little to easy his pain. His hands clenched unconsciously into tight fists, his nails almost drawing blood from his palms while he waited for Glorfindel to reset his nose.

Glorfindel examined the broken appendage, knowing that he would have to act quickly or Haldir's fast healing would make the bones fuse in the wrong place. The stubborn Elf had insisted on not being attended to by him before the other soldiers, now the reset would be extremely painful. _This will hurt, but you deserve it, March Warden_.Taking a deep breath to gather his concentration, Glorfindel set Haldir's nose in place in a quick and precise movement. The sound of a sharp snap broke the silence in the room and fresh blood flowed freely from Haldir's nostrils.

_Morgoth's balls!_ Haldir silently cursed, while he made a supreme effort at not screaming. _I do not even know why he bothered with giving me that useless analgesic! _His eyes watered at the acute pain, and tears fell unchecked down his cheeks. Haldir breathed heavily and, for a moment, that was the only sound that reigned throughout the room. Glorfindel waited for him to open his eyes and then handed him a towel.

'As you dismissed Haleth, I believe that you can clean yourself.'

Haldir looked at Glorfindel angrily, but accepted the towel and began to clean his face. The cloth became red with his blood and, now that the pain was beginning to abate, Haldir looked at the door of the room he was in and felt sadness invade his being.

Maybe he shouldn't have treated Haleth in that way. He should have controlled himself. He should have controlled his nervousness and anger. But now she was gone and he was certain that she would still be furious with him in the morning.

And he wouldn't apologize. No… He wouldn't.

**H&H&H&H**

_How dare that poor excuse of an Elf treat me like that? _

Haleth was fuming. She was only trying to help, but Haldir only sent her away as if she were nothing less than an annoying bug! The reason for his behavior was alien to her and that made the woman even more furious. While she made her way toward Captain Eachann's house, some men and women addressed her in the streets with smiles and thankful words. In order not to show her inner torment outwardly, Haleth tried to calm herself down and answered to the compliments with a quick nod of her head.

When she finally got to the Captain's house, she sighed deeply in relief. She was feeling the old aches that her body suffered after a battle and desperately needed to rest. The house had two floors and she slowly dragged herself to climb the stairs up to her room. Captain Eachann was a man of possessions, his house was one of the grandest on the street, and he even had several servants. None of them were there by the time Haleth returned, though. Not even the master of the house.

The sounds of Haleth's heavy boots echoed up the silent corridor. When she reached her room, she let herself fall into a chair. For a moment, she stared into the fireplace that glowed softly, thinking of Haldir against her will. He was driving her mad! And she needed all of her focus set upon her duties and her army; not upon thoughts of that insufferable Elf! He seemed to have developed strong feelings for her, which expressed themselves in extreme emotional measures, of this she was sure, but she was afraid of these feelings like she had never been before.

_Yes, I am afraid,_ Haleth finally admitted to herself. She was afraid of getting hurt again. A relationship with Haldir was impossible. What he wanted was the warrior and the woman, Haleth, but there was no place for both of them in her life. Haldir had his life in the Golden Wood, and he wouldn't leave it behind because of her. She knew this because of the passion with which Haldir spoke of his dear forest. The Elf had his own army to lead. She had her life in Minas Ithil and her own army to command. Neither of them would give up on these duties, for they were part of what Haldir and Haleth were.

_For the love of Eru, life could be less complicated…_She sighed heavily once more and stood up, heading to bed. Gods, how she needed a rest! She was about to remove her mask when she heard a faint sound of an intake of breath coming from the bathroom. _What now…_Some moments went by and Haleth froze in place when two slender arms enveloped her from behind, and the smell of a woman's perfume filled her senses. Haleth turned around and found the woman from the tavern, Dalla, standing completely naked in front of her. _Damn!_

"Do you like what you see?" Dalla's voice wavered a bit, and Haleth watched the other woman's cheek flush.

_No, not again…_ "You are a beautiful woman, Dalla, and you have much courage to enter my room, but I have already told you that I don't sleep with any other woman but my lover only."

Dalla's eyes shimmered with what seemed to be tears, but none of them fell. "No one has ever treated me with the level of respect that you showed me earlier in the tavern," Dalla began to speak, her voice gentle and no more than a whisper. "I only want to offer you something in return. I know the needs of a man for a woman's body, after a great battle and your lover is far away. Wouldn't you like a friend to warm your bed after such a difficult fight?"

"No, Dalla," Haleth said firmly. "No other woman's body could warm my bed. They would only make it feel cold and empty."

Dalla stood in silence, a golden, naked beauty, no older than eighteen. Haleth was beginning to think that the woman would leave, but then she threw herself into Haleth's arms, kissing the warrior's neck and trying to get her hands between Haleth's legs, in search of the bulge that would not be there. _Oh no!_ Haleth grabbed the other woman's wrist, before Dalla's hand could reach her destination, and threw the struggling woman onto her bed.

Dalla whimpered softly and looked at the warrior with disappointment. "Are you made of ice, my lord Haleth? Don't you desire this?" Then Dalla reached for one of Haleth's hands that was holding her down upon the bed and placed it between her legs. "Don't you see how I ache for you, Haleth?"

Haleth closed her eyes in a mixture of disgust and awkwardness at the contact with the warm and wet female sex. _Why is this happening to me? _She retrieved her hand and backed away harshly. _Why, in Eru's name, is this happening to me?_

"I am going to leave."

"But you have just arrived!" Dalla cried out.

"No!" Haleth's authoritarian voice rose making Dalla freeze in place. This was Commander Haleth now, not the man Dalla was trying to seduce. "Be quiet, Dalla. I will leave and, when I return, I don't want to find any woman hidden in this room. Farewell."

With no further words, Haleth left the house quickly, leaving the rejected woman crying as if Arda itself were about to end. When she got to the street, she could suppress a yell of frustration, but could not refrain herself from kicking a poor blameless rock out of her way. Remembering where her hand had been, Haleth looked frantically for a bucket of water and when she found one, drove her hand deeply within it as if it were on fire.

She couldn't believe how audacious this Dalla was! Muttering a train of Elvish curses while washed her hand, Haleth felt angry and impotent. She needed to do something to get rid of these disturbing feelings. She needed to talk to someone or she would return to her room and beat Dalla to death, even if the other woman didn't deserve to die. It wasn't Dalla's fault to think that Haleth was a man. This was the lie Haleth lived everyday, but if she stood there one more minute, she would return and strangle Dalla for sure.

Haleth needed to find Haldir.

**H&H&H&H**

'My nose is crooked,' Haldir said, while looking at his reflection in a small mirror. 'Remind me to never let you reset any of my bones again, my lord Glorfindel.'

His nose was almost imperceptively out of place, but to him that minimum deviation seemed hideous. _Valar, I have become an Orc…_Glorfindel approached him and snatched the mirror from his hands.

'Now, March Warden, I did not know you were so preoccupied with your appearance. Do not worry, you are as ugly as before the nose-incident,' Glorfindel said amusing himself at Haldir's expense. 'In fact, I think that you even paid a small price for what you did to Haleth.'

Haldir glared at Glorfindel. He hated the way that the older Elf seemed to enjoy invading his private matters. Standing casually by the door of the room, he watched Glorfindel moving about, organizing the things he had used, and when the Elf Lord had finally finished tidying things up, they both left for the quarters used by Haleth's army in the city. Haldir managed to change his blood-stained shirt, but still couldn't have a bath. How he missed his people. In Lothlórien he wouldn't have found any difficulty in bathing.

Both Elves strode through the city and the citizens of Nan-en-Anor, more used to the presence of the Eldar, as they often came and went, for trade and commerce, didn't pay them too much attention. This behavior was very welcomed by Haldir, who hated being the center of humans' attention. _Unless if the human in question were Haleth…_ Haldir blinked. There he was, thinking about her again.

Haldir took in his surroundings, the tall buildings, the large streets and the organized manner of the place. The city didn't look to be so bad. Some of the houses showed signs of recent fires, and there were holes in the walls. Probably tokens left by the Orcs' attack. Some women looked at him and Glorfindel with interest in their eyes, but he didn't pay any attention to them. Glorfindel, on the other hand, smirked and nodded to the women, who blushed and giggled.

Haldir shook his head. 'You should be ashamed of yourself.'

'Can I help it if they find me more attractive instead of you?' Glorfindel replied, with a hint of mirth in his voice.

Haldir looked at him arrogantly, but said nothing as they continued through the streets, a slightly happier Balrog Slayer by Haldir's side.

Glorfindel, who had been throughout the city while taking care of the wounded soldiers, led Haldir to the soldier's quarters. The place was very quiet, because most of the warriors were sleeping. Once in a while, they could hear a soft cry coming from the wounded ones, or a harsh snore disturbing the silence. Siward was sitting on a chair near the doorway when they got there. He was polishing his weapons, but rose to welcome the two Elves.

'So, it seems that the Balrog Slayer managed to fix His Arrogance's nose,' Siward teased.

Haldir glared at him, but said nothing. Glorfindel approached the man and whispered something in Siward's ear, causing the mortal's lips to curl into an arrogant smile. Haldir watched Siward walk toward him, glaring at the man intently. The Galadhrim arched an eyebrow at the human warrior.

'Wait a moment…' Siward said with fake concern in his voice. 'My Lord Glorfindel, I do believe Haldir's nose is crooked!'

'Stop it, Siward' Haldir snapped while sending a furious gaze in Glorfindel's direction. _And he was supposed to be a very serious and dignified Elf_, Haldir thought dryly. Then he turned to the mortal who didn't stop laughing.

'And the best part is…' Siward said, '…that it is really crooked!'

Siward couldn't believe that he had lived long enough to see an Elf's nose crooked! And of all the Elves in Arda, it had to be Haldir's! Doubling over in laughter, he sat holding his sides with tears in his eyes. If he had looked up at Haldir, he would have seen the murderous glint in the Elf's blue eyes; a clear sign that the joke was over.

_Silly, stupid, barbaric human!_ Haldir didn't tolerate many things, and one of those things he hated the most was someone wounding his pride.

'Now listen, you weakling mortal…' he said in cold anger, grabbing Siward's shirt and lifting the Man to his feet, and almost off the floor, to the point that Siward's boots could hardly touch the ground.

Siward's laugh died slowly, but he still had a smile on his face. It was so easy to irritate the Elf…

'Come now, Haldir. It's only a joke,' Siward said, and then enveloped a startled Haldir in a warrior embrace. He didn't know when he started to love Haldir as a brother. Maybe it was during the battle when the Elf risked his own life to save his. Maybe it was when they shared the insanity of the fight, and got out of that madness unscathed. 'Thank you for saving my life, brother. And be at peace. Your nose is not even slightly out of place, I swear.'

_Brother?_ Haldir couldn't believe that Siward had called him brother! They were friends, yes, but he had never thought that Siward would think of him other than that. Haldir's chest swelled with pride and honor, because the mortal was one of the best warriors and most honorable people he had ever met. But, of course, Haldir would never tell Siward that.

'You should know better than play jokes with me, mortal.'

'But the look on your face when I do so is priceless, Haldir,' Siward replied, chuckling and earning a slap on the back of his head by an also chuckling Glorfindel.

'Enough, Siward, now show us the kitchen. We are starving,' Glorfindel said dragging the Man by the elbow, and away from Haldir, who followed behind.

Siward led them to an empty kitchen, located inside the soldier's quarters. Haldir and Glorfindel were both hungry, and there was no lembas bread left so, they would have to eat whatever disgusting food the Men had cooked for themselves. For the sake of both of them, Siward found tea and soup. Both Elves and Man now sat at a table in silence while sipped their tea.

Siward laid his cup on the table saying, 'What do you plan to do, Glorfindel, when we leave this city? As much as it hurts my pride to say it, I am getting used to have you around us again.'

Glorfindel chuckled for a moment and then his face became thoughtful.

'I will not return to Imladris when I leave Haleth's army,' Glorfindel said, breaking the silence. Haldir only arched an elegant eyebrow at him as the Balrog Slayer continued. 'I must continue the investigations, regarding Haleth's father, that I ceased years ago.' Haldir sipped his tea and looked Glorfindel squarely in the eye. The Elf Lord was hiding something from him and he needed to find out what.

'Why are you returning to the investigations?' he asked coldly.

Glorfindel sighed and leaned against the back of his chair, but it was Siward who answered Haldir's question.

'Sauron wants Haleth's power or, her death,' Siward explained. 'And Glorfindel believes that her father is the cause for her gift, Haldir, such as it is. Glorfindel needs to find out who this man is, in order to understand Haleth's power, and to find a way to keep it out of the Enemy's clutches.'

Glorfindel looked straight at Haldir, worried about the other Elf's reaction to what he was about to say. He took a deep breath, slowly releasing it. 'Haleth is dying, Haldir.'

_What? _Haldir swallowed hard at Glorfindel's words. He often forced himself not to remind himself of Haleth's mortality, because the simple thought of her death felt like a knife tearing his heart into pieces. However, he didn't show his concern and kept sipping his tea calmly.

'Of course she is dying. Haleth is mortal.'

Glorfindel shook his head. _How can he be so cold?_ 'You know that is not what I am talking about, March Warden.'

Siward looked from one Elf to the other, sensing the tension in the air. Running a hand over his face, he began to talk, trying to make Haldir see what the Elf didn't want to.

'Every time Sauron tries to corrupt her, Haleth dies a little. She told us about the prison in the void, the place where he traps her when her power surfaces. We need to find a way to block it or else she will die soon. Or, we will be fighting her instead of Sauron.'

'Because he will defeat her defenses someday, Haldir,' Glorfindel interrupted Siward. 'I have faith in Haleth, but no mortal can sustain such torment for so long.'

The Balrog Slayer watched Haldir's eyes glint angrily at his words. He could feel the fear, the love, the absolute concern for the woman in those cold blue eyes. _So, the Galadhrim really has a heart. You love her, you fool. You love my little girl._ And against all reason, Glorfindel also knew that Haleth cared deeply about Haldir. Things were getting to a point now that he couldn't interfere anymore. _I hope they both know what they are doing._

Haldir leaned on the back of his chair, sighing heavily, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He watched the Elf Lord stand, look for something in one of the cabinets and return with one bottle and three goblets. Glorfindel sat again, pouring the red liquid into the goblets and pushing one in Haldir's direction. Haldir looked from the glass to Glorfindel. He had no idea how the Elf knew about that bottle of wine, and watched the Balrog Slayer smile after tasting the flavor of the drink.

'I am really fond of this wine. We import it in Imladris. Strong but soft on the tongue,' Glorfindel took another sip and closed his eyes, savoring the feeling he had just described. 'Delicious! One could even think that it is Elvish made. Come now, Haldir, have a taste.'

Haldir did as he was bidden, and had to agree that the mortal red wine was indeed good. Looking down at the red liquid in his goblet, he understood the reason for the wine. Glorfindel wanted to loosen him thus, get him to talk about what was happening between him and Haleth in a very subtle way. There was nothing better than good, old alcohol to make someone talk. Even in the case of an Elf. Haldir took a deep swig of the wine, emptying his goblet, and Glorfindel chuckled while he refilled the empty goblet.

Haldir kept his silence; an attitude that Siward knew well. It always surfaced when the Elf felt uncomfortable about something. But Siward also knew that Haldir wasn't the only one confused and distressed by the whole situation. He had observed Haleth. She also didn't say anything, but Siward knew her heart.

'You are driving her crazy,' Siward said, while drinking the last drop of the liquid in his goblet. 'But you are too stubborn to realize that. More wine, please.' He said, tipping his goblet at Glorfindel. The Elf lord shot him an annoyed glare, but did as asked.

The three goblets were emptied and once again refilled, while a long silence stretched between the three. However, Haldir still didn't talk. Contrary to what Glorfindel had predicted. Only the Galadhrim's eyes gave away the hint of emotions swirling within Haldir's heart, when they changed from time to time. One moment, they were filled with a fierce, fiery glint and in another, by a glowing warmth. But not one single word was uttered. _Valar, Haldir, do you have to be so controlled and reserved? _However, Glorfindel saw past the aloof and coldness of Haldir's quiet mannerisms. The Ellon loved his little girl, but didn't know how to gain her heart. _Maybe I should help? He has proved his valor. _

Glorfindel sighed heavily. That decision was not an easy one to make. 'You are in deep trouble, March Warden. I told you that you would have to learn how to kneel if you wanted to win her affection, did I not?'

Haldir ran a hand through his long silvery-gold- hair in exasperation. 'Aye, you did, my Lord.' Emptying what was left of the wine in his goblet, Haldir placed it on the table and rose.

'Where are you going?' Glorfindel asked.

Haldir's lips curved in a faint smile. 'To find that stubborn woman. And make her kneel.'

Siward almost spilled his drink after what Haldir said, and Glorfindel's green eyes shone with anger and protectiveness toward his little girl. _Stupid Galadhrim! _However, the Elf Lord swallowed the anger that flared within him, when he recalled the light in Haleth's eyes every time the March Warden was near. It was his time to take a swig of wine.

'Go. I promise not to kill you,' he said with a grimace on his face.

Before Haldir could leave the room, Siward stood up and walked towards him.

'Hurt her,' Siward said pointing one finger at Haldir's face, 'and I will kill you myself, Elf.'

Haldir looked at him, amused. Siward never failed to make him remember what the man could be capable of doing, if someone hurt his precious commander. _I am glad that he is so loyal to her._

Smirking arrogantly, Haldir nodded and passed through the doorway, leaving a shocked Balrog Slayer and an angry and fuming mortal warrior behind.

**H&H&H&H**

REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!


	19. Eachann

**Title:** The Golden Mask  
**Author:** Kwannom  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (chapters 1 - 6), Rainien (7 – 15 – ?) e Wenont (16 - ?)  
**WARNING:** Violence, strong language and sex  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. However, the original characters - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton and others - are mine, and don't you dare put your claws into them:D  
**Timeline:** Year 3429 of the Second Age, one year before the Last Alliance. A.U. Following book-verse and movie-verse.  
**Summary:** Sauron has the One Ring and Middle Earth is suffering in the hands of the Orcs' armies. Elves and Men decide to make an alliance against the Dark Lord, and they are searching for great warriors from both races to lead their armies. These warriors are the Chosen Ones and one of them is Haldir, the Captain of the Golden Wood. Haldir is then sent to watch a human warrior called Golden Mask and prove that the Man can be one of them. In the meanwhile, Haldir has to prepare for the battle of his life and deal with the discovery of something that is going to change the future.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Sorry about the long delay, folks, but real life has been a real b1tch to me and my beta. Work, college, ballet, a romantic interest showing up… All of this is turning my life into a real mess! Anyway, there are some interesting things to say about this chapter: because of it, **I had to delete my story from the site Open Scrolls Archive**. They don't permit slash there and I know this.

Well, I had doubts about a scene in this chapter – I didn't know if it was slash or not – so I decided to send an email to the mods (before posting ch 19) asking if I could put a link for the chapter there instead of posting the whole thing. They said no, I tried to explain myself again and in the second email I got from them I was treated poorly by the site owner called Do. I was offended by this person for no reason, and, because of that, I decided to delete all my stories on OSA and ask them to withdraw my membership. I won't be part of a site that treats its members like trash.

I'm a lawyer, I respect all rules, and I don't tolerate any kind of offense. I wrote a letter where I explain the behavior of this person called Do and it was delivered to all mods of that site yesterday. They asked me to reconsider and do not withdraw my membership, but my answer is final.

**Special thanks to:**

My betas **Rainien, Wenont **and my friends **Elentari, LeRouret **and **Trekqueen **for their support on the slash issue.

**SadieSil: **Yes, the story is different, because I am a different person from the time I started writing it over two years ago. I hope I find my way, because it is difficult once you have lost it…

**Sebstar: **I am sorry for the delay! But at least I know you'll love this chapter. Have fun!

**The Lady of Light:** I am SO sorry! I know I had told you that I was going to post this chapter weeks ago, but as I explained before, real life decided to be in the way of my virtual life. I tried to change that sentence you had pointed out before, the one that was grammatically incorrect, but doesn't want to change the new content of last chapter for no reason. I'm going to try to change it again this weekend. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Your wonderful comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.

_On with the story…_

**EACHANN**

Hidden in the steep hills, Mouth of Sauron waited for the return of his scout. The Orc had been sent about ten minutes ago to investigate the conditions of the Wild Men's camp, but still hadn't returned. When he was about to send another Orc, the scout came back from inside the shadows of the terrain.

"Master, the Men on guard were killed!" the beast growled the fell news.

Mouth of Sauron tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword, eyes flaming in anger, his nostrils flaring. He needed to kill something – anything to placate his rage. In one swift movement, he swung his blade, cutting off the Orc's head. The other beasts began to grunt and scream, creating chaos among the forested hillside.

"Silence!" Mouth of Sauron shouted and all the Orcs became quiet. "I want nine of you to follow me. You others stay here. If anyone, other than the ten of us approaches this camp, kill them!"

_I am going to find the one who did this and tear the flesh from his bones!_

With that last murderous thought, Mouth of Sauron and his minions began to descend into the valley by way of the road, and into Nan-en-Anor.

**H&H&H&H**

Haleth stalked through the city's streets, still fuming. Her rage had not abated and she couldn't find Haldir anywhere. Torches had been lit and their glowing red light sent shadows dancing into the narrow corners of the street. It made the gloom of their light mirror her currently dark disposition. While she walked, people cleared the path with worried looks on their faces, such was her anger. Somehow, Haleth took the path that led to the city's main wall. If she couldn't find the Elf, she would want to be left alone.

_Curse you, Elf, for making me need you so much!_ And how the woman needed him. She missed the Galadhrim warrior terribly. She missed his stoic manner, his sternness, his scowl and even his very arrogance.

Haleth crossed the patio and climbed the stairs that led to the upper battlements. Only two soldiers were on guard inside the watch tower, on the other side of the wall, so she looked about for a secluded place to cool her temper, without prying eyes upon her. There was an area where the city's main wall joined with one of the tall buildings abutting it. This left a small space that was shielded from the view of those who walked down to the patio. Haleth made a bee-line for this spot.

She looked out at the valley as she leaned against the wall. The air was still filled with the putrid, acrid smell of burnt Orc and human flesh - Haleth swore that the stench would reach the shores of Valinor, so thick did it hang in the air. The violently trodden ground of the valley reflected deep crimson pools in the pale moonlight, still spreading slowly upon the once green and grassy knolls. A feeling of uneasiness enveloped her heart and she didn't understand why. It was something like the familiar sense of danger.

As if someone were watching her, but she couldn't see who.

For a moment, Haleth thought that she had seen movement on the steep mountain side ahead, but dismissed it as a running animal. However, she would warn the sentinels to pay even closer attention to those mountains anyway. The enemy could still be planning another attack. Haleth lowered her head wearily against her arm. She was, tired. No. Exhausted. The rain had left a thin, shimmering pool of water in a corner of the stone path and the mirror-like surface showed her reflection.

Haleth looked down and beheld the frightening mask that graced her features with a gasp of horror. This mask that was her prison. A lump formed in her throat when she thought about all the times she had to act like a Man and forget her desires. And forget the woman she was.

_Don't ever let them see you bleed. Don't ever let them see you weak_. _You are a hero. And heroes are meant to be perfect, _her father had taught her over and over.

That was one of the reasons for her to drive Haldir away, how could she possibly have something with him if she couldn't even act like a woman? However, the Elf could be her safe haven, a place where she could have the opportunity to be a real woman again. A woman and warrior, because Haleth wouldn't be able to leave the battles behind.

If only she didn't have to hide herself behind that golden mask…

Trapped. She was trapped in a golden prison…alone. Haleth craved to be held at night, to have someone who would care for her by her side, in a way far beyond friendship. She needed someone to fill the emptiness of her life. But things had reached a point where all of these dreams seemed just out of reach. All she wanted and all she had didn't seem to be enough for her to hold onto or, for her to belong.

Rage and frustration rose within her already tortured heart, twisting and boiling over to the point that Haleth literally tore the mask from her face hastily. _No more!_ Glaring down at it, the symbol of all her insecurities, she straightened herself while clutched the object in her hands and prepared to fling it over the wall.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, m'lady. You would greatly regret the action later."

Those words froze Haleth in mid-throw. She turned quickly to face the owner of the grave and harsh voice, her heart racing within her chest. What would she do if someone had seen her face? Who could this person be? Could she trust him? Haleth found her answers soon enough. Leaning against the battlement, deep within the shadows was Eachann, Captain of Nan-en-Anor. Haleth exhaled a sharp breath of relief.

From her vantage point, Haleth could see only the badly scarred side of the young man's face, and a knot formed in the pit of her stomach. The thought of the pain the Man must have suffered when those wounds had been inflicted upon him made her ill. The tall Captain left his place in the shadows, his long black hair, now loose, and falling over his broad shoulders and back. His deep and dark green eye was intensely fixed upon her. Haleth watched him slowly approach her until he stood directly in front of her. He was slightly taller in stature than the woman, by several inches.

"Hamá told me about you when he and I met, after I left his army to become the captain of this city," he told her in his exotic harsh voice, and Haleth could detect a faint scent of ale in his breath.

Now, under the revealing light of the torches lining the wall, and the moon, Haleth could witness the duality of Eachann's face, watching its ugliness and beauty mingle before her eyes. He raised a hand and traced her chin with a finger, causing Haleth to flinch slightly.

"I've always wondered how you would appear under this mask… You are most beautiful, m'lady," the finger traced the faint scar on her face. "How did you get this?"

"A Troll's axe cut through the first mask I wore, breaking my jaw and cutting my skin. I was very young then," Haleth finally found her voice. Eachann's face disturbed her. "And how did you get yours, m'lord?"

Eachann looked away, leaving only his scarred profile on display. "An Orc's blade. It cut deep and I thought that I would die, if only from the pain it caused," he explained without looking at her. "The beast said he hated beauty before he buried his sword in my face."

The captain walked past Haleth and leaned on the wall by her side. Now, Haleth could only see the immaculate side of his face. The ultimate beauty of it was as disturbing as the side of him that looked like a nightmare. She leaned back upon the wall, facing the open valley.

"I still can't believe how your son, Gelladar, managed to pass through so many perils to find me", she said.

"I wonder if you could find a place for him in your army?" Eachann asked, not answering her question.

"That could be arranged, when he gets a little older. Your son is very brave, Captain."

Eachann closed his eye for a moment and then opened it again without looking at Haleth's face. "Gelladar has his mother's courage in him," he said almost in a whisper.

Haleth turned to look at that disturbing Man. "And where is she now, m'lord?"

"Dead."

Haleth inhaled deeply. She already expected an answer like that, but even then she let her curiosity win. "I am sorry. How did she die, if I may ask?"

"Briana was of fiery spirit, just like you, and fought by my side many times. She was felled by the same Orc's blade that cut my face, about three years ago."

Haleth's jaw dropped open. "A woman, fighting alongside Men! How is this possible?"

Eachann chuckled. "You are a female warrior, you should know the answer." Then, he turned his disfigured side of his face towards Haleth. "Briana dressed like a boy and joined Hamá's army," he told her in a secretive voice. "And I found myself in love with a boy until I discovered that he, in truth, was a woman." A smile formed upon his lips and his eye sparkled at the memory. "That's why we moved to this city. Briana was pregnant with Gelladar then and the authorities were already suspecting that the skinny boy was no boy at all."

"And then she stopped fighting?" Haleth asked.

"No. Briana decided to live a life of duality; that of a woman and a warrior. We were very cautious so no one would discover her secret."

Haleth turned her attention back to the valley. A woman, wife, mother and warrior. Haleth sighed. That was something that she had tried to have with Wilrog, but had failed miserably. If she tried it again, would she succeed? What Eachann said filled Haleth's mind with numerous possibilities for her own life. She was examining those possibilities in her active thoughts when she felt his hand cover hers. Haleth looked at him a little startled by his gesture. The young captain had approached her silently and was now tilting her head with his hand to make her look at him.

"Haleth, the fire in your eyes remind me of Briana so much…so much…" Eachann whispered in a constricted voice, and Haleth could again smell the faint scent of ale on the breath of the young captain. And now, she began to taste it on his tongue when Eachann kissed her. His hand left her chin and snaked around her lower back, pulling her closer to him.

_What does he think he is he doing? _Haleth pushed him away from her. It was clear to her that heavy drinking and the excitement of the festivities had clouded Eachann's mind. Despite her first effort, though, the captain maintained his grip around her waist, and Haleth was about to use more force than before when the young man was harshly pulled away from her and thrown against the wall on the other side.

And in front of Haleth her black eyes found deep blue ones.

"Get away from my woman, captain."

Haldir's cold voice invaded the silence of the night, filling it with an icy anger. The Elf stood there, proud, handsome, determined, the moonlight playing in his silvery-golden hair, his blue eyes blazing with absolute fury. The air seemed to crack around him, such was the aura of power that surrounded his being. And then he turned his powerful gaze again to sweep over her form, making Haleth shiver at the force of it.

She gasped when she also saw the jealousy and protectiveness in those blue orbs.

Haldir had been directed to the walls by asking among the soldiers for Haleth's whereabouts. He felt the blood boil through his veins when he got there and saw the mortal captain kissing _his woman_. He didn't think, he practically jumped at the warrior and pulled those disgusting lips from _his woman_.

_Bastard son of an Orc! Balrog's filth! I will tear you apart!_ Haldir cursed silently, while he stalked to the crumpled Man on the stone floor, his heart hammering in his ears.

"Did you not hear me, mortal? Stay away from my woman or I will kill you," he said in a cold steely voice, while his tall and proud frame towered over Eachann.

Slowly, the Man stood up facing the terrifying Elf-warrior in front of him, a hint of fear in his deep green eye. "I am sorry," he said politely and with remorse in his voice. "I didn't know you were lovers. I am sorry."

"You better be," Haldir retorted and walked toward Haleth. When he got in front of her, he breathed deeply and cupped her cheek tenderly with his hand. 'Are you well? Did he hurt you?' 

_His woman? Lovers? _Haleth's mind swirled after hearing those three simple words that held so much significance in them. Haldir and she would have to talk about it later, but for now, her eyes blazed and she slapped his hand from her face. She had wanted to find him in the first place, but now she felt that her pride was still hurt by the Elf's recent actions. _And now he thinks that he is my owner!_

'If you think that I have forgiven your earlier behavior, Spy, you are terribly mistaken,' Haleth said glaring at him.

'I am just worried about your safety,' Haldir said in a voice detached of any trace of emotion while his blue eyes darkened, betraying his inner fury and confusion. I do not even know why I still care. It seems that you have enjoyed his kiss very much, because the Haleth I know would not have allowed any man to kiss her without her permission. 

Haleth gasped and blushed under Haldir's accusation. 'I did not let him kiss me! I was caught off guard!' she explained, even if she thought that she didn't need to. 'I think Eachann had too much ale for the night and mistook me for his dead wife.' 

The glow that surrounded Haldir seemed to grow with his fury. 'He better not make another mistake like this again, or I will kill him,' he hissed, his anger not abating. 'Come, I will walk you to your rooms.' 

'I have two legs. I can walk by myself.' 

Haldir, who was already walking away, stopped and turned to look at Haleth. 'I am just trying to be kind, woman, something rare in a mortal's behavior, I believe.' 

The woman looked at him darkly but didn't answer, and Haldir smirked, resuming his walk. Putting her mask on, Haleth began to walk after his powerful strides. When she passed by Eachann, she stopped in front of him.

"Tell your sentinels to keep a close eye on those mountains." The Man nodded to her, seeming to be still embarrassed by his actions. "You should get some sleep, Captain. Good night," Haleth said and walked towards Haldir, who was waiting by the edge of the stairs.

They crossed the streets that leaded to Eachann's house in silence. When they entered the building, two servants were in there setting the table for their Master's return. Haldir and Haleth greeted them respectfully and climbed the stairs to Haleth's room under two amused gazes. _The hero and the Elf warrior… Who would have thought? So that is why lord Haleth refused Dalla's company…_ one of the women thought and returned to her work.

Haleth entered the room and Haldir closed the door behind them; an uncomfortable silence followed. The Elf stood stoically, leaning on the closed door, his arms crossed over his chest. He was still fuming. The woman found all the possible excuses on Arda to keep him away from her, but it seemed all right for her to let that son of an Orc human kiss her!

Haleth threw her mask on the bed, took her gloves off, grimacing when her wounded finger came in contact with the leather, and ran a hand over her face.

'You called me your woman,' Haleth said breaking the silence. Haldir kept silent and she leaned her back on the edge of the dressing table, waiting for some reaction from his part.

_Damn it all to Mordor!_ Haldir cursed silently and began to pace the floor uncharacteristically, still not saying anything. Haleth narrowed her eyes at his strange behavior. She had never seen the Elf show anxiety before.

'You are making me dizzy pacing like this,' she said chiding him. 'You called me your woman, why?' 

Haldir turned to her, his blue eyes blazing.

'I said that because I know what I want. Do you, woman?' 

Haleth swallowed hard. 'That is the problem, Haldir. I can't live like a woman.'

'You could with that whelp Wilrog, but cannot now. Why?' he asked her, his voice cold but his eyes dark as a gathering storm.

Haleth tugged on her ponytail in a gesture that showed irritation. 'Wilrog understood the consequences of being with me. Do you?' she asked looking him defiantly in the eye. 'Would you handle all the gossip around us? The fact that you would never be able to show your affection for me in public without having your sexuality criticized? The fact that I would never be your woman, but your man? The consequences that all of this would bring upon us?' 

'So that is the real reason for you not accepting me,' Haldir said between clenched teeth while he walked menacingly toward her. 'You are ashamed to have people say that the great Haleth loves a male! And you think that I would be ashamed too if they called me a Man's lover. You think that I would not accept what you are? Then you know nothing about me, woman!' He hissed while pointed a finger at her. 'Nothing!' 

'Stop it, Haldir!' Haleth said in exasperation, while grabbing his arm and trying to calm down the furious Elf. However, Haldir seemed to be unstoppable when angered. The Galadhrim held such power that it made her feel weak! _Damn this Elf and his bad temper!_

Haldir easily snatched his arm from her grasp.

'I would have desired you even if you were a real Man,' Haldir said, his face a few inches away from hers, his blue eyes sparkling. 'I desire what you are – brave, stubborn, intelligent - no matter your gender,' he whispered while he tried to control his anger and frustration.

He felt betrayed when he saw Eachann kissing her. He was tired; tired of trying to make this mortal woman see how much he cared for her, and tired of her avoiding him without any rational explanation. Haldir's fury was so intense that, for the first time in his life, he lost control of his anger. He would make Haleth understand him, now, and she would accept him, now, or he would walk away from her forever.

Haldir stood so close to Haleth that she could feel the heat emanating from his body. She backed away, conscious that she wasn't a match for the Elf, but her back came in contact with the dressing table, stopping her escape and making her gasp. She was cornered. And Haldir was furious.

'What are you doing?' Haleth asked Haldir, but only had silence for an answer. She could do nothing but watch him come steadily toward her, feeling for the first time the extension of the Elf's raw power. Haldir was a warrior, a hunter, and she was his prey. 'Stop this now, Haldir, or you are going to regret it!' she said from between clenched teeth, her temper rising when he lifted her easily, sitting her on the table.

'Do you want to know what I would do to you if you were a Man?' Haldir whispered in her ear while he undid her ponytail, letting her glorious hair fall around her shoulders. _Gods, I love her hair…_ He entwined his hands on the black curls and held her head still. Her hands clutched the edge of the table until her knuckles became white. 'I would make love to you,' he said smirking, his warm breath tickling her ear. Haldir smiled at the increasing pace of her heartbeat. 'I would take you in my mouth and drink your seed until there was nothing left. Then I would take you. Slowly,' he said parting Haleth's legs gently and closing the distance between their bodies without actually touching. 'Would you have liked that if you were a Man?' 

Haleth groaned, those sensual words becoming reality in her mind. A shiver of desire coursed through her body and she felt the urge to snake her legs around Haldir's waist to pull him closer, but she didn't give in to her desires. She wouldn't give the Elf the taste of her easy surrender. However, Haleth had to admit that she craved his touch, something that the Galadhrim was denying her arrogantly.Why couldn't she forget her fears and accept what Haldir was willing to give her so freely?

Because of her stupid pride and stubbornness.

Despite that, her hands, still holding tightly to the edge of the table, wanted to betray her and snake around Haldir's neck, pulling him down for a deep and passionate kiss. _Gods, I hate and love the way he makes me lose control like this…_

The Elf's scent was intoxicating, his proximity was maddening, and she was about to lose her mind. _Valar, I want you to touch me, to do anything to and with me for all I care…_She couldn't believe this, she was now reduced to begging and panting!

Once again Haldir faced her, one hand still holding her head firmly and the other now firmly curled about her waist. The woman returned his gaze defiantly and he smiled arrogantly at the female warrior, his piercing blue eyes absolutely fixed upon her now brown ones. _I wonder what color they take when she makes love?_

'But that is not the end,' he said quietly, his own control nearly slipping from his grasp at the sight of her brown eyes so full of desire and anger. 'Then I would take you in me. I would feel you inside me as I have never let anybody do. You would fill me like I have never felt before and I would scream your name while you took me over and over… deeper and deeper… harder… and harder…' 

Haleth closed her eyes, craving the need for him to do that to _her_. She felt a warmth pool between her legs, and the base of her stomach tense in the beginnings of pleasure. And the Elf hadn't even touched her! But then, as soon as the sensations began to awake in her body, Haldir's hands left her and he walked away, leaving her yearning, frustrated and alone. She eyed the powerful Elf with anger. _What in the sake of all Valar is he doing?_

Haldir looked at the panting woman in front of him, admiring the spark of fury in her brown eyes and her clenched jaw. 'Of course, none of this would happen, because even then you would be ashamed of me and would not know what you wanted,' he said coldly. 'Good night, m'lady. I hope you have a pleasant night's sleep. Alone.' 

He turned away, praying silently for Haleth to call him back while he walked towards the door. _Please, Haleth, say something! I have laid my heart at your feet. Why can you not stop being stubborn and tell me that you want me to stay?_

He didn't look back, the door loomed closer and Haleth didn't say anything.

Haldir sighed and placed his hand on the door's knob.

_It is over_.

'Is it this that you want, that I surrender?' her voice, still filled with defiance, rose in pleading, cracking slightly. Haldir froze in mid-step. 'Then I surrender to you. Stay, Haldir.' 

Haldir closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. 'I do not want your surrender, Belegaer,' he said without turning to face her. 'I only desire for you to see what you refuse to. I am going to ask you again. What do you want?' 

Haleth swallowed hard and for a few moments she didn't answer, which irritated Haldir even more. _Gods! You stubborn woman!_ The Elf was about to lose his mind when, voice trembling, she spoke again.

'You. I want you.' 

A smile tugged in the corners of Haldir's beautiful lips and he felt like crying out with joy, his heart racing inside his chest. In fact, he felt many things, all at once. _Valar, my heart would have broken without you by my side, Haleth._

For a moment, Haleth thought that he wouldn't turn around, but then he did. She watched him walk back to her with a predatory gaze in his blue eyes, all his being emanating power and desire. Haleth was taken aback by the force of the Elf's kiss as he crushed her to him. He kissed her hard, leaving her lips swollen and bruised, thrusting his tongue deep within her mouth. She met his kiss with equal force. His arms were snaked around her, pulling her closer and now Haleth could feel his hips pressing against hers. The feeling of the hot bulge of his desire made Haleth inhale sharply and bury her fingers in his silk silvery-golden hair, threading their way through it. _Make me believe that we can do this, my Elf warrior… _

Haldir groaned when Haleth's hands left his hair and roamed over his chest, then his back, then his waist and the front of his leggings. The woman fumbled with the cord that held them in place and he felt himself swell and harden at the erotic gesture. Haldir freed her lips and kissed her chin, sliding to her neck where he sucked above the vein that was pulsing maddening beneath his lips, tasting the salty sweat that now covered her olive skin.

_My woman warrior, I want you now, I need you now. _Many times Haldir had dreamed about such intimacy with Haleth, and the desire he felt now was so strong that it was maddeningly difficult for him to breath. His hands tugged on the hem of her outer shirt until he freed it from her leggings, pulled it over her head and tossed it away, leaving Haleth only with a sheer shirt that she wore under her tunic.

'Valar, woman, you are so beautiful,' Haldir exclaimed, stupidified when he saw the shadow of her breasts underneath the sheen fabric of her shirt, the dark nipples hard and pocking out against it. Her breasts were small and Haldir ran his palms over them, massaging the mounds gently, while he swallowed a moan that surged deep within Haleth's throat with a deep kiss.

Haleth couldn't think. She felt the heat of his hand through the thin fabric of her undershirt, the friction of the fabric tantalizing, touching, but not touching, leaving her aching with need. Sometimes Haldir's fingers met an old scar or a bruise, making her tense in a mix of pain and pleasure. His lips then left hers and Haleth found the Galadhrim's deep blue eyes fixed upon hers, an arrogant smile playing upon his full lips. She smiled too, her eyes glowing with tenderness and desire.

'You are too damn arrogant, Elf,' Haleth teased him, her voice hoarse.

Haldir arched an eyebrow at her and his smirk broadened. 'And you are too stubborn, woman.' 

Haleth caressed Haldir's cheek, as he inclined his face to kiss the palm of her hand. 'An arrogant Elf and a stubborn woman. We make quiet a pair, don't we?' 

'I think we deserve each other,' Haldir answered while lifting his chin proudly and let the sensation of having her there, in his arms, engulf him.

_Finally_, he thought, finally he would have her, the woman warrior he loved so much, in his arms. The mere thought of it made him feel the tightening in his loins getting stronger and his heart race even faster, if that was possible. Haleth's fingers resumed their battle with the cord of his leggings, finally opening them. When her fingers plunged into his garments, touching the base of his sex and wrapping themselves around him, Haldir groaned shamelessly. _Valar!_ He buried his head in the crook of her neck, trying to regain control of himself with no avail.

'Haleth, you wicked woman, you are going to kill me,' he said, his voice muffed against her neck.

Haleth chuckled at his despair. Now the mighty Haldir was the one begging. She couldn't believe in her own boldness, but right now she didn't care about it. She only cared about what she made him feel. And the feel of his powerful sex in her hand, throbbing and warm, the silky skin covering the incredible hardness underneath, she knew with certainty that it was all hers.

The arrogant Elf, the March Warden of Lórien, the invincible warrior, was hers.

Haleth kissed the crown of the Elf's head, caressing his long and almost silver hair, tenderly. Yes, he was hers.

Haldir's warm and erratic breath against her neck made her skin burn and his hands suddenly gripped her hips, his fingers tightening their hold upon her skin at every little touch from her hand on his sex.

Haldir trembled, the fire flaming within him making his body shake like a leaf on the wind. _Please, woman, please…_ he silently pleaded. He needed her to move or he would surely die. Her fingers adjusted themselves around his intumesced member and began to move, sending spasms of pleasure down the base of his spine. _Please, woman, I need you to move…_

When she was about to begin to massage him and put an end to his torture, a loud knock sounded at the door.

Haldir and Haleth froze.

_Rach!_

_Morgoth's balls!_

Haldir straightened up at the exact moment the door was shoved open and a soldier entered the room.

"Milord Haleth, you must accompany me to the walls…" the Man stopped speaking, shocked for a few moments, at seeing what seemed to be an Elf holding the mortal hero. "… At once," he finished.

Haldir shielded Haleth's body from the soldier's view, so the Man couldn't see her face, and cursed under his breath. _I cannot believe this is happening! _Inhaling deeply, he slowly turned his face to look at the soldier who bore a shocked expression and still stood at the door. Haldir's blue eyes blazed with such fury that the Man took one step back.

"Milord Haldir," the Man said, incredulously, when he recognized the Elf's identity.

Haldir looked at him as if the soldier were a mere bug. Sensing that the Elf's anger was rising dangerously, Haleth decided to interfere, praying for her voice to sound firm and with no trace of femininity.

"Wait downstairs, soldier. My lover and I shall join you in a moment."

The Man's jaw dropped, but he remembered his place, nodded lazily and almost fled the room, closing the door with a loud thud at his departure.

Haldir turned his face toward Haleth. 'You did not need say that.' 

'Yes, I did. He would wonder anyway, after what he's just seen, and I want them all to know that I am your lover.' 

Haldir's chest swelled with pride at that display of loyalty to him. Caressing Haleth's hair while he felt the woman envelop his waist lightly in her arms, Haldir took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his body and ease the ache in his loins. He could surely make good use of a cold bath right now. Unfortunately, there was no time for such luxury.

'Now let us get you dressed and see what in the sake of all Valar is happening in this city,' he said.

Haleth smiled when he redid the laces of his leggings and began to look for her shirt, that he had tossed away in his passion. The garment lay lonely upon the floor. When Haldir bent to pick it up, his keen ears picked up a faint, painful grunt coming from Haleth. His handsome brow furrowed and he walked to her, cupping her face in his hand.

'Did I hurt you?' he asked in a dispassionate voice, but his eyes betrayed his concern. Haleth took her wounded hand to her ribs and Haldir saw the nailless and swollen finger for the first time.

'Don't worry, Spy. You didn't hurt me, but some unlucky Orcs did during our battle this morning,' she answered and then smiled timidly. 'However, you wounded my pride when you tried to take me on this dressing table.' 

Haldir arched an eyebrow at Haleth's blushing face while he tried to avert his eyes from those delicious breasts. Sometimes he hated the way she made him lose his composure.

'You, mortals, are too prudish, Belegaer,' he said. She smacked him playfully on the arm in a moment of such familiarity that it surprised both of them.

Haleth rearranged her hair, remaking her ponytail, and allowed Haldir to drape the shirt upon her, taking care not to disturb her bruises. The Elf handed the Twin swords and the golden mask to her.

Before Haleth could put her mask on again, Haldir kissed her deeply and looked her in the eye. 'This does not end here, my lover.' 

'I know.' 

They both left the room and climbed down the stairs to meet the soldier and servants in the hall, shooting malicious gazes full of disapproval and shock at them. However, none of the three said a word. The soldier simply bowed and asked them to follow him to the walls. When Haldir and Haleth reached the fortification, most of the soldiers were already assembled there, all looking toward the direction of the valley. As they walked up the stairs, Siward went to meet her.

For a moment, the young mortal thought that something was different with her. There was a new glint in her eye, and he looked in Haldir's direction. The Elf seemed strangely relaxed. _What in Mordor did Your Arrogance do this time?_

"What is happening, Siward?" Haleth asked and tore Siward away from his musings.

"There is a dark figure walking within the shadows. And it is moving toward us," Siward said, his jaw set.

"And where is Seyton?"

Siward made a face, Haleth wasn't going to like his answer. "I left him sleeping like the dead. Nobody could wake the great imbecile, not even Glorfindel."

Haleth shook her head. That was not the first time that Seyton slept like that after a battle. Tomorrow she would reprimand him; for now, her attention was fixed upon Haldir's movements.

The Elf leaned on the wall and looked ahead, his body glowing ethereally in the darkness of the night. "It seems that the creature is a sort of Captain," Haldir told the men. "He wears armor similar to that which Wilrog used during our confrontation. However, his face is shrouded from my eyes," he said darkly.

Haleth squinted her eyes, trying to see the Captain as clearly as Haldir, but she didn't have Elven eyes. The feeling of a cold hand holding her heart, the uneasiness, the perception of danger and hate, made her know that the creature was in the valley. Unconsciously, Haleth raised a hand to her chest. There lay a new and powerful enemy indeed.

Crossing the patio, Glorfindel approached the walls carrying his and Haldir's bows and quivers. He walked toward the younger Elf, smiling.

'Galadhrim, you may find these useful tonight,' the Balrog Slayer said, handing Haldir his weapons.

Haldir grabbed his favorite weapon, strapping the quiver around his chest and holding his Lórien bow in his hand. Turning to Glorfindel, who already had armed himself, Haldir nodded slightly in thanks. Both Elves stood proudly side by side, danger exuding from every pore of their beings, making those soldiers in their immediate presence admire them in wonder.

The maligned figure continued to approach and now all mortal soldiers could see him clearly, though his face remained hidden inside the heavy helmet.

"The group stopped!" a soldier shouted.

"Be wary, now. He is retrieving a bow!" Eachann's hard voice echoed in the air.

Haleth looked at Haldir. 'Would you be able to shoot a warning arrow over the creature's head from this distance without killing it?' 

'Of course. Do you dare to doubt my skill, Haleth?' 

Haleth looked at him, smirking behind her mask at the Elf's arrogance, but did not answer. Rather, she watched Haldir's deadly and graceful movements.

Haldir chose an arrow and placed it upon the string, feeling the muscles of his back ache when he pulled it. Now all of the soldiers on the wall murmured while watched him. For his first time among humans, all that attention made Haldir smile.

"Quiet now!" Haleth ordered and the Men fell silent.

When Haldir felt the feathers of his arrow caress his face, and the force of the bow strained to the maximum, he let the dart fly. It made a hissing sound, its white feathers, soft emissaries of death, crossing rapidly through the nocturnal sky.

Everybody held their breath waiting for the moment that the arrow would find its mark. The dart rose and then began to descend in a swift motion and soon an Orc fell dead just behind the Black Captain. Haldir smiled proudly.

'I told you not to kill, Elf,' Haleth admonished him while watching the surviving Orcs grunt and shout in rage for his fallen comrade.

'You told me not to kill the Captain, but said nothing about the Orcs,' he replied while passed his bow over his shoulder. 'They are better dead anyway.' 

Haleth shook her head and focused her attention upon the enemy Captain down in the Valley. For a moment, the creature looked directly at her and the veil of shadows that kept his face hidden seemed to drop. Haleth gasped when a second of recognition revealed to her who that figure was. Terror filled her eyes, but as quickly as it had come, it was gone. In the next second, about ten dark arrows cut the air, fired by the enemy. _Melkor's chains!_

"Watch out!" Haleth screamed. "Raise your shields! Now!"

Darts rained over them. One volley was followed by a second, even more accurate one than the first, while the soldiers raised shields or found protection crouching down near the wall. Haldir and Glorfindel stood defiantly, though. They moved quickly enough to dodge the Orc arrows. The sound of arrows cutting through steel, flesh and bone, followed by curses and loud grunts, filled the air.

"Stay down!" Haleth commanded again and the Men obeyed.

A Man was wounded in his leg, another in his shoulder; an unfortunate young soldier got his stomach perforated, but most of the arrows missed their targets. Haleth sighed in relief when she saw her friends unhurt. That was a selfish thought, but she couldn't avoid thinking it. Haldir extended a hand to help her up and she took it.

'Are you well?' Haldir asked her when she stood up in front of him.

Haleth opened her mouth to reply, her hand still lingering in his, when Glorfindel shouted.

The enemy Captain had prepared his bow, aimed, and fired. The black dart flew into the sky, rapidly heading in Haldir and Haleth's direction. Before the missile could hit its target, the Elf and the woman parted quickly, each one jumping to one side, and the arrow carved itself into a crack in the ground between them with a hissing rasp. They both exchanged angry glances and walked toward the edge of the wall. Down in the valley, the Black Captain raised his sword and pointed it at Haleth. When the creature spoke, his mouth looked abnormally huge, showing rotten yellowed teeth and a trickle of repulsive black saliva spilling from its corners.

"Haleth, my most hated enemy, this night I shall permit you to live, but the next time we meet each other, my sword is going to feast upon your flesh!" the Captain said and his cruel and dry voice made all Men cringe in fear.

Haleth looked down at the figure, anger rising in her heart. "The next time we meet, whoever you are, is going to be your last!"

The creature's face contorted as a smile cracked its horrid face showing yellow teeth between the lips of the grotesque mouth. "My name is Mouth of Sauron. You will remember it well before your end."

Haleth felt the blood run cold in her veins and a chill run down her spine. It was then, that something moved by her side and when she turned, Haleth saw Haldir with another arrow notched in his bow, preparing to fire.

The eyes of the Galadhrim blazed in a cold fury. Haldir would make this the last night of the Black Captain's life! Without a second thought, he let the arrow fly, but the dart only met dust when it hit the ground.

The creature had disappeared, along with his minions, before his very blue eyes. _Impossible!_

Haldir's grip tightened around his bow, such was his frustration and anger. That was the second time that a prey eluded him. The first happening with Wilrog. _What if this Captain were the boy?_ Haldir thought, looking at Haleth, who was giving orders to the soldiers a few paces away. _No, this is insane. That figure could never be Wilrog. He is dead._ Deciding to keep his thoughts to himself, Haldir followed Glorfindel and Siward to the patio without uttering a word.

'I prepared a room for you both in the soldiers' quarters,' Siward told them, his face still showing the worries of what had just happened in the wall. 'Did you hear what I said, Your Arrogance?' Siward asked Haldir who was looking in Haleth's direction.

The Elf turned to the Man, eyeing him with indifference. 'Of course I did, Siward. I do not possess a deaf Man's ear,' Haldir said with disdain in his voice while turning his attention back to Haleth. 'Though I appreciate your concern, I am going to sleep in Haleth's room tonight.' 

_What?_ Siward's grey eyes glinted dangerously. _I knew it! I knew he had done something!_ 'You son of a whore!' he hissed.

Glorfindel stalked toward Haldir and stood in front of the Galadhrim, his green eyes showing worry and anger. Haldir met Glorfindel's glare with aloofness and the Balrog's Slayer felt the vein in his forehead throb.

'I gave you permission to court Haleth, not bed her as a common whore, March Warden. I should open this head of yours and try to shove some sense in it. What you are doing is not the way of the Men.' 

'You may do as you like, my Lord, I do not care,' Haldir said while he walked to meet Haleth near the stairs. Through the entire distance as he crossed the patio to meet the woman, he felt his back burn by the glares coming from the Man and Elf Lord that he had left behind.

'I will geld you for this!' Siward yelled and motioned to go after Haldir, but Glorfindel grabbed his arm.

'Let him go, Siward.' 

'But he is taking advantage of Haleth!' Siward said between clenched teeth, such was his anger.

Glorfindel sighed, allowing the air in and out of his lungs until he calmed himself. 'I believe that he is not. You do not know the ways of the Elves, Siward,' he said and the Man narrowed his eyes at him, waiting for an explanation. 'When we feel attracted to someone, we bed that person to show and honor our affection, even if we do not bind afterwards. For you humans, though, the only honorable way to bed a woman is after marriage. It seems that Haldir is determined to follow his Elven customs and if Haleth has agreed, there is nothing we can do to stop him.' 

Watching his pupil disappear through the street, with Haldir walking proudly by her side, Glorfindel, once more, took a deep breath to calm his nerves. _I hope he does not hurt her or I will take care that he will never be able to sire children myself._

'Come, Siward. Show me these rooms of yours which you have prepared with such care. I am in dire need of a deep slumber.' 

Siward snorted and spit on the floor, but directed the Elf Lord toward his bed. The Galadhrim would have to wait for later.

**H&H&H&H**

And while the city slept, Mouth of Sauron headed toward his master's land.

They were going to put their minds at work.

And Minas Ithil was going to fall.

**H&H&H&H**

REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED !


	20. Imperfection

**Title:** The Golden Mask  
**Author:** Kwannom  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (chapters 1 - 6), Rainien (7 – 15 – ?) e Wenont (16 - ?)  
**WARNING:** Violence, strong language and sex  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. However, the original characters - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton and others - are mine, and don't you dare put your claws into them:D  
**Timeline:** Year 3429 of the Second Age, one year before the Last Alliance. A.U. Following book-verse and movie-verse.  
**Summary:** Sauron has the One Ring and Middle Earth is suffering in the hands of the Orcs' armies. Elves and Men decide to make an alliance against the Dark Lord, and they are searching for great warriors from both races to lead their armies. These warriors are the Chosen Ones and one of them is Haldir, the Captain of the Golden Wood. Haldir is then sent to watch a human warrior called Golden Mask and prove that the Man can be one of them. In the meanwhile, Haldir has to prepare for the battle of his life and deal with the discovery of something that is going to change the future.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello my dear readers, I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but, as usual, real life has made me really busy. Well, this is the latest installment of The Golden Mask. This chapter closes the first act of this story, which is going to be divided in four acts: Haldir and Haleth, The Fall, Letters of War and The Last Look. Chapters 21 and 22 are already under production, but I want to warn you beforehand that my updates are going to continue to be erratic, since I don't have much time to write anymore nowadays. So, if you accept the conditions of a very long wait between chapters, keep reading this story. I'm sure I'm not going to disappoint you.

Please, since **Fanfiction**dot**net **doesn't permit that writers answer to their reviews on the body of the chapter anymore, **I ask all of you who sent reviews, or who are going to keep sending reviews, to always sign in before doing it or at least to write down your e-mail address so I can reply to your comments.**

Thank you all once again for your patience and kindness. They mean the world to me. Now on with the chapter!

Lore aka kwannom

**IMPERFECTION**

Once more Haldir and Haleth went to Eachann's house, but this time some people looked at the two with disapproving glances. Some even dared to shake their heads at them in disgust. Rest assured, the gossip about their relationship had already spread like wildfire. However, Haldir and Haleth walked stoically, not acknowledging the people's stares. This behavior from the citizens of Nan-en-Anor was already expected, but Haldir was enraged nonetheless.

What kind of society was this, so full of prejudice and pretend? A race that looked down upon love between two males, when Elves believed that all forms of love were a gift? He heard Haleth sign at a particularly acid comment directed at her, and that was the last straw. Haldir passed his arm around her shoulders for everyone to see. The movement startled her, as she glared hard at him, her black eyes filled with worry. Haldir's blue orbs focused upon hers, his hand squeezing her shoulder tenderly in reassurance.

'Let them think what they want, Belegaer. We are above their cruelness.'

After speaking these words, he felt her relax and lean lightly against his body. Haldir was not blind and was well aware that Haleth was tired, battle weary and bruised. Despite all of this, the woman was too proud and stubborn to admit it. _Just like me,_ he thought, bemused.He would take care of her, from now on, no matter if she permitted such or not. Turning his attention back to the street, his cold and ferocious stare made Men think twice before making any cruel comment when they saw he and Haleth together.

No one disturbed them further that night.

When they reached Eachann's house, the place was quiet, the servants slept and its master was still away. They ascended the stairs and Haldir could feel the excitement mingled with exhaustion roll from Haleth's body. Opening the door to her room, he waited for her to enter and followed, silently closing it behind their backs.

There was the rasping sound of the lock falling into place and then silence.

**H&H&H&H**

For the seventh time in a short period of time, Glorfindel heard the bed beside his creak under Siward's weight. While Seyton slept soundly sprawled on the floor, the other Man, who was sleeping in the bed that had been prepared for Haldir, had been tossing and turning, without slumber claiming him. And despite Siward's attempts not to wake the Elf-lord, the low sounds seemed like hammers striking steel to Glorfindel's keen ears. The Balrog Slayer sighed and felt pity for the young man's distress.

'Siward! Haleth is going to be fine. Go back to sleep,' he said in a soft voice.

Siward grunted in frustration. 'I know that she is going to be fine.'

'Then what troubles you?'

Glorfindel's question made Siward sit up in his bed, his attention now turned to his roommate. He raked his hand through his black hair then scratched his face with a look of defeat in his grey eyes. What was Haleth thinking when she decided to sleep with Haldir, and to tell anyone who cared to listen that he was her lover? Now all Nan-en-Anor would already be gossiping about the shameful relationship between her and the Elf!

But that was not the only thing that worried him. When Siward saw the newest Captain of Sauron, he felt in his heart that Haleth was in danger. _Valar! And Haldir felt it too! _Siward had seen the look of fear in the Elf's blue eyes when Haldir looked at the Captain. Why didn't he say anything? _He was more worried about getting into Haleth's pants, that is why…_

'If you think too hard, your head could explode.'

Siward glared at the smirking Balrog Slayer, who had sat up in his bed also. 'Are all Elves this arrogant?'

'Only the best ones,' Glorfindel said, while raising his chin proudly. Siward snorted. 'Seriously, Siward, what troubles you?'

'I am worried about the future.'

Glorfindel frowned at the seriousness of Siward's voice. 'The future?'

'Yes,' Siward answered, and looked into Glorfindel's green eyes. Once more, that action caused a chill to run down his spine, as if the Elf was capable of seen through to his soul. But he continued. 'The future may not be the concern of the Elves, who live forever, but we Men have a brief life and I worry about the future. However, it is not my future that I worry about… but hers.'

Glorfindel looked down his nose at the Man in front of him, trying to understand the reason for such a curious statement.

'What do you fear? And is it truly fear you feel? Or are you jealous, Siward? Tell me, young man, have you ever really stopped loving her?'

Siward blushed. 'I am married now. To _her_ sister. What does it matter?'

'It matters greatly.'

_What does Glorfindel know about my feelings and worries? _Siward wondered. The Elf-lord hadn't been there when his heart was broken by unrequited love. The pain had been so strong, so deep. But Siward had suffered it silently while he had watched Haleth fall in love with Wilrog, little by little. Then, one day, Rahíza, sensing his pain, had come to him, and he let himself be enveloped in her gentle love, so different from the passion and the desire and the craziness of the young and wild love he felt for Haleth.

When his pain finally eased and he thought that everything was running its course, Haleth was abandoned by Wilrog. It nearly destroyed her. But Siward was there, by her side, a silent friend who wiped away her tears and made her want to live again. And this had almost destroyed him also.

Her pain was his pain and he couldn't live through such tormenting all over again, if she were to be hurt.

'What about Haldir?' Glorfindel's sudden question snapped Siward out of his thoughts.

'What about him?'

'Do you consider him your friend? If so, you should be twice as concerned than you already are.'

Siward blinked in confusion. 'Speak plainly, my Lord, as I have little patience for riddles.'

Glorfindel eased back into the soft pillow he had used to cushion his back against the wall. When he made himself comfortable enough, and sensed that Siward's impatience was growing thin, Glorfindel began to speak what had finally crossed his mind.

'Haldir is an Elf. He loves Haleth, but she still does not know if what she feels for him is love. So, if she denies him, Haldir could fade.'

Siward's mouth hung slightly open. 'What? This is impossible! No one can die simply because of unrequited love!' _I didn't,_ he silently thought to himself. However, at the time it had happened, he had thought he would.

Glorfindel shook his head. Siward could be so dense at times… 'An Elf can surely die of it, silly human. At first, my fatherly love for Haleth blinded me to this, but now I see it clearly. Haldir risks too much. I worry for his future.'

'And I worry for hers, Glorfindel,' Siward said with all the conviction he could muster. 'I worry, because she is the Captain of our army. If anything happens to Haleth, if we lose our undefeated hero, what are we going to do?'

Glorfindel sighed. 'I understand this, and you are not the only one who is going to loose a great warrior, maybe a friend, in this relationship.'

'What do you mean?' Siward asked with a frown.

'Haldir is one of our greatest warriors, a fundamental player in our war strategies. If he has his heart broken by Haleth, he is going to fade. And we cannot afford losing him.' Glorfindel watched Siward carefully, but the man remained silent. He leaned forward, his hands on his elegant legs, his green eyes shining dangerously. 'To love an Elf is a bittersweet deed, boy. Most Men cannot stand to live with ageless, doting and forever beautiful creatures by their sides, while their own bodies decay and die,' he paused, listening to Siward's breath quicken. 'However, for an Elf, it is even worse. We love a dying body with utter devotion and are, more often than not, rebuffed. For the mortals would not believe in this tender care. It is a death sentence if our love is not returned. And we Elves only love once in a lifetime. So, do not think that Haleth is the only one who could suffer in this situation. Haldir could as well. And they are both too important for us to lose now.'

Siward breathed deeply. This was worse than he thought. Who could have thought that such a tender feeling as love could bring so many problems?

On one hand, he could lose a dear friend, love and commander.

On the other, he could lose a new found brother; someone already dear to him.

In the middle, he and all their people could lose two great warriors before the battle ever began.

Siward took another deep breath, and faced the ageless green eyes of Glorfindel. Yes, they were all in serious trouble.

"Shit!"

**H&H&H&H**

Inside her room, Haleth took off her mask, her back to Haldir and her heart racing. Too many things had happened to her this night – the emergence of a new enemy, and a newfound relationship. Atop all of this turmoil, the most significant of all these things was about to happen now. Wasn't it? She stood there, tired beyond all reason, not knowing how to tell Haldir that maybe she wouldn't be able to do now what he had in mind for them. She could even imagine the disappointment in his eyes, crossing his arms defensively as he always did when something annoyed him.

But then he approached her and his closeness and simple presence changed her mind completely.

She drew in his scent, the essence of a rainy day, even before she felt his solid arms envelop her, and his strong body press against her back. He nuzzled her, breathing deeply, and Haleth's eyes fluttered closed. Her exhaustion was gone, leaving only the feeling of a wonderful tingle in her belly and the excitement of that yet to come. His voice floated to her ears, low, rich and mysterious, like an invisible caress coming out of a dream, leaving goose bumps upon her skin.

'What do you want, Belegaer?' Haldir asked her again while, for the second time that night, he freed her glorious mane.

Haleth turned toward him and faced those penetrating blue eyes, steadfastly fixed upon her. A smile formed at her lips in response to his haughty question. He hadn't asked that because he was unsure of her answer. He had asked her because he wanted to hear again the answer. Haleth, who saw all of this through his deep gaze, obliged him.

'I want you,' she answered with mischief in her eyes, now a small smile playing upon her lips.

Hearing these words, that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, flow from those deliciously full lips caused Haldir to inhale deeply. He looked at the woman in his arms, so tall that their eyes were almost level. The fact that desire peaked and coursed through his body everytime he set his eyes upon her, marveled him.

And love, this rare and tender feeling that warmed his cold heart like never before, poured forth from his ancient soul.

And what was love, but devotion, trust and admiration? In all his long life, he had never thought that he would be able to feel like this, and with someone like Haleth, whose untamed spirit seemed to enchant him and weave him into the invisible web of her passion.

And with passion filled eyes, taking in the gorgeous being in front of her, Haleth felt her body trembling in anticipation of what it would be like to have this powerful Elf in her arms, and to be held in his arms. She knew that it wouldn't be a gentle or romantic encounter. Oh no. It was to be wild and passionate. Haldir liked to dominate, to lead, and she couldn't complain. For the first time, she would be glad to be led by this incredible being. And what an magnificent specimen he was… If there was a definition for the word 'male', it was Haldir. She studied his eyes, his confident chin and dark brows. His pale skin glowed softly in the dim room, his face framed by the almost silver hair.

'How long can a girl stay chaste around you?' she asked while caressing his firm and sensual lips with her finger tips, gazing at him expectantly.

Haldir took her hand in his, kissing her fingers, one at a time, moistening each as he worked his way over their tips, his eyes darkening in passion with each motion.

'Not very long,' he answered, his eyes fixed on hers, as he felt the woman tremble slightly when he kissed her palm..

'You are quite sure of yourself, aren't you?' Haleth asked in a tight voice, the sensation of the tip of his tongue on her hand, driving her coherent thoughts from her mind.

'I have my reasons,' he answered, as his lips curved into that delicious smirk that Haleth liked so much.

But liked or loved? Haleth was afraid of loving him, she didn't want to get hurt again. Fear could stop her love. But love could stop her fear. _What if he doesn't love me_? She didn't even truly know him. The Elf was still a mystery, protected by an impassive expression. She was sure that he would leave her for his beloved Golden Wood sooner or later. Despite her doubts, however, she couldn't deny the light in his eyes when he looked at her.

That look was so full of absolute joy and possession... And there were other things about him to consider, like the way he had risked his life for her, and all the times that he had helped her and cared for her without needing to. Haleth bit her bottom lip to refrain herself from asking him if he loved her. If the answer was negative, she wouldn't recover this time.

Though, if it were positive, she wouldn't know what to do, for there was too much to consider. For now, though, she would enjoy the comfort he was offering her with his body. Haleth hoped he wouldn't hate her for this.

'Would you excuse me for a minute? She almost didn't hear her own voice with the harsh pounding of her heart thundering in her ears.

Haldir arched his eyebrow at her unexpected question and pressed his lips upon her palm one last time. 'Do not be long or I will come after you, Belegaer.'

Haleth blushed fiercely, cursing herself for being so prudish, as he had already pointed out before. For once, she would like to have the absolute control of her emotions that Haldir possessed. It was a trait she admired in him. Taking a deep breath to calm her raging heart, she turned her back to the icy Elf and walked into the bathroom under his piercing gaze.

Haldir watched her disappear and smiled. The woman was testing the length of his patience very well. Looking around the simple room, he wished he were in Lothlorien, with her, teaching her what was like to be loved by an Elf under the stars. Under the roof of his _talan_. _In my bed_. Haldir approached the roughly hewn bed that was pushed close to the wall where her mask lay forgotten, and looked at it pensively. As he gazed at the golden object, he sensed Haleth's return and his ears focused upon the wonderful sound of her voice.

'I thought that you were at a disadvantage in our relationship, so I have decided to correct it.'

_Disadvantage?_ Haldir frowned and turned to face her to ask what kind of puzzle was that, but was immediately rendered speechless by the sight in front of him. There stood Haleth, tall, proud, her wild hair dancing around her face, her black eyes so fierce and open. All her emotions were laid raw and wild to his gaze in those black orbs – as she stood before him clad only in her tanned skin. The light of the fireplace illuminated her nude body, playing with the curves of her form in a dance of shadow and light.

Shadow… The scar of the hideous creature was still there, brutally marking her thigh. And that was not the only scar she bore. The story of her life, a life of hard and cruel battles could be told by the markings upon her flesh. A long blade's cut marred her torso; a round, puckered scar made by an arrow, stood out on her chest; a deep slash on her back and so many other little scars on belly, knees and calves… Haldir walked toward her, one calculated step after another, enrapturing her with his deep gaze and his sure steps.

His sight was absolutely marveled by Haleth's form, and his gaze continued to visually ravish her body. When his eyes took in the triangle of hair between her legs, Haldir's breath caught in his throat. It was so erotic...so different...so exotic… Just like her. A thin trail of hair covering the gentle swell of her belly, led to the secrets of her desire and caused Haldir smile. _So, Men are so lazy that they need this to show them the way to a woman's pleasure_. Several thin white lines on her bottom and thighs made him wonder what they could be just moments before his eyes rose to meet the swell of her small and well-shaped breasts.

Stopping in front of her once more, he felt his loins tighten. _Haleth, you are the perfect imperfection…_ His hungry gaze met hers and he couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He could only stand there, silently frozen, admiring her for all eternity.

Haleth watched him study her with a sudden blush on her face. She felt shy. And insecure. No trace of the strong warrior that led the armies of Gondor was left within her. There was no hero. There was only Haleth, the woman. What would he think of her? Her body was so brutally battered, so masculine, so very… _ugly._ When she had, in a moment of madness, decided to present herself naked before him, she hadn't realized how much courage she had to muster that the action. Her scars made her feel so self conscious… If she could, she would have grabbed her clothes again and send him away because of her appearance. However, she kept her eyes locked upon him and didn't move. She would finish what she had begun nonetheless.

Despite her fears, Haldir's eyes, so warm and filled with passion, were like a gentle caress against her skin. In them, there was no judgment or reprobation; only wonder and admiration. His reaction to her form, filled Haleth with courage and made her feel beautiful and powerful. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in his scent, completely aware of his closeness and her state of nudity. When she opened them, the Elf stood in front of her, breathing heavily, his eyes a dark shade of cerulean fixed upon hers.

Without any words, he began to undress and Haleth watched him, her mouth parting slightly, her heart and mind filled with desire. In slow and elegant movements, he took off his boots and his shirt, revealing his strong chest to her. She marveled at the tautness of his muscled form, and the way the well developed muscles of his arms and torso seemed to have been sculpted by the Valar themselves. His eyes appeared to be serene, but Haleth knew better. His body was tense, his chest rising and falling quickly, accompanying his short breaths.

When his hands began to unlace his leggings, Haleth couldn't refrain herself and her eyes left his to start roaming his body as he had done when she presented herself to him. They danced upon his taut nipples and the hard plane of his stomach, finally to fall upon the work of his hands. The arrogant Elf teased her, taking his time, slowly unmaking the knots that held his breeches in place.

Arrogant. Even his beauty was arrogant, displaying to all that nothing could surpass it. A deceiving fragility of his pale and smooth skin, hid as a treasure the potency of his strength. Such potency, Haleth could see, in the member that was freed from its prison and was now standing as proud as its master.

Haleth couldn't suppress the sigh that escaped her lips at the sight of him. Handsome, proud and strong Haldir. _Valar, will I survive this?_

Haldir watched her circle him in an impersonation of his previous actions. The scent of her sex filled his senses and made his organ twitch. It was maddening, to have her so close, and yet so distant. His fingers ached to explore that incredible body. His ears screamed to hear her soft whimpers. His lips impatiently poised to whisper words that would make her body shudder in pleasure. She stopped behind him, and Haldir felt her hand reach for his hair, her fingers threading down the long silky strands while undoing his warrior braids.

In slow, sensual movements, his hair was freed from its restraints. She tested the soft touch of his pale strands against her hands, her fingers nearing the points of his ears teasingly, without coming in contact with them. Every time they neared them, she heard Haldir inhale sharply. Something caught her attention; there was a musky scent in the air, heady, intoxicating… _The scent of his desire_. Haleth walked around him until she stopped in front of the Elf once more. He leaned in his head to kiss her, but she avoided him with a coy smile playing at the corner of her lips. Not now. Not this easy.

Then she leaned in to kiss him and Haldir turned his head away, her soft lips finding the silken skin of his cheek. His hands, closed in tight fists beside his body, itched to touch her flesh. One loosened and his palm slid from the gentle swell of her stomach to the small of her back, his slender fingers grazing her bottom. Gently, slowly, he pulled her to him and his lips parted in a silent gasp when her sex touched his.

Once more, Haldir leaned in his head and this time their mouths met slowly, as if afraid that one of them would vanish into thin air. Their lips slid around each other, caressing, exploring, taking possession, requesting entrance, mirroring desires.

Haleth could feel his breath on her cheek, and when the tip of his tongue touched her mouth she opened and answered in kind. It was so good to feel the sweet invasion of her mouth, his bold tongue caressing her own; massaging, plundering, each time deeper than the one before. The room suddenly became too warm and it seemed that there was not enough air for them to breathe.

What unfolded slowly, began to rise in quickened passion. Haleth's tongue urged for him to grow bolder, each of his touches sending shivers throughout her flesh. Haldir fisted his hand on her curly and savage hair, feeling her breath warm against his face, her hard nipples against his chest, her arms sliding around his neck and pulling him closer. When she wriggled against him, the friction of the hair of her sex against his member almost finished him then and there.

He was shaking; Haleth smiled at this. The powerful Elf was shaking under her ministrations. She flicked her tongue faster, swallowing a low moan coming from him. She could feel his sex throbbing against her belly, so hard, so ready… His size filled her with fear and wonder at the same time. What would it feel like to have him inside of her? That very thought made her heart pound madly inside her chest. Haldir parted their kiss and Haleth opened her eyes to meet his, surprised at what she found in them. The blue eyes, always so cold and aloof, were like a tempest of emotion. She had never felt such coming from his gaze before.

For a moment, they drank in each other's gaze, just feeling their heated bodies against each other, listening to each other's heavy breaths. Haldir had long dreamed of this moment, and the silence that followed it left him uneasy. Why didn't she say anything? There was something in her gaze, an emotion hidden deliberately from him and that made him worry when he saw it. Haleth was there, with him, but not entirely. Haldir swallowed hard at this.

Why did Men have to find such difficulty in loving someone? It was not the same and absolute feeling that took over an Elf's heart. No, they loved… strangely. They needed to take their time, and one love was not forever; they could love again, but differently. He had hoped that Haleth had already found out that she loved him when she said that she wanted him. Unfortunately, for a Man to want is not to love… _Curse you woman. So be it. _If this was the way she was going to offer herself to him, he would take it. In time, he would make her see her mistakes, and for the sake of his sanity he would see the same emotion that was shining proudly in his eyes… in hers.

Haldir caressed her cheek, trembling at the force of his need. He couldn't be gentle anymore. He ached for being one with her now and the little control he held over his desire had nearly slipped away. He wanted her so desperately that he cursed himself for being so weak! Without a word, he invaded her mouth again, now conquering, savage, urgent. There was no control, no thoughts or rationality, only the feel of her engulfing him and stripping him of his doubts.

Haleth kissed him back, gentleness in comparison to Haldir's aggressiveness, as her own tongue plundered into his mouth while her hands caressed his back, feeling the smooth skin and the powerful muscles twitching beneath. His hands were insistent as they roamed feverishly over her body, exploring every inch of skin, finding the hidden places that would make her sing in pleasure, and her mind to shut down. No thoughts passed through her mind while Haldir's capable caresses made her feel the wonderful delight his long and perfect fingers could labor from her.

"Haldir…"

Finally, in a rush of the passion, she spoke when Haldir left her lips to take her earlobe into his mouth.

Hearing her chanting his name, so utterly lost in desire, made Haldir hiss while he felt himself grow even harder. It was so sweet, the way she said it in her language, pronouncing each part of it carefully as a soft caress. Valar, how much he loved her, treasured her; his friend, partner and now lover. He loved Haleth, this unique woman that he had found on a path set forth by Eru, and who now shivered against his fingers. Shivered. Quivered. Arched. Always demanding more while her hands grew bolder and caressed his inner thigh. _Wild, passionate Haleth…You are just as I imagined you would be… and more. _His mouth licked and sucked and kissed her neck, feeling her heartbeat against his lips and the taste of salty sweat on his tongue.

Cupping a breast, he delighted in the soft whimper that he elicited from her. She felt so wonderful in his arms, and he needed to have her, to be buried deep inside of her core until he wouldn't know where he started and where she finished. With his mouth leaving a trail of wet kisses down her neck and shoulder, soon his lips were covering the hard nipple his hand had just teased.

Haleth's lids drooped shut, her mouth fell slightly open when she felt his moisten lips sucking, his teeth rasping her nipple and lightly biting it. Licking her dry lips, she watched him beneath heavy eyelids, her black eyes now glazed over with passion. Fingernails dug into his back and buttocks, leaving a trail of red welts behind, and she heard him grunt. Her skin prickled where his teeth scraped against her as she hooked one leg around his hips, pressing her moist opening against his belly, desperately wanting and needing more. Soon, she felt his stealthy fingers on her hips, dropping lower, caressing her thighs and finally approaching her opening, so madly slowly that Haleth felt like killing him for torturing her so.

"Enough teasing, Elf" she growled a warning, her eyes blazing with hunger for him.

'Patience, woman,' he whispered against her ear. She searched her passion fevered mind for a likely response but found none. She could only feel his hot breath warming her skin moments before she was lifted in his strong arms and carried to the fur covered floor in front of the fireplace.

He laid his lover down and stood proudly, watching her with a predatory gaze within his blue eyes. Once again the light of the fire played with her curves, her skin, hiding his prize for a few moments, before the flames revealed it to him again. He watched her part her legs for him wantonly, arching her back so beautifully that it took his breath away. Kneeling down, he took his place between her long legs, stretching his strong body over hers and settling comfortably against her folds. He inhaled deeply, his eyes clouding when the head of his member grazed her entrance. Haldir felt her breathe sharply between her teeth and then wound her fingers within his long pale silver hair that cascaded over them.

"I am not a patient woman, Elf," she said while pulling him down for a kiss.

Seeing the change before he felt, Haldir soon found himself on his back, against the fur. Haleth looked at him grinning, her curly hair tousled. Admiring his beautiful lover, so passionate, so wild, he saw her crawl up him, her red lips swollen because of his brutal kisses. He wished he were capable of being tender, but how could he be like that when what he felt for her was so raw, so primal? As if he didn't claim her as his, he wouldn't ever feel complete again.

Haldir closed his eyes as her tongue invaded his mouth, and he groaned when her hand dropped down between them and cupped his arousal. Her hand slowly began to rub over the bulge between his legs, and Haldir kissed her harder, before pulling back and whispering to her, his stomach twisting and turning at her touches.

'Belegaer…'

_My warrior is already defeated,_ Haleth thought, smiling. Since she had seen him, she hadn't been able to suppress the desire to touch him again, to feel the hardness of him, so ready for her, in her hands, to hear the Elf warrior whimper in pleasure completely at her mercy. The feel of that solid body between her legs was so erotic that she thought she wouldn't be able to control the urge to impale herself upon him.

Amazed, she watched him arch, and thrust up against her touch. His proud member stood out from the nest created by her fingers, ramrod-straight, hard as a rock, the sac beneath high and tight. It was trembling, thick and dark and leaking from the tip. What would he taste like? His hands caressed her back and cupped her bottom firmly, possessively, reminding her when she slowed down her caress. He was so absolutely perfect, his head thrown back in abandon, eyes closed, teeth biting lips in an attempt to muffle his cries… Without ceasing her massaging of him, Haleth leaned down and took his taught nipple in her mouth.

_Valar…_ Haleth was driving him crazy, he needed to do something or he would spend himself well before truly enjoyed it inside of her warm body! He tried to stand up, but a hand pushed him down again. Before he could complain, he felt teeth scraping over his nipple and his skin prickled. Then he felt the night air hit the damp and sensitive skin as his other nipple was gnawed on, more insistently this time. _Enough, enough, enough…_

'Enough, you crazy, wicked, stubborn woman!' Haldir hissed between his teeth, and sat up taking Haleth with him, laughing at his outburst.

Their embrace was aggressive, forceful, their harsh breathing amplifying in the room. Haldir didn't care about angry marks that surely would show in the morning. He would permit his lover to do anything to assuage both her insecurities and lust. And he returned the acts with equal fierceness. Each bite and scratch would remind him of Haleth's untamed fervor, during the lonely hours of the day, when they would both be parted from each other's arms. Parted… He couldn't even think about it…The scent of her sex assaulted his nostrils once more, interrupting his thoughts, and he broke their kiss harshly to whisper huskily in her ear.

'I need to taste you, Belegaer…'

His words made Haleth whimper. Soon, she found herself pushed on her back in a half gentle gesture driven by passion. His hand pushed down and up on her chin, so that she was looking up at the ceiling and slightly behind her, at the further wall where the shadows of their forms making love marveled her. Soon, Haldir's mouth was licking down the depression of her stomach, nipping whatever skin he found there. Haleth groaned, and tried to stay focused on the shadows entwining on the wall; tried to keep her eyes open.

"Haldir?" she asked when he suddenly stopped and parted her legs wide, placing her knees over his broad shoulders. No response came and then Haleth felt her sex be swallowed by Haldir's warm mouth.

Her hips bucked up and the hand on her chin now moved up to cover her lips.

Haldir held his lover down while tasted her, spreading her to his tongue, her rough hair caressing his face while his fingers plundered into her. She tasted different, bitter, strong… _real_. So warm, wet and surprisingly tight… His tongue played with her nub while the legs around him quivered in pleasure. Her hands grabbed his arms, then caressed her own breasts so wantonly while his hand muffled all of her screams.

Unfortunately, they needed to be silent. Despite the fact that he had wanted from the beginning to have her scream his name, now this game of silence aroused him even more. Haldir grunted against her at the friction of the fur on his leaking member. His entire body was shaking and he was not capable of restraining himself any longer.

Haleth felt herself coming to the brink and murmured into Haldir's hand, her head turning to the side, her eyes squeezing shut. _Valar, I can't… I can't take this anymore…_ His silky hair caressed her inner thighs, his fingers filled her and his wet tongue played within her depths. Just then, Haldir released her sex and she felt herself crazed with desire. But as she sat up to protest, Haldir pushed her onto her back again and climbed on top of her, situating himself down on his heels. Haleth felt his hands run into her hair, the hair she knew he loved so dearly, and then he leaned down to kiss her.

Soft, quivering, shaking, at the edge of control.

When his eyes opened to meet hers, now a shade of golden brown so vivid that it was like fire, she kept his head down near hers so she breathed across his lips.

"Take me."

Haldir paused, looking into those golden eyes… Haleth looked like a goddess, a deity asking him to do the blasphemy of taking her.

A moment later, he was kissing her harshly, with a desperate need that Haleth had never felt in him before.

'I need you,' he gasped against her mouth. 'I want you.'

Haldir wanted to have said the words that were really burning in his throat, but he didn't. He couldn't. However, his rebellious thoughts hammered in his mind, betraying his resolution. _I love you. Lovely, lovely Haleth, my heart, my soul. My other half. Mine._

Haleth tightened her arms around Haldir and returned the fiery kiss he was bestowing upon her.

"I want you too," she told him quietlyas he looked her over, hands roaming over her skin. She looked into his eyes and saw a strange sadness mingled with desire in there. Why was he sad? She reached up, touching his smooth cheek tenderly. "Take me."

The look of sadness was gone at the sound of her words and there was only raw desire left. Haldir pushed her legs apart, keeping them bent at the knees and spread wide as he positioned himself between them. He groaned harshly and kissed her once more while one hand snaked down between them and inserted his fingers inside her warm body, stroking, penetrating.

Haleth sucked in her breath at the feeling, and her eyes grew wide when he pulled his fingers out of her body and licked the moistening left on them, an expression of pure delight in his handsome and perfect face. He locked his eyes with her, his always so perfect hair now tangled, the pale strands falling over his shoulders to pool on her chest, his skin glowing more because of his state of arousal.

"Take me…" she pleaded softly and watched his eyes darken.

His body quivered. 'Mine.'

With one last look, he pushed forward and they were finally one.

Haleth bit down hard on his shoulder as he pressed inside of her, sliding in hard and full to the hilt. It had been so long, so long finding only the comfort of her hand in the lonely nights… So long since the last time she had slept with a male. With Wilrog. She didn't want to think about her husband now, but she couldn't avoid the comparisons between Wilrog and Haldir.

Wilrog was savage in life and sweet in love.

Haldir was cold in life and fire in love.

Haleth let a soft moan escape her lips when she felt herself stretch to accommodate him. He was so large, thick, long, throbbing inside of her... She opened her eyes and tilted her head to see the muscles of his arm clenching, his handsome brow furrowed in concentration. He looked so delicious, so perfect, that Haleth couldn't do anything but smile. When his hips were pressing against hers and he was breathing roughly against her cheek, he stopped.

"Move," she hissed in his ear, and with a grunt he slid almost all the way out and pushed himself back in fast.

_Wonderful… _Hiding her face against his neck, she held him fast and reveled in the sensations of being one with him. She was full, complete, stretched like never before. His weight over her, the way her body shook with each of his thrusts, the soft endearing sighs escaping from his lips…

It was incredible that such soft sounds could come out of a powerful being such as he.

Haleth could feel his legs on the insides of her thighs, the long silky hair falling about them like a brilliant waterfall. He tucked his face in the crook of her neck, thrusting with deep, even strokes, and Haleth had to bit her bottom lip hard in order not to cry out, each time his member rubbed a certain place inside of her that made her see stars. _Sweet perfect oblivion…_

_Die, I will die, right now, such a delicious death… _Haldir had finally lost it, he was completely in oblivion. The only thing that he still had conscience of was the feel of her around him; the clenching; the pulsing, the heat and friction. He inhaled sharply and his fingers tightened on her waist, then they were digging into her hips, while he was now thrusting so hard and erratically that when he finally managed to open his eyes and pull back from her a little, her breasts were bouncing with the force of their lovemaking. The sight of her, so utterly trapped in a prison of ecstasy, eyes tightly shut, her fingernails on his back and thighs almost undid him. A long moan breeched Haleth's efforts in being quiet and his lips curled.

'No… sounds… Belegaer…' he told her kissing her hard. Inhaling sharply, he closed his eyes. 'Warm… You are so warm…'

Haldir continued to pump viciously in and out of Haleth's body and she wrapped her legs around his waist to open herself further for him. _I am falling, this is an abyss and I am falling… _Haleth bit her hand so as not to cry out, when Haldir rubbed the particular spot inside of her again that made her arch her back and meet his thrusts forcefully.

Haldir pulled her hand from her mouth, fearing that she could get hurt, and pressed his lips against hers. 'Shh… No… sounds…' _My love, _he added silently to himself.

Thrust met thrust. Low moans filled the air. The soft sound of two bodies slapping against each other mingled with the crack of the fire. Their shadows, displayed on the wall, were like one. One body moving. One body trembling with need. One mouth opening in an unspoken plea for release.

Finally, Haleth felt it growing, faster, demanding, consuming her. Her stomach tingled, then tightened, her insides clenching so hard that it almost hurt when Haldir's thrusts pushed inside of her. And there was the edge where she fell, arching, shaking, trembling, her head thrown back while Haldir swallowed the cry that tore from her throat.

A cry that had his name in it.

'Shhh.'

_Valar, Haleth, you are so beautiful…_ Haldir felt her squeeze his member while the spasms of pleasure shook her beautiful body. Renewing his strength, he continued to pump, his own body shaking and trembling desperately, while his member swelled in the undeniable sign of a coming release. Once, twice, again and again he thrust, deeper and harder, a promise of pleasure fulfilled. But not complete. Haldir's hand found his way between their bodies and caressed Haleth's sex, making her arch her beautiful back and close her eyes, gasping.

'Cum… with me,' he whispered in her ear.

"I… I can't…"

Haldir covered her mouth roughly with his own.

'Shhh…'

With one final thrust, he buried himself deeply inside of her, gasped and released his seed, while Haleth's inner walls squeezed him tightly once more. He collapsed against her, resting on her chest, his face buried in her neck, his breath rasping in his throat.

Haleth received his welcoming weight, his warm breath burning her skin, while her body still shook with the last spasms of her orgasm, feeling his hot seed fill her and his member go soft until he withdrew. She didn't know why, but her chest tightened and her eyes filled with tears. A sob tried to escape her lips but she took comfort in Haldir's powerful presence, his strong heartbeat against her quickened one, his strong arms holding her, his form quivering, absolutely lost.

They lay there, trembling, with no strength left in their bodies to move. Shadows danced over their entwined forms, soothing them, enveloping them in a mantle of light and shadow during that cold night.

They couldn't move.

**H&H&H&H**

Deep in the forest, in a camp set for the night, Mouth of Sauron fell on his knees when a searing pain hit his heart. Images of a couple making love came to his mind, blinding him against the real world. He could only see the two people moving. And her face. A woman… A beautiful woman that made his heart almost stop when he looked into those deep and golden eyes filled with so much passion.

Another wave of pain crashed over him and Mouth of Sauron doubled over. The Orcs grunted in panic around him, but he didn't notice. He could only feel the pain and the hate in his heart. Why, why were these images affecting him so? _Haleth… it is his fault!_

Sorcery, this is what it was. But it still didn't explain why he was feeling so… _betrayed_. Then, faint recognition dawned on him. The female face, the old scar on her chest… Made by a quarrel with a band of Orcs… He had been so scared then… The blood… Her blood on his hands… So, so scared…_What?_ How did he know that? And who was she?

_She is the traitor… The one who betrayed me to Haleth. _

His searing scream pierced the silence of the night, and some birds, frightened by the haunting sound, flew away from the trees nearby. Mouth of Sauron was about to lose his mind, from the pain in his chest. It was making a strange burning sensation sting his eyes, when the images suddenly stopped. Taking a deep breath, he calmed down, finally noticing the stares of the Orcs.

"What are you looking at? Get back to your posts, now!" he ordered the beasts, and the Orcs went to see to their tasks, fearing to unleash further anger.

The only thing that gave Mouth of Sauron some comfort for his hate toward Haleth was the promise made by his Master, Sauron. If Haleth didn't accept to join their forces, he would be able to do anything with him. A smile curled his abnormal mouth. In the day that Minas Ithil fell, Haleth would be face to face with him.

That would be the end of Gondor's hero and the beginning of his revenge.

**H&H&H&H**

Haldir opened his eyes slowly with a smirk on his handsome face. This had been the first time that the exertions of making love had made him close his eyes! A slow and stead heartbeat reached his ear. Then, a wonderful and feminine smell assaulted his senses, followed by the feel of slender arms resting on his back, and the warm and naked body beneath him. He sighed. _Haleth, to love you is like to be reborn…_

Smiling, he caressed her face tenderly, pushing a curled and stray hair away from her sleeping face. Haldir chuckled. He had just found another difference between Men and Elves. While he had already recovered and would take her again and again throughout the night, Haleth lay totally spent and in deep slumber, incapable of loving him once more. _I will have to be less demanding next time if I want to sate my desire. _

Yes, he would have to learn to control his passion more. Now he could see the bruises he had left on her golden skin. However, she had been as passionate as he, marking his flesh with her own actions. Finally, he had found someone whose passion was as strong as his own. Haleth had given him more than he had dreamed of, and now he was worried that he would not be able to be parted from the warrior woman, not for one single moment. _My lovely human… _Haldir kissed her forehead with a tenderness that was alien to him and she mumbled something in her sleep that made him frown.

The sudden thought that his weight could be crashing her crossed his mind. Easing his body off of his lover, Haldir lay by her side. Why didn't she complain he was hurting her? The answer to that question came soon enough. As soon as his body left hers, Haleth turned on her side and curled in a ball. The nocturnal air was too cold for a mortal. _They are so fragile…_

Standing up, Haldir tended to the dying fire, alighting the almost dying flames and warming up the room once more. Crossing the room, he went to the bathroom. In there he saw the empty tub and smiled to himself at the thought that he hadn't had a good bath yet. Maybe he could have one in the morning. Maybe Haleth could share it with him. _Well, then I would have less than a bath. _Returning to the room, he picked the large and warm blankets from the bed to warm his cold lover with them. When he turned to face the sleeping woman on the fur by the fire, he was stopped by a sight that made his blood run cold in his veins.

Clearly, under the red light of the flames, lying beside Haleth's naked form with its back to him, was another body, this one clad in armor. There was blood everywhere and the curly and black hair falling out from a lose ponytail made Haldir's heart thunder in his chest. _No…_ The body slowly moved, almost limp, to lay flat on the fur, its face bearing dull and lifeless eyes that stared into nothing.

Haleth's dead eyes.

Haldir swallowed hard, his hands trembling, his feet frozen in place while the vision began to fade before him and once more only Haleth lay naked on the fur. _This cannot be!_ _This vision cannot be true!_ he told himself with such fury that his chest ached and his blue eyes blazed in the dim light. Only a few times in his ancient life had the gift of his mother's kin touched him, and he had been allowed to see into the future. In most of these few occasions, what he had seen had become reality.

And now he had seen Haleth dead.

_No, I will not let it happen!_ Haleth's cold shiver took him out of his state of paralysis and he walked to the fur and lay down by her side, covering them both with the heavy blanket. Tightening his embrace upon her, he brought her back firmly pressed against his chest and closed his eyes. His sudden movement woke his lover, who covered his arm with her own.

'What's wrong?' Haleth asked him in a sleepy voice, her eyes still closed.

Haldir sighed and kissed the back of her head. 'Nothing. Go back to sleep.'

Haleth felt that something wasn't right by the way his body was tense, but she was too tired after all the exertions of the whole day, and their passionate lovemaking to think clearly. So, her feeling soon lost, she nodded lazily and was fast asleep, cocooned in his strong arms.

Haldir, however, lay awake holding on to her firmly, her head tucked under his chin. After a few hours in which his breathing became hard and ragged, his terrible vision still tormenting his mind, the soft scent of flowers in her hair soothed him a little. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and sending a prayer to the Valar.

_By all that is good in this world, I will not let it happen._

And then he slept, lulled by Haleth's comforting body heat and the steady thrum of her heartbeat.

**H&H&H&H**

A/N: Reviews, comments or just a note to say that you are still reading this storyare highly welcomed.


	21. Let's Pretend

**Title:** The Golden Mask  
**Author:** Kwannom  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Betas:** Winsome Elf (chapters 1 - 6), Rainien (7 – 15 – ?) e Wenont (15 - ?)  
**WARNING:** Violence, strong language and sex  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. However, the original characters - Haleth, Siward, Wilrog, Seyton and others - are mine, and don't you dare put your claws into them :D  
**Timeline:** Year 3429 of the Second Age, one year before the Last Alliance. A.U. Following book-verse and movie-verse.  
**Summary:** Sauron has the One Ring and Middle Earth is suffering in the hands of the Orcs' armies. Elves and Men decide to make an alliance against the Dark Lord, and they are searching for great warriors from both races to lead their armies. These warriors are the Chosen Ones and one of them is Haldir, the Captain of the Golden Wood. Haldir is then sent to watch a human warrior called Golden Mask and prove that the Man can be one of them. In the meanwhile, Haldir has to prepare for the battle of his life and deal with the discovery of something that is going to change the future.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, what to say after a year without updates? Nothing. Thanks to my beta for editing this – remaining mistakes are all mine – and for making me try to find time to write. Thanks to those who, by any sort of crazy reason, still read this stupid story.

_Now on with the show…_

**LET'S PRETEND**

It was dawn. He had been sleeping. But there was somebody calling him at his door.

A messenger.

At least that was what his squire told him, when the boy entered his tent a few minutes ago and managed to wake him.

Isildur passed his hands over his eyes, trying to fight back the sleep that still blurred his vision. Despite the desire to stay put in his cot after such a long fight, that took over the Anduin side, he sighed and got up to see this messenger who had just arrived at his camp at such an unfavorable hour. When Isildur stood, his ribs ached. In fact, his whole body ached. He groaned, a grimace passing over his features. He was getting old and receiving blows such as these that he had received the night before only served to remind him of that fact.

_Will this war never end?_ He thought while lifting the ring of Baradir to his finger. . Why had he taken it off anyway? That was a habit that seemed to be growing on him lately. Studying the ring in his hand for a moment, Isildur closed it in a tight fist. Now he remembered why he had been taking the jewel off as often as he could.

The sight of the ring reminded Isildur of another, golden band. One full of evil and also power.

_And what about this terrible feeling inside my heart? Will it end?_ The Ring of Baradûr seemed to get heavier in his hand with each passing day. It was the burden of duty bearing down upon him like 10,000 stone. His lands were being destroyed, his city was no longer a place of safe haven, and he feared an attack at any moment. His family was in danger, his people were living in a constant state of fear. His own life was at stake. The enemy was closing in on him and Sauron's deadly claws were slowly making their way to his neck until the dark lord could crush it with hardly an effort.

At least Isildur managed to form an alliance with Llywarch, the King of the Mountain. For this man's army was a legend of terror in Middle-earth. Terror, but also fierceness and strength, were the two most prescious things they desperately needed against Sauron's power. Llywarch was not a trustworthy man, and Isildur didn't trust him as far as he could throw the bastard. If it was totally up to Isildur, he would have the murderer – yes, a murderer, for this is what that despicable man was – condemned to death for what he had done to Gondor's lands and people. However, his royal council was dead set against it. They claimed Minas Ithil would fall if they couldn't count on the power of Llywarch's forces. They needed all allies they could muster, even those who were once enemies and could be bought with gold.

Gold, jewels and the promise of the lands of the mountain for Llywarch to rule. This had been Isildur's most trusted councilor, Lord Ferghus' idea. The citizens felt weary about this decision, however, and Isildur had to deal with their disapproval. Yet another thing to haunt him. If Llywarch did not honor their agreement, Isildur would give him such a terrible fate that it would be forever remembered in the history of Middle-earth.

So many problems, and so little time to solve them!

Isildur sought with his eyes the comforting sight of his sword Narsil. The long weapon rested against the side of his cot, as if also resting from the unending fight. Although it was an object for killing, Narsil's lithe form made Isildur ache for his wife's touch, for she was as lithe and supple in his hands as his Narsil. If only he could kill Sauron and destroy the ring! His people would be safe, he wouldn't need Llywarch's armies, and his wife would be in his arms now.

And Commander Haleth would be somewhere he could be found.

Isildur had received sparse reports on Haleth's location throughout the months, sent by the Commander himself, but they had lost contact with him after he crossed the plains of Calenardhon. Some of Isildur's messengers reported that Haleth's army had been sighted near Ithilien, but that news were not accurate. He needed to see Haleth with his own eyes to be sure of his return.

_That boy is stubborn as a mule, _Isildur thought when he remembered the way Haleth was adamant in leaving the city. However, he had to agree that Haleth was a hero and never forsake his duties. If Hama's son had left Minas Ithil the way he did, he must have had a good reason. In the end, he gave the boy his permission to go after whatever was haunting him. Despite that, Minas Ithil was weak, and Isildur needed all the reinforcements he could find. And who was best for the task of protecting his city but Haleth?

While the citizens loathed the alliance with Llywarch, they felt safer when Haleth was near, he and his army of fierce and deadly fighters trained by the most brutish of the warriors: Cahal, Hamá's former Captain. That man seemed to have the strength of a bull and a heart made of iron. After many long years, so many wounds, and battles that took one eye and one arm from him, Cahal still trained the best warriors in the kingdom.

Certainly, the best of those best warriors were in Haleth's army.

Isildur wondered what Haleth would say when he knew about the new alliance with Llywarch. He could already picture the rage in the man's eyes when faced with the news. That would be like a betrayal to Haleth, who had hunted down and caught Llywarch years ago, under Isildur's orders. How to convince the commander that they were so thin of allies that they needed the help of a murderer?

Ruling was not an easy thing…

Threading his hands through his dark hair, in an attempt to tame the disheveled tresses, Isildur finally went out to see to the messenger that had wakened him with – he hoped – news of Haleth's army. When he walked past the entrance of his tent, he found a still, dark world and a tall man silently waiting for him beside his squire.

"Good morning, young man. May I hope that you have news of Commander Haleth's whereabouts?" Isildur promptly asked the tall man, his tone emerging soft and low, while he reached for the water skin his squire was handing to him. He liked to be direct. He was never one to run circles around any subject.

"Yes, I found him, Your Highness," the messenger answered with a slight tremble in his voice that betrayed his awe in being in front of his King. "Commander Haleth is at Nan-en-Anor. The city suffered a terrible attack, but his army managed to smash Sauron's forces in a movement that is already becoming a legend in warfare."

Isildur smiled. That boy never ceased to surprise him. Commander Hamá would certainly be more than proud if he were still alive. "Is he finally coming home?"

"It seems that it is his highest priority, Your Highness. His men said they are heading straight to Minas Ithil. They'll arrive in no more than two days."

Isildur let the clean water sooth his parched throat and watched the young messenger, who avoided direct eye contact with him. Something about the young man's countenance caught his attention, and made him realize that there was more to be said. Something that wouldn't be pleasant to hear.

"Do you have anything else to say, young man?" Isildur asked, and noticed the lad bit his bottom lip in a childlike fashion.

"Yes, Your Highness. There are rumors..."

Isildur stepped closer to the young man, his voice still soft despite the flash that crossed his grey eyes. "What rumors?"

"People are… saying that Haleth… has taken a lover, My Lord," the lad stammered and looked at the floor.

Isildur's laugh, as soft as his voice and betraying his Eldar heritage, filled the air with amusement.

"Well, it is about time!" he said, now mirth replacing the concern in his warm eyes. "I thought that boy would never settle down with any lover! No woman in Minas Ithil was ever good enough for him."

The young messenger swallowed hard and finally found courage to face his King and look him in the eye. "The problem, My Lord, is that this lover is not a woman."

Isildur stared blankly at him. "What?"

"His lover is an Ellon."

**H&H&H&H**

Haleth woke up with the feeling of a soft rug under her back, a heavy arm around her waist and a warm body against her side. Smiling, she opened her eyes slowly to meet the ceiling of the simple room and stretched. Her movements making the person beside her stirr and pull her closer to him.

The sudden contact of the naked male skin against her equally nude body made her awake fully. Sweet and passionate memories assailed her with a sudden shiver, while Haleth also realized that, once more, she had slept peacefully. There had been no nightmares that night. No Dark Lord had invaded her dreams and tortured her conscience. Slowly, she detached herself from the firm grip around her waist, rose and walked toward the water closet.

_Why did I do it?_

The question rang inside her mind. Why did she sleep with Haldir? Lust? Loneliness? _Love_? Maybe because of all of these reasons. Certainly not because of love. For a second, when she woke up, she knew she had expected to find Wilrog lying by her side. What a treacherous thing to think after what Haldir had given her! And another treachery – now against Wilrog – was also there in the way she felt… It was _good_ to have Haldir instead of him, sharing a blanket with her on a poor rug, in a ragged room, in a crumbling town.

Another important question occupied her mind. What if she got pregnant? She did not know the answer to that question, but she wanted to believe that she couldn't have gotten pregnant. It was too soon after her last cycle. And if that was the case, there were always certain herbs that were very useful to women in that condition. However, that was a resource she didn't want to have need to use.

Though she was no innocent in that aspect either. The guilt of using them to be relieved of her and Wilrog's child some years ago still weighted heavily upon her conscience. She would never forget Wilrog's fury and sadness when he knew about what she had done. Most of his rage was directed at her father, though. For it had been him who made her do that in the name of keeping her secret.

Now there was no father to guide her actions in that direction, however, and she now understood his actions more clearly. A child was something she could never afford, being in the army. Washing her hands, she returned to the Elf who still lay on the rug in the other room. Haleth knelt down and leaned on her right elbow, resting her head on her hand and looking down at the Elf who – despite the opened eyes – was deeply asleep.

It was still dark, the dying fire turning the room into a world of growing shadows. Tentatively at first, fearing to wake him, Haleth reached out her hand and tenderly caressed his fanned silvery hair. Surprised, she noticed her fingers were trembling with emotion. He looked so fragile in his reverie… His chest rising softly with every intake of breath, his expression relaxed, freed of his normal scowl. Her quivering fingers stroked the silky hair, tousled by their lovemaking and the night of sleep.

Questioning, daring, her fingers continued caressing his forehead, tracing a path on his smooth flesh from his temple to the place in his chest that hid his strong heart – a heart that started to pump faster with her touch, fluttering beneath the palm of her hand as if it were a bird ready to fly. When his glazed blue eyes focused on her, Haleth regretted the tears she had wept the night before after they had made love. It was only up to her to move on. Leave her loneliness behind. Give herself the opportunity to live again.

Strong male fingers encasing her more delicate ones stopped her thoughts and brought her hand in contact with firm lips that bestowed a light kiss on her palm.

'Good morning,' Haldir said with a slow smile forming on his lips, his deep voice reverberating in the room.

_If I could… If I would… _Haleth wondered but readily denied her own thoughts. She _could_, and she _would_ let her past go. All she needed was time and then... Then, she would see.

Haldir looked at the naked woman sitting before him, her eyes still glazed with sleep and her wild hair in a complete state of disarray. Most Elves, used to perfection, would have called her too rough, too wild, too… _plain_. But not him. He felt his heart beat faster only by the sight of her nude body, by being awaken with the soft touch of her hand on his flesh, by her brilliance, loyalty, courage and passion. Even her flaws were dear to him. _Valar, how can I not love this woman?_

If only he could, through himself, set her soul free. He'd lead her heart away from harm, from loneliness, from hurt. Only then she would be able to forget her former husband and have a life with him.

A life with him…

Would that be possible? Would she allow him that honor? Now, he dreaded the day that they would finally arrive at Minas Ithil, and his journey would end. He would have to return to Lothlórien then, so what would become of him and Haleth? He couldn't stay in the human city and she couldn't leave it…

However, the vision he had had last night was even more dreadful. A vision of death, Haleth's death, something so powerful that even now he felt like retching at the memory. What could have trigged it? Certainly he would speak with Glorfindel, ask for his guidance, even if that was not much to his liking. But he would swallow his pride for her. And he would do much more than that.

Fight? He would fight for her, but he also needed to give her the opportunity to choose her fate by his side, visions of the future or not. He did not want her surrender! Surely he couldn't simply make her stay with him by his will alone. It would be a betrayal to the trust she had placed in him. He could never do that. He wanted Haleth to be his; but to be his to protect, never to possess.

Haldir lifted his hand to caress his lover's face, his fingers tracing the scar on her cheek, watching her close her eyes and sigh in pleasure. He still couldn't believe she had finally given herself to him last night! The passion she showed him was only matched by his own. Were all mortal women as wanton as her? Probably not… And if they were, he did not want to know. Now he only wanted to experience the joys of her body once more, to be inside her again, to hear her pleasure tumbling from her mouth in the form of soft whimpers…

Sitting up, he caressed her hair, his fingers tangling in her curls, making her laugh softly. That sound warmed Haldir's heart. Now that he took a minute to think, he remembered that when he first met her, Haleth had seemed sad and lonely under his gaze. Today, there was something different about her, though. There was a joy in the glint he saw in her dark eyes, in her laugh itself.

However, the way she sat apart from him, despite the fact her small and callous hand was still in his, was the picture of loneliness. A loneliness that only now he realized he felt in his heart too. Feeling the necessity to hold her, as if his arms were capable of protecting the woman he loved from the reality of a harsh world, as if the touch of her naked flesh could steal his loneliness from him, Haldir gently wrapped her in his embrace, his fingers running down her back.

It still felt strange to sense her acceptance to his proximity, after a month of reluctance on her part. However, now she rested her head on his shoulder of her own accord, her arms resting loosely around his waist, and he took the opportunity to smell the soft scent of flowers in her hair. Only that simple gesture made him grow hard again and it seemed that his desire was humorous, because she chuckled at his body reaction. _The way you make me feel is madness, woman…_

Then she pulled away and kissed him tenderly, relishing a soft sigh from him. Ah, yes, the taste of her was once more on his tongue… However, while last night passion guided their actions, now tenderness prevailed. When he released her lips, Haldir saw her watch him intently. Whatever it was she wanted to say, it was difficult, because she opened her mouth to speak, but twice she failed. However, after a deep sigh, she finally spoke to him in a broken voice.

'I wish my life were simple again.'

Haldir's handsome brow furrowed. 'Simple? How so?'

'When it was just me, and my men and my loss… Only now I see that I had a simple life then.'

Haldir's body tensed at her statement, a sadness seeping into his heart.

'Then you want to be alone,' he said, his eyes flashing with anger and frustration.

'No!' she replied urgently, a reaction that made the look in his eyes change, now he was expecting, hoping. 'I… don't want to be alone anymore.'

_Finally! _Haldir's face softened at her confession, almost beaming with happiness after that victory. With a low groan, he pulled the woman in his arms even closer, kissing her deeply. When he parted from her, he nibbled the lobe of her ear and a shudder ran through his body when he thought of what he was about to say.

'I do not want to be alone anymore either, Belegaer,' he whispered huskily, his lips brushing her ear.

Haleth closed her eyes. He had admitted his own loneliness to her...Was it possible? Was it possible that this perfect being was not as perfect as he appeared to be? Maybe all creatures in Arda had failures, one would only have to look harder to find them in an Elf. Surrendering to the soft touch of his lips, that were against hers once more, she let his hands lower her down with him on the rug while she felt the pressure of his hard sex against her inner thigh, making its presence known.

In the dawn, and concealed by the shadows of the dying fire, their hands tenderly explored each other bodies, their urgency less raging inside them than the previous night. Haldir's hands were soft, yet firm upon Haleth's flesh and she whimpered against his lips when they caressed her breasts.

Haleth's own hands were busy, running down the broad male back and its taunt muscles, until they found firm buttocks for a tender squeeze, making him grunt. Moments later she felt his long fingers drag along her belly and slowly slip between her legs.

'Are you hurt from last night?' he asked her, while his hand played with the curls of her womanhood. They both had hurt each other the night before, but he chose to ignore the small bruises and half moon shaped marks left by her nails on his own skin. They should have healed as quickly as his broken nose, however, it seemed that his body was not ready to take them away from him yet. He could live with them. He needed them, those bruises, to keep him company for the rest of the day while she wasn't able to be in his arms.

As if sensing where his mind had traveled to, Haleth caressed one particularly nasty scratch on his side and swallowed. 'No, I am only a little sore. It's been too long after the last time I was with a man'.

Haldir's eyes flashed with warning. 'You were not with a man, Belegaer. You were… You _are_ with an Elf', he stated firmly but it was tenderness that he used to kiss her lightly on her lips. 'I will be gentle. And I will remind you of which race you have laid with.'

Once more his fingers plunged into her, stroking deeply and increasing the hot fire that had formed in the pit of her stomach.

Haldir admired his lover's back, arched and tense, like a fine Galadhric bow that had just been touched by an archer's experienced fingers, and he took the chance to capture one of her dark nipples between his teeth.

'You are so wet, Belegaer', he whispered against the heated flesh of her body, satisfied with the response he got from the woman who lay beneath him. 'I cherish you so, my dear mortal warrior,' Haldir murmured while his fingers slipped from inside her warm mound to make a path that led from her thigh to her flushed cheek. 'You are not alone, know this…'

'I do now,' Haleth answered, transfixed by his tender and also tantalizing touch. A touch that was reassuring, reviving and affectionate. 'Just be patient with me'.

'I will if you promise not to be so stubborn all the time,' Haldir replied, a playful glint in his dark blue eyes.

Haleth's body tensed and her face darkened. 'As if you were not stubborn yourself.'

'We both are,' he said, making peace, while buried his face in her neck, kissing her throat, his fingers tangling in her wild curly hair.

Soft murmurs of comfort passed between them, both already lost in mounting desire. Cradled by Haleth's thighs, Haldir's body shuddered when her fingers brushed against his hard sex.

'Touch me', he pleaded, his voice strained by lust, and Haleth complied.

With a sharp intake of breath, he let himself be guided to his back, feeling that soft yet intense touch make his body quake. Not able to contain the emotion, he groaned raggedly, his eyes fixed on the woman who now kissed the soft spot that hid his thundering heart.

'Close your eyes', Haleth commanded softly, and watched him do as told while an arrogant grin lit his handsome features. _Always arrogant, no matter what._

The perfect naked form of her lover made Haleth lick her lips. She knew just what she wanted to do to Haldir since last night, when she had felt that male part of him pulsing with pleasure in her hands. For one brief moment, regrets and sorrow came over her. She had that perfect peace and love in her life with Wilrog, but only for a short time. He became more and more distant, focused on his campaign to prove his valor to everyone. And then, she was forgotten, denied, abandoned. Silly, silly boy… And she was the most stupid of them all.

Haleth leaned in closer and pressed a light kiss against Haldir's shoulder. He moaned, but didn't stop her, only smiled in his ecstasy. Her tongue flicked out, the tip trailing down his muscular chest. Haldir was even stronger than most Elves she knew, and the memory of her lover actually using that strength during their love making instantly aroused her.

Haldir's sharply drawn in breath urged her seduction on. She explored the hard plains of his chest with her hands and once more reveled in staring at her lover's naked body. Haldir was growing harder and, unable to fight temptation any longer, she bent to perform this act for her lover, something she had wanted to do since the previous night, but was too afraid to do it.

In her life with Wilrog, he never let her share control in their lovemaking. It had always been about his desires and the way _he_ wanted _her_ to feel. He was much younger than her, had the second highest post in Hamá's army, and always beneath her power. That's why in bed he had to be the master, the teacher. The one who overpowered her through soft actions and tender commands.

Making love to Haldir, however, was an entirely different matter. He shared the control gladly and now, for the first time, she had the opportunity to take the lead as had already happened the night before. Now, she wanted to finally know what he tasted like. Haleth ran her tongue over him, sucked gently, and then moved down the column of flesh, taking in Haldir's manhood.

Surprise and amazement almost stopped her motions when she realized he tasted sweet.

Haldir's eyelids fluttered before his eyes opened fully. Disbelief sparkled across his eyes, finding Haleth pleasuring him in _that_ way. When she had asked him to close his eyes, he never thought she was about to give him such an honor! He had only asked her to touch him! Also, Haleth still hadn't shown any indication that she enjoyed it. It was so unexpected… He wanted to tell her she didn't need to do that, he could wait until she was more accustomed to making love to him, but the sensation was divine and Haldir surrendered to the teasing licks.

Haleth curled her fingers around the base of her lover's shaft and stroked in time with her licks. Haldir's fingers found their way into her hair and gently urged her on, massaging her scalp. She forced herself to breathe shallowly and relaxed her throat muscles, allowing him to thrust upward, learned the way he moved, what made him moan and drink in such a deep breath that she thought he was about to sob.

'Why… you… do not have…' Delirious, Haldir tried to talk to Haleth, but his lover reacted by intensifying the suction and speeding up the pace. Soon he was thrusting wildly into her warm, welcoming mouth and he barely stopped himself from pushing Haleth's head down onto his member. Entranced, he watched her, enjoying the sight of his manhood disappearing inside her mouth, her face flushed with excitement.

Haleth managed to tilt her head and looked Haldir in the eye. Her lover's expression was dreamy and his blue eyes had become hooded. Concentration shone from Haldir's face and Haleth smiled, realizing that her lover was about to reach his peak. However, it was too soon for that. She still had plans for him.

Haldir groaned, never expecting Haleth's mouth to leave his body. It stopped him from reaching orgasm, and, panting hard, he stared wildly at his naked lover, a husky plea escaping from his lips. 'Please, Belegaer.'

'Not yet,' Haleth said. 'I wanted to repay you in kind for the pleasures you gave me last night. I remember clearly how you left me at the brink of ecstasy without allowing me to meet it'. Haldir continued to stare at her with his intense blue eyes, commanding an explanation with only a simple gaze, and Haleth saw the flash of anger that crossed them for a flitting moment. Leaning in closer, she sensually whispered into her lover's ear, 'I want you to reach your pleasure inside of me'.

'Gladly', Haldir whispered and helped her climb atop him, his hands caressing her arms and her flushed face. How he wanted that! Groaning pitifully, he watched how Haleth lowered herself onto his length, guided by his hands. A tight heat suddenly engulfed him and the sensation made him whimper.

Not in all his life he had surrendered so completely to any lover like this. The few ellith who had shared his bed were always fearful, too soft, like delicate dolls that could break if he touched them. But not Haleth…Haleth was strong, like him. A leader like him. An equal. Was this arrogance on his part, to want someone like himself? As if he was the epitome of perfection? His thoughts became muddled when he looked at her and her eyes, now almost golden, betrayed her excitement.

Haleth knew she had surprised her lover, and savored seeing the enraptured expression in his blue eyes, clouded with lust and love. She let him lower her onto him and placed her hands on his shoulders to support herself. Once she was firmly seated on Haldir's lap, she stilled her movements and kissed her Elf lover.

Haldir reminded himself that he needed to draw in breath, and did so quite shakily. This woman had conquered him by storm and he didn't know what to expect next. But then all movement stopped, and Haleth rested her upper body against him. Her black curly head settled against his shoulder, and Haldir wrapped his arms around his lover, steadying her.

'Ride me, my love. I am at your mercy,' his voice sounded raspy and raw.

Haleth cocked her head so she could make eye contact with him. 'Teach me.'

'What?' Haldir asked, confused.

'I don't know you well enough. Guide me. Teach me your rhythm so I can find _our_ rhythm.'

Haldir stroked Haleth's back, which was tense now that she was impaled on his manhood. 'Come, let me help you.'

Gently, Haldir pulled Haleth to a sitting position and with his hands firmly placed on her hips, he started the slow movement of their lovemaking. After a few moments, Haleth stilled his hands and took over alone. This gave him the opportunity to caress her small breasts and her flushed cheeks. Haldir moaned in surprise when Haleth squeezed him unintentionally. The way she rocked against him, causing the most exquisite sensations in his groin, was beautiful.

When she opened her golden eyes to watch him, Haldir rolled her beneath his body and renewed his deep and long strokes. Haleth threw back her head and her fingers clawed at the rug beneath her. Sadly, she still couldn't express her desire vocally, people might hear them. So she buried her face in Haldir's neck, trapping her moans against his skin.

The slow, deep rhythm they were setting drove Haldir mad with desire and Haleth's needy, eager moans against his neck only urged him on. Haldir threw back his head, growled, and drove himself once more into Haleth's warm body, her pitiful moans driving him over the edge.

'I… will not last… long, Belegaer, forgive me.' Increasing his pace, Haldir tensed, his body reaching his peak, his hand lowering to between their bodies so he could maneuver Haleth toward orgasm.

Whipping his hips forward one last time, he grew motionless and filled his lover with his essence. Moments later, he felt Haleth's body contract around him and he kissed her sweaty brow tenderly. 'You came for me.'

Haleth felt too drained to reply and simply nodded, Haldir's body covering hers with his warm weight.

'Am I too heavy?' Haldir asked, remembering the night before.

'Only a little,' Haleth answered and, with reluctance, she watched him roll onto his back and take her in his arms, both still trembling after their lovemaking. While they lay in blissful rest, time did not cease to pass, and soon the sun started to chase the night away. It was time for them to get ready to leave the city. Haleth sighed as the first shards of sunlight filled the room. 'I don't want to get up.'

Haldir tightened his hold around her. 'You… _We_ must.'

'I don't want to get up,' she repeated again stubbornly. 'What is going to become of us now?'

A silence filled the air; that was a question neither of them wanted to face. However, Haleth couldn't refrain from questioning. She needed to know.

Haldir caressed her back slowly, as he decided how to answer. He could tell her a lie, say that they would be together no matter what, for love conquered all. But that only happened in the stories told in books. Real life was not like that. Or else many, like Túrin and Aredhel, would have lived happily ever after. And, in real life, love was not the thing that ruled the world. No, there were other factions, like violence, politics and war. That is why he opted for the truth.

'Time will see to it,' he told her and he felt Haleth tense in his arms.

'Time is something a mortal doesn't have, Haldir.'

Haldir closed his eyes, berating himself for his lack of tact. This was the first time the differences between their races was brought to discussion and only so, because of his ill placed comment. He thought of Haleth as an equal so much, that he forgot she was mortal. Trying to save the moment, he changed the subject.

'What are these markings on your flesh?' he asked while his hands met the strange silvery lines on her hips.

Haleth frowned at his behavior. She hated when he avoided discussing things he didn't want to talk about. And he was now noticing the imperfections on her body! It wouldn't take long for him to realize the mistake of bedding her, Haleth was sure of it. She was no perfect elleth, after all. Lifting his hands from her hips, she sighed, frustrated.

'These are stretch marks. They are flaws. They appear when a woman grows up too fast.'

Haldir noticed her discomfort and batted her hands away, relocating his large hands on her hips once more. 'I like the feel of them under my fingers.'

Haleth couldn't help but chuckle and Haldir laughed with her, ruffling her hair in a friendly manner.

'You're a strange Elf, Haldir', Haleth said while she smoothed down the curls he had messed. 'You have just bedded a woman and now think that stretch marks are entertaining.'

Haldir cupped her neck and forced her to look at him, his face taken by a sudden seriousness. 'I did not bed you. It was much more than simple bedding.'

'And how much more was it, Haldir?' Haleth asked, her smile dead on her lips.

Haldir sighed. 'More', he whispered, his voice low, but firm. Why did she need to be so inquisitive? 'Now shut up, Belegaer, because the sun has not properly risen yet, and I intend to make love to you again before you escape from my hands.'

Haleth was caught off guard when he rolled her again onto her back, his lips covering a hard nipple. 'Already? But we… just…'

Haldir released her nipple and looked at her in disbelief. 'And I thought that you knew everything about Elves! I believe I must instruct you on this matter, then', he said, nudging her legs apart with his insistent hands. 'Let's just pretend, for now, that we live in a fairy tale.'

'Yes, let's pretend,' she murmured, accepting the lips that covered her own and the body that possessed her once more.

Haldir's body quivered with excitement.

_Let's pretend._

**H&H&H&H**

A/N: Reviews, comments or just a note to say that you are still reading this story are highly welcome.


End file.
